SOCIAL LEVEL
by presdirchoi
Summary: Chapter 20 UPDATE : Badan kekar dan tinggi itu mendekati Kyuhyun. 'Lama tidak bertemu, Kyu' Jonghyun tersenyum, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mereka berpelukan. Siwon membulatkan matanya melihat itu, 'Dia... Dia memeluk, Kyuhyunku' / WONKYU / GS, Romance, Family, OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyuhyun Pov-**_

''Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat senang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan kuliah di sana. Kau tahu kan orang tuaku hanya pemilik cafe biasa.'' ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum bahagia. Walau ini pertemuan pertama kami, tapi aku merasa sudah lama mengenalnya. Dia gadis baik dan pekerja keras.

''Tentu saja Kibum, aku bahagia dan merasa sangat bersyukur karena tidak perlu menyusahkan orang tuaku. Dan kita memang beruntung,'' lanjutku, aku dan Kibum tersenyum. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak merasakan kehangatan saat berteman dengan orang lain seperti ini.

**Inha Unniversity**

Aku dan Kibum menatap kagum gedung kampus di hadapan kami. Mulut kami sama-sama menganga melihat begitu mewahnya bangunan di hadapan Kami. Kami sedikit menciut saat deretan mobil mewah memadati area parkir. Berbeda dengan kami yang menggunakan Bus sebagai alat transportasi. Aku tersenyum kecil pada Kibum dan berjalan bersamanya menuju Aula tempat di kumpulkannya para mahasiswa baru sesuai dengan jurusan masing-masing.

Kami masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Bisnis dan Manajemen'. Aku memang memilih jurusan itu. Saat masuk kami harus disuguhkan pemandangan yang 'Wow' Kaum elit dan terpandang semuanya berkumpul disini. Aku dan Kibum memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dan tak lama kemudian seorang Sunbae masuk dan mulai menjelaskan mengenai Ospek, pengenalan dengan semua Sunbae dan terakhir menjelajahi seluruh area kampus.

**At Class **

Tenyata di kelasku banyak sekali murid perempuan. Sudah jelas mereka semua dari kalangan elit, dengan barang-barang brandit, Stylish dan cantik pastinya. Aku dan Kibum memilih duduk di bangku tengah dan seperti biasa saat kami mulai berbincang pasti di sertai dengan candaan dan juga tawa. Aku merasa bebas saat mengobrol bersamanya, Tapi... 

**Brak!**

''YA! Suara kalian sangat mengganggu!'' ucap seorang Yeoja berambut Blonde memukul meja kami dengan kipasnya. Diikuti Yeoja berambut merah yang mengekor di belakangnya.

''Mianhae,'' ucap Kibum mulai takut, aish! Aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi kedua Yeoja sok kaya ini. Kalau di dekatku ada air aku sudah siram wajah mereka yang tebal oleh bedak itu.

''Kenapa diam? Kau mahasiswa beasiswa kan?'' tanya Yeoja berambut merah. Aku hanya mengangguk malas. Yeoja itu tiba-tiba tertawa dan berlari kedepan kelas.

''Woooww... Akhirnya, oh akhirnya... kelas ini terkontaminasi oleh orang miskin juga. Pengumuman kedua Yeoja berambut ikal dan lurus yang duduk disana itu, yah! Mereka murid beasiswa... haha...''

''That's Right Sis, akhirnya si miskin yang menyebalkan datang juga,'' tambah Yeoja blonde dengan tawa khasnya diikuti oleh tawa semua orang seisi kelas.

Aku melihat Kibum menundukan wajahnya merasa tidak enak di tertawakan seisi kelas. Aku hanya memasang wajah dingin sebisa mungkin mengontrol emosiku. Aku tidak mau meledak di hari pertamaku. Bisa-bisa permainanku akan berakhir sampai disini.  
**  
At Kantin**

Aku dan Kibum meletakan nampan kami di meja bulat. Aku mencoba membuat Kibum tertawa dan membuat dia melupakan kejadian di kelas tadi. Lama-kelamaan dia lupa dan kami terus tertawa padahal hal yang kami bicarakan sama sekali tidak lucu, mungkin selera humor kami yang terlalu besar.

''Bum, kau lihat aku rasa sunbae itu bisa memakan manusia mengingat ukuran perutnya yang besar,'' candaku sambil menunjuk salah satu sunbae yang memang berperawakan besar. Kibum langsung tertawa mendengar candaanku. Di hampir menangis dan memegangi perutnya.

''Hahaha... Kau bisa... saja, haa...''

Belum sempat tawa kami berhenti, suasana menyenangkan seperti ini di kacaukan oleh kedatangan dua makhuk paling menyebalkan sedunia. Mereka adalah si kembar JeTi yeoja sok bule yang tadi mengganggu kami di kelas.

''Hey, parasit! Menyingkirlah dari situ. Aku dan Tiffany ingin duduk di sini,'' usir Jessica.

''Cepat pergi! Kalian sama sekali tidak pantas duduk di tengah-tengah kalangan elit seperti kami, GO AWAY!'' tambah Tiffany. Kibum langsung meletakan makannya di nampan dan beranjak bangun. Aku menahan lengannya. ''Kau mau kemana Kibum, tetaplah duduk disini,'' perintahku. Dengan ragu kibum meletakan kembali nampannya dan kembali duduk.

''Kalian lihat, disana masih banyak meja kosong,'' kataku menantang JeTi twins.

''Kau..!'' Jessica menunjuk tepat di depan wajahku, wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

''Aku kenapa? Kampus ini bukan punya nenek moyangmu kan?'' jawabku cuek. Tiffany mengangkat gelas berisi jus mangga dan berniat menyiramku, tapi aku menepis tangannya. Gelas itu pun pecah di lantai. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah kami sambil berbisik. Kulihat Kibum sudah gemetaran karena takut.

Di saat suasana menegang, masuklah dua orang Namja tampan ke dalam kantin. Sontak suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi ricuh. Semua yang tadi melihat kearah kami langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua Namja tadi. Yang aku tahu kedua namja itu adalah Sunbae paling tampan dan Populer di kalangan mahasiswi. Kedua pria yang membuat semua mahasiswa iri dengan ketampanan dan juga kekayaan mereka.

Twins JeTi berlari histeris menghampiri kedua pangeran itu. Lalu mereka duduk bersama di meja besar yang sudah dipastikan meja utama. Sepertinya pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa di jam istirahat.

''Kyu, kau sadar tidak mereka berdua sangat tampan bukan?'' tanya Kibum. Aku menoreh kilas ke arah mereka.

''Menurutku adikku jauh lebih tampan,'' jawabku cuek. Kibum menegakan duduknya, sepertinya dia cepat penasaran.

''Kau punya Adik?'' tanyanya.

''Ne, dia masih SMA.'' jawabku.

''Senangnya punya saudara. Apa kau tahu? Namja yang paling tinggi itu namanya Choi Siwon. Putra pertama Hyundai Group, dan dipastikan pewaris utama mengingat adiknya perempuan. Kau tahu kan Hyundai group bekerja sama dengan Cho Group? membuat perusaan itu semakin memiliki pengaruh besar di dunia bisnis,'' jelas Kibum sambil sesekali meminum jusnya.

_'Jelas saja aku tahu, Cho Group perusahaan Appaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika Appa memiliki kerjasama yang baik dengan Hyundai Group'_

Kibum menghabiskan jusnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya, ''Siwon sunbae mempunya adik perempuan bernama Choi Sulli, dan temannya Lee Donghae anak pengusaha batu bara. Kalau kedua Yeoja itu... Yang Blonde namanya Jessica dia anak pertama dari Jung Group dan satunya Yeoja keturunan amerika latin bernama Tiffany Hwang anak tunggal Hwang Group, memang perusahaan mereka tidak kecil tapi tetap saja tenggelam oleh dua perusahaan besar yaitu Hyundai dan Cho Group.'' tambah Kibum. Aku hanya menganga dengan pengetahuannya mengenai kalangan elit. Tapi untunglah dia sama sekali tidak tahu soal Cho Group.

''Sampai sekarang yang membuatku penasaran adalah Cho Group, bukankah levelnya sama dengan Hyundai Group dilihat dari income dan jumlah cabangnya. Tapi Cho Group memang sangat tertutup, yang aku tahu hanya letak perusahaannya dan pimpinannya saja. Lebih dari itu benar-benar misterius.'' lanjut Kibum. Aku sempat merinding mendengar nama Cho Group di sebut-sebut. Untunglah Appaku berhasil merahasiahkan semua tentang Cho Family, itu semata-mata untuk melindungi aku dan Minho dari sorotan media dan juga pihak-pihak yang bisa saja mengancam keselamatan kami.

''Ternyata kau tahu segalanya Kibum-ah, hebat.'' pujiku sambil tersenyum. Kibum hanya menunjukan killer smillenya dan menunjuk keempat orang itu dengan antusias.

''Aku dengar Donghae sunbae memiliki hubungan dengan Jessica, dan Siwon sunbae masih single. Walau ada kabar kalau dia dan Tiffany berpacaran,'' aku mengikuti arah tunjuk Kibum dan mengerti ucapannya. Mereka memang duduk bersama tapi aku merasa Siwon sunbae tidak begitu suka berdekatan dengan kedua Yeoja centil itu.

''Oppa kenapa wajahmu kusut? Apa kau sakit?'' tanya Tiffany menyentuh kening Siwon sunbae namun langsung di tepisnya.

''Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan,'' jawabnya ketus. Wajah dinginnya mengingatkanku pada adikku.

Setelah di tolak seperti itu bukannya Tiffany diam, dia malah mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Siwon sunbae dan membisikan sesuatu. Siwon sunbae menatap ke arahku dan Kibum kemudian bangun dan menghampiri kami.

''Jadi mereka ini murid Beasiswa itu?'' tanya Siwon sunbae sengaja berhenti di depan mejaku.

''Ne, mereka kalangan bawah itu Oppa,'' jwb Tiffany tersenyum meremehkan.

''Pantas saja terlihat kucel dan kotor,'' tambahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

''Mwo?'' aku menahan amarahku, ini kali pertama aku di lecehkan seperti ini. Sabar Kyu, sabar. Aku harus mengikuti permainan ini sampai selesai.

**Siwon Pov**

Aku Choi Siwon pewaris tunggal Hyundai Group. Tampan, mapan, populer, dan pintar, begitulah kira-kira kata yang cocok menggambarkan diriku. Secara pribadi aku pria cuek dan sombong terutama pada wanita. Aku sudah tahu ending cintaku pasti sebuah perjodohan jadi aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Yeoja. Mungkin hanya Tiffany yang tidak pernah menyerah mendekatiku walau aku sudah menolaknya beribu-ribu kali, mungkin pada dasarnya dia tergila-gila padaku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku biasa saja saat dia di dekatku mungkin karena Donghae sahabatku juga dekat dengan temannya itu. Haha walau aku tahu Donghae hanya mempermainkannya.

Saat Tiffany memberitahuku kalau di kampus kami kedatangan dua mahasiswi miskin yang bisa masuk karena beasiswa. Aku refleks menghampiri mereka, aku bingung kenapa aku malah mendekati kalangan yang sangat aku benci. Saat di dekat mereka mulutku keluh dan malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin aku ucapkan. Bukan maksudku menghina hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan orang biasa yang no manner dan banmal.

-Social Level-

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Kehidupanku di kampus tetaplah sama, walau aku sudah menginjak semester 2 hinaan masih mewarnai hari-hariku. Untunglah aku biasa saja menanggapi semuanya. Bagiku ucapan mereka hanya angin lalu, toh aku tidak merasa seperti yang mereka ucapkan.

Adikku Cho Minho hanya terkikik saat aku memberitahukan penderitaanku di kampus. Kami memang sangat dekat, semenjak eomma dan appa sering dinas ke luar negeri. Minho sudah menganggapku seperti Noona, Eomma bahkan Appanya sendri. Aku yang mengurusi Minho sejak dia masih SMP.

Dan sekarang dia juga akan masuk ke kampus dan dengan jurusan yang sama denganku. Minho tahu aku menyembunyikan identitasku di kampus. Setiap pagi aku naik Bus bersama Kibum, dan aku tidak pernah mengajak siapapun ke rumahku.

''Noona, aku tidak sabar satu kampus denganmu. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau menghadapi mereka,'' ucap Minho sambil tertawa.

''Ingat Minho, di kampus kita tidak saling mengenal, arrachi?''

''Arraso Noona, aku akan naik mobilku sendiri. Apa Noona masih ingin naik bus?''

''Tentu saja, aku tidak mau membuat Kibum curiga,'' jawabku lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamar.

**Minho Pov  
**  
Noona tercantikku, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatku bangga. Selain cantik dia begitu rendah hati dan sangat menyayangiku. Aku sangat ingin bisa melindunginya, walau aku tertawa saat dia menceritakan penderitaannya di kampus karena status sosial aku tahu Noona pasti juga merasa sakit hati. Selama ini Noona selalu di hargai orang bahkan tak jarang kepala sekolah pun senggan padanya. Minho akan melindungi Noona! Saat aku kuliah di kampus Noona. Kalau Noona tidak mau di hargai karena identitas Cho Group, aku aku buat Noona di hargai sebagi Kyuhyun, si Gadis biasa yang rendah hati.

**Kyuhyun Pov  
**  
Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu Kibum di depan kelas. Kami sudah janjian akan mengerjakan tugas di halaman belakang kampus. Tadi dia pamit untuk membeli snack dan minuman ringan tapi sudah selama ini belum kembali juga. Aku jadi hawatir apa jangan-jangan di diganggu oleh JeTi Twins atau oleh gerombolan orang-orang sok kaya itu? Merasa hawatir aku menyusulnya ke kantin. Dan disana aku melihat dia baru saja membayar makanan, aku langsung menghampirinya.

''Bummie?'' panggilku. Setelah mengambil kembalian dia berjalan kearahku.

''Maaf lama Kyu, tadi itu sangat antri,'' jawabnya. Aku paham pasti Kibum sengaja di layani paling terakhir, ck kenapa semua orang disini mementingkan tingkat sosial? Apa orang miskin tidak pantas mendapat pelayanan yang baik?

''Sudah selesai? Kajja kita kerjakan tugas ini sekarang,''

''Oke! Ini jusmu.'' aku mengambil jus yang sudah di belikan Kibum dan berjalan beriringan menuju taman belakang.

Saat di koridor kampus, rasa jahilku timbul. Aku membuka tutup jus dan mencolekannya ke pipi Kibum. Dia berteriak dan mengejarku dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di koridor. Karena sibuk menghindar aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dia adalah... Choi Siwon...!

''Apa-apaan Kau? Lihat, bajuku kotor terkena jus busukmu.'' kata Siwon membentakku.

''Mwo? Aku tidak sengaja,'' jawabku balik membentak, beraninya dia membentakku.

''Kau harus mencuci bajuku,'' katanya membuka kemejanya, menyisakan kaos putih yang melekat di tubuh kekarnya. Dengan kasar dia melempar baju itu ke wajahku. Aku mengerang mencoba melawan, tapi Kibum memegangi tanganku.

-Social Level-

_**Author's Pov-**_

Beberapa bulan kemudian, saatnya Minho masuk kuliah. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah menginjak semester 3. Pagi itu suasana kampus di hebohkan dengan kedatangan putra dari Cho Group. Minho memang tidak menyembunyikan identitasnya seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Hari pertama Minho mendapat respon luar biasa. Banyak yang mengagumi ketampanannya. Para gadis histeris saat Minho memarkirkan mobil keluaran terbaru di depan kampus. Mobil yang hanya dimiliki Minho dan Siwon. Memang jumlahnya yang terbatas, dan hanya dimiliki orang-orang tertentu saja.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Siwon datang disusul oleh Donghae di belakangnya. Siwon sempat menatap Mobil Minho yang terparkir di sebelah mobilnya.

''Waaa Siwon-ah sepertinya mulai sekarang kau mendapatkan saingan. Lihatlah mobilnya sama persisi seperti punyamu,'' ucap Donghae. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Saat akan meninggalkan parkiran, Twins JeTi menghampiri mereka membuat Siwon dan Donghae terpaksa diam karena kedua Yeoja itu menahan tangan mereka.

''Siwon Oppa apa kau tahu, pemilik mobil yang sama denganmu ini adalah anak dari Cho Group yang tidak pernah terkspos media itu,'' kata Tiffany antusias berusaha menarik perhatian Siwon.

''Kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Minho dia juga setampan dirimu,'' tambah Jessica.

Siwon hanya diam tak perduli, lalu menghempaskan tangan Tiffany dan berjalan melewati kedua gadis itu. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Minho, yang menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pertamanya. Entah kedepannya akan seperti apa Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu.

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Pov **

Kyuhyun dan Minho, adik-kaka yang berselisih umur 2 tahun. Kyuhyun dan Minho memiliki kharakter yang sangat berbeda, Minho yang merupakan magnae atau bungsu di keluarganya sedikit manja dan susah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang menurutnya baru atau Minho hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kondisi ekonomi sama sepertinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang mandiri, easy going dan mudah berteman dengan siapapun.

Sebagai seorang Noona, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk lebih mandiri dan dewasa ketimbang adiknya. Kyuhyun mulai melatih kemandiriiannya saat menginjak usia 10 tahun dimana orang tuanya sering melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar kota bahkan luar negeri. Minho yang terkadang egois dan manja semata-mata karena kurang mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, jadi Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada Minho untuk menggantikan orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kampus elit berdasarkan beasiswa yang di terimanya, tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang orang tuanya yang tergolong sangat mampu tersebut. Memiliki orang tua yang berlatar belakang pebisnis, memaksanya untuk masuk jurusan bisnis demi melanjutkan bisnis orang tuanya di kemudian hari. Walau orang tuanya selalu bilang jika pada akhirnya semua anak perempuan akan berakhir dengan perjodohan. Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras mengembangkan bakat bisnis yang diturunkan orangtuanya. Dengan modal otak berilian, bisa jadi jika Kyuhyun akan lebih sukses dari orang tuanya yang sekarang di kemudian hari.

**At Kantin. **

Masih sama seperti saat pertama Kyuhyun masuk kuliah, setiap jam istirahat dirinya biasa makan bersama Kibum. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi diantara keduanya, kecuali mengenai status Kyuhyun selama ini. Seperti biasa mereka selalu makan dengan asyik disertai candaan dan tawa khas mereka. sementara Siwon, Donghae dan JeTi Twins seperti biasa duduk di meja utama.

Minho masuk dengan tampang dinginnya, semua pasang mata berbinar bagaikan melihat berlian lewat. Minho terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli. Jangankan menoleh, tersenyum saja tidak. Sebagian Yeoja hanya bisa merengut saat Namja tampan itu melewati meja mereka begitu saja. Minho menghentikan langkahnya di meja Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping Kibum yang langsung berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memainkan matanya memperingatkan Minho seakan bilang, _''Ingat janjimu! Disini kita tidak saling kenal!" _Minho yang sudah hapal dengan tanda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Kibum memperhatikan Minho, ia heran kenapa kalangan atas seperti Minho mau duduk dan bergabung bersamanya dan Kyuhyun. Minho yang hapal dengan tatapan Kibum pun bicara, "Senang bertemu denganmu sunbae, Cho Minho imnida." ujarnya. Kibum yang kaget hanya menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil berkata gugup, "Ne, Kim Kibum Imnida." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupan sahabatnya. Sementara JeTi Twins yang sedari tadi memandang kearah mereka mulai berwajah kesal. Kesal karena didahului dekat dengan pangeran seperti Minho.

"Lihatlah Oppa, si gadis miskin pasti sedang bermimpi jika akan mendapatkan pangeran seperti Minho," ejek Jessica yang langsung di timpali Tiffany, "Mereka belum tahu saja rasanya menjadi bahan tertawaan, aku yakin Minho berpura-pura dekat mereka untuk akhirnya mempermalukan mereka," Donghae geram dan tidak nyaman mendengar perkataan kedua yeoja itu, "Aish kalian bisa tidak diam! Kalian yang tidak tahu malu!" ucapnya kemudian bangun dan meninggalkan kantin. Siwon memandang punggung Donghae dan berniat menyusul, tapi kedatangan Hankyung dan Yesung membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Pengumuman! Semuanya, minggu depan akan diadakan pertandingan basket antar jurusan. Untuk kapten dan pemain inti masih sama seperti tahun kemarin." jelas Hankyung. Siwon mendesah, pasalnya dia akan menjadi kapten kembali.

"Dan untuk tim penyemangat atau cheerleaders kami memilih para hoobae. Dan yang terpilih adalah, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Tiffany, Jessica, dan Heechul." tambah Yesung membuat kelima Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya.

"Ya... apa-aan ini kenapa dua parasit ini harus masuk tim? Aku tidak sudi dua gadis ini masuk cheerleaders." sanggah Jessica.

"Itu benar, orang seperti mereka hanya akan mempermalukan jurusan kita! Mereka sama sekali tidak pantas!" tambah Tiffany.

Hankyung dan Yesung maju, "Baiklah sekarang keputusan berada di tangan kapten." kata Hankyung. Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Naega, wae?"

Minho mulai tidak tahan melihat Noonanya dilecehkan didepan matanya langsung berdiri dan maju.

"Menurutku itu tidak adil. Bagimana kalau aku dan Choi Siwon bertanding demi menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika aku menang maka Kyuhyun dan Kibum sunbae akan masuk tim cheerleaders. Dan jika aku kalah aku serahkan semuanya pada Choi Siwon." tantang Minho.

"Mwo?" walau semuanya bertanya-tanya maksud dan tujuan Minho, tapi mereka hanya diam. Toh tidak ada yang bisa melawan anak dari Cho Group. Siwon sekalipun tidak berkuasa dalam hal ini.

"Dan untuk kalian, jika kalian keberatan kalian akan berhadapan denganku.'' ancamnya pada JeTi. JeTi diam, tidak mungkin mereka melawan jika sudah berurusan dengan Cho Group. Kyuhyun hanya diam, masih shock dengan kelakuan adik bungsunya itu.

"Baiklah Cho Minho-sshi pewaris Cho Group yang tidak punya sopan santun. Sebagai kapten, aku ingin semua masalah ini selesai jadi aku terima tantanganmu," ucap Siwon. Minho tersenyum dan dengan semangat menjawab, "Aku tunggu di lapangan basket sore ini,"

-Social Level-

"Aku tidak sudi Yeoja miskin itu jadi leadernya." kata Jessica.

"Ne, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Cho dan Hyundai Group saja sudah setuju. Kita bisa apa? Melawan? Kau mau perushaaan appamu di tutup?"

"Andwae! Kalau yeoja itu bisa masuk. Bagaimana sekalian saja kita permalukan mereka? Biar dia tahu dimana tempatnya yang sebenarnya," tambah Tiffany di balas seringai oleh Jessica. "That's right sis, sampai kapan pun tempat mereka di bawah dan tidak akan pernah naik keatas,"

"Tapi kenapa Minho begitu membelanya?" tambah Jessica. Tiffany mencoba berpikir, tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pewaris Cho Group tersebut.

"Aku rasa... Minho belum tahu siapa Yeoja itu? Dan... tugas kita menyadarkan Minho supaya matanya terbuka dan tahu bagaimana rendahnya mereka. Eotte?"

"Ide bagus! Dilihat dari sifatnya... aku yakin Minho akan jijik pada mereka. Persis seperti saat kita menceritakan ini pada Siwon oppa."

Tiffany dan Jessica pun tertawa, merasa sangat yakin dengan rencana mereka.

-Social Level-

**Cho's Mansion.**

"Ya! Cho Minho apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" marah Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Noona, aku hanya ingin membelamu. Aku tidak tahan melihat kau dilecehkan seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh dibela. Dan apa-apaan tadi kau mengalahkan Namja sombong itu?"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku mengalahkannya? Apa jangan-jangan..."

"Cho Minho! Kau..."

"Arraseo Noona. Kau tenang saja aku akan merahasiahkan statusmu. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasa Noona,"

-Social Level-

_**Keesokan harinya di kampus.  
**_  
Setelah insiden kemarin, saat Minho mengalahkan Siwon dengan skor 21/20 mereka mulai akrab. Terbukti sekarang mereka berlatih basket bersama, jika dilihat-lihat mereka memang benar-benar mirip. Bukan hanya dari status, tapi juga fisik, wajah dan juga sifat. Walau Siwon tidak manja seperti Minho, tapi tetap saja mereka begitu memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bertanding JeTi Twins datang bermaksud memulai misi mereka untuk membuat Minho tahu sebenarnya tentang Kyuhyun. Awalnya seperti biasa mereka menebarkan pesona yang menurut mereka _'amazing'_. Dengan berlaga membawakan handuk dan minum mereka memulai aksinya.

"Siwon-Oppa, Minho-ah... kami bawakan kalian minuman," kata Tiffany menyodorkan dua botol air pada Siwon dan Minho. Disusul oleh Jessica yang membawa handuk. "Dan aku bawakan handuk, lihatlah keringat kalian sangat banyak,"

Siwon dan Minho saling berpandangan dan kompak menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah biasa jika ada gadis yang membawakan mereka seperti itu. Bahkan mereka sudah bosan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Minho-ah, kita duduk disana." ucap Siwon menunjuk bangku kosong. Minho mengangguk dan beriringan berjalan menuju bangku. Jessica dan Tiffany kompak mengangguk bermaksud menjalankan misi kedua mereka. Dihampirinya Siwon dan Minho.

Siwon dan Minho tengah asyik mengobrol ringan, seperti biasa obrolan antar pemuda kaya tidak jauh dari sport, car atau games terbaru yang sedang menjadi tren. Jessica sengaja berdiri di sebelah Minho dan memulai aksinya.

"Minho-ah, apa kau tahu siapa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?'' ujar Jessica. Minho yang mendengar nama Noonanya di sebut-sebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

''Jangan coba-coba menjelek-jelekan Kyuhyun sunbae," tutur Minho. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya dalam hatinya ia bertanya, "Apa Minho menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"Percuma Minho-ah kau membelanya. Dia itu hanya parasit di kampus ini. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia hanya mahasiswi miskin yang masuk karena beasiswa, mereka tidak..." ucapan Tiffany terpotong saat Minho tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Siwon Hyung sepertinya ada yang perlu aku kerjakan, aku permisi." pamit Minho menahan kesal dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

-Social Level-

Kemarin usaha JeTi untuk membuat Minho jijik pada Kyuhyun gagal. Dan sekarang mereka berniat menjalankan misi ketiga mereka, yaitu mempermalukan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah menunggu Kyuhyun yang biasanya lewat di tangga. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun muncul. Kedua gadis itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Tiffany, sepertinya gadis miskin ini perlu diberi pelajaran," ujar Jessica.

"Itu, benar. Sepertinya kita perlu membuka lebar-lebar mata mereka! Supaya mereka bisa tahu siapa diri mereka sebenarnya," tambah Tiffany yang langsung mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mau apa? Lepas!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Tiffany dari dagunya. Jessica memegangi Kibum agar tidak membantunya.

"Ayo sis, kita mulai..." Jessica mendorong Kibum sampai yeoja itu terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian Tiffany menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Kibum berusaha mengejar tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu di bawa masuk kedalam mobil Tiffany.

-Social Level-

Mobil pink Tiffany berhenti di depan salon kecantikan. Kyuhyun ditarik keluar dan dipaksa masuk kedalam salon. Didudukannya Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya masih di pegangi Jessica. Tiffany memberikan instruksi pada pegawai salon yang akan memake over Kyuhyun.

Rambut Kyuhyun di blow dan diwarnai, wajahnya di polesi make-up, kuku-kukunya di cat dan terakhir di pakaikannya Kyuhyun baju bagus.

''Lihat? uang bisa merubah itik buruk rupa,'' ujar Tiffany. Kyuhyun hanya diam, sudah terlanjur mau melawan.

''Baiklah, ayo ikut dengan kami,'' Tiffany kembali menarik paksa Kyuhyun keluar.

-Social Level-

Mereka langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke kantin, begitu sampai di kampus. Mereka tersenyum puas, saat ini suasana kantin sangat ramai.

''Attention please!'' teriak Jessica.

Semuanya menoleh dan kaget melihat perubahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang cantik, sangat cantik. Walau tanpa di dandani dia sudah cantik, di tambah polesan bedak seperti ini menambah berkali-kali lipat kecantikannya. Di tambah gaun pendek yang di pakainya, menambah kecantikan Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya menangis melihat sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Tiffany dan Jessica. Minho, Siwon dan Donghae terlonjak kaget. Minho memelototkan matanya melihat Noona di perlakukan seperti itu, ''Apa-apaan ini?'' batinnya.

Siwon terkagum melihat perubahan Kyuhyun, bukannya shock dia malah tanpa sadar memuji kecantikan Kyuhyun, ''Yeopo...'' batinnya.

''Lihat semuanya.. Itik buruk rupa sudah berubah menjadi angsa,'' kata Jessica.

''Uang memang bisa merubah semuanya. Gembel sekalipun bisa menjadi seorang putri dalam sekejap,'' timpal Jessica.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan kesal. Minho yang sudah tahu sepertinya Kyuhyun akan meledak sebentar lagi.

'''Ayolah Noona, apa kau akan diam saja?'' batin Minho memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

''Siwon-oppa, lihat dia cantik kan?'' tanya Tiffany. Siwon yang dari tadi memandangi Kyuhyun pun membuang muka, seakan tidak peduli.

''Minho-ah, kenapa diam saja? Lihat dia cantik kan?''

''Dasar kalian bodoh, rasakan pembalasan Noonaku,'' batin Minho.

Minho berdelik ngeri melihat wajah Kyuhyun semakin merah. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

''Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kau bahagia dengan perubahanmu ini?'' kata Jessica menyenggol Kyuhyun.

''Apa kalian sudah puas?'' tanya Kyuhyun membuka mulut.

''Tentu saja tidak, rasakan ini''

**Byur~**

Tiffany menyiram Kyuhyun dengan air. ''Inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya, selamanya itik tidak akan berubah menjadi angsa. Sadarlah kau tidak pantas berada disini. Orang miskin sepertimu pantasnya pergi dari sini,''

**Srettt **

Setelah Tiffany menyiram wajah Kyuhyun di lanjutkan dengan Jessica yang merobek baju Kyuhyun. Membuat gaun bagian bawahnya itu robek. Minho yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menghampiri mereka dan menampar Jessica dab Tiffany bergantian.

**Plak! Plak!  
**  
''Kalian keterlaluan!'' teriak Minho. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Minho agar adiknya itu mengontrol emosinya.

''Tidak ada yang mengajarkanmu untuk bertindak kasar pada wanita Cho Minho!'' bentak Kyuhyun.

''Tapi Noona mereka keterlaluan, dan...''

Kyuhyun menutup mulut Minho dengan jarinya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri JeTi.

''Siapa yang kalian sebut Itik buruk rupa eoh? Aku?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Iya, kau...'' jawab Jessica. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas menyiram Jessica.

''Yak!''

Tiffany yang merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun langsung memundurkan badannya beberapa meter.

''Kau kenapa Nona Hwang? Takut? Oh, tidak usah takut. Kau memang benar level kita tidak sama. Kau rendah dan jauh di bawahku,'' kata Kyuhyun mendekati Tiffany, memainkan rambut merahnya dan dengan satu tarikan menarik rambut itu.

''Akkhh...''

''Noona, hentikan saja semuanya. Kau tidak mau bukan membuat keluarga Cho jadi jelek? Lagi pula aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu di rendahkan orang!'' ucap Minho lantang. Semua yang ada di sana kembali shock.

''Ada apa sebenarnya ini?'' batin Siwon.

''Kalian semua yang ada disini. Dia adalah Noonaku, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pewaris syah Cho Group. Jika kalian beranggapan aku pewaris Cho Group, kalian salah besar. Dia Cho Kyuhyun adalah pewaris yang sebenarnya,'' kata Minho. Semuanya semakin shock dan membuka mulut mereka.

''Apa? Jadi Kyuhyun dan Minho bersaudara?'' batin Siwon.

Tiffany dan Jessica hanya diam karena shock dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun mendorong kedua yeoja itu, sampai terjatuh di lantai. ''Ini balasan karena kalian telah mendorong sahabatku,'' ucap Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang sedang shock.

''Dan kalian berhati-hatilah, aku dengar Jung dan Hwang Group perusahaan baru? Jadi berhati-hatilah dalam bersikap,'' tambah Kyuhyun melirik tajam JeTi dan langsung meninggalkan kantin. Semua yang ada di kantin baru kali ini melihat pewaris Cho Group menunjukan kekuasaannya. Mereka bahkan berdelik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura Cho yang selama ini disimpannya. 

-Social Level-

TBC.

DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany dan Jessica hanya diam karena Shock dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun mendorong kedua yeoja itu, sampai terjatuh di lantai. ''Ini balasan karena kalian telah mendorong sahabatku,'' ucap Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang sedang shock.

''Dan kalian berhati-hatilah, aku dengar Jung dan Hwang Group perusahaan baru? Jadi berhati-hatilah dalam bersikap.'' tambah Kyuhyun melirik tajam JeTi dan langsung meninggalkan kantin. Semua yang ada di kantin baru kali ini melihat Pewaris Cho Group menunjukan kekuasaannya. Mereka bahkan berdelik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun Mengeluarkan aura Cho yang selama ini disimpannya.

Siwon Pov

Ternyata dia adalah Noonanya Minho?! Pantas saja gadis itu terawat dan terkadang pakaiannya pun bermerk,tapi tidak menjadi perhatian karena status anak beasiswa yang setiap hari pulang pergi naik bus! Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Aish.. yeoja ini unik, bahkan dia tidak gila harta. Dia begitu rendah hati dan baik. Tapi jika melihat matanya saat mengancam Tiffany dan Jessica tadi, barulah terlihat dia benar-benar mirip Minho dan Cho lainnya. Aku bodoh terlambat menyadari ada keturunan Cho se-unik dia

\- Social Level -

Keesokan harinya setelah insiden yang terjadi di kantin yang membuat identitas seorang Cho Kyuhyun terbongkar dengan cukup -menyebalkan- bagi Kyuhyun. Semua permainanya berakhir karena ulah JeTi twins yang memancing amarahnya. Kyuhyun sudah hapal bagaimana kelanjutannya, sama seperti semasa sekolah semua orang akan memperlakukannya dengan penuh ke-pura-puraan. Sungguh menyebalkan! Diperlakukan orang dengan tidak ikhlas.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kampus. Tapi kali ini dia membawa mobil sendiri. Mobil Minho dan mobil Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran kampus. Saat diparkiran Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya dan ternyata disampingnya terdapat mobil Tiffany dan Jessica.

"Yaa! Minggirlah, aku tidak mau mobilku lecet jika disampingmobil kalian" Kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"Nde?" Tanya Tiffany shock dan takut.

"Fany ah, kita mengalah saja" Kata Jessica.

Dan dua gadis itu hanya masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan mencari tempat parkir lainnya.

"Noona, ini baru benar. Good job Noona." Kata Minho sambil mengancungkan jempolnya

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada gadis-gadis sombong itu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendahuli Minho.

"Yaa…. Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Minho saat dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalandan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik

"Mwoo? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ani, eh.. mianhae, Noona." Kata Minho dan mendapat pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kau kenapa sekejam ini kepadaku." Protes Minho. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat protes adiknya yang mengusap kepalanya.

Kyuhyun Pov

Saat ini aku kembali dengan statusku yang sebenarnya. Sangat kesal karena dua gadis itu merusak permainanku. Aku hanya ingin mencari teman sejati, bukan karena harta. Saat di kampus banyak yang sepertinya memberi senyum ramah kepadaku, aku tetap tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya aku muak melihat wajah dan senyum palsu itu. Mereka sekarang menganggapku karena mereka sudah tahu yangsebenarnya. Dulu bahkan mereka ikut-ikutan menghinaku. Dan tiba-tiba aku melihat Kibum masuk kelas. Dia diam dan hanya duduk di belakangku.

"Kibum kau kenapa?" Tanyakusambil menghadapnya.

"Ani" Eh… dia terlihat gugup.

"Ayollaaaaah.. kau kenapa berubah?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ani, aku hanya takut kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi." Kata Kibum sambil menunduk.

"Aniyaa…" teriakku.

"Kau bukan temanku, kau sahabatku, bahkan kau sudah seperti saudaraku." Jelasku.

"Ne? Jinjjayo? Kau tidak malu berteman denganku?" Tanya Kibum.

Aku hanya memelukknya dan diapun membalas pelukanku.

Saat akan ke kantin, aku melihat Siwon, Donghae, dan Minho duduk bersama di meja utama. Mereka menatapku dan memanggilku. Sebenarnya Minho yang memanggilku. Aku hanya diam dan tetap memilih duduk dimeja yang biasa akutempati dengan Kibum. Kenapa namja Choi itu masih suka menatapku dengan tatapannya yang errr, aku tidak mengerti.

"Kita disini saja. Ne?" Pinta Kibum.

"Geuromnyo.. buat apa pindah." Kataku. Kibum tersenyum dan memesan makanan. 

Author Pov

Saat Kyuhyun makan dikantin dengan Kibum, datanglah Changmin"mahasiswa transfer dari Jepang" dan makan bergabung di meja Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Mianhae, bisakah aku ikut bergabung dimeja ini?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ne… silahkan" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Mereka makan dan saling bercerita. Kyuhyun Changmin, dan Kibum terlihat sangat akrab dan tertawa renyah. Sementara itu…

"Hyung, lihatlah siapa yang dimeja Kyuhyun noona" Kata Minho.

"Molla, aku juga baru melihat wajahnya disini" Kata Siwon dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Minho yang sepertinya tahu maksud Siwon menampilkan wajah seperti itu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Siwon.

"Kau serius?!" pekik Siwon yang langsung di bekap Minho, takut Noonanya itu melihat ke arah mereka.

\- Social Level -

Sore itu Kyuhyun sedang terfokus pada tugas kuliah yang harus dia selesaikan. Namun gadis itu sulit berkosentrasi karena begitu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Kyuhyun berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia bisa semudah itu tertarik pada seorang namja dan anehnya sikap orang itu semakin menguatkan feelingnya jika mereka memiliki rasa yang sama. Terlebih kejadian yang mencengangkan tadi siang di kampus, Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi.

"Tidak Mungkin! Mungkin dia orang yang suka ikut campur saja." gumamnya meyakinkan diri.

**Flashback.**

Setelah makan siang bersama Kibum dan Changmin, Kyuhyun sengaja dia di kantin menunggu Kibum yang sedang mencari buku di Perpustakaan. Rencananya mereka akan meminta bantuan Changmin untuk mengerjakan tugas. Changmin sendiri sudah berada di depannya dengan sibuk memasang headset di telinganya.

"Oppa, kau harus bergerak kau harus mulai mencari perhatian Kibum"Kata Kyuhyun membuat Changmin melepaskan kembali Headsetnya.

"Ne, aku tahu Kyu. Tapi aku gugup dan ragu" jawab Changmin.

"Wae? Kenapa ragu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Yaa.. kau jangan marah dulu. Aku masih memantapkan rasa percaya diriku" Protes Changmin.

"Oh ne, kau mengerti Oppa" Kata Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin akan bangkit dari meja tersebut, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh. Changmin dengan cepat menangkap badan Kyuhyun, tapi mereka malah jatuh berdua di lantai. Terlihat seperti pasangan, Kyuhyun berada diatas badan Changmin dan memeluk Changmin.

"Yaa… kalian bagunlah, apa-apaan ini?" teriak Siwon dengan wajah marah.

Kyuhyun kaget dan reflek berdiri dengan cepat. "Oh, mianhae Changmin Oppa. Gomawo telah membantuku saat aku hampir terjatuh. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Oppa?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne, dia lebih tua dariku Siwon-shii. Jadi akan lebih bagus jika aku memanggilnya oppa" Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

Siwon membelalakan mata dan menarik nafas dalam menahan cemburu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat marah? Aku hanya membantu temanku"Tanya Changmin.

"Itu... tidak apa - apa. Aku hanya berharap kalian tahu tempat saja. " ucap Siwon yang sebenarnya bertolak-belakang dengan yang ingin ia katakan. 

Flashback End

Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu dan masuk kekamarnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat ibunya berdiri di depan pintu. Dia memberitahu Kyuhyun nanti malam dia harus bersiap - siap untuk makan malam bersama sahabat Ayahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengerjakan tugasnya lebih cepat. 

\- Social Level -

Siwon Pov

"Siwon-ah, kau dan Sulli bersiaplah, kita akan makan malam dirumah teman appamu" Kata Ummaku saat aku dan Sulli menonton tv.

"Ne umma.." jawab kami kompak.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata kami ke rumah keluarga Cho. Rumah Kyuhyun dan Minho. "Aku juga penasaran, bagaimana Kyuhyun jika di secuek saat ke kampus nona Cho itu?" Batinku.

"Ah, anyeong.. kalian masuklah" Kata Appa Kyuhyun dan Minho kepada Appaku.

"Ne.." jawab Appaku dan kami pun masuk menuju meja makan. Sepertinya Appaku dan Appa mereka sangat akrab. Umma ku dan umma Kyuhyun pun sudah berbicara akrab seperti teman lama. Sulli pun duduk berdampingan dan Sulli membuka mulut.

"Ahjumma, Kyuhyun eonnie?" tanya Sulli. Ah iya juga kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?!

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana anak perempuanmu itu? Pasti tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Aku dengar dia satu kampus dengan Siwon" Kata Ummaku kepada Umma Kyuhyun.

"Ne, sebentar lagi dia turun. Bukankah malam ini dia tokoh utamanya. Jadi dia perlu dipoles" Kata Umma Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun akhirnya turun dengan gaun selutut berwarna pink. Diabagaikan putri yang sangat cantik. Aku terlambat menyadari kecantikan yeoja ini.

"Waaah… anak gadismu sangat cantik" Kata Umma dan Appaku.

"Ne,unnie, aku bagimana memanggilmu?" Tanya Sulli.

"Oh, ne… Kyuhyun eonnie saja" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Aku masih terkagum dengan yeoja ini, tiba-tiba…

"Siwonie, bagaimana? Apa Kyuhyun cantik?" Tanya Ummaku.  
"Oh,ne." Jawabku singkat.

Setelah makan malam selesai, lalu Appaku membuka mulut.

"Sebenarnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan ditunangkan malam ini. Pertunangan ini tidak dirayakan, hanya kita sebagai keluarga inti saja. Dan tenang saja kalian tidak harus cepat - cepat menikah. Kalian kami beri waktu untuk saling mengenal"Kata Appaku.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah, Siwon-ah.. kalian seharusnya sudah tahu tradisi keluarga kita" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"Mwo? Aku? Dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak apa-apa, aku penasaran dengan gadis unik ini, dia begitu berbeda dengan gadis lain. Setidaknya dia tidak manja dan gila harta. Lagipula dia pintar" Batinku.

"Ayolah hyung.. kau bicaralah, bukankah kau penasaran dengan noonaku? Sekarang kalian ditunangkan, kenapa kau hanya diam?" Kata Minho mengejekku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Lalu, Appaku mengeluarkan kotak dan di dalamnya terdapat 2 cincin.

"Ayo Siwon ah, pakaikan ini kepada Kyuhyun" Perintah Ummaku.

Aku hanya menurut dan memakaikan cincin itu kejari manis Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, giliranmu" Kata Ummaku.

"Ne ahjumma.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? '' Teriak semua. ''Kau memanggil mertuamu ahjumma?"

"Mulai sekarang biasakan panggil kami Omonim dan Abonim?" Kata Umma dan Appaku.

"Dan kau juga memanggil itu kepada kami Siwon-ah." Kata Umma dan Appa Kyuhyun,

"Ne Omonim Abonim" Kataku sambil memberi hormat.

Dan resmilah Kyuhyun menjadi tunanganku malam ini.

Saat selesai acara pemakaian cincin, aku duduk di balkon rumah Kyuhyun bersama Minho dan Sulli. Kyuhyun masih dimeja makan bersama para orangtua.

"Oppa, kau sangat payah.. kenapa tidak mengajak Kyuhyun unnie keluar?" Tanya Sulli.

"Ne, aku dan dia masiih canggung" Kataku.

"Aish… hyung, karena massih canggung itu. Kau harus bergerak dan mulai menjalankan rencana" Kata Minho memberi usul.

"Kyuhyun noona akan cuek jika orang tersebut juga cuek, dan jika sudah akrab.. dia akan menjadi pribadi yang mengasikkan" Kata Minho lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Mianhae, Omonin, Abonim, Umma, Appa.. apa aku boleh mengajak Kyuhyun keluar? Kami ingin bicara intens" Kata ku meminta izin.

"Ohh.. hahha bagus, kau pintar. Silahkan" Kata mereka semua sambil tertawa.

"Ayolah" Ajak ku pada Kyuhyun.

Saat ini kami hanya duduk didalam mobil dan saling diam.

"Mianhae, ketika itu melecehkan mu" Kataku.

"Oh, gwenchana" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini? Aku bisa batalkan" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ani..!" kataku cepat. "Aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini" Kata kulagi.

"Aku bisa berbuat apa? perjodohan adalah suatu yang biasa dalam keluarga yang berlatar belakang seperti ini" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin pertunangan kita memang didasari cinta dankasih sayang. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam sebelum kita dipastikan menikah"Kataku.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita harus mencoba lebih dekat" Kata Kyuhyun. 

\- Social Level -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author Pov

''Ya, kenapa begini saja tidak bisa? Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau rumus mencari Koefisien Variasi itu KV = S : X. Sudah jelas bukan?''

''Ya, Kyuhyunnie. Sebagai tunanganku kenapa kau galak sekali?''

''Eoh? Ah~ Mianhae Siwon-sshi.''

''Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan formal.''

''Eoh? Memangnya kenapa Siwon-sshi?''

Siwon hanya menghela napasnya. Begitulah Kyuhyun, gadis itu begitu formal padanya. Sebagai tunangan, Siwon mau Kyuhyun bersikap manis dan hangat padanya. Kyuhyun bahkan selalu menolak jika Siwon menjemputnya ke rumah. Dia takut kalau di kampus, semuanya akan tahu dan menimbulkan sensasi lagi.

''Ehem, Kyuhyun-ah... Nanti malam ada acara?'' tanya Siwon menggeser duduknya lebih dekat. Kyuhyun yang heran justru ikut menggeser duduknya. Siwon mendekatinya lagi, Kyuhyun...

''Awwwww.'' Kyuhyun terjatuh ke bawah. Siwon langsung bangun dan mendekatinya, ''Gweanchana?'' tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berusaha bangun kembali. Siwon membantunya dan duduk seperti tadi. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena pantatnya terasa sakit, Siwon jadi hawatir melihat Kyuhyun begitu.

''Sakit? Apa perlu ke dokter?'' tanya Siwon.

''Aniya. Tidak perlu Siw... Ehem.. Wonnie.'' ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu.

''Yaaa... Itu bagus. Benar sekali, kau harus memanggilku Wonnie! Yeah, dan aku memanggilmu Kyunnie.''

Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya malu. Yeoja itu pura-pura memperhatikan buku di depannya. Hari itu mereka tengah belajar bersama di rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon belajar di Ganzebu belakang rumahnya. Tidak di kampus, di rumah, saat jalan bersama Kyuhyun masih malu-malu pada Siwon. Sebaliknya dengan Siwon yang selalu menunjukan perasaan sukanya.

''Wonnie, kerjakan yang ini..'' Kyu memberikan soal yang sudah di tulisnya. Siwon semangat dan langsung mengambil pulpennya. Saat akan menjawab, dia malah menatap Kyuhyun.

''Mencari nilai baku rumusnya bagaimana?'' tanya Siwon polos.

Kyuhyun paling benci jika mengajarkan matematika pada orang yang susah paham seperti Siwon. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun berusaha sabar, bagaimana pun Siwon itu tunangannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mengajarkan Siwon dengan lembut. 

\- Social Level -

Saat di kampus, tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka bertunangan. Bahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah sering jalan bersama, seperti menonton di bioskop, makan di cafe, sampai belajar bersama. Walaupun jurusan mereka berbeda, tapi mereka saling membantu di pelajaran umum. Seperti Siwon yang pandai B. Inggris membantu Kyu, dan Kyu yang pintar Matematika mengajari Siwon.

''Pagi Kibummie.'' sapa Kyuhyun saat sampai di kelas.

''Eoh, Kyuhyunnie. Pagi-pagi, kau tahu tidak kalau besok malam Jessica ulang tahun.'' ucap Kibum memberitahu. Kyuhyun menyimpan tasnya diatas meja dan duduk berhadapn dengan Kibum yang memutar badannya.

''Lantas? Apa itu berita penting?''

''Aigo, jangan dendam Kyu. Dulu itu mereka kan tidak tahu kalau kau...''

''Stop! Iyaiya, aku tidak membenci mereka. Tapi kalau mereka ulang tahun, apa aku diundang?''

''Itu dia. Tara~ satu undangan untukmu.'' ujar Kibum memberikan undangannya. Kyuhyun menerima undangan berwarna pink itu, dalam hatinya Kyu pikir kekanakan sekali desain undangan itu lebih mirip undangan anak TK.

''Undanganmu mana?''

''Aku tidak diundang.'' jawab Kibum tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun meremas undangan itu, ''Kalau kau tidak datang, aku juga tidak mau.'' ucap Kyu.

''Aniya.. Jangan Kyu. Itu kan pestanya orang kaya, jadi tidak apa-apa aku tidak diundang. Lagipula kau bisa bareng dengan Minho,''

''Dengar Kibum, kau itu sahabatku. Jadi aku mau kau juga ikut,''

''Tapi...''

''Hy.. Hey Kyuhyun Cho. Kau sudah menerima undangan dariku?'' tanya Jessica tiba-tiba datang bersama Tiffany.

''Iya, ini kan? Uptss, Sorry tadi aku melihat ada lalat jadi sepertinya cocok aku pukul memakai ini,'' ucap Kyu memperlihatkan undangan yang sudah hancur. Jessica menahan kesalnya, dia pikir undangan semahal itu untuk memukul lalat?

''No problem. But, kau datang kan? Ingat hanya kau yang aku undangan.''

''Iya, hanya kalangan atas yang boleh datang.'' tambah Tiffany melirik sinis Kibum, Kibum menundukan kepalanya.

''Kalau Kibum ikut, aku baru ikut. Kalau tidak aku juga tidak!'' ucap Kyu.

Jessica menatap tajam Kibum. Padahal dia mengundang Kyuhyun supaya Minho juga ikut dan dia bisa pamer kalau dia berteman dengan pewaris Cho Group! Dengan begitu Siwon juga pasti datang, dimana Siwon dan Minho itu dekat sekali.

Tiffany membisikan sesuatu pada Jessica, Jessica tersenyum dan berwajah cerah.

''Oke. Kalian berdua datang! Oke, Bye girls.'' pamit Jessica berjalan keluar dengan Tiffany. Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ''Aku diundang?''

Kyuhyun merangkulnya, ''Tenang saja, kita ikuti permainan mereka.'' Kibum menatapnya bingung, ''Permainan?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk. ''Jelas begitu, mana mungkin mereka baik tanpa motif licik.

\- Social Level -

Kyuhyun dan Kibum datang ke Hotel tempat diadakannya pesta ulang tahun Jessica. Kyuhyun dan Kibum memakai gaun pendek karya Alexander Mc Quee dan High Heels Jimmy Choo. Kibum terlihat tidak biasa memakai itu tapi Kyuhyun membantunya agar terbiasa.

''Donghae Oppa, bisa temani Kibum sebentar ada yang tertinggal di mobil,'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

''Iya.'' jawab Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

Ternyata yang tertinggal adalah Siwon. Sengaja Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun disana, dia mau Kyuhyun menjemputnya dan masuk bersama.

''Siwonnie.'' panggil Kyu. Siwon yang duduk menyender di mobilnya menoreh pada tunangannya.

''Bisa tidak kita jangan main kucing-kucingan,'' ucap Siwon jengkel. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Iya maaf. Ayo kita masuk bersama.'' Kyuhyun menggandeng Siwon, Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya.

''Jadi...''

''Ayo kita beritahu semuanya kalau kita sudah bertunangan.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon yang kelewat senang refleks mencium pipi kiri Kyu.

''Terima kasih.''

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Siwon menggandengnya dan berjalan menuju tempat HaeBum menunggu. Minho tidak datang kerena dia banyak tugas di tahun pertamanya kuliah.

''Mwo? Kyuhyun? Kalian?'' Kibum menatapnya tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberitahu Kibum.

''Maaf Kibum aku sudah menyembunyikan ini. Aku dan Siwon sudah bertunangan.'' ucap Kyu memberitahu. Kibum semakin shock mendengarnya, untung Donghae menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

''Ya.. Aigo, mianhae.'' Kyuhyun memeluknya, merasa bersalah membuat Kibum terkejut.

''Iya tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia,'' 

\- Social Level -

Acara itu pada awalnya berjalan lancar. Jessica seperti biasa mulai pamer dan membangga-banggakan dirinya dan keluarga. Dia juga mengaku mempunyai kekasih blasteran yang ia panggil Jack. Mungkin untuk pamer kalau dia laku.

''Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian, malam ini aku juga mengumumkan kalau aku dan Jack sudah bertunangan.'' ucapnya semangat. Tiffany semangat bertepuk tangan sementara tamu yang lain hanya bertepuk tangan seikhlas mereka. Kyuhyun menahan tawanya melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

Dari pada suasana sepi, Kyuhyun maju dan juga berkata kalau dirinya sama seperti Jessica.

''Semuanya sama seperti Jessica yang berbahagia, aku juga ingin mengumumkan kalau aku dan Siwon sudah bertunangan. Mohon doanya agar kedepannya kami bisa langgeng,'' Kyuhyun memberi pengumuman. Semuanya bertepuk tangan meriah dan menyelamatinya. Sementara Tiffany pingsan mendadak. Jessica hampir kehilangan suaranya sanking ia ingin berteriak. Dan akhirnya para tamu justru sibuk mewawancarai pasangan WonKyu.

Akhirnya pemeran utama pesta itu justu Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang resmi mengumumkan hubungannya. Entah di kampus nantinya akan bagaimana dan kedua gadis itu akan melakukan apa lagi untuknya. 

\- Social Level -

''Haha.. Kau ini bisa saja Kyu, kau lihat tidak kedua gadis itu hampir mati tadi,'' ucap Siwon saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

''Itu belum apa-apa, dibanding perlakuan mereka dulu padaku.''

''Iya kau benar. Soal itu aku juga sangat meminta maaf, karena aku mereka malah merendahkanmu. Mereka sangka kau mendekatiku dan Minho padahal ah, Minho itu adikmu.''

''Bukan salahmu, mereka saja yang terlalu memandang rendah sesuatu. Dan pada akhirnya kesombongan mereka mendapat balasan,''

Tiba-tiba Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun hanya dia membeku.

''Saranghae Jagy.'' ucap Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengembalikan rohnya yang melayang saat di cium Siwon.

''Nado, nado saranghae Wonnie,'' balas Kyuhyun terbata.

Siwon menarik leher Kyuhyun dan mulai berciuman hangat di mobil Siwon. Setelah kehabisan nafas, mereka berhenti dan terdiam sambil menutupi muka mereka yang sama-sama merah. Kyuhyun masih memegangi bibirnya.

''Masuklah, besok pagi aku jemput.'' ucap Siwon setelah debaran dadanya sedikit tenang. Kyuhyun melihat arah lain untuk menghembuskan dan menarik napasnya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil Siwon.

''Good Night,'' ucap Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung terburu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang malu-malu lagi.

''Kau milikku!'' ucap Siwon sebelum menyalakan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu. Ia masih merasa kehangatan bibir Siwon dan debaran hebat di dadanya. Apa itu cinta? Dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Siwon? Sebegitu cepatnya kah?

''Noona!'' panggil Minho membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

''Minho-ya! Kau benar-benar...''

Minho menatap Noonanya curiga, dilihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada yang beda, ah Minho sadar kalau wajah Noonanya memerah.

''Apa yang Siwon hyung lakukan pada Noona? Kenapa dengan...''Minho menunjuk wajah Kyu. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menutupi bibirnya.

''Bukan apa-apa, yasudah cepat tidur. Noona juga mau istirahat,'' ucap Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Minho, dengan masih memegangi bibirnya. Minho menggeleng curiga, ''Hyung.. Kau sudah maju start duluan eoh? Cepat juga perkembangan kalian,'' ucap Minho geleng-geleng.  
.

.

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyuhyun's Pov**

''Noona, kemarin Noona dan Siwon Hyung pergi kemana?! Kenapa pulang malam dengan pakaian pesta?'' tanya Minho saat kami sarapan.

''Kau ingin tahu saja Minho-ah, belajar saja yang banyak. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain basket,'' jawabku.

Minho nampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku, wajahnya nampak gelap. Dia itu sudah besar tapi masih ingin aku majakan, dia tidak mau kalau aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Siwon.

''Kyu, Appa dengar Siwon akan magang di Perusahaan Appa. Appa bingung memperlakukannya bagaimana.'' ucap Appa membuatku terkejut.

''Jinjja?! Apa yang Appa bingungkan? Perlakukan saja dia layaknya pegawai Appa lainnya,'' jawabku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega karena Appa tipe pimpinan yang galak, tegas, sangat disiplin. Bayangkan saja jam masuk ke ruangan kerja saja sangat pagi, sebelum mulai bekerja masing-masing ketua divisi biasanya membacakan pesan dari atasan setiap pagi untuk satu hari penuh itu.

Memang mulai kerja tidak sepagi itu namun saat telat dari jam yang ditentukan, pegawai akan dihukum. Jika diluar masih diperbolehkan masuk bukan berarti tidak terlambat karena jam masuk diurus langsung HRD, satpam hanya membatasi keryawan untuk masuk ke dalam kantor jika jam mulai kerja lewat.

''Baiklah, jadi kau rela jika Siwon Appa marahi, mungkin Appa akan tegas padanya. Tidak ada keringanan untuk calon menantu.''

''Jangan Appa!'' teriakku refleks, aigo bodohnya kau Cho Kyu! Sekarang aku ketahuan jika aku sangat menghawatirkan Siwon.

''Maksudku mungkin dia tidak akan langsung bisa beradaptasi, bagaimana jika Tuan Choi tahu?'' ucapku memperbaiki kata yang tadi. Terlihat jika Appa dan Eomma mencoba menahan tawanya, astaga! Aku malu!

''Haha!'' sudah jelas itu suara Minho.

''Baiklah, Appa aku Professional. Tenang saja.''

''Sudah, Kyu Minho habiskan sarapan kalian cepat. Oh, apa tidak ada yang menjemputmu pagi ini Kyu?'' tanya Eomma. Hufft, hari ini Siwon harus menemui dosen pembimbingnya jadilah dia tidak bisa menjemputku.

''Tidak ada Eomma. Minho-ah, hari ini Noona ikut mobilmu saja.'' ucapku pada Minho. Adik yang lebih tinggi dariku itu bangun dan memakai ranselnya, ''Ayo! Noona...!''

Aku ikut merapihkan tasku, ''Eomma, Appa aku pergi dulu.'' pamitku memeluk keduanya. ''Aigo, anak Eomma sudah dewasa.'' ucap Eomma mengelus kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja lalu melambaikan tangan pergi.

''Ya! Cho Mino tunggu!''

\- Social Level -

Saat sampai di kampus, aku meninggalkan Minho yang harus memarkirkan mobilnya. Kulirik jam ditangan kiriku, kelas 30 menit lagi. Biasanya jam segini aku dan Siwon masih asyik sarapan dikantin, karena kami jarang sarapan dirumah. Baru pagi ini tidak menjemput, rasanya aku sudah merindukannya. Aigo, pabboKyu! Kubuang pikiran dan rasa rinduku, melanjutkan jalan menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba duo JeTi menghadang jalanku.

''Hey! Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang sudah mengacaukan pestaku. Lihatlah, apakah dia lebih cantik dariku, Sis?'' ucap Jessica menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya di bahuku. Aku memutar mata dan berusaha pergi, namun Tiffany menghalangi.

''Aigo, bagaimana bisa Siwon Oppa bertunangan dengan wanita sepertinya?! Keluarga boleh kaya, namun lihat penampilannya...'' Tiffany memandang rendah pakaianku. Aku memang tidak berpakaian mewah, bagiku asal nyaman dan sopan saja cukup. Tidak seperti mereka berdua yang berpenampilan layaknya akan pesta.

''Permisi, aku terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni kalian berdua!'' kudorong sedikit kebelakang tubuh Tiffany membuat jalan untuk pergi terbuka.

''Ya!''

Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan mereka, aku terus jalan menuju kelasku di lantai dua. Saat sampai dikelas, aku melihat Kibum tengah membaca buku. Sebenarnya dia itu cantik, hanya saja terhalang oleh kacamatanya yang besar itu.

''Pagi Kibummie, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk.'' ucapku meletakan tasku diatas meja dan duduk menghadapnya. Kibum menutup buku dan menoreh padaku, memebenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

''Hy Kyu, pagi juga!'' jawabnya.

''Aku mau tanya, sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?'' tanyaku. Kibum memegangi kacamatanya, ''Sejak sekolah menengah pertama.'' jawabnya. Aku mengambil kacamatanya, dia mulai panik karena itu.

''Kyuhyun-ah... Kembalikan kacamataku, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas Kyu...''

Aku memegang tangannya yang berusaha mengambil kembali kacamatanya, ''Pulang kuliah, antar aku ke suatu tempat.'' pintaku memberikan kembali kacamatanya. Dengan cepat Kibum memakainya kembali.

''Pergi kemana, Kyu?'' tanyanya. Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap papan tulis, ''Nanti juga kau akan tahu.'' jawabku. Dia terlihat penasaran, aku menoreh cepat ''Jangan dipikirkan! Dosen sudah datang,''

\- Social Level -

Siwon mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Mulai besok Siwon akan mulai magang di Cho Corp. Siwon berpikir jika dia magang diperusahaan ayahnya akan tidak nyaman dan para karyawan akan segan padanya. Mungkin magang diperusahaan lain akan jauh lebih baik, memilih perusahaan ayah Kyuhyun karena perusahaan itu adalah salah satu perusahaan terbaik di Korea.

Dosennya tidak tahu prihal hubungan keduanya, sejak beberapa waktu lalu dia sudah berkordinasi dengan pemilik perusahaan itu sampai akhirnya Siwon diterima. Sejak tadi Siwon hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun, dia merasa jika hubungan mereka akan mengalami banyak kemajuan.

''Siwon kau mendengarkanku?'' tegur dosen, Siwon tersadar dari lamumannya, ''Ne, mianhae.'' ucap Siwon. Dosen itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, ''Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas,''ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum lebar dan merapihkan barangnya.

Berjalan dengan tidak sabar, Siwon terburu untuk segera sampai di kelas Kyuhyun. Bukannya pergi ke kelasnya, Siwon malah menemui kelas Kyuhyun. Beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu membuatnya rindu, ckck! Di depan kelas itu terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang serius mendengarkan dosennya. Sesekali dia tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan Kibum.

''Leganya melihatmu, Kyu.'' ucap Siwon kemudian meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun.

Saat dijalan dia bertemu dengan Tiffany dan Jessica, mereka menghalangi jalan Siwon. Siwon tidak peduli karena mereka pasti sudah tahu jika dia dan Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan.

''Oppa, apa benar kau dan si jelek itu bertunangan?'' tanya Tiffany. Siwon sebal sebenarnya saat Kyuhyun disebut jelek, sudah jelas lebih jelek mereka yang suka memakai make-up tebal.

''Jangan menyebut tunanganku seperti itu...!'' ucap Siwon. Keduanya membulatkan mata, ''Jadi benar!'' teriak Jessica. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

''Awalanya aku tidak ingin semuanya tahu dengan cara seperti ini, terlalu malas jika banyak yang membicarakan kami. Untuk kalian berhenti mengganggu Kyuhyun!'' ucap Siwon lalu pergi.

Keduanya menatap kepergian Siwon dengan perasaan kesal, kesal karena Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan orang sehebat Siwon. ''Cho Kyu! Awas saja kau! Tunggu pembalasan kami...'' ucap Tiffany disetujui Jessica, ''That's right, Sis! Wanita itu harus di hukum!''

Jam pelajaran sudah habis, Kyuhyun dan Kibum keluar dari kelasnya. Kyuhyun hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia kesal karena tidak ada pesan dari Siwon. Apa begitu sibuk sampai mengirim satu pesan saja tidak bisa. Kibum menyadari jika sahabatnya itu sedang murung.

''Apa begitu sibuknya Princemu? Sampai lupa menghubungimu?'' tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun tersadar karena sejak tadi dia hanya sibuk memandangi ponselnya, ''Mungkin dia masih mengurus soal magangnya.'' jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Kibum menggandeng lengan kiri Kyu, ''Sudahlah, kita jalan saja bagaimana?'' tawar Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan ingat pada rencananya saat melihat Changmin yang berjalan ke arah mereka. ''Changmin Oppa!'' panggilnya. Kibum terlihat terkejut karena Changmin berjalan kearah mereka. ''Kyu, kenapa kau memanggilnya?'' bisik Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja menanggapinya.

''Hy, Kyu, Kibum!'' sapa Changmin.

''Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita jalan bertiga? Apa kau sibuk?'' tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin melihat jam di tangan kirinya ''Aku Free, tidak ada jam kuliah lagi,'' jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan Kibum, ''Bagus! Ayo kita jalan sekarang!''

Changmin hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti dari belakang kedua yeoja itu. Diparkiran Siwon melihat ketiganya naik kedalam mobil Changmin. Siwon merasa tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun selalu berdekatan dengan Changmin. Lantas Siwon langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun.

''Ini aku, kau mau kemana dengan Changmin?'' tanya Siwon cepat saat Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilannya.

''Aku akan menemani Kibum ke dokter, Changmin Oppa juga sama.'' jawab Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

''Kenapa tidak berdua saja sih!'' Kyuhyun kembali menjawab dengan berbisik dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin mendekatkan keduanya. Atau bisa dibilang dia ingin jadi mak comblang, Siwon akhirnya mengijinkan.

''Ah, begitu.. Baiklah, nanti aku jemput!''

\- Social Level -

**Hospital.**

''Kyu, kenapa kita pergi kesini?'' tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun melirik Changmin kemudian tersenyum, ''Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk.'' Kyuhyun membawa Kibum masuk menemui dokter specialis mata yang merupakan sahabat ayahnya.

''Dokter Park, Apa kabar?'' sapa Kyuhyun. Dokter muda itu tersenyum, ''Hy Kyunie, senang kau datang.'' jawabnya. Changmin dan Kibum hanya membungkuk, ''Kau bersama teman?'' tanya Dokter.

''Ne, aku datang ingin memeriksakan temanku. Sejak sekolah menengah dia selalu memakai kacamata,'' ucap Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum mendekat dengan Dokter, ''Kyu~''

Dokter Park mengerti lalu meminta Kibum berbaring di ranjang pasien. Kyuhyun memaksanya sampai Kibum mau. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk di sofa memperhatikan Dokter Park.

''Bisa dibuka kacamatanya?'' pinta dokter. Kibum membuka kacamatanya membuat Changmin terpesona, ''Bagaimana? Dia cantik kah?'' bisik Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum, ''Sangat Cantik!''

Dokter mulai memeriksa mata Kibum, sebenarnya matanya tidak parah. Dokter hanya mengobati lalu memakaikan softlens. Dokter juga meminta agar Kibum berhenti memakai kacamata. Awalnya Kibum menolak namun atas permintaan dokter dan paksaan Kyuhyun akhirnya dia mau.

Setelah dari rumah sakit dan penampilan baru Kibum, Kyuhyun mengajak makan siang di restoran yang berada di Mall tempat mereka membeli baru baru. Kibum nampak tidak nyaman dengan matanya, ''Kyu, mataku perih...'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengucek matanya.

''Tahan Bum, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa. Bukan begitu Changmin Oppa?'' tanya Kyuhyun sengaja. Changmin menatap Kibum, ''Ne, lagipula kau cantik seperti itu.'' puji Changmin membuat pipi Kibum memerah.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, ternyata Siwon memintanya bertemu di cafe biasa. ''Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. Siwon memintaku bertemu, bisakah Oppa menjaga sahabatku?''ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kibum gelisah, ''Kyu~''

''Tentu saja, aku akan menjaga dan mengantarkannya sampai rumah.'' jawab Changmin.

''Terima Kasih, Bum aku pergi dulu. Bye!''

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Kibum terlihat gugup karena hanya berdua bersama Changmin yang mungkin disukainya. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan terus memandangi sosok cantik itu, ''Aku semakin menyukainya.''

\- Social Level -

Siwon duduk di dalam cafe menunggu Kyuhyun. Sudah 15 menit dia menunggu sejak meminta Kyuhyun datang. Terlihat Kyuhyun datang dari arah pintu masuk, saat melihat Siwon Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya.

''Maaf, menunggu lama.'' ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat orang yang dirindukannya datang.

''Duduklah Kyu, aku merindukanmu.'' pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan duduk didepan Siwon.

''Kau belum memesan makanan? Bagaimana kalau kita...''

''Kita menikah saja Kyu!'' potong Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Menikah? Apa Siwon bercanda? Mereka masih muda dan baru saja bertunangan.

''Apa Maksudmu? Kau melamarku? Tidak romantis!''

''Lupakan soal romantis, aku ingin kita segera menjadi suami-istri. Aku terlalu takut ada yang merebutmu dari sisiku,'' Siwon mencium tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

''Aigo! Tenanglah, aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu.'' ucap Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Siwon yang menggenggamnya.

''Bukan itu saja, aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu.''

''Kita akan selalu bersama Siwonnie, percayalah~ Selamat kau akan magang di kantor ayahku.''

''Kau sudah tahu? Astaga aku jadi gugup!''

Kyuhyun balik menggenggam tangan Siwon, ''Aku beritahu, Appaku itu cukup galak. Aku mohon kau bekerja dengan baik dan buat ayahku kagum padamu.'' Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya, ''Pasti Baby! Aku akan membuktikannya padamu!'' ucap Siwon yakin. Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya dan mengecup pipi Siwon, ''Aku percaya!'' ucapnya. Siwon menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

\- Social Level -

Cho's Corp.

''Siwonnie Fighting!'' suara Kyuhyun tadi pagi menjadi penyemangat Siwon. Pagi ini Siwon resmi mulai magang di kantor ayah Kyuhyun. Dengan pakaian formal layaknya pegawai kantoran, Siwon mulai masuk kedalam gedung besar dan mewah tersebut.

''Loh, kenapa karyawan berlarian?'' heran Siwon melihat banyak karyawan yang berlari terburu-buru dan berebut masuk lift.

''Cepat! Cepat! Kita terlambat, Jung si monster dari lantai 2 sepertinya sudah datang.'' ucap salah satu karyawan yang melewatinya. Siwon melirik jam ditangannya, ''Masih pagi, tadi di depan aku tidak telat'' ucapnya melanjutkan jalan ke lantai dua.

Saat sampai di lantai dua seorang pria berbadan tegap langsung memintanya untuk berbaris dibarisan. Siwon melirik sekeliling, banyak juga yang berbaris. Dia lalu melirik pria bername tag -Yunho Jung-

''Memangnya aku kenapa? Kenapa aku harus berbaris?'' tanya Siwon. Yunho melirik penampilan Siwon, ''Jangan membantah! Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Beraninya kau datang terlambat. Cepat baris!'' ucap Yunho galak.

Siwon membulatkan matanya, ''Ya! Beraninya kau membentakku! Terlambat apanya! Ini masih pagi!'' Siwon tidak terima.

''Kau tidak tahu? Aku punya jam sendiri untuk kalian. Aku sudah memberitahu kalian kemarin, mulai sekarang kalian harus patuh pada perintahku. Jika aku mengatakan terlambat, maka kau terlembat!'' tambah Yunho dengan wajah yang membuat Siwon kesal, dia hampir saja memukulnya tapi untung satpam terlebih dahulu datang dan memisahkan keduanya.

Dengan sadis Yunho sebagai HRD menghukum semua karyawan yang terlambat walaupun hanya 1 menit terutama Siwon yang kurang hajar. Siwon diberi hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet dan seluruh lorong dilantai 2. Dengan terpaksa Siwon menerima hukuman itu.

''Awas saja! Dasar pria jelek!'' gerutu Siwon sambil menggosok lantai toilet yang kotor. Bukan awal yang indah, Siwon-sshi. Dia belum tahu bagaimana kejamnya perusahaan dengan segudang aturan yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Jam makan siang tiba, sejak pagi Siwon tidak melihat / bertemu dengan ayah Kyuhyun. Mungkin Tuan Cho tengah sibuk atau dinas ke luar kota. Sebagai gantinya sementara dia akan diurus oleh Yunho sampai pembimbing yang akan menanganinya kembali dari dinas.

Saat akan pergi makan siang, dia melihat Kyuhyun datang dan menghampiri Yunho. Siwon langsung berbinar melihatnya namun saat akan mendekat, Kyuhyun malah mengobrol dengan Yunho.

''Oppa, apa Appa ada?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada Yunho. Keduanya cukup akrab karena Yunho dengan dengan keluarga dan orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

''Sepertinya beliau sedang rapat diluar, Kyu. Ada yang bisa Oppa bantu?''

''Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan berkasnya yang tertinggal,'' jawab Kyuhyun memberikan map cokelat pada Yunho.

''Akan aku berikan pada beliau,''

Siwon tidak tahan lalu berjalan mendekatinya tapi sayang Yunho melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

''Hy anak baru, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?'' tanya Yunho.

''Sudah, padahal hanya telat 1 menit saja.'' jawab Siwon. Yunho kesal dengan pegawai yang tidak punya sopan santun itu. Kyuhyun melihat penampilan Siwon yang memang berantakan.

''Cepat makan sebelum jam makan habis. Setelahnya kau dilarang berkeliaran dulu.'' ucap Yunho, Siwon menatapnya jengah ''Memangnya dia siapa?'' pikir Siwon.

''Kyu temani Oppa makan siang, ayo!'' dengan tanpa ijin Yunho menarik begitu saja tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya meninggalkan Siwon.

''Mwo? Aku tidak salah lihat?''

\- Social Level -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tawa kedua gadis itu nyaring terdengar sampai memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tidak jelas apa yang sebenarnya mereka perbincangan, mungkin hanya bualan-bualan tidak penting yang menjadi hobi mereka saat bertemu.

''Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika gadis pucat itu kedinginan dan tidak ada yang membantunya.'' ucap gadis berambut pirang sambil meneguk minumannya. Gadis di depannya tertawa lebar, ''Haha.. Kau benar Sis. Apalagi jika dia terkena Hipotermia. WOW!'' ucapnya.

Kedua kembali tertawa dan asling melempar perkataan yang tidak seharusnya pantas diucapkan. Kehidupan malam, pergaulan yang cenderung nakal serta obsesi-obsesi mereka yang berlebihan sudah menjadi ciri khas kedua wanita muda itu.

Memang benar mereka berasal dari keluarga berada, namun bukan jaminan jika selama ini mereka memakan uang halal. Jika dilihat kembali, berdirinya perusahaan Jung Corp itu hasil dari perebutan lahan yang ilegal.

Sementara Hwang Inc, merupakan perusahaan yang banyak menyelundupkan merk-merk luar dengan cara ilegal. Keduanya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan Hyundai Group ataupun Cho's Corp..

Serangkaian pikiran kotor sepertinya tengah mereka susun demi membalaskan rasa sakit hati mereka pada Putri Tunggal Cho's Crop, Cho Kyuhyun.

Jalan Changmin untuk mendekati Kim Kibum semakin lebar ditambah bantuan dari teman terdekat Kibum yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah melakukan pendekatan di restoran beberapa waktu lalu, Changmin mulai berani meminta nomor ponsel Kibum. Gadis chubby itu dengan baik hati memberikannya nomor ponsel serta tidak keberatan saat diantarkan pulang ke rumahnya yang sederhana.

''Masuklah, sudah malam aku tidak enak pada orang tuamu.'' ucap Changmin. Kibum tersenyum kearah pria itu lalu membungkukan badan, ''Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang.'' ucapnya. Changmin membalasnya sambil tersenyum juga, ''Jangan sungkan jika kau butuh apapun hubungi aku!'' ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil lalu pamit masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah Kibum benar-benar masuk, Changmin kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Memperhatikan sebentar rumah itu lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Sepertinya Changmin harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun-ah, aku berhutang banyak padamu.'' ucap Changmin dari ponselnya. Kyuhyun yang menjawab panggilan Changmin sambil mengoleskan masker diwajahnya hanya tertawa renyah.

''Haha, Ne Oppa. Kau harus membayar tinggi semua ide briliantku,'' jawab Kyuhyun disertai tawanya. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa.

''Arraseo, apa yang kau inginkan?''

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya, ia memutar otak untuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan dia minta pada Changmin. Kyuhyun tahu jika Changmin adalah orang yang cukup berada, dia memiliki seorang Noona yang bekerja di kantor ayahnya. Noona Changmin bernama Jaejoong dan Jae itu adalah orang yang sangat menyukai Yunho.

''Bagaimana kalau menjadikan Noonamu kekasih Oppaku,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, ''Mwo? Memangnya kau punya Oppa?'' heran Changmin.

''Maksudku Yunho Oppa. Aku tahu jika Noonamu sangat menyukai Yunho Oppa, dan aku terkadang sedikit tidak nyaman saja karena Yunho Oppa masih memiliki hati padaku.'' jelas Kyuhyun secara detail. Changmin mengerti jika Kyuhyun pasti tidak nyaman karena sekarang dia dan Siwon sudah bertunangan.

''Oke, aku akan membantumu.''

Setelah panggilannya dan Changmin terputus Kyuhyun berdiri dari meja riasnya. Merapihkan sedikit rambutnya lalu keluar untuk menemui ayahnya. Minho yang baru tengah asyik menonton bola pun terkejut melihat wajah Noona cantiknya yang dipenuhi masker, ''Ya! Noona kau mengagetkanku!'' Kyuhyun hanya terkikik saja, ''Jinjja? Aigo Mianhae Baby.'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat Minho merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

''Noona, jangan berkata manis. Kau membuatku sedikit takut,'' ucap Minho jujur. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ''Jinjja? Aigo apa aku tidak pantas bersikap manis.'' ucapnya.

''Bukan begitu, jika kau mengatakannya pada Siwon Hyung aku rasa itu wajar-wajar saja. Tapi jika berbicara dengan adikmu aku mohon jangan!'' ucapan Minho membuat Kyuhyun berfikir, Kapan dia bersikap manis pada Siwon? Selama ini dia hanya menampilkan sifat dewasa dan pengertian.

''Arraseo Minho. Apa kau melihat Appa?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Minho menunjuk balkon belakang, ''Sepertinya sedang santai di sana,'' Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Minho dan berjalan menuju ayahnya.

''Appa, apa kau sibuk?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Appa Cho yang tengah menyesap kopinya sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya menoleh pada sang Putri yang mendekatinya. ''Tidak Kyunie. Kemarilah,'' ucap Appa Cho.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan ayahnya, Appa Cho melirik kilas cincin yang berada di jari manis Kyuhyun. Tersenyum sedikit saat ingat kalau tunangan putrinya hari ini melalui hari yang cukup sulit karenanya.

''Siwonnie/ Siwon'' ucap mereka bersamaan. Kyuhyun terlihat malu sementara Appa Cho hanya tertawa kecil.

''Appa terlebih dahulu,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Appa Cho meminum sedikit kopinya sebelum mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

''Hari ini Siwon mulai magang di perusahaan. Appa sengaja menempatkannya di bagian yang Appa harap bisa membuatnya banyak belajar.'' ucap Appa Cho, Kyuhyun mengerti dengan tujuan Appanya.

''Mungkin dia akan kesulitan beradaptasi di Perusahaan yang memiliki tingkat disiplin tinggi seperti perusahaan kita. Tapi Appa yakin jika dia memiliki potensi yang luar biasa,'' lanjutnya.

''Ne, Appa. Aku juga berharap Siwon bisa mengasah kemampuannya ditempat yang tepat. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan mengurus perusahaan besar, jika tidak dimulai dari hal kecil maka dia tidak mungkin mampu.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Terdengar sangat memahami Siwon bukan? Padahal frekuensi kedekatan mereka relatif singkat.

''Itu menjadi alasan Appa dan Tuan Choi untuk menunda pernikahan. Appa tidak akan memberikan begitu saja Putri Appa pada laki-laki yang sekiranya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri,'' perkataan ayahnya seakan membuka pola pikir Kyuhyun.

Tadinya dia berniat menerima ajakan menikah Siwon, karena dia pikir jika dengan saling mencintai maka tujuan akhir tentulah pernikahan. Namun ternyata keluarganya memikirkan jauh dari hanya sekedar perasaan, Kyuhyun berfikir jika apa yang Ayahnya katakan tentulah sangat tepat.

''Ne, Appa aku mengerti.''

Karena traumanya, Siwon datang ke perusahaan pagi-pagi sekali. Dia dengan bangga masuk kedalam perusahaan bertaraf internasional itu. Satpam memujinya karena sangat rajin datang sepagi itu. Karena mendapatkan pujian lantas dia terlihat senang pagi itu.

Perubahan pertama Siwon di sambut antusias oleh ibunya, ibunya bahkan menyiapkan kotak bekal makan siang untuk Siwon. Ayahnya tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan putranya.

''Akan aku buktikan Jung, aku ini pria yang bertanggung jawab. Kyunie, aku akan membuktikannya juga padamu,'' ucap Siwon saat sampai diruang pegawai.

''Ehem,'' deheman seseorang membuat Siwon menoleh pada sisi sebelah kirinya. Seseorang yang sejak tadi di dalam tempat yang di halangi kaca di kedua sisinya itu keluar dan menatap Siwon, ''Bagus kau sudah datang! Hari ini kau bebas hukuman Choi.'' ujap pria itu. Siwon melebarkan matanya melihat Jung Yunho sudah ada dikantor sepagi itu.

''Kau...'' Siwon tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Yunho menepuk bahu Siwon, ''Wow, anak baik. Enaknya ada yang membuatkan bekal makan siang, mengingatkanku saat masih sekolah di Taman kanak-kanak.'' ucap Yunho melirik jinjingan yang Siwon bawa. Siwon menyembunyikan jinjingan itu dibelakangnya, ''Masakan rumah lebih sehat.'' ucapnya. Yunho tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Siwon.

''Pria itu benar-benar!'' Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Diletakannya bekal yang diberikan Eommanya di dalam laci mejanya. Menyalakan laptopnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sudah cukup lama sejak Siwon datang, bel berbunyi diiringi karyawan-karyawan yang keluar. Siwon menahan salah satu tangan karyawan, ''Ada apa?'' tanya Siwon.

''Kau tidak tahu? Setiap tanggal 1 kami akan dikumpulkan di lobi. Sudahlah, ikut saja!'' jawab karyawan itu. Siwon masih belum tahu peraturan diperusahaan. Siwon mengikuti para karyawan yang pergi keluar.

Langkah seorang wanita cantik yang memakai stelan berwarna hitam serta sepatu loafers hitam yang menawan. Rambutnya yang hitam pendek menambah kesan wibawanya. Wanita itu berdiri bersebelahan dengan Yunho yang sudah Siwon kenal. Sesekali Siwon memandang kesal ke arah Yunho.

''Selamat pagi semua~'' ucap wanita itu.

''Pagi!'' jawab karyawan serentak.

Wanita itu seperti biasa, dingin tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun wajahnya cantik, tidak ada satu laki-laki pun yang berani mendekati wanita yang menjabat sebagai General Manager tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu jika wanita itu sebenarnya memiliki sisi manis dan manja layaknya wanita pada umumnya. Hanya saja dia sudah terbiasa dengan pembawaannya yang tenang.

''Kalian tentu tahu maksud dan tujuan kalian dikumpulkan pagi ini. Seperti kebijakan perusahaan yang selalu kita taati. Terima kasih banyak untuk President Directur, Young Hwan Sajangnim yang telah memberikan suatu kebijakan yang tentu sangat memikirkan semua karyawan yang dicintainya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya setiap tanggal 1 kita akan melakukan perjalanan ke luar dalam rangka Outbond. Mohon persiapkan diri kalian sampai waktunya kita berangkat,'' jelas wanita itu.

Semua karyawan sudah tahu sehingga mereka datang sedikit siang dengan pakaian santai. Sementara Siwon, hanya dia yang berpakaian formal lengkap, Siwon yang merasa sudah salah kostum jadi pusing sendiri.

''Jadi hari ini kita tidak bekerja?'' tanya Siwon pada salah satu karyawan.

''Sudah dengar bukan, hari ini libur.'' jawabnya. Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, di hampirinya Jaejoong wanita yang tadi memberikan pengumuman.

''Permisi, kenapa tidak ada perberitahuan sebelumnya soal acara ini.'' ucapnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandangi Siwon dengan wajah bingungnya, kurang ajar sekali ada karyawan yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Yunho yang melihat itu lantas mendekati keduanya.

''Choi Siwon bisa kau sopan pada atasan,'' ucap Yunho. Jaejoong baru ingat karena tuan Choi pernah menitipkan Siwon langsung padanya.

''Oh, jadi kau Choi Siwon. Baiklah selama kau magang kau berada pada tanggung jawabku,'' ucap Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho melihatnya heran karena pasalnya Jaejoong itu sulit tersenyum.

''Mohon bantuannya!'' ucap Siwon. Jaejoong tersenyum' ''Ikut denganku!'' ucapnya. Siwon sempat meledek Yunho dengan membungkukan badan cepat dan pergi mengikuti Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mendengus sebal, ''Dasar, dia itu sungguh kurang ajar.'' Yunho berbalik untuk ikut mempersiapkan acara.

Diruangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong memberikan pakaian pada Siwon. ''Gunakan itu saat kita Outbond,'' ucapnya. Siwon menerimanya, ''Terima kasih.'' Jaejoong juga memberikan ransel yang berisi perlengkapan selama mereka akan outbond selama 2 hari. Siwon menerimanya dan sesekali mengobrol dengan Jaejoong, terlihat cepat akrab memang.

''Kenapa pria bernama Yunho itu menyebalkan, Noona.'' ucap Siwon membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil, ''Haha.. Dia memang menyebalkan! Kau satu pikiran denganku. Banyak orang yang menyukai dan menganggap dia itu keren tapi sebenarnya dia tidak lebih dari laki-laki menyebalkan.'' ucap Jaejoong, Siwon memandangnya membuat Jaejoong ikut menatapnya. ''Wae? Haha. Kau orang pertama yang satu pikiran denganku.'' kata Jaejoong.

Siwon sungguh beruntung mendapatkan pembimbing seperti Jaejoong. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu tapi keduanya begitu cepat akrab. Dan perlu dicatat kalau Jaejoong jarang bersikap baik pada orang lain, tapi pada Siwon dia sangat cepat akrab.

''Sepertinya Princess datang,'' ucap Jaejoong terdengar sinis. Terdengar kalau diluar sedikit terjadi keributan, sudah jelas jika putri dari direktur datang.

''Princess? Siapa?'' tanya Siwon. Jaejoong mengintip dari kaca di samping pintu ruangannya, ''Putri Presdir,'' jawabnya. Siwon tercengang, ''Kyunie?'' batinnya.

Ternyata benar, diluar putri dari Presdir Cho Corp nampak datang. Seperti biasa setiap tahun dia akan ikut pergi, karena Kyuhyun sangat suka berpetualang. Dan kesempatan seperti ini sering Yunho jadikan cara untuk dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan untuk menarik simpati Appa Kyuhyun namun memang dia memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun.

''Kyunnie, nanti kita duduk di bus bersama. Okke!'' ucap Yunho. Kyuhyun yang sudah biasa setiap tahun pun setuju, ''Oke, Oppa!'' ucapnya. Yunho tersenyum hangat mendengarnya.

Siwon dan Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan. Keduanya berjalan mendekati YunKyu yang tengah berbaur dengan para karyawan. Ayah Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa ikut dan sepenuhnya memberikan tanggung jawab pada Jaejoong karena harus pergi dinas ke Singapura. Dan karena itu pula sebagai gantinya, Kyuhyun ikut walaupun dia harus tidak kuliah selama dua hari. Tentu Yunho senang karena tahun lalu Kyuhyun tidak ikut karena tengah menghadapi Ujian Nasional.

''Jae Eonnie, lama tidak berjumpa.'' ucap Kyuhyun menyapa Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin, Kyuhyun sedikit sedih karena Jaejoong selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon dan dibalas oleh Siwon.

Siwon berniat mendekati Kyuhyun namun Jaejoong terlebih dulu meminta Siwon mengikutinya mengecek peralatan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian tunangannya dengan sedih, ''Siwonnie~'' lirihnya.

Saat didalam bus Kyuhyun sebal sebenarnya karena Siwon dan Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan. Sebelum dia protes, Yunho sudah membawanya untuk duduk bersama. Sesekali dia melihat kearah Siwon begitupun dengan Siwon yang selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kedua hal itu membuat kecurigaan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

''Kau menyukai putri presdir yang manja itu,'' ucap Jaejoong. Siwon terkejut mendengarnya, ''Mwo?'' jaejoong berdeham pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

''Dia selalu terlibat dalam acara-acara perusahaan, sejak dini dia selalu dilibatkan oleh Presdir. Dia memang pintar dan dapat bergaul dengan baik, hanya saja kadang dia merepotkan. Terutama sangat merepotkan Yunho. Yunho pernah mengabaikan karyawan baru karena mengurusinya yang membuat masalah.'' ucap Jaejoong terkesan sedikit menjelakan Kyuhyun. Siwon jadi merasa tidak suka karena dari cerita itu tergambar kalau Yunho memiliki perasaan untuk Kyuhyun.

''Mungkin dia belum cukup dewasa. Tapi sepertinya dia gadis yang mandiri dan kuat. Terlebih dia sangat memperhatikan sekitarnya,'' ucap Siwon tanpa sadar mengungkapan kekagumannya pada Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tertawa kecil, ''Kau sangat mengenalnya? Hebat! Kalian saling mengenal?'' pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Siwon bingung menjawabnya.

Dia dan Appa Cho sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas pertunangan karena takut membuat karyawan segan pada Siwon. Jika itu terjadi maka Siwon sendiri akan sulit karena pasti mendapatkan perlakuan khusus. Namun dia ingin mengatakan karena takut Kyuhyunnya di dekati orang lain.

''Kami teman sekampus.'' ucap Siwon pada akhirnya. Jaejoong mengerti dan menyibukan diri dengan buku bacaannya.

Yunho senang sekali saat duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia berkata jika Kyuhyun mengantuk bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Kyuhyun hanya biasa saja menanggapinya karena sibuk mengamati Siwon yang asyik mengobrol dengan Jaejoong. ''Aish, Eonnie itu selalu begitu.'' batinnya menatap Jaejoong yang baik pada Siwon namun jahat padanya.

''Jae Eonnie masih saja bersikap dingin padaku,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Yunho menoleh sebentar pada Jaejoong, ''Jinjja? Kalau aku pikir tidak ada alasan untuk dia membencimu Kyu.'' Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ''Aku juga tidak mengerti.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Nanti aku coba bicara dengannya,'' ucap Yunho tapi Kyuhyun menahannya, ''Jangan. Nanti dia sangka aku yang mengadu macam-macam.'' larang Kyuhyun. wanita itu mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan video call dengan Kibum.

''Kibummie~ Hy!'' ucapnya saat Kibum menerima panggilannya. Terlihat wajah Kibum yang tersenyum dari layar ponselnya, ''Kyu~ senangnya bisa jalan-jalan.'' ucap Kibum.

''Mian aku tidak mengajakmu,'' sesal Kyuhyun. Lalu terlihat wajah Changmin membuat Kyuhyun berteriak, ''Ya, Changmin Oppa, kau bersama Bummie~'' Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun menoleh sinis pada wanita itu. ''ck! Tidak tahu tempat!''

Yunho hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang asyik mengobrol dengan temannya. Sesekali dia juga melihat kearah Jaejoong dan Siwon dan kini saling diam. ''Sejak kapan dia akrab dengan orang,'' batin Yunho.

Tempat Outbond

Mereka datang kepegunungan yang memiliki pemandangan alam yang sangat indah. Disana mereka membangun tenda untuk tidur. Kegiatan outbond yang mereka lakukan cukup banyak. Ada yang mendaki sampai puncak sampai memainkan wahan air seperti arum jeram. Dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya. Banyak kompetisi dan pembelajaran yang mereka lakukan untuk meningkatkan kekeluargaan.

''Baby!'' panggil Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang arus air di sungai yang jernih. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum melihat Siwon.

''Aku merindukanmu,'' tanpa peringatan Siwon memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Siwon. ''Nado,'' jawabnya.

''Bagaimana bisa kau ikut, baby?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ''Kau tidak suka? Apa karena aku mengganggumu untuk dekat dengan Jaejoong eonnie.'' sindir Kyuhyun. Siwon meletakan satu jarinya di bibir plum Kyuhyun, ''Surttt, dia itu hanya atasanku. Kau sendiri sangat akrab dengan Yunho.'' ucap Siwon.

Mereka saling memandang dengan wajah curiga kemudian tertawa karena sudah merasa saling salah paham.

''Hahaha...'' tawa keduanya.

Setelah sama-sama tidak merasa salah paham. Mereka duduk disisi sungai dengan kaki yang menyentuh air sungai. Siwon memeluknya dari samping dengan Kyuhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

''Kau itu sangat populer Baby,'' ucap Siwon.

''Populer bagaimana?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Semua karyawan menyukaimu. Kau sangat keren dimata mereka. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong kurang menyukaimu,'' ucap Siwon mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

''Jaejoong eonnie tidak membenciku. Tapi dia tidak suka karena aku dekat dengan Yunho.'' jelas Kyuhyun membuat Siwon mengerti, ''Aku paham! Dia cemburu padamu!'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap tunangannya, ''Jinjja? Haha.. Kenapa dia cemburu pada anak kecil, ck!'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa mendengarnya lalu mencium ujung hidung Kyuhyun.

''Kalau kau anak kecil, berarti kita belum bisa menikah.'' ucap Siwon mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. ''Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah? Kita bahkan masih kuliah, dan banyak hal yang masih perlu kita lakukan.'' ucap Kyuhyun dewasa.

''Memang kau benar, tapi terkadang aku merasa hawatir jika melihatmu dekat dengan pria lain.'' jujur Siwon. Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Siwon, ''Percayalah~ aku hanya mencintaimu Siwonnie~'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Siwon.

Bibir mereka saling bertautan, ciuman yang entah sejak kapan mereka lakukan. Hanya ciuman saja dan mereka tidak pernah melakukan sampai tahap yang lebih jauh. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis menunjukan perasaan cinta diantara keduanya. Mereka sudah berjanji akan menata terlebih dulu kehidupan dan masa depan sebelum memutuskan terikat pada sebuah komitmen hidup dan mati.

Di kampus, Kibum tidak sendirian karena ditemani kedua pria tampan. Yang pertama Changmin yang baru saja kemarin berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dan yang kedua adalah Donghae, sahabat Siwon yang juga menyukainya.

Keduanya bersaing untuk bisa mengantarkan Kibum pulang. Changmin dengan mobil mewahnya dan Donghae dengan motor gedenya. Kibum hanya bisa pusing untuk menentukan pilihan. Jika saja Kyuhyun ada disini mungkin dia tidak akan kesulitan seperti saat ini.

''Sebaiknya aku naik taksi saja, Oppa-oppa kalian berhenti memaksaku, maaf.'' ucap Kibum berharap kedua berhenti berpandangan saling membunuh.

''Karena Kyuhyun tidak ada, aku akan menemanimu Kibum.'' ucap Changmin. Donghae menatapnya tidak suka, ''Lebih baik kau pulang denganku. Aku rasa jam segini akan lebih cepat jika naik motor.'' ucap Donghae. Kibum semakin dibuat pusing.

''Aku naik taksi saja!'' ucap Kibum dengan cepat pergi. Keduanya saling berpandangan kemudian mengejar Kibum. ''Kibum/Kibum!'' teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Sementara di tempat Outbond, Yunho mencari Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidak ditemukan. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong yang tidak menemukan anak bimbingannya. Kedua kelimpungan mencari kedua orang yang menghilang begitu saja. Seolah WonKyu memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk bersama tanpa memikirkan acara outbond yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun datangi agar bisa bersama dengan Siwonnya.

''Kemana Kyunie, aish anak itu membuatku pusing!'' ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mundur. Jaejoong yang juga berjalan mundur berlawanan dengannya akhirnya saling menubruk, ''Ya!'' teriak keduanya saling membalikan badan.

''Beruang/musang!'' ucap kedua bersamaan. Saling melempar tatapan tajam lalu saling memunggungi.

''Kemana Kyunnie, aish!'' guman Yunho.

''Siwon, kemana dia itu.'' ucap Jaejoong.

Sadar kalau mereka sama-sama mencari orang akhirnya keduanya sepakat untuk mencari WonKyu bersama. Walaupun tetap mereka saling berargumen, seperti jalur kiri atau kanan yang akan mereka pilih. Terkadang saling mengomeli satu sama lain jika lama.

Tiba-tiba, ''Aahk!'' teriak Jaejoong saat kakinya tersandung. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung mendekatinya, ''Kau kenapa?''

''Kakiku terkilir, aissshh...sstt.'' ringis Jaejoong memegangi kakinya. Yunho melihat pergelangan kaki Jaejoong yang terkilir, ''Bagaimana, kita sudah jauh dari tenda dan hari akan gelap.'' hawatir Yunho.

''Mwo? Jebal Yunho-sshi kita berdamai tapi jebal jangan tinggalkan aku...'' ucap Jaejoong memohon. Yunho tersenyum melihat sisi manja dan penakut Jaejoong.

''Tapi kalaupun aku menggendongmu, aku lupa jalan pulang. Bagaimana?'' ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ''Kita.. Bermalam disini?''

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun mulai kebingungan, sejak dia kembali setelah mengobrol dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Jaejoong. Semua karyawan sedang menikmati api unggun tanpa sadar jika pimpinan mereka itu tidak ada. Kyuhyun keluar untuk mencari Jaejoong yang sudah dianggapnya kakak.

''Siwon kau mencari orang?'' tanya Kyuhyun saat menemukan Siwon yang juga nampak kebingungan, ''Kyu, kau melihat Yunho Hyung?!'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian dia ingat sesuatu.

''Jika Yunho Oppa dan Jae Eonnie menghilang, apa itu artinya mereka pergi bersama?'' tebak Kyuhyun, ''Mwo? Jae Noona juga tidak ada?'' kaget Siwon.

''Aku yakin keduanya tengah menikmati waktu bersama.'' ujar Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. ''Arra, mereka memang sama-sama aneh. Tidak mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing.'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Siwon.

Sementara itu Jaejoong tengah dibantu Yunho untuk keluar dari hutan, karena kakinya terkilir mengharuskan Jaejoong dipapah oleh pria yang disebutnya musang itu. Walaupun mereka masih tidak akur dan suka meledek satu - sama lain.

''Sudahlah kita tidur disini aja, aku lelah memapahmu Jae!'' ucap Yunho lelah, dia mendudukan Jaejoong disalah satu batu. Jaejoong mencibir dengan sikap kasar Yunho, ''Aish gara-gara si Princess aku jadi susah!'' ucap Jaejoong sinis. Yunho menoleh cepat, ''Jangan menyalahkan Kyunie, kau kan mencari Siwon bukan Kyunie.'' bela Yunho.

''Arra! Kau kan memang menyukainya, pantas membela terus. Apa kelebihan dia? Dia manja dan suka mencari masalah, tahun lalu dia juga merepotkanmu bukan?'' ucap Jaejoong.

''Mohon jaga ucapanmu, dia itu putri presdir. Dia tidak pernah membuat masalah, tapi dia terlalu bersemangat. Dia ceria dan bahagia tidak sepertimu yang jutek!'' balas Yunho.

''Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir kau pria baik? Pria jutek dan menyebalkan sepertimu apa pantas untuk putri presdir?''

''Kau pikir aku baik pada Kyunie untuk menjadi menantu presdir? Kau salah! Sudah ada yang aku suka, tapi sayang dia tidak pernah peka!'' ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut, dia senang karena Yunho tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi siapa yang Yunho suka sebenarnya?

''Benarkah? Aku kira...''

''Hilangkan pikiran negatifmu Kim! Aku bukan pria matre, aku menyukai dan baik pada Kyunie karena dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku rasa tidak akan ada cinta diantara kakak dan adik.'' potong Yunho, Jaejoong mulai luluh dan entah kenapa rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun menghilang.

''Aku sudah salah dan membenci Kyuhyun.'' pikirnya.

''Naiklah Kim, aku rasa jika bermalam disini hanya akan membuat kita sakit.'' pinta Yunho berjongkok memunggungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ragu menyentuh bahu Yunho, ''Aku tidak berat ko, jangan khawatir.'' ucapnya saat menaiki punggung lebar itu.

Yunho tersenyum dan mulai bangun, ''Aku tahu sama seperti 2 tahun lalu.'' Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong bingung, ''Maksudmu?'' Yunho tidak menjawab dan terus saja jalan.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat ingat jika dua tahun lalu dia pernah Yunho gendong akibat terkilir saat menaiki tangga darurat. Memalukan, dia selalu memalukan saat dihadapan pria itu, ck!

\- Social Level-

Karyawan baru menyadari jika sejak tadi sore, kedua orang yang memiliki jabatan penting itu menghilang. ''Ada yang melihat Nona GM?'' tanya salah satu karyawan yang mulai disadari karyawan lainnya. ''Eh, Yunho juga tidak ada.''

Muncul berbagai dugaan soal menghilangnya kedua orang itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sepakat untuk mencari kedua orang yang dekat dengan mereka itu. ''Biar aku yang mencari.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun ikut mengangkat tangannya, ''Aku juga!'' ucapnya.

''Tapi kalian baru pertama kemari bukan? Nona Kyuhyun jangan ikut, kalau Nona kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Nanti presdir...''

''Jangan pikirkan hal itu, sebagai wakil presdir aku harus memastikan semua karyawan baik-baik saja.''

''Tapi Nona...''

''Ada aku yang menemani, jangan khawatir.'' ucap Siwon meyakinkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Kalian percaya pada kami?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Kami juga akan mencari, kita berpecar saja!''

''Iya kita cari bersama-sama!''

''Jangan kembali sebelum kita menemukan keduanya.''

Di saat semangat membara semuanya, Yunho akhirnya keluar dari hutan dengan Jaejoong yang tertidur dipunggungnya. Semua karyawan terkejut begitupun dengan WonKyu.

''Oppa, kalian darimana saja. Jae Eonnie kenapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun bertubi, yah itu adalah pertanyaan semua karyawan juga.

''Tenanglah Kyunie, dia terkilir saat kami mencari kau dan Siwon. Akhirnya kami terjebak dihutan,'' jawab Yunho, WonKyu saling berpandangan kemudian merasa bersalah. ''Mianhae, aku tadi hanya jalan-jalan lalu tidak sengaja bertemu Siwon-sshi.''

''Iya, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku bawa Jae dulu ke tenda.'' ucap Yunho kemudian menuju tenda khusus wanita. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon kemudian mendorongnya agar mendekati Yunho, ''Kau sih!'' bisiknya. Siwon hanya tersenyum, ''Kau juga, baby!'' balas Siwon.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong ditenda yang dibaginya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil alih untuk duduk di sebelah Jaejoong yang berbaring, ''Kalian pergilah, aku akan melakukan perawatan untuk Jae Eonnie.'' usir Kyuhyun. Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun, ''Arra, mohon urus dia Kyunie!'' ucapnya membuat Choi Siwon berwajah masam.

''Ayo, Siwon-sshi!'' ajak Yunho menarik Siwon keluar dari tenda. Siwon hanya memberikan kiss bye singkat untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membantu membuka sepatu Jaejoong, kakinya memang terlihat membengkak. Lalu membantu melepaskan juga syalnya, ''Dia itu cantik, sayang jutek.'' pikir Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun juga ikut berbaring disebelah Noona Changmin itu, ''Ah! Aku lupa memberitahu Chwang.'' pikir Kyuhyun.

\- Social Level-

Acara outbond kali ini membawa banyak hal positif seperti berbaikannya YunJae atau Jae yang mulai tidak jutek pada Kyuhyun. Saat diperjalanan pulang, Jae pun duduk dengan Kyuhyun dan cukup akrab. Jae tidak pernah benci pada Kyu, hanya saja mungkin selama ini dia dibutakan oleh cinta.

''Eonnie, jika Chwang menyukai sahabatku bagaimana menurutmu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong pura-pura berpikir, ''Hmm.. Jika wanita itu pintar aku tidak masalah.'' jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Dia masuk kampus secara gratis, sama sepertiku yang mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Dia lebih cocok disebut manis dari pada cantik, tapi dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Kau tidak masalah, Eonnie? Tapi dia sangat baik.''

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang duduk di belakangnya bersama Siwon, ''Kau bawa dia kerumah, baru aku bisa memutuskan. Soal keluarganya aku tidak pernah menilai orang dari uangnya.'' jawab Jaejoong masih setia menatap Yunho. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangnya dan tersenyum, ''Oke sip! Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya!''

\- Social Level-

_**Kampus.**_

Dua hari tanpa Kyuhyun membuat dunia Kibum hampa, tidak ada teman yang bisa dia ajak diskusi dan bercanda. Kelas jadi membosankan ditambah duo JeTi kerap kali mengganggunya, sungguh membuat Kibum kesal.

Setiap istirahat dan pulang pasti ChangHae sudah sedia menemaninya, walaupun keduanya akan ribut tidak penting. Bukan menemani juga tapi membuat ribut, itu lebih tepat.

''Kibumie, kau sendiri?'' tanya Donghae duduk di bangku Kyuhyun -yang kosong-

''Ne, Kyunie belum pulang.'' jawab Kibum santai.

''Aku juga rindu pada Siwon, apalagi semenjak dia magang. Oh ya, kau mau tidak aku ajak ke taman hiburan? Aku dengar ada wahana baru.'' ajak Donghae berharap Kibum menerima.

''Maaf, tapi sejak kapan kita dekat? Setahuku dulu Oppa membenciku, karena aku miskin.''

Donghae jadi salah tingkah ditanya seperti itu, ''Aku tidak pernah membencimu karena status sosial, hanya saja waktu itu aku hanya ikut-ikutan.'' bela Donghae, ''Tapi kau sangat menarik dan seru makanya aku nyaman denganmu.'' lanjutnya.

Kibum biasa saja pada Donghae karena dari pertama dia sudah suka pada sifat Changmin. Changmin berteman dengannya saat pertama tahu dia bukan dari keluarga kaya. Changmin baik dan banyak membantunya, sulit bagi Kibum untuk menyukai Donghae seperti dia menyukai Changmin.

''Maaf Oppa, tapi saat ini aku menyukai pria lain. Jika oppa ingin berteman denganku, aku siap. Tapi aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan lebih jauh, maaf jika aku terlalu percaya diri.'' ucap Kibum. Donghae kecewa namun dia kagum dengan sifat jujur Kibum, dia mengulurkan tangannya ''Aku ingin menjadi temanmu!'' ucapnya. Kibum menatapnya dan tersenyum, ''Aku juga!'' ucap Kibum menerima jabatan tangan Donghae.

Changmin melihat hal itu, dia sudah membawa makan siang untuk Kibum pun patah hati. Padahal sebelumnya dia senang dengan saran Kyuhyun untuk mengajak Kibum menemui kakaknya, namun melihat mereka (HaeBum) berjabatan tangan dan tersenyum membuatnya merasa kalah.

''Chwang!'' kaget Kibum melihat Changmin yang baru saja berbalik pergi. Kibum bangun, ''Aku pergi dulu Oppa.'' ucapnya pada Donghae. Donghae memandangi kepergiannya, ''Jadi pria itu Changmin?'' pikir Donghae.

Entah kenapa Kibum merasa jika Changmin sudah salah paham padanya, dia juga merasa harus memberikan penjelasan pada Changmin. Changmin berjalan cepat menghindari Kibum, Kibum berlari juga untuk mengejarnya. Saat Changmin akan masuk kedalam mobilnya, Kibum menahan.

''Chwang!''

Changmin menatapnya, ''Maaf aku mengganggumu dengan Donghae Hyung.'' ucap Changmin. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Tidak, kami hanya teman. Tadi dia meminta untuk menjadi temanku.'' jelas Kibum. Changmin juga berpikir jika Kibum hanya menganggapnya teman.

''Begitukah? Bukankah kita juga teman, jadi kenapa aku harus pergi? Ah.. Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa begitu.'' ucap Changmin bingung sendiri. Kibum memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Changmin, ''Jika lebih dari teman, aku juga mau.'' ucapnya. Changmin begitu terkejut mendengarnya, ''Maksudmu?'' Kibum menundukan kepalanya, ''Aku suka padamu.'' ucapnya. Changmin sangat kaget namun juga senang bukan main.

''Jinjja? Astaga aku juga menyukaimu, Kibummie~'' balas Changmin yang langsung memeluknya. Kibum terkejut namun juga senang, ''Nado~''

\- Social Level-

Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, walaupun mengantar dengan taksi. Tadi saat bus sampai di kantor, keduanya langsung memilih pulang bersama. Tidak ada yang curiga karena berpikir jika keduanya memang tinggal di alamat yang searah.

''Mau mampir dulu?'' tawar Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeleng, ''Aku langsung pulang saja Baby, aku capek.'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerti dan mulai membuka pintu sebelum Siwon menahan.

''I love you!'' ucap Siwon.

''I love you too.'' balas Kyuhyun kemudian keluar, setelah saling melambaikan tangan taksi jalan kembali dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

Rasa lelah dan ngantuk tentu Kyuhyun rasakan, bagaimana tidak jika dia banyak melakukan aktifitas. Saat tidur di tenda pun tidak nyaman dan kurang bisa tidur. Kyuhyun membawa tasnya naik kelantai dua, rumahnya sepi karena Eomma sedang pergi dan Minho belum pulang kuliah.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, ahh dia meringis karena badannya terasa sakit semua. ''Ukhh, ternyata aku belum cukup kuat untuk itu semua.'' pikirnya. Kyuhyun memandang langit kamarnya, ''Menjadi Nyonya Choi? Menikah lalu mengandung dan punya babies, astaga aku tidak berani membayangkan.'' ucapnya ingat soal lamaran Siwon waktu itu.

Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum, nanti saat malam pertamanya dengan Siwon... Ahhh wajahnya jadi merah membayangkan itu. Lalu jika dia mengandung anak Siwon? Astaga Kyuhyun jadi tambah merah. Dia benar-benar merasa aneh, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat sukses agar bisa menikah. hehehehe.

''Cho Kyuhyun, kau sungguh tidak sabaran!'' gumamnya lalu memejamkan mata.

Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon juga memikirkan cara agar dia bisa menjadi karyawan yang berprestasi. Dia sangat ingin bisa dibanggakan oleh ayah Kyuhyun, bukan ingin cari muka tapi dia ingin membuktikan kalau dia cocok untuk Kyuhyun.

''Kyunie, jika kita menikah aku akan menjadi suami yang sempurna untukmu dan anak kita.'' tekat Siwon.

\- Social Level-

Setelah kejadian itu, Siwon bertekat untuk menjadi lebih baik. Dia rajin dan mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk menjadi karyawan yang baik. Dia begitu cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan semua peraturan, bahkan sekarang dia dijuluki karyawan rajin karena selalu datang paling awal. Ayah Kyuhyun menyambut perubahan itu dengan baik, dia juga selalu memberitahukan perubahan itu pada ayah Siwon.

''Anakmu sangat hebat, kemarin saat memimpin rapat dia terlihat sepertimu saat muda.'' ucap Appa Cho melalui telepon.

''Itu karena dia tidak mau mengecewakan calon istrinya, kau tahu setiap hari dia berkata jika dia ingin membuat Kyuhyun bangga padanya.''

''Benarkah? Putriku sangat beruntung, aku yakin dia akan mampu menjadi orang sukses sekalipun dia tidak mewarisi kekayaanmu.'' Canda Appa Cho.

''Kau benar, terima kasih karena sudah banyak mengajari Siwon. Dia begitu karena kau membimbingnya dengan keras.''

''Kau ini, semuanya karena kemampuan dan kegigihannya juga.''

Setelah panggilannya terputus, Siwon datang dengan membawa map.

''Maaf sajangmin, rapat dengan Shinwa group akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. Saja membawakan materi yang akan dibawakan saat rapat.'' ucap Siwon menyerahkan materi yang lagi-lagi akan dipimpinnya, walaupun dia masih magang tapi Siwon sudah beberapa kali memimpin rapat karena ide-idenya yang brilian.

''Good Job! Oh ya beberapa bulan lagi kau wisuda, aku harap nanti kau masih bisa bekerja disini. Aku melihatmu karena skill bukan statusmu.'' ucap Appa Cho.

''Ne, terima kasih sajangnim. Tapi sepertinya Appa akan memintaku bergabung.'' tolak Siwon halus.

''Jika anakku aku minta untuk magang disini bagaimana?'' goda Appa Cho.

''Kyunnie dan aku satu kantor?'' pikir Siwon bahagia.

''Aku hanya bercanda, mana mau dia magang di kantor Appanya.'' lanjut Appa Cho membuat Siwon kecewa.

''Terlepas dari semuanya... Aku sangat bangga padamu. Baru dua bulan magang kau sudah banyak membawa keuntungan untuk perusahaan. Kau hebat Siwon, aku bangga padamu!''

''Terima kasih banyak, sajangmin!''

\- Social Level-

Selama dua bulan atau mungkin 1 bulan terakhir, hubungan YunJae mulai menemukan titik terang. Keduanya kedapatan makan bersama setiap jam makan siang, belum lagi pulang selalu bersama dan ada yang pernah memergoki keduanya tengah kencan. Ternyata orang yang Yunho maksud saat itu adalah Jaejoong, dia sudah menyukai GM galak itu sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi sayang sifat juteknya membuat Jae susah didekati, terlebih Yunho selalu menjadikan Kyuhyun pelarian atas perasaannya. Dia selalu mengatakan menyukai Kyuhyun, padahal itu artinya hanya sebatas adik dan Kyuhyun tahu itu sejak awal.

\- Social Level-

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian.**_

''Apa kau sudah mencari tempat magang, Kyu?'' tanya Kibum. Keduanya memang magang lebih cepat karena kepintaran keduanya, semua tugas untuk beberapa bulan kedepan bahkan sudah mereka rampungkan.

Kyuhyun melingkari beberapa nama perusahaan yang sekiranya ia minati. ''Banyak sih, tapi aku bingung karena semuanya kenal ayahku. Susah jika urusannya begini..'' ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum jadi merasa beruntung, setidaknya dia bisa magang tanpa perasaan seperti Kyuhyun. Dia bebas memilih kemana pun dia mau.

''Hey, di perusahaan Siwon Oppa saja? Aku dengar setelah wisuda dia akan bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.'' saran Kibum. Kyuhyun juga berpikir demikian namun ada rasa tidak nyaman jika satu kantor dengan calon suami.

''Jika ingat wisuda, itu artinya Donghae Oppa dan Siwonnie akan meninggalkan kampus. Aku merasa kehilangan.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya mencibir, ''Kau mengalihkan pertanyaan. Iya juga sih Donghae Oppa itu teman yang baik, aku dengar sekarang dia sudah memiliki pacar? Kalau tidak salah kekasihnya adalah teman saat magang juga.'' ucap Kibum.

''Kau cemburu?'' goda Kyuhyun. Kibum tentu saja tidak merasa demikian, ''Hey kalau Chwang tahu bisa mati aku! Aku tidak cemburu tapi senang, akhirnya laki-laki baik sepertinya mendapatkan kekasih.''

''Kau benar, kalau tidak salah namanya Eunhyuk dan dia teman kecil Siwon saat di Junior High School.''

''Benarkah? Dia juga sangat sexy bukan? Aku dengar dia juga pintar.''

''Kau itu sangat update tentang Donghae Oppa.'' goda Kyuhyun lagi.

''Aku tahu dari Chwang juga, dia selalu update tentang Donghae Oppa karena tidak mau Donghae Oppa berteman denganku dengan tujuan lain.'' balas Kibum yang langsung memerah.

''Astaga! Aku kalah telak darimu! Chwang sangat posessif, beda dengan Siwonku yang sekarang jarang menghubungiku akibat sibuk dengan skripsi dan wisudanya.''

''Kau saat seperti ini sangat lucu, benar kata Jae Eonnie ternyata...'' ucap Kibum balas menggoda.

''Ya, apa yang sudah Jae eonnie katakan tentangku?''

''Itu rahasia,''

''Ya, Kim Kibum!''

\- Social Level-

**Wisuda WonHae **

Kyuhyun's Pov

Aku sangat sedih dan bangga hari ini melihat Siwonku wisuda. Sedih tidak akan melihat wajahnya di kampus, bangga karena dia salah satu lulusan terbaik dengan nilai nyaris sempurna. Dia juga sudah membuktikan padaku kalau dia berhasil menjadi karyawan yang hebat di perusahaan Appa, bahkan melampaui karyawan lama. Aku bangga padamu Siwonnie! Kau sukses bukan karena uang ayahmu, tapi kemampuanmu.

Banyak sekali Hoobae, terutama wanita yang mengajaknya berfoto bersama termasuk Jessica dan Tiffany. Aku biarkan saja, karena ini hari terakhirnya. Lagipula belakangan kedua wanita itu mulai bosan mengganggu kami, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan pasangan. Aku dengar jika Tiffany berkencan dengan Nickhun sunbae dan Jessica dengan Taecyeon sunbae, itu semua karena mereka sering gencar melakukan pendekatan. Sama seperti dulu mendekati WonHae namun sayangnya mereka gagal.

Akhirnya kami berfoto bersama dengan Siwon yang menggandengku, tidak jauh beda dengan Donghae Oppa yang menggandeng kekasihnya dan Kibum yang bersama Chwang Oppa. Aku tidak memanggil Siwon Oppa karena jujur itu membuatku sedikit kaku, aku suka memanggilnya nama atau Siwonnie agar terdengar manis.

''Berfoto seperti ini seperti menghadiri pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Siwon Oppa.'' canda Kibum membuatku menatapnya gemas, ''Iya benar Jagy, mereka sudah pantas menikah.'' lanjut Changmin Oppa.

''Jika menikah jangan mendahuluiku,'' kata Hae Oppa, ''Cari uang yang banyak dulu baru menikah Hae-ah...'' balas Eunhyuk Eonnie yang ternyata menentang.

''Benar itu eonnie, sebaiknya suruh Hae Oppa mencari uang dulu. Jangan sampai nanti kalian hidup susah,'' ucapku membalas.

''Aish! Aku merasa dibully!'' ucap Donghae Oppa memelas, Eunhyuk eonnie malah mencium pipinya ''Bercanda sayang~'' aigo manis dan membuatku iri.

''Donghae-ah, kemarin ada yeoja bernama Yuri menanyakanmu. Memangnya kau memiliki hubungan apa dengannya?'' ucap Siwon membuat semuanya terkejut.

''Lee Donghae!'' marah Eunhyuk.

''Ya! Choi Siwon, kau malah membuat pacarku marah! Dia itu...''

''Aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah ciuman lagi...!'' marah Eunhyuk eonnie langsung pergi, ''Awas kau Siwon,'' ucap Hae Oppa tapi Siwon hanya tersenyum saja. Aku penasaran siapa orang yang dimaksud, ''Memangnya siapa Yuri itu?'' tanyaku.

''Hahaha... aku juga tidak tahu.'' jawabnya. Aku memukul Siwon karena sudah membuat orang lain bertengkar, ''Dasar evil! Aish! Aish!'' kesalku. Dia masih tertawa lalu memegangi tanganku.

''Aku sudah menepati janjiku, kau harus menepati janjimu.'' ucapnya.

''Janji apa?''

''Menikahlah denganku.''

''Nde?''

\- Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**Next part WonKyu's Wedding + First night kkk~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Horgan's Cafe.**

Cuaca yang cerah, panas namun tidak gersang sangat cocok untuk dipakai jalan-jalan. Berjalan-jalan di pantai atau sekedar jalan berbelanja akan sangat menyenangkan, atau menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama pasangan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi. Di siang yang indah itu, Kyuhyun dan pasangan baru ChangBum tengah makan siang di salah satu restoran untuk menikmati cuaca indah siang itu.

Sepertinya hati Kyuhyun ikut panas seperti cuaca yang panas melihat kemesraan ChangBum yang semakin menjadi. Keduanya saling menyuapi dan nampak sangat mesra. Siapa yang tidak panas jika melihat hal-hal romantis setiap hari sementara diri kita tengah merindukan kekasih. Pastinya perasaan tidak nyaman itu Kyuhyun rasakan juga.

"Berhenti bermesraan di tempat umum, kalian membuatku malu." sindir Kyuhyun. ChangBum berhenti saling menyuapi lalu menatap kompak Kyuhyun.

''Kenapa kau marah Kyu? Apa aku punya salah?'' tanya Kibum polos. Ayolah apa dia tidak sadar jika sudah membuat Kyuhyun iri?

''Apa kau iri Kyu? Makanya kau hubungi Siwon Hyung dan minta padanya agar menemuimu. Dia kenapa sibuk sekali ya,'' ucap Changmin yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya.

''Maaf Kyu, tapi ucapan Changmin benar juga. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau temui Siwon Oppa atau terima tawaran tes magang di perusahaannya. Aku yakin kau pasti diterima.'' ucap Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya saja, dia juga sebenarnya sangat ingin menemui Siwon, tapi dia takut jika akan mengganggu.

''Aku tidak mau mengganggunya, dia begitu semangat bekerja.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Kibum saling berpandangan dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Beruntung bagi Kibum, dia dan Changmin masih bisa sering bertemu. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun, belakangan bahkan Siwon jarang menghubunginya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin marah karena dia tahu Siwon sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

''Kita pergi karokean, bagaimana?'' tawar Kibum.

-Social Level-

**Hyundai Enterprise.**

Rapat pagi itu dipimpin oleh Siwon. Untuk meyakinkan para pemegang saham, ayah Siwon sengaja meminta anaknya untuk memimpin rapat pagi ini. Selama hampir satu minggu Siwon giat mempersiapkan materi. Bukan dia melupakan Kyuhyun namun dia berusaha fokus untuk pekerjaannya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia begitu merindukan tunangannya itu, sangat sangat merindukannya. Namun Siwon tahu kalau dia menemui Kyuhyun, Siwon selalu lupa waktu.

''Kau siap, Siwon?'' tanya Appa Choi sebelum mereka masuk ke ruang rapat. Siwon mengangguk yakin, ''Aku siap!'' jawabnya mantap. Appa Choi tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan pada asistennya untuk membukakan pintu. Kedua asistennya membuka pintu rapat dan berkata, ''Presdir telah sampai.'' diiringi Siwon dan Ayahnya masuk kedalam ruang rapat yang dihadiri para klien dan pemegang saham.

Ayah Siwon mengambil posisi duduk di tempatnya sementara Siwon berdiri di depan semua peserta rapat yang kini menantinya untuk memulai presentasi. Setelah perkenalan diri yang singkat, Siwon memulai presentasinya.

Layar putih mulai berganti warna menjadi deretan konsep yang telah Siwon siapkan. Kesatuan dari gambar dan huruf yang merupakan refleksi dari proyektor dari arah sebaliknya. Banyak huruf berbahasa inggris dan hangul tercetak di layar, namun Siwon tidak perlu membacanya. Dia sudah paham dengan apa yang akan dibicarakannya.

''Untuk memperluas jaringan dengan perusahan global, _Hyundai Group_ secara resmi akan melebarkan sayap di sekitar _Eropa_. Kami sudah memiliki kerja sama yang serius dengan _Peninsula Group_. Dalam waktu dekat ini pembangunan _real estate_ yang baru akan segera dilaksanakan.''

''Berikut adalah beberapa rancangan untuk 10 tahun mendatang.''

Layar di depannya berganti menjadi deretan gambar yang membuat para peserta rapat saling berbisik. Siwon sebenarnya sangat tegang dan gugup, namun saat dia berpikir jika Kyuhyun melihat ini secara ajaib semangatnya berkobar. Padahal dia tahu jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disini, namun apapun yang dikerjakannya pasti berdampak pada kehidupannya bersama Kyuhyun kelak. Ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum bangga pada putranya itu.

-Social Level-

''Good job Siwon! Kau berhasil memikat seluruh peserta rapat. Appa sangat bangga padamu.'' ucap Appa Choi setelah mereka keluar dari ruang rapat. Terlihat jelas jika ayahnya itu begitu puas dengan apa yang anaknya lakukan.

''Awalnya aku sangat tegang dan gugup, namun saat berpikir jika dia melihat dan menantikan yang terbaik aku bisa melakukan itu dengan baik.'' balas Siwon dengan senyuman indahnya.

Appa Choi tersenyum dan tahu maksud ucapan anaknya. Ya, seseorang itu memang sudah menguasai seluruh kehidupan anaknya. Belahan jiwa yang membawanya pada suatu kehidupan yang baik.

''Apa kau begitu mencintainya?'' tanya Appa tiba-tiba, Siwon nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan ayahnya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya, ''Sangat mencintainya.'' jawab Siwon membuat ayahnya kembali tersenyum.

''Appa mengerti.'' Appa Choi menepuk bahu anaknya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Siwon tersenyum karena ayahnya tahu maksud dari ucapannya, ''Baby aku berhasil.'' ucap Siwon pada layar di ponselnya. Setelahnya Siwon harus menemui klien berikutnya.

-Social Level-

**Kyuhyun's Home**

Kyuhyun pulang dari kampus dengan wajah yang tidak bersemangat. Dia masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan lesu, Minho yang tengah bermain game langsung menatap heran wajah Noonanya yang semakin tidak bersemangat. Kyuhyun bukan tipe pemurung, perubahan yang terjadi padanya akan dengan mudah terbaca oleh orang disekitarnya.

''Noona kenapa baru pulang?'' tanya Minho. Kyuhyun menoleh pada adiknya itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya dua kali, ''Noona tadi pergi bersama Kibum dan Changmin.'' ucapnya. Minho merasa tidak tega melihat Noona kesayangannya jadi pemurung belakangan ini.

''Siwon Hyung menitipkan ini untuk Noona.'' Minho memberikan kantong kecil pada Kyuhyun. Mendengar nama Siwon, Kyuhyun jadi bersemangat. ''Dari Siwon?'' tanyanya merebut kantong itu.

''Tadi tidak sengaja bertemu saat di Mall, sepertinya dia rapat disana.''

''Mall?'' Kyuhyun berpikir mana mungkin Siwon rapat di tempat seperti itu. Setidaknya dia bisa memilih tempat yang lebih bagus. Apa hanya untuk membelikan Kyuhyun hadiah?

''Terima kasih.'' ucap Kyuhyun lalu naik ke kamarnya. Minho terkekeh dengan sifat Noonanya, ''Aigo, Hyung kau luar biasa!''

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan pemberian Siwon dari dalam kantong kecil itu. ''Vitamin?'' Siwon ternyata memberikannya vitamin. Aish, Kyuhyun kira itu adalah barang atau apalah yang menunjukan keseriusan Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sibuk bahkan sangat sibuk, tapi sampai kapan dia harus menunggu Siwon melamarnya.

''Cho Kyuhyun kau bisa gila.'' namun senyuman tetap terpantri di wajahnya, setidaknya itu bentuk perhatian Siwon untuknya. Pasti Siwon tahu kalau belakangan Kyuhyun memang membutuhkan penambah tenaga.

Setelah menyimpan vitamin dari Siwon, Kyuhyun melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

-Social Level-

Dentingan sendok dan garpu mewarnai makan malam hari ini. Ayah dan Ibu Kyuhyun sesekali melempar pandangan seolah meminta salah satu dari keduanya menyampaikan undangan makan malam dari ayah Siwon. Kyuhyun sendiri dia hanya memfokuskan dirinya menghabiskan makanannya. Minho, dia mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik orang tuanya.

''Aku dengar Hyundai akan membuka cabang di Eropa, tepatnya Paris. Dan proyek itu sepenuhnya Siwon yang menangani.'' ucap Appa Cho membuat Kyuhyun menoleh karena nama Siwon tersinggung.

''Benarkah? Jadi pantas saja dia tidak pernah datang ke rumah, dia sangat sibuk. Aku jadi ikut merasa bangga. Minho-ya, kau harus bisa seperti Siwon nanti.'' ucap Eomma Cho pada anak bungsunya.

''Tentu saja Eomma, aku akan jauh lebih baik dari Hyung!'' ucap Minho percaya diri, Kyuhyun hanya mencibir saja mendengar ucapan adiknya. ''Dia kira itu mudah.'' pikir Kyuhyun.

Sebelumnya Siwon memang sudah membicarakan prihal proyek ini pada Kyuhyun, namun dia tidak menyangka jika waktu Siwon akan terkuras habis demi hal itu. Setidaknya sekarang dia senang karena Siwon berhasil.

''Besok malam Tuan Choi bahkan mengundang kita malam malam.'' ucap Appa Cho membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah minum tersendak, ''Uhuukkkhhh... Besok?'' ucapnya terkejut.

''Noona, reaksimu sungguh berlebihan. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Siwon Hyung, tapi keep calm saja Noonaku.'' goda Minho membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

''Ya Cho Minho jangan bicara macam-macam! Kau mau aku menggigitmu.''

''Astaga, kenapa Noonaku jadi suka menggigit? Apa karena terlalu merindukan tunangan?''

''Minho!''

Orang tua mereka hanya bisa maklum dengan perdebatan kedua anaknya. Walaupun mereka bukan anak kecil lagi tetap saja soal urusan bertengkar mereka jagonya. Baik kakak maupun adik tidak pernah mau mengalah.

-Social Level-

**Cho's Corp.**

Di dalam kantor, sepasang suami-istri baru nampak tengah memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Yunho menyerahkan beberapa dokumen yang harus diperiksa oleh Jaejoong, soal pekerjaan keduanya memang kompak. Setelah selesai, Yunho menyimpan berkas itu ke dalam laci arsip sementara Jaejoong berusaha menyamankan duduknya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan pegal-pegal ditambah perutnya tidak enak.

''Belakangan ini aku rasa presdir mempunyai rencana besar. Banyak pekerjaan yang kita rampungkan dalam waktu cepat.'' ucap Yunho kemudian mengambil alih duduk di depan Jaejoong.

''Lalu presdir menunda keberangkatannya ke Hongkong, apa ada hal penting yang harus presdir lakukan?'' tanya Yunho lagi.

''Aku belum tahu Yun, tapi sepertinya memang seperti itu. Jika tidak ada hal yang lebih mendesak, presdir bukan tipe orang yang mau menunda pekerjaan. Ah iya, apa kau melihat kantong kecil dia atas mejaku?''

''Itu, aku kira sampah. Makanya aku membuangnya.''

''Ya! Apa kau tahu itu apa? Pokoknya itu khusus perlengkapan wanita, aku mau kau menggantinya.'' kesal Jaejoong.

''Memangnya apa Jagi? Baiklah aku akan membelikannya.''

Jaejoong menyeringai, mungkin akan sangat lucu jika Yunho pergi ke supermarket dan membeli pembalut untuknya. Bisa bayangkan wajah malu Yunho saat mencari atau membayar? Ah itu akan sangat lucu.

''Pembalut bersayap.''

''Apa?''

-Social Level-

**Cho's Home.**

Malam itu Kyuhyun sudah berdandan untuk pergi ke rumah Siwon. Kali ini dia merasa sangat tegang untuk berkunjung ke rumah tunangannya itu. Dia bahkan harus meminta pendapat Kibum soal gaun apa yang harus dipakainya. Kibum berkata kalau Kyuhyun seperti mau dilamar saja sampai setegang itu. Kyuhyun mengaku jika dia sudah lama tidak bertemu Siwon maupun orang tuanya.

''Kau sudah siap?'' tanya Appa membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun memakai dress model _Sheath Dress_ yang membentuk lekuk tubuh indahnya. Dress berwarna campuran hitam dan merah sedikit dibawah lutut itu sungguh membentuk tubuh _S_ line-nya.

''Ne, Appa.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Appa Cho tersenyum lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, ''Kau sudah dewasa sayang, rasanya baru kemarin Appa menggendongmu. Appa ingat, setiap pulang dari kantor kau selalu merengek ingin Appa gendong. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa.'' ucap Appa Cho membuat Kyuhyun merasa terharu dan sedih, ''Appa...'' Kyuhyun tidak kuasa ingin menangis. Kalian tahu, rasanya seperti Appa Kyuhyun ingin melepaskannya karena sudah dewasa.

''Selamanya kau putri Appa, putri kebanggaan appa dan eomma. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia, apapun yang terjadi.'' ucap Appa lagi, Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya. ''Aku janji Appa.''

-Social Level-

**Siwon's Home.**

Rumah besar dengan nuansa Eropa itu sudah mempersiapkan makan malam dengan calon besan. Eomma Siwon adalah tipe wanita yang selalu ingin tampil sempurna, termasuk untuk jamuan. Dia sudah mengerahkan semua asisten rumah tangga untuk menyiapkan hidangan yang spesial. Terlepas dari kesibukan ibu Siwon sebagai _business women_, dia tetaplah seorang wanita yang mengurus rumah tangga.

''Sulli-ya, pakai baju yang terbaik. Kita akan kedatangan tamu penting.'' ucap Eomma Choi pada anak bungsunya.

''Memangnya bajuku tidak bagus?'' tanya Sulli heran, selama ini dia selalu memakai pakaian bagus.

''Bukan itu maksudnya. Coba kau pakai pakaian yang lebih sopan. Jangan pakai dress pendek seperti itu.''

''Aigo, Eomma... Kita bukan ingin pergi ke acara pernikahan Oppa kan? Lagipula ini diadakan dirumah kita.''

''Anak ini memang susah diatur.''

Ibu dan Anak itu memang suka berseteru jika menyangkut penampilan. Sulli tipe orang yang cuek dan suka memakai apa saja yang menurutnya bagus. Tapi tubuh tinggi itulah yang terkadang tidak pas memakai pakaian terlalu minim. Memang baik Sulli maupun Siwon, memiliki pertumbuhan yang bagus. Mungkin selama mengandung, eomma Choi memang memenuhi nutrisi terbaik untuk anak-anaknya.

''Eomma, Appa dimana?'' tanya Siwon baru turun dari kamarnya. Eomma tersenyum melihat penampilan anaknya yang nampak tampan sekali.

''Tadi sepertinya di ruang tamu. Kau tampan sekali Siwon.'' puji Eomma. Siwon tersenyum mendengar pujian Eommanya dan langsung menemui Ayahnya.

''Oppa benar-benar total jika menyangkut Kyunie Eonnie. Aish dia beruntung sekali dicintai oleh Oppa.'' ucap Sulli.

''Siwon juga beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun, dia wanita baik dan luar biasa.'' ucap Eomma yang disetujui oleh Sulli.

Siwon berjalan mendekati ayahnya, terlihat ayah tengah menghubungi seseorang. Saat Siwon sampai bertepatan dengan ayahnya itu mematikan ponselnya.

''Appa.'' panggil Siwon. Ayah menoleh pada putranya, ''Siwon, Appa baru membahas soal kampus yang mengajukan proposal peserta magang di perusahaan kita. Kau tahu, nama Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu peserta itu.'' ucap ayah. Siwon sebenarnya sudah tahu soal rencana Kyuhyun itu, namun dia belum membicarakan itu dengan ayahnya.

''Secepatnya kita akan mengadakan jumpa temu dan tes. Perusahaan membutuhkan orang - orang pilihan untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan.'' ucap Siwon yang membuat ayahnya heran.

''Appa bilang, Kyuhyun akan menjadi peserta itu. Kau tidak terkejut?'' heran Appa.

''Tidak, aku sudah tahu. Aku mau pertemuan itu diadakan di luar perusahaan. Jika Kyuhyun lolos, aku tidak mau banyak karyawan yang membedakan dia. Aku tahu betul keuntungan dari tidak diketahui sebagai pasangan anak pimpinan saat magang saat itu.'' jelas Siwon yang bisa di pahami oleh ayahnya.

''Appa selalu mendukungmu!''

Selang beberapa menit, keluarga Cho datang. Ayah, Ibu, dan adik Kyuhyun disambut hangat oleh keluarga Siwon. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan penuh kerinduan. Sebenarnya, Siwon sangat ingin memeluk Kyu-nya dan menumpahkan semua rasa rindunya. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa hatinya tenang saat melihat wajah Siwon.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung dengan menyenangkan. Tidak jarang masing-masing saling memberikan pujian. Dan sesekali saling bercanda tentang banyak hal.

''Selamat Mrs. Choi, anda berhasil melebarkan brand anda sampai di Afrika. Saya dengar anda sudah diakui di benua itu.'' ucap Nyonya Cho pada ibu Siwon. Ibu Siwon tersenyum menanggapinya, ''Terima kasih, saya sangat bersyukur bisnis saja berjalan lancar. Butuh keberanian untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.'' balas Ibu Siwon.

''Anda benar, jika kita tidak berani dan takut mengambil resiko maka kita tidak mungkin bisa berkembang.'' balas Ibu Kyuhyun.

''Bicara soal keberanian, apa putraku berani memulai kehidupan baru dengan Kyunie?'' ucapan Eomma Siwon membuat kedua orang itu terkejut dan berpandangan.

''Mereka sudah tidak terpisahkan, dari segala sudut nampak sangat serasi. Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?'' kali ini Appa Choi yang berkomentar.

''Secepatnya meresmikan hubungan akan lebih baik, dibanding menundanya dengan berbagai alasan. Jika belum siap, kapan kalian akan mempunyai keberanian? Jika mengejar cita-cita, apa jika sudah menikah tidak bisa mengejar cita-cita?'' ucap Ayah Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka berdua serasa sedang diintrogasi dan siap dieksekusi.

''Jika Kyunie sudah siap maka aku siap!'' ucap Siwon mantap mengundang rasa kagum semuanya, Kyuhyun menatapnya gembira.

''Noona pasti menerimanya, dia selalu bermimpi menjadi istrimu Hyung. Dia akan sangat senang.'' celoteh Minho mengundang tawa.

''Astaga anak ini benar-benar.'' Kyuhyun memandang sebal adiknya.

''Kami serahkan semuanya pada kalian. Anak zaman sekarang lebih suka merancang semuanya sendiri, kalian cukup beritahu kami kapan kalian siap dan juga konsep apa yang ingin kalian pakai.'' ucap Appa Siwon.

''Kami orang tua pasti mendukung.'' tambah Ayah Kyuhyun. Kedua calon besan ini memang kompak.

''Jika butuh sesuatu, bisa beritahu Eomma.'' ucap Eomma Siwon.

''Aku siap berbagi pengalaman untuk calon pengantin.'' ucap Eomma Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap lembut Kyuhyun, dia bersyukur karena semua keluarga begitu mendukung mereka. Mereka berharap kedepannya akan berjalan lancar sesuai harapan keduanya.

-Social Level-

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun bicara di balkon belakang. Dia butuh waktu untuk membicarakan semuanya berdua.

''Apa kau terkejut?'' tanya Siwon.

''Iya, sedikit shock. Awalnya aku sudah curiga soal ini, terakhir kita makan malam saat pertunangan mendadak itu.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Kita beruntung memiliki keluarga yang care seperti ini, setidaknya mereka mendukung apapun keputusan kita. Aku pribadi memiliki banyak planning untuk kita kedepannya.'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya serius.

''Aku juga sama, aku ingin hidup sesuai keinginanku.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Bisakah kita menyatukan dua keinginan kita menjadi satu dan berusaha bersama untuk mewujudkannya?'' tangan Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya erat. Kyuhyun menatap mata hitam Siwon lalu menganggukan kepalanya, ''Tentu bisa! Dan aku akan berusaha untuk itu.'' jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

''Jika aku ingin hidup dengan usahaku sendiri, bagaimana? Bisa kan kita hidup tanpa bergantung pada orang tua?'' ucap Siwon lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun menganggukan kembali kepalanya, matanya menatap langsung wajah Siwon, ''Kita bisa Wonnie!'' ucapnya yakin. Siwon tersenyum melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun, tangannya menyikap poni Kyuhyun dan mencium keningnya lalu memeluknya erat. ''Terima kasih.''

-Social Level-

''Fighting Kyuhyunnie!'' Kibum menaik-turunkan tangannya memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya meminta Kibum memeluknya, tanpa butuh waktu lama Kibum memeluknya erat.

''Gomawo Bummie.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Kau sudah siap, Kyu?'' tanya Changmin yang baru datang. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan tersenyum pada pacar sahaabtnya itu. ''Terima kasih ya kalian mau membantuku.'' ucap Kyuhyun pada ChanBum.

''Karena kita sahabat!'' ucap Kibum mantap, ''Yah, kita sahabat Kyuhyunie.'' tambah Changmin. Kyuhyun senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka berdua. Setelahnya Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke tempat tes.

Hari ini akan banyak perusahaan yang datang untuk menyeleksi peserta magang. Bertempat disalah satu kampus, banyak mahasiswa yang datang untuk mendapatkan tempat yang pas untuk mereka bekerja nanti.

Kyuhyun duduk gugup di salah satu kursi tunggu. Dia mendaftar di perusahaan Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang akan mewakili perusahaan. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau dia bisa memberikan yang terbaik.

''Hyundai Enterprise, silahkan masuk!'' ucap panitia membuat para mahasiswa yang ingin magang ditempat itu memasuki ruangan. Ruangannya tidak luas, hanya seluas ruang rapat biasa. Tapi yang membuat mereka tegang adalah Hyundai sangat pemilih dan sulit untuk bisa diterima disana.

Tidak lama setelah seluruh peserta masuk, dua orang pria masuk kedalam ruangan. Kyuhyun menahan napas melihat kekasihnya yang datang dengan ditemani seorang pria berbadan tinggi. Panitia mengisyaratkan kalau Siwon boleh memulai presentasinya.

''Selamat siang, saya Siwon Choi wakil direktur dari Hyundai Enterprise.'' Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya. Banyak yang kagum dengan ketampanannya, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang sudah biasa melihat itu. Siwon professional, dia terlihat biasa saat matanya bertemu Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bersikap berwibawa dan itu cukup keren.

''Saya jelaskan sedikit profil perusahaan kami.''

Siwon memulai presentasinya dengan santai dan berwibawa. Setiap detail yang ia jelaskan mengundang perhatian penuh peserta. Siwon juga menjelaskan kriteria yang ia cari untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan. Karena walaupun menjadi peserta magang, Siwon tidak akan membedakannya dengan karyawan lain. Dia ingin yang terpilih melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan.

Setelah menjelaskan, dia mulai mengajukan beberapa test untuk para peserta. Sejauh ini jawaban mereka cukup baik dan dia juga puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan calon istrinya. Dibantu asistennya, Siwon mengajukan pertanyaan jika terjadi hal buruk di perusahaan, dia meminta mereka mencari cara untuk mengatasi. Karena setiap peserta yang magang kemungkinan akan ia rekrut menjadi pegawai nantinya.

Setelah semua selesai dan dia sudah mempunyai daftar siapa saja yang ia terima, untuk mencairkan suasana Siwon memberikan hal lain yang menarik dari perusahaannya. Layar putih itu berganti warna menjadi kesatuan warna yang merupakan refleksi dari proyektor di arah sebaliknya. Huruf hangul muncul di layar.

Awalnya muncul target perusahaan untuk 10 tahun kedepan yang mana perusahaan akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan di Eropa yang artinya akan terjadi kerja sama internasional yang menguntungkan. Banyak yang kagum dan berharap bisa bergabung dengan perusahaan itu. Sedikit dibumbui canda, Siwon berkata jika mereka bisa bergabung akan sangat menguntungkan bisa kerja di perusahaan internasional dan mungkin gaji mereka bukan won lagi tapi dollar atau poundsterling.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, sejak kapan kekasihnya begitu pandai berkata di depan orang banyak. Bahkan dia tidak kenal dengan sosok tampan itu sekarang, begitu berbeda dengan sikapnya jika berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Semuanya mampu tersihir oleh pesona Siwon. Layar di depan berhenti dan tiba-tiba keluar kata-kata berwarna merah muda yang satu persatu muncul. Semua orang kembali penasaran, kejutan apa lagi yang akan keluar?

Deretan kata itu terangkai menjadi satu dan membentuk kalimat.

_**''Would you marry me, Nona Cho?'' **_

Banyak mata yang terkejut dengan tulisan itu dan heboh mencari siapa Nona Cho itu? Kyuhyun sendiri memandang Siwon dengan kesal, apa begini romantis? Melamar di depan banyak orang, membuatnya jadi malu. Siwon tersenyum lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. Berlutut di depan wanita itu dan mengeluarkan cincin di depan Kyuhyun, ''Maukah kau menikah denganku, Cho Kyuhyun cintaku?'' ucap Siwon mengundang keributan di sana. Banyak yang begitu iri melihat salah satu dari mereka dilamar oleh seorang pria hebat.

Airmata Kyuhyun sudah berjatuhan dari tadi, dia tidak sanggup bicara lagi dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon tersenyum karena lamarannya di terima, pria itu memasangkan cincinnya di jemari manis Kyuhyun lalu mereka berpelukan haru. Moment berharga yang tidak mungkin bisa Kyuhyun lupakan dalam hidupnya.

-Social Level-

Soal pernikahan semua dirancang sepenuhnya oleh kedua mempelai. Beruntung keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk konsep pernikahan. Kedua ibu berkomentar soal pemilihan tempat yang biasa dan acara sederhana. Namun baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon mengaku ingin mengadakan pesta sederhana dan hanya mengundang orang terdekat saja. Tidak ada acara khusus selain pemberkatan yang diadakan di tempat acara dan penyambutan tamu. Sore harinya mereka akan pergi menginap di hotel satu malam.

''Aku merasa jika pesta sederhana lebih berkesan, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mempersiapkannya.'' ucap Siwon yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

''Aku pikir kau menginginkan pernikahan mewah, bagaimanapun kau dilahirkan dari keluarga berada.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Kau juga begitu kan? Kita itu sama, lahir dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang sama. Maukah kita membuat sisa hidup kita lebih realistis? Layaknya orang lain.''

''Kau juga memikirkan itu? Sudah lama aku ingin hidup seperti itu...''

''Itu bagus. Aku ingin membuka perusahaan atas nama dan kerja kerasku. Maukah kau memulai semuanya dari nol bersamaku? Kau mau hidup sederhana?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin dengan keputusannya. Bagaimana dan dimanapun Siwon membawanya, Kyuhyun akan bahagia dan terus berada di sisinya.

''Aku mau dan aku akan mendukungmu!''

Siwon menarik pinggang langsing yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu, memeluknya dengan erat lalu mulai mencium bibirnya. Kyuhyun mencengkram kemeja Siwon saat tubuh Siwon semakin mendekapnya erat.

''Hmm...'' Siwon melepaskan ciumannya lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir merah istrinya.

''Rupanya pengantin baru sangat bersemangat ya.'' ucap seorang pria yang datang dengan teman-temannya. WonKyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tanpa terlihat malu sedikit pun.

''Bummie.'' Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sahabatnya. Kibum ikut merasa bahagia atas pernikahan sahabatnya. ''Selamat Kyu, akhirnya kau dan Siwon Oppa menikah juga.'' ucap Kibum.

''Kau mendahuluiku Siwon!'' Donghae nampak kesal, lalu tidak lama dia tersenyum dan merangkul sahabatnya itu, ''Bagaimanapun selamat man!'' ucapnya. Siwon hanya tertawa saja, ''Kau harus segera menyusul.'' ucap Siwon.

Changmin dan Eunhyuk juga mengucapkan selamat. Tidak lama Jaejoong dan Yunho datang mendekati pengantin baru.

''Aku tidak menyangka kalian menikah juga.'' ucap Jaejoong, Changmin tersenyum melihat Noonanya datang. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum melihat kedatangan pasangan fenomenal itu.

''Eonnie... Aku mencintaimuuuuu...'' ucap Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan langsung berpelukan dengan anak bossnya itu. ''Selamat jagy, akhirnya kau menikah juga.'' ucap Jaejoong. Yunho memberi selamat pada Siwon, setelah tadi mengucapkan selamat pada ayah dan ibu masing-masing pengantin.

''Eungh?'' Jaejoong menutup mulutnya saat menghirup gaun Kyuhyun yang wangi. Kyuhyun jadi hawatir padanya, ''Kau baik-baik saja eonnie?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong mengangguk walaupun perutnya terasa mual. Yunho langsung membantu istrinya itu, ''Mungkin dia sedang ngidam.'' ucap Yunho membuat semuanya terkejut termasuk Changmin adik iparnya.

''Ngidam?''

''Beberapa waktu lalu aku dikerjai habis-habisan olehnya. Aku pergi ke supermarket untuk membelikannya pembalut, namun dia malah dengan santai berkata kalau dia hamil di depan orang banyak. Tentu saja aku malu bukan kepalang.'' adu Yunho.

Jaejoong menginjak sepatu suaminya itu dengan sandalnya, ''Aish aku malu bodoh!'' kesalnya. Yang ada disana jadi tertawa dengan cerita Yunho. Ada-ada saja tingkah mereka. Tidak lama setelah berbaikan, mereka menikah dan sekarang akan segera dikaruniai buah hati.

Usai acara, kedua keluarga mengantar sampai di luar gedung, sekarang Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan pergi ke hotel untuk malam pertama mereka. Kedua ibu lagi-lagi mereka tidak tega jika pasangan baru itu harus menunda bulan madu mereka karena Siwon yang banyak pekerjaan. Tapi bagaimana lagi ini semua sudah bulat keputusan keduanya. Bagi mereka bulan madu bisa kapan saja, dan lagi mereka tidak mau buru-buru memiliki anak karena setelah menikah mereka akan sama-sama sibuk dan lebih memilih menikmati waktu bersama dengan berkencan setiap harinya.

-Social Level-

**Hotel.**

Setelah sampai di salah satu hotel mewah di Seoul keduanya langsung merapihkan barang, mandi dan makan bersama. Satu malam yang harus mereka lewati benar-benar dengan penuh kehangatan. Akhirnya impian mereka terwujud juga, menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Sejak awal berhubungan, keduanya memang sudah berkomitmen untuk ke arah yang serius. Tidak pernah ada keraguan bagi mereka untuk membawa cinta mereka ke atas altar.

Sepasang tangan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, melingkar di pinggang rampingnya membuat butt sexy Kyuhyun mengenai paha Siwon. Kyuhyun memeluk tangan kekar Siwon mengeratkan pelukan suaminya, sementara Siwon meletakan dagunya di bahu mulus Kyuhyun.

Diciuminya leher Kyuhyun, menghisap wangi sabun yang tadi Kyuhyun pakai saat mandi. Kyuhyun merasakan geli saat hembusan napas Siwon menerpa pori-porinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman dan hisapan Siwon.

''Wonnie.''

''Yes, Baby!''

''I Love You.'' Kyuhyun berbalik dan memeluknya dari depan, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon. Matanya menatap mata hitam Siwon, Siwon juga menatap mata coklatnya.

''I Love You too, baby.'' balas Siwon, tangannya membelai rambut panjang Kyuhyun. Menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun, baru saja Siwon akan mencium keningnya dering ponsel Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak jadi.

''Sabar Wonnie, mungkin itu eomma.'' Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil ponselnya, benar saja jika eommanya yang menelpon. Kyuhyun duduk dan mengangkat panggilan itu sementara Siwon duduk disebelahnya.

''Ne, kami sedang istirahat Eomma.''

''...''

''Iya, kami baik-baik saja. Disini sangat indah.''

''...''

''Eomma tidak boleh bicara begitu, aku akan sering ke rumah.''

''...''

''Iya, terima kasih.''

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Siwon meminta Kyuhyun menaikan kakinya diatas paha Siwon. Kyuhyun menurutinya, kaki jenjangnya yang masih memakai bathrobe itu tersingkap. Kaki panjang, kecil dan mulus itu terlihat jelas oleh Siwon.

''Apa kau lelah? Apa kakimu harus aku pijat?'' tanya Siwon meletakan jari-jarinya diatas kaki Kyuhyun, memijatnya pelan.

''Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti lebih lelah. Soal pekerjaan, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau nantinya berhenti. Bagaimana dengan rencanamu 10 tahun kedepan itu?''

''Baby, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Soal project itu aku tidak akan lepas tangan begitu saja, walaupun aku nantinya membuka usaha sendiri aku tetap akan membantu Appa. Aku mau menghidupi kau dan anak kita dengan uangku sendiri, mohon dukung aku!''

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bersyukur memilikinya. Walaupun Kyuhyun bingung kedepannya siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan ayah Siwon. Jika perusahaan ayahnya, jelas akan jatuh ke tangan Minho. Mungkin saja pasangan Sulli yang akan meneruskan perjuangan Siwon.

''Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Wonnie!''

''Terima kasih. Bolehkan sekarang aku melakukannya?''

''Eh?''

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengarnya. Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon.

**Warning : -NC Scene On - (yang dibawah umur/tidak kuat silahkan skip)**

''Ohhh... Wonnie~'' rancau Kyuhyun saat Siwon mengecupi lehernya sampai kuping. Menggigit pelan kuping Kyuhyun membuatnya merasakan geli dan tidak mau berhenti bergerak. Kyuhyun menarik kepala Siwon dari lehernya lalu menciumnya lembut. Siwon membalas ciuman itu, ada rasa jeruk bercampur dengan ciuman berasal dari lipglosh yang Kyuhyun pakai.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya memberikan Siwon ijin untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Tidak menyia-nyiakan itu, Siwon mencari lidah Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya bermain. Tangan Siwon membuka bathrobe yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, menyisakan tubuh sexy itu hanya mengenakan lingerie hitam yang mengekspose tubuh putihnya. Tangan Siwon mulai mencari dada Kyuhyun, meremasnya lembut.

''Ahhh, Siwonn srrt,'' desah Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman Siwon. Tidak berhenti hanya di bibir, bibir Siwon mulai turun sampai di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Mendongakan kepala ke atas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

Siwon menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeluarkan desahan sexynya. Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin semangat untuk melakukan hal yang lebih pada Kyuhyun. Jujur saja saat ini Kyuhyun sangatlah gugup, bagaimanapun ini kali pertama untuknya dan Siwon. Selama ini mereka hanya berani sampai tahap berciuman biasa.

Siwon membelai pipi halus Kyuhyun, menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah berkeringat istrinya. Tatapan matanya seolah mengisyaratkan dan meminta ijin untuk melanjutkan sampai tahap sebenarnya. Kyuhyun mengerti tatapan itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Merasa disetujui, buru-buru Siwon melepas bathrobenya, menyisakan tubuh toples kekar yang hanya memakai boxer.

Siwon kembali mencium Kyuhyun yang dibalas tak kalah oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mengalung di leher Siwon, memberikan sinyal jika dia benar-benar siap dan menikmatinya. Satu tangan Siwon masuk kedalam lingerie hitam itu, mencari dada Kyuhyun dan meremasnya sebelah. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perbuatan Siwon dan tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir Siwon. Siwon merasa bibirnya perih namun dia mengerti jika Kyuhyun terkejut.

Tidak sampai disitu, tangan itu meraba sampai tepat dibelahannya lalu melepas kaitan yang terdapat di depan itu. Setelah melepas kaitan itu, Siwon menarik bra Kyuhyun dan melemparnya entah kemana. Kyuhyun meremas-remas rambut belakang Siwon saat sentuhan Siwon semakin liar.

Ciuman Siwon kembali sampai di leher Kyuhyun, menghisapnya kuat menimbulkan warna kemerahan disana. Turun lagi sampai diatas dada Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup lingerie berbahan sutra itu. ''Wonnie, ahhh...'' Kyuhyun memegang erat seprei saat merasakan bibir Siwon mulai menciumi dadanya. Sutra licin itu membuat bibir Siwon tergelincir kemana-mana, sampai di pucuk dadanya yang mulai menegang. Kepala Siwon mendongak sebentar, menatap wajah berkeringat Kyuhyun lalu kembali turun dan menghisap dadanya.

''Siwonn!'' pekik Kyuhyun semakin keras. Siwon menaikan lingerie itu keatas, berusaha untuk membukanya. Dengan bantuan Kyuhyun yang menaikan tangannya keatas membuat Siwon mudah melepaskan lingerie hitam itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Terpana melihat pemandangan polos di depannya, begitu sangat sexy. Dada yang berukuran cukup besar dengan puncak yang menegang, kulit putihnya berkilau terkena sinar lampu karena berkeringat. Leher jenjang yang mulai memiliki tanda kemerahan, perut rata yang langsing namun memiliki pinggul yang cukup besar. Benar-benar tubuh dengan S line terbaik di dunia.

''Aku malu, jangan menatapku begitu~'' Kyuhyun menutupi dadanya, merasa malu di tatap Siwon sampai segitunya.

''Kau sangat sexy sayang, I love you!'' ucap Siwon lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi dadanya dan mulai menciuminya. Menghisap pelan puncaknya, lalu memainkan dengan lidahnya yang ia jilat naik turun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup mata dengan mulut yang terus mendesahkan nama Siwon.

''Siwon, ssrrttt...'' tangan Kyuhyun mendekap kepala Siwon, membuat Siwon semakin mempermainkan dadanya dengan semangat.

Di sela hisapannya, tangan Siwon menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun. Sampai di antara kedua paha Kyuhyun, sedikit membukanya untuk menggoda milik Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh bergetar saat Siwon menggoda organ bawahnya. Refleks ia menutup pahanya, mengapit tangan Siwon yang masih ada disana.

Ciuman Siwon turun sampai di bagian yang tadi di goda, kembali melebarkan paha Kyuhyun dengan menarik tali simpul di celana dalam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sungguh sudah tidak tahu perasaan semacam apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Rasanya malu, ingin terus dan dia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Buktinya dia menggigit jarinya dengan wajah seduktif menatap apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan. Siwon mendongak menatapnya, dia semakin bernafsu melihat tampang penuh goda Kyuhyun.

Langsung saja Siwon membuka lipatan di organ bawah Kyuhyun, lidahnya menyelinap menjilat lalu menghisap organ Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan. Menggigit kecil sesuatu yang bersembunyi di organ itu dengan giginya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat dan semakin meremas seprei dengan mulut yang mendesah panjang. Lidah Siwon mulai aktif masuk kedalam organ Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan istrinya.

''Siwonn.. Jeball.. Srrttt...'' Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon dan tanpa sadar menekan kepala itu agar semakin dalam melesakan lidahnya. Lama Siwon melakukan itu sampai Kyuhyun merasakan jika akan sampai pada tahap pertama dengan cairan yang deras keluar dan langsung masuk kedalam rongga mulut Siwon.

''Kaluuaarrrrr...'' desah panjang Kyuhyun mengakhiri permain pertama Siwon. Setelah memastikan tidak ada cairan yang tersisa, Siwon mengubah posisi membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menimpanya.

''Sayang, bantu aku...'' Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh organ bawahnya. Meremaskan tangan Kyuhyun membuatnya mendesah juga.

''Ohh baby, lakukan!'' pinta Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang merasa menarik pun melakukan apa yang tadi Siwon contohkan. Ia meremas-remas organ Siwon lebih keras, rasanya milik Siwon mulai berdenyut saat dia meremasnya. Siwon sendiri mulai mendesah tidak kalah keras seperti tadi Kyuhyun.

''Teruss, baby!'' pinta Siwon penuh harap. Mengerti alur selanjutnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan boxer Siwon. Jelas sudah organ Siwon yang suka ereksi, terlihat gagah dengan cairan putih yang membasahinya. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun meremasnya lagi, kali ini Siwon meremas butt sexy dan montok Kyuhyun.

''Baby... Ahhhh... Masukan sayang...''

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lalu menghisap organ Siwon sampai masuk kedalam mulutnya. Merasa tidak masuk semua, dia memilih menghisap ujung organ Siwon yang begitu basah. Rasa asin dari benda panjang itu bereaksi dengan air liur Kyuhyun yang sedikit membuatnya mual. Namun lama kelamaan saat organ itu bertambah ukuran, Kyuhyun semakin ingin terus mempermainkannya.

''Baby... Great...'' Siwon tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun pandai melakukannya. Setelah cukup lama dan Siwon sampai pada tahap pertamanya, dia langsung mengembalikan ke posisi semula yang mana dirinya yang berada diatas Kyuhyun.

Siwon memegang organnya dan mulai mengarahkannya tepat di tengah organ Kyuhyun. Menggesek sedikit di tengah lipatan itu, melesak sedikit menyentuh benda yang tersembunyi disana. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya kembali bergetar, rasanya lebih luar biasa dibandingkan lidah Siwon yang tadi menyentuhnya.

''Ahhh... Jebal...nghhh...'' Kyuhyun ingin merasakan lebih. Siwon dengan pelan mulai melesakan lebih dalam organnya sampai menemukan sebuah menghalang yang cukup sulit ia lalui. Sebuah cakaran tepat mengenai lengannya, Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata merasakan perih yang seakan merobek miliknya. Isakan kecil Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tidak tega, untuk meredakan rasa sakit Kyuhyun diciumnya tetesan air mata Kyuhyun yang membasahi pipi dengan satu tangah memainkan puncak dada Kyuhyun.

''Akkkhhh... Sakit...'' jerit Kyuhyun begitu keras saat organ Siwon berhasil menerobos penghalang itu. Rasanya memang sangat sakit dan linu namun Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan hal lain yang membuatnya tidak menginginkan jika Siwon menghentikan tusukannya. Mengerti kesakitan Kyuhyun, Siwon menghisap dada Kyuhyun kembali.

''Maafkan aku baby,'' ucapnya kembali menghisap keduanya bergantian. Setelah cukup mendiamkan organnya di dalam Kyuhyun, dengan begitu lembut Siwon mulai menggerakan miliknya. Menariknya lembut dan memasukannya tidak kalah lembut.

Isakan Kyuhyun sudah mulai berganti menjadi rintihan. Bukan dalam arti kesakitan, justru Kyuhyun sudah menikmati setiap organ mereka bersentuhan di dalam sana. Seperti aliran listrik, perasaan itu mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon merasakan hal yang sama, sama seperti yang Kyuhyun rasakan malah lebih karena sekarang organnya serasa di hisap kuat oleh organ Kyuhyun. Benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Awalnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sakit, dia juga merasakan linu yang teramat pada organnya namun lambat laun saat organ Kyuhyun sedikit melebar dan menjepitnya dengan pas dia mulai merasakan apa sebenarnya itu 'sex'.

''Aaaahhh... Siwonnieeeeeee... Engh,'' teriak Kyuhyun mengakhiri fase terakhirnya. Mengeluarkan cairan yang ia beri harapan suatu saat nanti bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuknya.

Tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun, Siwon juga mencapai puncaknya. Menembakan miliknya yang langsung menyatu di dalam rahim Kyuhyun. Miliknya yang keluar dengan jumlah jutaan dengan harapan salah satunya mampu hidup lama di dalam rahim Kyuhyun.

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun memegang meja berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, mengandalkan indra peraba daripada matanya yang masih tertutup. Dan dalam keadaan hanya memakai lingerie, selimutnya turun memperlihatkan tubuh sexy-nya.

''Jangan menggodaku dengan tubuh sexymu, Nyonya Choi.'' ucap sosok yang sejak 1 jam lalu sudah bangun dan hanya duduk di sofa samping tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menatap bersalah suaminya, dia seperti istri yang tidak tahu aturan saja. Suaminya sudah tampan dan rapi sementara dia baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi saat melihat jam, masih pagi. Lalu kenapa Siwon sudah bangun.

''Ini masih pagi kan?'' pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum.

''Sangat pagi.'' jawab Siwon santai.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, melihat ke luar. Memang cuaca masih dingin, Siwon mengerti jika Kyuhyun aneh. Namun melihatnya yang hanya memakai lingerie adalah hal yang tidak mungkin ia sia-siakan.

''Mandilah, setelah itu kita sarapan dan pergi ke kantor bersama.'' titah Siwon.

''Maaf aku..'' Siwon menutup bibir Kyuhyun dengan jarinya, ''Kau tidak salah, aku yang terlalu pagi bangun. Kajja, kau tidak mau terlambat kan?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Siwon begitu pengertian.

Setidaknya biasanya dia yang bangun terlebuh dahulu dan menyiapkan sarapan. Pergi ke kantor bersama dan menjadi orang yang tidak saling mengenal sudah sekitar satu minggu. Setidaknya selama itu Kyuhyun merasakan senang saja, karena Siwon tidak terlihat macam-macam.

Mata Kyuhyun naik turun memperhatikan penampilan suaminya yang sangat rapi dengan setelah kerjanya. Memang sangat terlihat tampan dan jelas jika suaminya itu disiplin soal penampilan dan waktu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya behenti untuk mencintai dan mengagumi suaminya itu!

''Kau sudah sangat rapi,''

''Aku memang sudah siap, palli kita pergi bersama''

Kyuhyun mendengus, dia menghampiri Siwon dan duduk dipangkuannya. Sengaja memberikan morning kiss yang sangat spesial. Bangun dan meminum kopi bekas suaminya di atas nakas, bebas bibir Siwon juga.

'Kau memang sudah sangat disiplin, mirip dekali dengan Appamu,''

'Tentu saja, aku memang sudah disiplin sejak lama.'' kekeh Siwon. Kyuhyun menyesal memujinya, setidaknya Siwon bisa bicara tanpa membanggakan diri.

''Arraseo, aku akan mandi.'' Kyuhyun baru akan pergi tapi Siwon menahannya, ''Kau membuat bajuku berantakan.'' ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ''Ups! Sorry,'' ucapnya manis melihat baju Siwon sedikit kusut akibat dia remas saat akan duduk di pahanya.

''No prob! Sekarang mandi sana. Sebelum aku memakanmu?'' mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengarnya, walaupun dia tahu kalau Siwon hanya bercanda.

''Arraseo!''

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara Siwon sebenarnya bisa menutupi kemejanya dengan jas.

\- Social Level -

_**Choi's Enterprise.**_

Setelah berpisah tadi di luar kantor, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di ruangannya. Kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang cukup menguras pikiran dan tenaganya. Menjadi bagian Audit Internal memang cukup melelahkan. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari komputer di depannya.

Dengan jahil, Kyuhyun mengganti wallpaper komputernya dengan wajah Siwon saat tidur. Dia tertawa karena suaminya cukup lucu juga jika sedang tidur seperti itu. Namun tampan juga diwaktu yang bersamaan.

''Fighting Choi Kyu!'' dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_**Siwon's Room.**_

Ceo baru itu mulai disibukan dengan segala permasalahan yang belum sempat ayahnya selesaikan. Dia sangat sibuk hari itu, belum lagi beberapa rapat dan pertemuan. Dia memang sangat total soal pekerjaan.

Kring~

Tangan kiri mengangkat gagang telepon, satu tangannya masih sibuk meneliti proposal.

''Iya, tolong tunggu sebentar.''

''Katakan padanya untuk tunggu aku.''

''Iya.''

Menyimpan gagang telepon, dia meraih jasnya lagi. Cuaca memang cukup panas, namun Siwon tetap semangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang disukainya. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan sebelum keluar dari perusahaan ayahnya itu.

Berjalan menemui tamu yang sejak tadi menunggunya. Dia sudah memiliki janji dengan seorang arsitek terkenal yang biasa mendesain berbagai bangunan luar biasa salah satunya hotel.

''Selamat siang, Mr Choi.'' arsitek itu mengulurkan tangannya, Siwon menerima perkenalannya.

''Silahkan duduk,''

''Kita dari marga yang sama, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Mr. Hyun saja?'' ucap Siwon karena arsitek itu bernama Choi Seunghyun. Pria cool itu tersenyum, ''Ah, iya tidak masalah.'' jawabnya.

''Kita mulai saja Mr. Hyun,''

Keduanya memulai beberapa kesepakatan untuk project Siwon di Eropa. Selain pihak peninsula yang mengatur, dia juga harus membawa orang kepercayaan yang membantunya disana. Dan pilihannya pada Choi Seunghyun. Arsitek muda dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Tidak masalah soal bayaran, toh apa yang nantinya ia dapatkan akan sebanding bahkan lebih.

\- Social Level -

Hanya suara keyboard saja yang terdengar, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memasukan data bulanan. Dia baru tahu jika perusahaan mertuanya itu memang sangat besar. Terbukti dari jumlah karyawan, pengeluaran, pemasukan dan berbagai data lainnya.

Dia merasa perutnya lapar, mungkin nanti saat akan berangkat kerja sebaiknya sarapan nasi saja. Yang jelas lebih memberikan tenaga dan tahan lama. Ah, Kyuhyun ingat jika dia menyimpan cokelat di dalam tasnya. Meraih tas merahnya, benar saja ada cokelat disana. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengambilnya, telepon di sebelahnya berbunyi.

''Keruanganku!'' ucap orang itu tiba-tiba. Belum juga Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama atau data diri perusahaan. Dari suara dia sangat kenal siapa dia.

''Presdir?''

''Now!'' ucap orang itu lagi lalu mematikan panggilannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas, dan langsung mengikuti perintah presdir yang tak lain suaminya. Untung saja suaminya masih pintar dengan memberitahukan sekretarisnya jika dia memanggil Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk masuk, Kyuhyun bisa masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon.

''Anda memanggilku, presdir?'' sindir Kyuhyun saat dia sudah masuk beberapa langkah. Siwon yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat istrinya itu.

''Yeah, kemarilah.'' perintah Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan mejanya, memasang wajah biasa. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan / dilakukan Siwon.

''Aku bilang kau berdiri disebelahku!'' ucap Siwon lagi.

''Maaf, tapi apa yang ingin anda katakan presdir? Saya sangat sibuk hari ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon bangun dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang membalikan badannya. Tangannya ia letakan di kedua bahu Kyuhyun, sorot matanya menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun.

''Aku merindukanmu,'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun memutar mata, jadi hanya karena itu lantas Siwon memanggilnya. Memang hanya membuang - buang waktu saja Siwon itu.

''Hanya itu?'' Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dari bahunya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum suara Siwon sedikit keras, ''Berhenti atau aku akan memecatmu!'' Kyuhyun kembali berdecak, seenaknya saja Siwon bicara.

''Aku sibuk, kau kan tidak tahu betapa susahnya mengerjakan semuanya itu.'' ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membalikan badannya. Siwon mendekatinya, memeluknya dari belakang.

''Kalau begitu kita makan siang bersama,'' ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dua kali, ''Deal.'' ucapnya. Siwon akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun berbalik, membungkuk dan langsung keluar. Senyuman tercetak di wajah Siwon, ''Aish, harusnya sekarang kami masih bulan madu.'' gumam Siwon tidak jelas dan kembali bekerja.

Sekretaris Siwon memandang Kyuhyun seperti curiga kalau anak magang itu terlihat mencurigakan. Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk dan kembali ke ruangannya. Sepanjang jalan ada banyak pegawai yang menyapa, bahkan para pegawai pria justru ingin menggodanya. ''Kalian ingin mati?'' pikir Kyuhyun tidak meladeni satu pun diantara mereka.

Seharian itu dia hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan. Makan siang dengan Siwon pun batal karena suaminya ternyata kedatangan tamu yang mengharuskan suaminya itu menemani tamunya sampai sore hari.

Jam pulang kantor sudah sampai. Melenggang meninggalkan ruangannya dia bertemu seorang pegawai wanita, Kyuhyun dan wanita itu sedikit berbincang. Nama wanita itu Heechul. Gadis berkulit putih dan cantik yang sudah 2 tahun bekerja.

''Kau masih sangat muda ya Kyu, apa kau sudah menikah?'' tanya Heechul.

''Iya, aku baru menikah.'' jawab Kyuhyun ramah.

''Wah benarkah? Beruntung sekali, usiamu berbeda 6 tahun denganku dan kau sudah menikah. Kalau aku masih belum memikirkan pernikahan.''

''Bagiku usia tidak masalah, bagaimana kesiapan kita saja.''

''Kau bener, mungkin aku memang belum memikirkan soal pernikahan. Itu tandanya kau luar biasa!''

''Eonnie bisa saja.''

''Tunggu, kau lihat presdir baru? Dia sangat tampan sekali. Aku sangat ingin menjadi pacarnya. Dia muda, pintar, berkharisma, baik dan kaya.'' Heechul menunjuk Siwon yang terlihat keluar dari ruangannya.

''Bagaimana menurutmu?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya, dialah pemilik dari laki-laki sempurna itu. Yah, laki-laki itu adalah suaminya, bukan lagi pacar atau tunangan.

''Kyu?'' tegur Heechul.

''Tampan, tapi lebih tampan suamiku.'' jawab Kyuhyun santai. Heechul berdecak kagum lagi, ''Wah, masa? Ah, iya aku tahu. Setiap istri pasti menganggap jika suaminya paling tampan.''

''Dia memang lebih tampan jika bersamaku,'' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

''Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!''

\- Social Level -

Sebelum pulang ke apartemen, Kyuhyun sempat masuk ke supermarket. Membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Dia belum terlalu bisa masak, tapi Kyuhyun harus belajar. Nantinya jika dia dan Siwon tinggal jauh dari keluarga, dia harus bisa melayani suaminya dengan baik.

''Ah, maaf.'' ucap seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabrakan troli-nya pada kaki Kyuhyun.

''Ah tidak apa-apa. Emm, Jae Eonnie?''

''Kyu!''

Orang yang Kyuhyun temui adalah Jaejoong, kakak dari sahabatnya Changmin sekaligus orang yang lama dikenalnya. Keduanya memilih mengobrol di cafe.

''Jadi Eonnie tidak lagi bekerja di perusahaan Appa?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana bisa bekerja Kyu, sepanjang hari perutku mual, pusing dan tidak enak. Kalau bekerja percuma, tidak akan benar.'' jawab Jaejoong, memang telihat jika Jae cukup pucat.

''Apa hamil begitu membuat menderita?'' tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, ''Sangat. Untung hari ini aku meminum vitamin dan bayiku sedang tidak rewel. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa keluar. Padahal hanya membeli ini,'' tunjuknya pada buah yang tadi dibelinya

Kyuhyun jadi takut mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika dia yang hamil? Astaga Kyuhyun tidak siap mengalami hal-hal yang Jaejoong rasakan.

''Kau jangan takut hamil, setiap wanita hamil akan berbeda-beda. Mungkin kau tidak akan sama sepertiku,'' ucap Jaejoong mengerti kehawatiran Kyuhyun.

''Benarkah, tapi aku benar-benar belum siap. Bahkan aku belum wisuda,''

''Aku mengerti. Kalian berdua masih sangat muda, nikmati saja masa berdua kalian. Tapi ada baiknya memiliki momongan saat masih muda, nantinya saat tua kalian tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan anak.''

''Ne, terima kasih Eonnie.''

''Enghh, aigo perutku tidak enak lagi, kepalaku pusing~''

''Eonnie, kau baik-baik saja?''

''Maaf, tolong hubungi Yunho.''

Kyuhyun hawatir karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Akhirnya dia menghubungi Yunho, setelah Yunho datang dia juga ikut mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Rasa takut Kyuhyun semakin besar, bagaimana jika dia seperti itu. Mungkin jika Yunho masih bisa datang, kalau suaminya? Ah dia tahu jika Siwon sangat sibuk.

\- Social Level -

_**Apartment.**_

Kyuhyun pulang sedikit terlambat, Siwon sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilan Siwon karena ponselnya mati. Semakin hawatir saja Siwon, karena dia tahu jika pegawai sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

''Dari mana dulu?'' tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun masuk. Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit lesu, ''Dari rumah Jae Eonnie.'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka sepatunya.

''Apa? Untuk apa kesana?''

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa sebelum menjawab, ''Hanya bertemu di supermarket lalu mengantarkannya pulang.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon bisa merasa ada hal yang tidak baik terjadi pada istrinya. ''Kau kenapa?'' tanya Siwon lagi.

''Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja hari ini ada pelajaran yang aku dapatkan.'' jawab Kyuhyun mengundang penasaran Siwon.

''Pelajaran apa?''

''Hamil tidak mudah bahkan sulit. Baru saja aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Jae eonnie kesulitan saat mengandung. Aku jadi takut,'' jawab Kyuhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya karena takut pada hal yang pasti akan dialaminya.

''Sayang~ kita kan sudah sepakat untuk menundanya. Kau jangan takut aku ada di sisimu. Kita lewati apapun itu bersama, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah bekerja sama.'' Siwon menghibur. Kyuhyun ragu jika ucapan Siwon akan ditepati oleh diri Siwon sendiri. Dia tahu bagaimana suaminya, tapi jika melihat pekerjaan Siwon.

''Walaupun kita belum siap, bagaimana dengan orang tua? Mereka lambat laun akan meminta itu pada kita. Jika mereka tahu kita sengaja menundanya, pasti mereka akan kecewa.''

Benar juga ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagi kalangan atas seorang 'bayi' adalah aset untuk masa depan. Bagaimana pun keduanya adalah anak sulung yang akan sama-sama memberikan cucu pertama untuk kedua belah pihak. Siwon pasti tahu jika sebentar lagi, keluarga pasti akan meminta itu.

''Percayalah, kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu~'' Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, membiarkan istrinya menumpahkan kehawatirannya dengan menangis.

Mereka pernah memeriksakan diri pada dokter dan dokter bilang jika keduanya memiliki kesempatan memiliki anak cepat. Selain faktor usia yang muda, tidak ada masalah kesehatan pada organ reproduksi keduanya. Namun alasan menunda bukan tidak ingin, tapi mereka belum siap. Ditambah Siwon belum memulai untuk mandiri. Jika saja keduanya sudah mandiri pasti mereka pun ingin cepat mendapatkan keturunan.

\- Social Level -

''Hmmph,'' desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon menghisap lehernya. Dengan posisi Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuannya dengan menghadap pada Siwon, memudahkan untuknya meraih leher Kyuhyun. Televisi menampilkan adegan panas, sungguh mereka tidak sengaja menekan channel yang menampilkan film hollywood berating dewasa. Alhasil jiwa panas mereka seakan terpancing, dengan cepat Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

''Jangann...'' desah Kyuhyun lagi. Saat Siwon kembali menancapkan lidahnya menggoda lehernya.

Tangan Siwon masuk kedalam kaos yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Meraih dadanya Kyuhyun. Menaikan sedikit cup bra Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Menekankan jarinya lalu menaik-turunkan jari itu di atas nipple Kyuhyun.

''Engghh, Wonnie ahh..'' Kyuhyun meremas punggung sofa, menancapkan kukunya. Siwon semakin menyukai apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan sedikit cepat dia terus menggoda titik sensitif Kyuhyun itu.

Menaikan kaosnya, dia semakin menyukai melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dada besar yang membusung dengan kedua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras atas perlakuannya. Siwon menurunkan kepalanya, sedikit menghisap daerah sensitif itu. Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak mau diam, akhirnya Siwon memegangi pinggul Kyuhyun.

''Siwonnie, ngghhhmmm...''

Ting~Tung~

Bunyi bel membuat Kyuhyun lega, namun kekesalan bagi Siwon. Ayolah, adiknya sudah berontak sejak tadi. Kyuhyun dengan cepat membetulkan posisi pakaiannya. Bangun dari pangkuan Siwon dan menyeringai pada suaminya itu.

''Aku selamat,'' ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Siwon untuk membuka pintu. Siwon kesal dan memandang sedih adiknya. Dia meraih bantal sofa dan menekankannya pada miliknya, ''Diamlah!'' ucapnya, seperti pada anak kecil saja kk~

''Surprise!'' Kibum dan Changmin berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

''Ya, ternyata kalian. Masuklah,''

Ternyata pasangan Changbumlah yang mengunjungi rumahnya. Pasangan yang entah kapan menyusulnya itu datang dengan membawa wine. Mengajak WonKyu minum bersama rupanya.

''Mengganggu saja, hanya untuk wine?'' pikir Siwon kesal dalam hatinya. Tapi dia pura-pura senang karena tidak mau istrinya marah.

ChangBum saling berpandangan seperti memiliki rencana. Yah, keduanya mencampurkan sesuatu pada minuman WonKyu. Ayolah, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kejahilan pasangan itu.

''Bersulang!'' teriak Kyuhyun keras mengangkat gelasnya, ketiganya melakukan hal yang sama lalu sama-sama meneguk minuman.

Dengan memakan cemilan yang tadi Kyuhyun beli ditambah wine, mereka berempat menghabiskan malam sampai pukul 11 malam. Saat sudah mabuk, lebih tepatnya WonKyu mulai tidak beres baru ChangBum pamit pulang.

Merasa tubuh keduanya sangat panas dan tidak seperti biasanya, keduanya mulai bergerak tidak tenang. Membiarkan botol wine yang mereka tendang entah kemana, jalan mulai sempoyongan kedua memutuskan masuk kamar. Lama - lama keduanya memulai kembali ciuman panas diatas tempat tidur.

''Engghh, Wonnie aahhh panas...''

''Aku juggaaa... Cium baby cium...''

''Engghmmpp, ckckckck!'' decahan bibir mereka terdengar seiring dengan ciuman panas itu. Mengerti alur berikutnya, mereka pun melakukan apa yang tubuh mereka minta. Ingat jika mereka melakukannya tanpa pengaman! Tanpa pengaman seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

\- Social Level -

''Gara-gara semalam, aku jadi tidak enak badan.'' gerutu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangannya. Badannya masih sakit dan sisa-sisa alkohol masih terasa. Tapi dia tidak mungkin tidak masuk, pekerjaan sudah banyak menantinya. Sedang mengetik dia ingat jika semalam mereka melakukannya tanpa memakai pengaman apa-apa.

''Astaga!'' Kyuhyun melirik kalender. Sial semuanya kenapa begitu tepat baru saja kemarin dia selesai halangan. ''Dasar ChangBum, evil...!'' gerutu Kyuhyun tahu jika semuanya gara-gara obat yang sahabatnya masukan.

Kyuhyun keluar untuk bicara dengan Siwon. Dia pintar beralasan jika ingin menemui Siwon. Namun sekretarisnya bilang, Siwon sedang ada tamu. Kyuhyun akhirnya ingin kembali ke ruangan, tapi dari belakang dia mendengar suara Siwon.

''Ah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dengan lebih cepat,'' ucap Siwon pada seorang wanita disebelahnya. Kyuhyun jadi jengkel karena wanita itu terlihat sok manis saat berbicara dengan suaminya.

Kyuhyun memilih tempat untuk bisa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Keduanya jalan menuju cafetaria di dalam kantor. Kyuhyun malah mengikutinya, semakin jengkel karena sepertinya Siwon senang.

''Jadi setiap hari dia menemui klien yang cantik dan sexy. Jika nanti aku tidak cantik lagi bagaimana? Atau aku tidak sexy karena gemuk,''

Jam makan siang sudah datang. Kyuhyun dan Heechul makan di cafetaria yang sama dengan Siwon. Jaraknya pun tidak begitu jauh.

''Kau sakit?'' tanya Heechul karena Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

''Ah tidak, aku hanya kurang napsu makan saja,''

Bagaimana mau enak makan jika di depan melihat suaminya dengan wanita. Yah, walaupun Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak boleh egois, tetap saja melihat begitu dia cemburu juga.

''Perasaan wanita itu sering menemui presdir, aku dengar dia klien yang paling dekat dengan presdir,'' ucapan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemburu.

''Benarkah? Apa ada kemungkinan jika mereka memiliki sesuatu yang special?''

''Mungkin saja, keduanya cocok.''

Serasa di tusuk pedang! Temannya sendiri mengatakan jika suaminya cocok dengan wanita lain. Memang gila, Kyuhyun sudah dibakar cemburu. Jika saja dia bisa, dia akan mendekati Siwon lalu menyiramnya dengan air.

\- Social Level -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kyuhyun's pov-

Malam ini aku masih belum bisa tidur, percakapan kami tadi sore membuatku banyak berpikir. Siwon mengatakan jika wanita yang tadi siang aku lihat bersamanya adalah orang yang akan membantunya mengerjakan project. Bisa dibilang mereka kerja sama untuk project kali ini. Memang dia bukan pegawai di perusahaan tapi dia kenalan lama keluarga Choi sekaligus seorang yang handal dibidang perhotelan. Jadi ada 3 orang pokok yang menangani project kali ini yaitu Siwon, wanita itu dan satu lagi arsitek Hyun. Memang aneh jika aku merasa cemburu pada orang yang membantu suamiku. Namun jika aku ingat dia seorang wanita, hatiku terasa panas. Berteman dengan Heechul pun membuatku semakin panas, dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal mengejutkan seperti...

''Presdir itu sangat ramah pada wanita. Apalagi dengan klien, beliau selalu makan siang dengan mereka.''

Kulirik Siwon yang tidur disebelahku. We'are couple! Kami pasangan namun diluar kami seperti orang lain. Aku kadang tidak nyaman dan ingin dekat dengannya, namun aku selalu ingat dengan kesepakatan kami. Memikirkan ini semakin membuat rasa kantukku tidak kunjung muncul. Besok pagi ada rapat dan kemungkinan yang akan pemimpin Appa Choi. Untuk pertama kalinya kami berada di suatu tempat dan tidak saling sapa. Selama magang, Appa Choi lebih sibuk di luar kota bahkan luar negeri.

''Hmmpp, kau belum tidur?''

Aku menoleh saat Siwon terbangun, matanya sudah menatapku dengan posisi dia menyampingkan tidurnya menghadapku.

''Aku belum mengantuk,'' jawabku.

Dia bangun dan duduk menyender dimatras tempat tidur.

''Apa yang kau pikirkan? Soal ucapanku tadi sore?'' tebak Siwon yang akurat. Aku menggeleng, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan ia. Itu terlalu terdengar kekanakan untuk usiaku.

''Bukan, aku tegang besok rapat dengan ayahmu,'' ucapku.

''Kenapa tegang, ayahku bukan seseorang yang menyeramkan. Beliau tidak akan menyulitkanmu,''

''Iya aku tahu. Sekarang kita tidur, peluk aku...'' aku merentangkan tangan, dia tersenyum lalu memelukku.

Kami sama-sama berbaring lalu berpelukan kembali, bisa mendengar detak jantungnya membuatku tenang dan bahagia. Apalagi saat ini terasa hangat karena dia begitu erat memelukku.

-Social Level-

Author's pov-

''Enghmp,'' suara bibir mereka saat terlepas. Morning kiss yang romantis, tepat di persimpangan sebelum sampai di perusahaan.

''Aku seperti wanita tikungan, setiap pagi kau turunkan disini,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, ''Maaf, aku janji ini tidak akan lama. Project sukses, tidak peduli kau belum selesai aku akan memperkenalkanmu. Tidak akan ada yang menganggapmu menggunakan status untuk bisa bergabung dengan perusahaan. Selagi kerjamu bagus, aku pastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'' jelas Siwon meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun percaya dan merasa ini yang terbaik, ''Aku akan menunggu, aku turun dulu. Ikuti aku setelah 15 menit,'' ucapnya. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun turun lalu jalan tidak terlalu jauh sampai di kantor. Saat berjalan menaiki tangga, Heechul memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati wanita itu tengah berlari kecil mengejarnya.

''Hey, morning! Kita masuk bersama.'' ucap Heechul begitu riang. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat penampilan Heechul pagi ini. Dia memakai lipstik yang begitu merah.

''Kenapa, aku aneh?'' tanya Heechul.

''Tidak, hanya saja lipstikmu mencolok.'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kantor diikuti Heechul disebelahnya.

''Ini yang paling baru, keluaran Dior. Aku mendapatkannya dari Supervisor kita,'' ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap lekat Heechul.

''Hankyung Oppa?'' tebak Kyuhyun, Heechul mengangguk cepat dan menutupi pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Merasa jika pipinya mulai panas, ck!

''Yes!''

''Bukankah kau suka pada Presdir?'' Kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyaman mengatakan itu.

''Itu beda! Aku kagum pada presdir, tidak bisa dibilang cinta atau suka juga. Karyawan mengidolakan atasan itu kan biasa,'' jawaban Heechul membuat perasaan Kyuhyun lega.

''Jinjja? Syukurlah,'' ucapnya refleks. Heechul malah menggodanya, ''Kau suka ya, cie kau suka pada presdir...'' goda Heechul. Wajah Kyuhyun jadi merah, tentu bukan suka lagi tapi cinta.

''Tidak, sudahlah cepat masuk!'' sebelum dicurigai lebih Kyuhyun mendorong Heechul masuk kedalam lift.

Ternyata Heechul masih belum berhenti menggodanya. Kata-kata cie masih saja terdengar dari mulutnya. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, seseorang terlebih dahulu menahan dan masuk. Kyuhyun dan Heechul terkejut karena yang baru saja masuk adalah wanita yang kemarin makan siang dengan Siwon atau wanita yang menjadi patner Siwon. Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk kecil, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Dia kembali sibuk dengan I-Phonenya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dia memakai rok span yang cukup pendek dan ketat berwarna putih, dan blazer hitam yang juga ketat.

Tingginya sedikit diatas Kyuhyun, rambutnya hitam panjang dan lurus. Dia memang memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Matanya cukup belo dengan hidung mancung, di nametag-nya dia bernama Im Nana. Kyuhyun ingat jika nama asli wanita itu Im Jin Ah, namun lebih akrab di panggil Nana. Pintu lift terbuka, Nana keluar dari lift diikuti Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Heechul menggandeng lengan kiri Kyuhyun dengan mata yang melihat kearah Nana yang menjauh.

''Cantik, pintar, sexy, sempurna! Dia dekat dengan presdir, aku memprediksi jika mereka dijodohkan.'' ucap Heechul membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa namun ditahan.

''Dia memangnya siapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura.

''Nana, mantan model dunia. Berpengalaman sebagai wanita karir yang sukses di Perancis, orang yang dekat dengan keluarga Choi. Dia sempurna dan sangat pas untuk presdir Siwon,'' jelas Heechul, Kyuhyun sedikit kesal mendengar kata terakhirnya. Dia melepaskan tangan Heechul yang masih menggandenganya, ''Aku duluan!'' ucapnya bete.

Heechul menatapnya tidak mengerti, ''Ya, kau kenapa?'' Heechul mengejar. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan terus jalan. Heechul jadi kesal dan memilih berbelok ke toilet.

''Dia cocok untuk Siwon? Cocok untuk suami orang? Sesempurna apa wanita itu? Oke, soal fisik dia memang bagus. Aigo, ternyata dia memiliki 'itu' lebih besar dariku. Lalu, perutnya sepertinya kencang sekali.'' Kyuhyun terus berkata seperti itu sampai di mejanya.

Dia coba mengetik nama wanita itu dan benar saja dia mantan model terkenal. Bahkan karirnya di dunia bisnis juga bagus. Usianya beda satu tahun dari Siwon dan itu artinya dia lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi malas melihat Heechul yang datang dan duduk di mejanya. Dia cukup sensitif belakangan ini.

''Kyu, rapat satu jam lagi.'' Heechul memberikan kode mengatakan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau melihatnya, dia masih kesal.

''Kyu... rapat, 1 jam lagi...'' Heechul terus memberikan kode.

''Kim Heechul kau bisa diam saat bekerja?'' tiba - tiba manajer Park menegurnya. Heechul meminta maaf dan kembali fokus. Manajer itu melihat kearah meja Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

''Kyuhyun-sshi, rapat kali ini kau akan ikut masuk. Mohon kau perhatikan baik-baik, laporan yang kemarin kau kerjakan harus kau bawa.'' ucap Manager Park menjelaskan, ''Baik, saya mengerti.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

-Social Level-

Kyuhyun duduk tegang di ruang rapat. Semua karyawan dari masing-masing bagian sudah memenuhi ruangan, tinggal menunggu direktur dan presdir. Suasana sedikit ramai karena karyawan banyak yang membahas soal Nana. Mereka bilang jika wanita itu membantu dengan tangan dinginnya, semuanya akan berjalan baik. Memangnya sehebat apa dia?

''Direktur dan Presdir datang,'' ucap manager Park. Semua karyawan berdiri dari duduknya termasuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkagum melihat suami dan mertuanya masuk dengan penuh kharisma. Namun senyumannya hilang saat sosok Nana muncul dibelakang keduanya.

Setelah diinstruksikan untuk duduk, semua karyawan mulai duduk. Mr Choi membuka rapatnya, semua mulai mendengarkan segala hal yang keluar dari mulut pemilik Hyundai Group itu. Memang luar biasa Mr. Choi itu, dia membangun perusahaan sebesar itu sejak dia masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Walaupun kakek-nenek Siwon seorang yang berada, ayahnya tidak menggunakan uang orang tua untuk bisa melanjutkan sampai S3. Dan membangun perusahaan sebesar itu memang usaha ayahnya sendiri. Dan Siwon ingin seperti ayahnya, dia ingin punya perusahaan sendiri.

''Perkenalkan juga, dia Im Nana yang mulai sekarang bergabung dengan perusahaan kita,'' ucap Appa Choi memperkenalkan Nana yang disambut meriah, Kyuhyun ikut tepuk tangan walaupun perasaannya cukup hawatir. Kyuhyun memperhatikan suaminya itu, terlihat jika Siwon terus memperhatikan Nana. Sebesit kesal muncul dipikiran Kyuhyun.

Rapat dan perkenalan berakhir dengan berbagai pemikiran yang mulai membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tidak tenang. Apalagi Nana dan Siwon sering terlihat bersama, sejak di ruang rapat bahkan sampai sekarang saat makan siang. Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa ia makan, sementara Heechul baru menyimpan makanannya diatas meja.

''Kenapa tidak dimakan?'' tanya Heechul.

''Tidak lapar,'' jawab Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat.

''Aku perhatikan sejak tadi kau memperhatikan presdir dan Nana, kau benar-benar suka?''

''Iya, aku suka presdir. Apa kau puas?'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat Heechul kaget, kenapa Kyuhyun jadi marah?

''Kyu... Bukan maksudku...''

''Kau makan sendiri saja, aku tidak nafsu!'' Kyuhyun bangun dan meninggalkan cafe, Heechul jadi merasa bersalah membuatnya marah. Siwon melihat saat istrinya itu meninggalkan cafe, dia juga melirik ke arah Heechul ''Mereka marahan?'' pikir Siwon.

-Social Level-

Kyuhyun's pov-

Heechul ini membuatku kesal saja. Kenapa dia begitu mudah mengetahui perasaanku? Iya, aku kesal dan cemburu melihat Siwon dengan Nana. Tapi wajar, aku istrinya. Yah, istri yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Melihat suamiku dengan wanita lain membuat nafsu makanku hilang.

''Akh, maaf... maaf.'' hampir saja aku menabrak seorang pria, pria itu tersenyum.

''Tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan melamun.'' ucapnya masih tidak meninggalkan senyuman di wajahnya. Aku jadi malu dan kembali membungkukan badan, ''Maafkan aku,'' ucapku lagi. Dia malah tertawa, ''Haha kau lucu sekali.'' ucapnya.

Aku jadi tambah malu, apa aku terlihat bodoh dimata orang ini? Dia malah tertawa melihat tingkahku. Jika melihat wajahnya membuatku semakin malu saja.

''Mr Hyun kau sudah datang.'' ucap suara yang sangat aku kenal.

''Mr Choi, selamat siang. Aku baru saja akan ke ruanganmu, yah aku malah berpapasan dengan gadis lucu ini.'' ucap orang itu melirikku, mwo? gadis? Dia bilang aku gadis! Sekarang Siwon melirik kearahku, aku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

''Saya permisi presdir,'' ucapku membungkuk dan berjalan, namun pria tadi malah menahanku, ''Kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Choi Seunghyun kau?''

''Cho Kyuhyun, aku permisi.'' ucapnya cepat lalu pergi. Aku sempat melihat raut wajah Siwon, ''Cho?'' itulah yang aku bisa baca dari gerakan bibirnya.

Author's pov-

Seunghyun, pria yang tadi berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun sekaligus patner kerja Siwon dan Nana. Sekarang ketiganya tengah berada di ruang kerja Siwon, membahas banyak hal baik yang menyangkut pekerjaan maupun bukan. Siwon dan Nana sudah kenal lama, karena sebelum pindah ke Perancis Nana pernah menjadi tetangga Siwon.

''Semoga project kali ini berjalan lancar, aku mohon kalian kerahkan semua kemampuan terbaik kalian. Aku percayakan semuanya pada kalian,'' ucap Siwon.

''Tentu saja, project kali ini adalah project terbesar pertama yang aku tangani. Mohon bantuannya,'' jawab Seunghyun.

''Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik,'' ucap Nana.

''Baik, terima kasih atas semuanya.''

Kyuhyun masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai, jam pulang sudah tiba tapi dia masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Walaupun bisa dikerjakan besok, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyelesaikannya.

''Kyu, ayo pulang. Besok lagi saja kau selesaikan, apa kau masih marah?'' tanya Heechul sudah berdiri di samping meja Kyuhyun.

''Kau duluan saja, tanggung tinggal sedikit.'' jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

''Kau kan bisa membawanya kerumah, ayolah kau tahu tidak sejarah di kantor ini? Aku dengar kantor ini sedikit angker,'' ucap Heechul, Kyuhyun cepat tertarik dengan pembahasan hal seperti itu.

''Angker? Maksudmu kantor ini ada penunggunya?''

''Menurut yang aku dengar sih begitu, bahkan kalau ada karyawan yang tengah mengandung dia tidak boleh sendiri lebih dari jam 5 sore. Apalagi kalau pergi ke kamar mandi,'' ucapan Heechul semakin membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Heechul, ''Baiklah kita pulang.'' ucapnya. Heechul terlihat tersenyum kecil, dia memang lumayan jahil.

''Cepat, sudah lewat 15 menit,'' ucap Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan diam melihat Siwon dan Nana jalan berdampingan. Heechul menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya, dia melirik kebelakang. ''Cepat Kyu, nanti ketinggalan bus.'' ucap Heechul.

Setelah sosok Siwon dan Nana tidak terlihat lagi, Kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya bersama Heechul. Memang jika tidak pulang dengan Siwon, dia memilih pulang naik bus dengan Heechul. Dari pada pulang sendiri, tidak masalah kalau naik bus.

''Rumahmu dimana Kyu?'' tanya Heechul saat mereka sudah berada di dalam bus.

''Sekitar Gangnam,'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Detailnya dimana? Aku boleh main kan kapan-kapan?'' ucapan Heechul tentu tidak mungkin boleh terjadi, bisa gawat kalau Heechul berkunjung kerumahnya.

''Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil, keluargaku tidak ada di Seoul. Jika kau main, kau tidak akan betah.'' ucap Kyuhyun berbohong.

''Sekecil atau sejelek apa sih, aku lihat kau kuliah di tempat no 1 di Seoul. Mana mungkin kau tinggal ditempat seperti itu,''

''Kau lupa, aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Jadi aku memang bukan orang kaya,''

''Aku juga tidak kaya, hanya saja keluargaku berada di Seoul juga. Kau asal mana?''

Pertanyaan Heechul semakin panjang. Bisa gawat jika begini, harus bagaimana lagi Kyuhyun mengarang cerita.

''Busan, aku asal busan.'' Kyuhyun kembali mengarang.

''Busan? Aksenmu tidak seperti orang Busan, kau seperti asli Seoul.''

Mati, bagaimana lagi Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kenapa juga dia sangat ingin tahu semuanya.

''Aku lama tinggal di Seoul,'' jawab Kyuhyun beralasan.

''Oh, pantas saja. Untung kau pintar, kau bisa tinggal dan sekolah di Seoul.''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Walaupun memang benar dia mendapatkan beasiswa tapi soal keluarga itu semuanya hanya karangannya saja. Bagaimana bisa dia berasal dari Busan, kedua orang tuanya saja lahir di Seoul. Walaupun mungkin kakek neneknya berasal dari luar Seoul.

-Social Level-

_**Apartemen.**_

Kyuhyun pulang sedikit terlambat karena naik bus tidak secepat naik kendaraan pribadi. Siwon sudah berada dirumah dan baru selesai mandi, ''Kau darimana dulu, Kyu?'' tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun datang.

''Aku rasa kau tahu jika naik bus memakan waktu lebih lama dari mobil pribadimu,'' jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menyindir.

''Oke, maaf tadi sore aku pulang bareng Nana. Dan mungkin saat dia tidak membawa mobil dia akan pulang bersamaku,'' ucapan Siwon kembali membuat rasa kesal Kyuhyun muncul, dia berkata dengan santai hal itu di depan Kyuhyun!

''Terserah kau saja,'' jawab Kyuhyun sangat jutek lalu masuk ke kamarnya, Siwon menaikan alisnya ''Dia kenapa sih?''

''Kau memang berubah sejak ada wanita itu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memintaku keruanganmu, tidak pernah pulang bersama, berpapasan saja semakin tidak kenal, apa kau suka wanita itu?'' Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun's pov-

Terdengar pintu yang dibuka, aku pura-pura membersihkan wajahnya. Sejak tadi aku memang duduk di depan meja rias.

''Kenapa tidak langsung mandi saja, penampilanmu sudah tidak berbentuk Baby.'' ucap Siwon yang membuatku jadi kesal.

''Tidak mau, aku capek!'' jawabku membentak lalu naik ketempat tidur. Aku yakin dia kaget karena bentakanku.

''Kau kenapa? Aku punya salah? Ayolah jangan marah, kita sama-sama dewasa dan kau lebih baik bicara jika ada hal yang kau tidak suka. Jangan kekanakan seperti ini,'' ucap Siwon lagi. Aku yang membelakanginya merasa sedih mendengar ucapannya, dia yang mencuekanku terlebih dulu bukan aku!

''Kau berubah! Semenjak ada wanita itu kau berubah!'' ucapku duduk ditempat tidur dan menatapnya. Dia mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku, ''Hey, siapa yang berubah Baby? Kau cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Nana? Ayolah, dia hanya patner kerja,'' ucapnya.

''Tapi kenapa kalian selalu bersama? Saat makan siang, bekerja, meeting, bahkan pulang bersama. Kau anggap aku apa? Kau pikir enak melihat hal itu,'' kataku jujur mengatakan apa yang membuatku terganggu.

Siwon meletakan tangannya di pipiku, dia menghapus airmata yang sudah lolos dipipiku. ''Dengarkan aku, kami hanya rekan kerja. Aku sudah kenal dan kerja sama dengan Nana sejak lama, kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sering kau lihat di drama. Percaya padaku''

Ucapannya semakin membuatku sedih. Dia kenal dengan Nana sudah lama, sementara kami bisa dibilang pendekatan saja singkat. Jadi bisa dibilang dia lebih mengenal Nana dibanding aku.

''Tapi kalian sudah lama kenal, kau lebih tahu dia dibanding kau tahu aku. Hiks,'' aku memang merasa kekanakan.

Siwon menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, ''Tenanglah Baby, aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu. Kemana Kyuhyun yang aku kenal? Kyuhyun yang mandiri, dewasa, pengertian, tidak curigaan, baik hati dan selalu berpikiran positif?''

Aku hanya bisa menangis didadanya, jujur aku sangat merindukan pelukannya ini. Rasanya beban di dada berkurang dan aku kembali percaya padanya. Memang hanya Siwon yang bisa menenangkan ataupun membuat cemas dalam waktu singkat.

''Maafkan aku,'' ucapku.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, jempolnya ia pakai menghapus airmataku. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum menatapku.

''Rambutmu sudah panjang, aku ingat saat pertama melihatmu rambutmu masih pendek.'' ucapnya mengelus rambutku, aku malah tersenyum dan memukul dadanya. ''Aku masih hidup, jadi rambutku masih bisa tumbuh.'' kataku.

''Apa orang yang sudah meninggal tidak bisa tumbuh rambut? Lalu hantu berambut panjang, bagaimana?'' tanyaku.

''Aigo babykyukyu, di dunia ini tidak ada hantu. Yang ada hanya jin yang menyerupai manusia yang sudah meninggal. Setiap orang yang meninggal, arwahnya kembali pada Tuhan. Nah, Jin yang memang bersama kita sejak kita dilahirkan yang akan menampakan diri seperti kita. Kadang dia bisa negatif atau positif, contohnya menampakan diri untuk mengingatkan kita atau hanya ingin mengetes keimanan kita.''

''Jadi di kantormu tidak ada hantu? Aku dengar kantormu horor,''

''Hahaha... Setiap tempat ada penunggunya termasuk kantor. Tapi tenang saja, Tuhan selalu bersama kita.''

Suamiku memang religius, dia juga tidak pernah takut akan hal-hal semacam itu. Saat dulu kami menonton film horor, aku sudah ketakutan tapi dia malah berkata jika jin ciptaan Tuhan jadi tidak perlu ditakuti. Tapi aku kurang paham, dia itu kadang cukup pervert juga.

''Terima kasih kau sudah membuat rasa curigaku hilang,'' ucapku mengecup lama pipinya. Dia tentu suka dan balik menahan pinggangku agar tidak berhenti menciumnya.

''Leppssshhh,'' aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Dia malah mendorongku sampai membentur matras tempat tidur, senyuman itu aku kenal kalau senyuman pervert Siwon sudah muncul. Aku harus waspada!

''Mau apa! Jangan menatapku begitu,'' ucapku mengalihkan wajahnya agar berhenti menatapku pervert.

Dia tertawa dengan reaksiku. ''Kau ini kenapa selalu takut, kita sudah sering melakukannya bukan? Ayolah Baby, aku sangat ingin melakukannya lagi.'' Siwon ini memang tipe orang spontan atau bagaimana, dia tidak malu mengatakan seperti itu. Aku masih trauma karena waktu itu melakukan tanpa pengaman.

''Kita tidak punya pengaman cadangan, jadi kapan-kapan saja.'' tolakku.

''Justru itu, tidak enak kalau pakai pengaman. Tenang saja baby, kita nikmati semuanya.''

''Aku mohon pahami aku, kau tahu betul apa alasanku bukan?''

''Baiklah aku paham, kau memang tidak pernah mau memiliki keturunan dariku.'' Siwon malah marah dan keluar dari kamar. Aku sedih, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti keadaan dan kondisiku.

-Social Level-

Siwon's pov-

Aku bukannya marah karena penolakan Kyuhyun, namun aku merasa jika dia memang tidak pernah siap untuk itu semua. Sebenarnya aku hanya mengetesnya, tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Namun sekarang aku tahu kalau mungkin dia memang belum siap. Aku memilih meninggalkannya karena memang aku mau dia memikirkan semuanya. Perbincanganku dengan Appa tadi siang banyak membuka pikiranku yang selama ini berpikiran sempit. Appa mengatakan jika anak bukanlah sebuah penghalang, namun justru anak adalah pendorong dan penyemangat.

Appa yang sudah berpengalaman banyak membagi ceritanya saat dia masih muda. Awalnya Appa juga takut karena dia tengah membangun perusahaan dan itu masih awal, bahkan mungkin belum jadi apa-apa. Namun setelah aku lahir, Appa berkata kalau semangatnya bertambah besar karena mempunyai sesuatu yang harus dia besarkan oleh jerih payahnya. Akhirnya Appa bisa lebih semangat dan nyatanya perusahaan sampai semaju ini. Memang untuk saat ini motivasiku untuk maju adalah Kyuhyun. Hanya dia yang menjadi dasar semangatku. Namun terkadang aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Aku tidak paham kehawatiran Kyuhyun, namun itu bukan alasan. Toh dia magang tidak sampai menghabiskan waktu panjang.

''Wonnie, Kibum dan Changmin akan menikah minggu depan.'' Kyuhyun mendekatiku dengan membawa undangan, ''Kau bisa menemaniku kesana?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Aku mempunyai banyak pekerjaan.'' ucapku, terdengar jutek memang. Terlihat raut kecewa diwajahnya namun dia berusaha menutupinya. ''Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku ijin tidak kerja. Bagaimanapun Kibum adalah sahabatku,'' ucapnya.

''Baiklah, hanya satu hari kan?''

''Ne,'' Kyuhyun menunduk dan terlihat tidak bersemangat. Aku tidak tega melihatnya, aku tahu kalau Kibum adalah sahabatnya. Mungkin dia mau aku menemaninya, tapi jujur aku memang sedang banyak pekerjaan.

''Sudah malam, kau tidur duluan. Aku masih harus mengerjakan project,'' suruhku padanya lalu berjalan mengambil laptopku di atas meja televisi. Kyuhyun bangun dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Jujur aku sangat tidak tega mendiamkan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Rasanya sungguh lebih berat dari mengerjakan berbagai macam pekerjaan.

-Social Level-

_**Keesokan Harinya. **_

Author's pov-

Kyuhyun berhenti mengetik di tulisan terakhirnya. Dia mulai memprint pekerjaan yang telah diselesaikannya. Sebenarnya perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini tidak terlalu baik. Tidak banyak bicara dengan Siwon sejak malam membuat dia tidak tenang. Saat sarapan mereka bahkan tidak bicara. Kertas keluar dari printer, Kyuhyun mengambil berkas yang selesai ia kerjakan lalu berjalan menuju mesih fotokopi yang berada di depan ruangan. Dia memasukan kertas itu ke dalam mesin dan menekan angka sesuai dengan kebutuhan kertas yang ia fotokopi. Tidak sengaja iris matanya melihat Siwon dan Nana berjalan menuju lobi. Kyuhyun melupakan pekerjaannya yang tengah memprint, lalu malah mengikuti Siwon dan Nana dari belakang. Siwon dan Nana sampai di depan kantor, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun Nana naik ke dalam taksi dan Siwon melambaikan tangan padanya.

''Jadi Siwon hanya mengantar dia? Ck! Special sekali sampai diantar di depan,'' cibir Kyuhyun.

Dia bersembunyi saat Siwon kembali masuk dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon sampai Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun mendekati ruangan Siwon, ''Presdir ada?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada sekretaris Siwon.

''Baru saja presdir masuk, ada apa?'' tanya sekretaris Siwon.

''Tadi presdir memintaku datang, apa boleh aku masuk?''

''Iya, silahkan.''

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu dan masuk. Siwon terlihat kaget karena kedatangan Kyuhyun. Namun raut wajahnya kembali ia buat datar. ''Ada apa Kyuhyun-sshi?'' tanya Siwon dingin.

''Jangan berbicara seperti itu,'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Mohon jaga etika anda dalam bekerja. Ini adalah kantor dan saya pimpinan anda,'' ucap Siwon lagi.

''Stop! Aku benci melihatmu begitu!'' kata Kyuhyun tidak mau menurut. Siwon menarik nafasnya, ''Baiklah, ada apa?''

''Sebenarnya...'' Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Dia mendadak takut mengatakan suatu hal pada Siwon. ''Ayo cepat, cepat katakan. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan.''

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, dia menatap wajah suaminya. Siwon juga menatapnya, menunggu kata apa yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

''Aku...''

''Siwon, aku berhasil membujuk Mr. Hyun lagi,'' ucap Nana tiba-tiba masuk, Kyuhyun refleks memundurkan tubuhnya yang begitu dekat dari Siwon, ''Jinjja? Jadi dia tidak marah lagi dan memaafkanku?'' Siwon bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Nana.

''Ne, dia bilang dia akan meneruskan project dengan kita.'' ucap Nana gembira, lalu dia melirik Kyuhyun, ''Dia siapa?'' tanya Nana.

''Dia anak magang, tadi dia mengantarkan berkas untukku. Kyuhyun-sshi kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap Nana dan Siwon bergantian, ''Mereka akan diam di satu ruangan?'' pikir Kyuhyun.

''Ne, permisi.'' Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu keluar. Siwon meminta Nana duduk dan membicarakan soal pekerjaan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ''Mereka memang terlihat dekat.'' pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

''Kyuhyun,'' Heechul berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. ''Ada apa Heechul-ah?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Aku dengar Presdir dan Mr. Hyun bertengkar karena seseorang. Aku menduga karena wanita dan itu Nana-sshi,'' ucap Heechul membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, ''Bagaimana bisa karena Nana-sshi?''

''Mungkin keduanya menyukai Nana-sshi,''

''Tidak mungkin! Presdir tidak mungkin menyukainya, aku yakin!''

''Kenapa tidak mungkin?''

''Kau ikut aku sebentar!''

-Social Level-

''APA! Kau istri presdir Choi?'' teriak Heechul saat Kyuhyun menceritakan statusnya. Untung saja mereka berada di dalam kamar mandi yang tidak ada seorang pun yang berada disana kecuali mereka.

''Kau tidak percaya? Kau pikir aku mengedit foto pernikahan ini?'' kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk foto di dalam ponselnya.

''Bukan tidak percaya, tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari semua karyawan?''

''Aku tidak ingin kalian membedakanku karena aku istri presdir. Aku ingin bekerja layaknya aku orang asing yang memang masuk kemari untuk bekerja. Sejak dulu aku sudah biasa diperlakukan special karena ayahku, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.''

''Memangnya ayahmu siapa?''

''Cho Young Hwan,''

''Mwo? Pemilik Cho Group! Jadi Cho dan Hyundai Group... Bagaimana bisa hal besar ini tidak ada yang tahu.'' Heechul mulai tidak habis pikir dan tidak mengerti.

''Kau kan tahu, baik ayah maupun mertuaku pandai soal itu. Pernikahan kami begitu sakral dan tertutup, bahkan kami belum punya waktu untuk bulan madu.''

''Pantas saja, kau tahu aku baru tahu putri Cho group secara langsung. Aku rasa ayahmu sangat menyembunyikan tentangmu, bahkan sangat sulit mencari info keluargamu. Padahal banyak mahasiswa yang ingin menjadikan keluargamu untuk skripsi mereka,''

''Aku mohon kau ikut merahasiakannya, aku menganggapmu sahabat. Jadi tolong bantu aku,''

''Tentu saja! Kau bisa percaya padaku. Jadi wanita yang menjadi alasan pertengkaran presdir dan Mr Hyun adalah kau?''

''Mwo?''

_**Flashback.**_

_Siwon dan Seunghyun membahas soal projet namun tiba-tiba Seunghyun membahas persoalan yang lain._

_''Pegawaimu yang tadi sangat lucu, aku rasa aku menyukainya.'' ucap Seunghyun._

_''Maksudmu Kyuhyun?'' tanya Siwon mulai curiga._

_''Iya, dia juga sepertinya polos. Sangat menggemaskan!''_

_''Kau jangan mendekati atau bahkan berniat mengencaninya,''_

_''Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau menyukainya?'' tanya Seunghyun._

_''Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mendekatinya, kalau berani kau berurusan denganku.''_

_''Mr. Choi larangan anda tanpa alasan, anda hanya atasannya jadi tidak berhak mengaturnya. Dia kan menjadi kekasihku dalam waktu dekat!''_

_''Ya!''_

_#Bugh_

_Siwon kesal dan langsung memukul Seunghyun. Seunghyun tidak terima lantas membalas, namun dia memukul perut Siwon. Dua kali saling pukul sebelum satpam memisahkan._

_**Flashback end.**_

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kerungan Siwon, dia masuk begitu saja walaupun sekretaris Siwon melarang. Kyuhyun lupa untuk mengunci ruangan itu, ''Siwon!'' panggilnya.

''Kyu, kau...''

''Jelaskan kenapa kau memukul Mr Hyun?''

Siwon langsung kesal karena Kyuhyun sudah tahu soal itu, jadi dia datang karena tidak suka Siwon memukul pria yang menyukainya.

''Dia kurang hajar! Dia sudah lancang berkata ingin mendekatimu, aku tidak bisa terima.''

''Kau lucu sekali, dia tidak tahu hubungan kita. Jadi kalau dia berpikir seperti itu kau tidak pantas memukulnya,''

''Wooaaa ternyata kau membelanya. Apa karena dia menyukaimu, makanya kau membelanya.''

''Kau jangan sembarangan. Aku hanya tidak suka kau bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Bagaimana pun dia patnermu, jika semuanya kacau bagaimana. Bagaimana dengan cita-cita dan rencana kita, kau sudah janji kalau project ini sukses kita...''

Siwon menutup ucapan Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya. Dia sudah salah sangka, dia kira Kyuhyun marah karena membela orang yang menyukainya tetapi Kyuhyun marah karena memikirkan masa depan mereka.

''Kau tenang saja, semuanya baik-baik saja.'' ucap Siwon setelah melepaskan ciuman itu. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon, ''Kiss me again,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, menarik agar tubuh Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengannya.

Merendahkan kepalanya untuk menggapai bibir merah Kyuhyun, melumat dan menghisapnya pelan. Kyuhyun meremas rambut belakang Siwon. Terkadang mereka berbaikan hanya dengan menujukan rasa cinta, rasa kesal dan perselisihan mereka akan hilang.

''Nghhmmp,''

Sorot mata Siwon menatap dalam Kyuhyun begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon menurunkan ciumannya sampai di leher Kyuhyun, tidak tahan dengan rasa gelinya Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon sampai Siwon duduk di meja kerjanya. Posisinya Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon yang duduk di atas meja, Siwon masih menciumi sekitar leher dan telinga Kyuhyun.

''Hentikannnhh,'' Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong dada Siwon agar berhenti menciumi lehernya.

''Kenapa Baby?''

''Ini dikantor, aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi.''

''Kalau cium saja boleh kan,'' Siwon kembali mencium tepat di bibir merah istrinya.

''Siwon aku dan Mr Hyun da...'' Nana diam tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Siwon tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita, terlebih untuk Mr Hyun ini hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhenti berciuman, kedua sama-sama kaget karena tertangkap basah tengah berciuman oleh kedua orang itu.

''Nana, Mr Hyun...''

Nana terlihat masih shock, Mr Hyun tidak kalah terkejut, Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya. Apa semua rahasia mereka akan terbongkar sekarang?

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kyuhyun's pov-

''Jadi kalian ini sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah? Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar karyawan magang, tapi dia juga anak dari pebisnis sukses _Cho Young Hwan_ dan menantu direktur? Woah, _it's so surprising._'' Nana berkata sambil menatapku dan Siwon. Sekarang kami memang sedang membicarakan soal statusku yang sebenarnya.

''Maaf kami memang tidak mengundang banyak orang, bahkan media pun tidak tahu. Bukan ingin merahasiakan, namun ada waktunya nanti saat kami benar-benar menggelar pengumuman.'' penjelasan Siwon membuat Nana mengangguk tanda mengerti, Seunghyun sejak tadi hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

''Untuk Seunghyun-sshi, maaf soal kejadian waktu itu. Sekarang kau tahu bukan apa alasanku?'' ucap Siwon pada Seunghyun.

''Ne Mr. Choi, saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Namun kondisi saya saat itu benar-benar tidak tahu.'' jawab Seunghyun, dia sempat menatapku. Ah, aku jadi merasa malu karenanya. Dia menyukaiku? Begitu cepat sekali dia memiliki perasaan padaku.

''Saya mengerti. Untuk Nana ataupun Mr. Hyun saya benar-benar meminta maaf, namun saya harap kalian dapat mengerti kondisi kami. Namun secepatnya kami akan memberitahu semua orang,''

Nana menatapku, aku balik menatapnya. Sejak tadi hanya Siwon yang menjelaskan, aku tidak berani bersuara apapun.

''Pantas saja, saat melihat Kyuhyun... dia itu berbeda dari yang lain. Kyuhyun-sshi aku harap kau tidak cemburu karena kedekatanku dengan Siwon. Kami teman lama, dan kami sudah akrab sejak lama.'' ucap Nana padaku. Ah, aku jadi merasa disindir olehnya, entahlah tapi aku malu saat tahu jika dia juga sadar kalau aku mencemburui dia.

''Tidak Nana-sshi, Siwon sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku sebelumnya. Aku juga tahu, kalian bekerja sama.'' ucapku menutupi kalau aku memang cemburu.

''Great, kita bisa berteman. Ah, Seunghyun-sshi kita harus mensurvei tempat lagi. Kita biarkan saja mereka berdua dan melanjutkan acaranya.'' Nana meraih tasnya dan tersenyum jahil padaku dan Siwon. Astaga! Aku benar-benar malu sekarang, apalagi kami tertangkap basah tadi.

''Saya permisi Mr. Choi dan Mrs. Choi.'' Pamit Seunghyun, aku merasa malu dia memanggilku begitu.

''Sebelum kalian pergi, besok dan untuk 3 hari kami akan pergi ke Paris, sahabat kami menikah. Untuk project, kalian bisa menghandle dulu kan?'' ucap Siwon, aku jadi ingat soal pernikahan ChangBum. Jadi, Wonnie mau menemaniku?

''Oh soal itu, tenang saja kami bisa menanganinya. Iya kan Seunghyun?'' ucap Nana di balas senyuman oleh Seunghyun, ''Tentu saja.'' ucapnya.

''Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.''

Nana dan Seunghyun keluar, sekarang hanya ada aku dan Siwon. Aku menatap Siwon, apa benar dia mau menemaniku pergi ke Paris?

''Siwonnie.'' panggilku. Dia balas menatapku, ''Iya, semuanya sudah tahu. Tapi mereka bisa diandalkan Baby, jangan takut.'' ucap Siwon mengerti kekhawatiranku.

''Lambat laun semuanya akan tahu, aku tidak masalah jika hubungan kita diketahui semua orang. Tapi orang tua sudah memiliki rencana, akan lebih baik jika nanti mereka tahu sendiri. Jadi kita tidak perlu banyak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka.''

Siwon begitu mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan, setelah itu dia mengambil ponselnya. Entahlah apa yang sedang dia ketik diponselnya itu, merasa penasaran aku pun melihat layar di ponselnya.

''Apa yang kau tulis, aku tidak mengerti.'' kataku karena dia menulis memakai bahasa yang tidak aku pahami.

''Aku memberitahu klienku di Paris, besok kita pergi ke Paris bukan? Sekalian saja kita bertemu dengan mereka.'' jawab Siwon.

''Jadi kau mau ikut denganku? Kau bilang kau sibuk.''

''Tidak Baby. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kesana sendiri, bahaya Baby.''

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, dengan cepat aku memeluknya dari depan, ''Terima kasih Wonnie,''

-Social Level-

Author's pov-

Pernikahan Changmin dan Kibum memang tinggal menghitung hari. Sebagai sahabat, Kyuhyun rela jika dia harus terbang ke Paris untuk sahabatnya itu. Tapi kenapa ChangBum memilih Paris? Alasannya karena mereka ingin menikah ditempat romantis, dan Paris menjadi pilihan mereka.

Kibum memang bukan orang kaya layaknya Kyuhyun, namun beruntung dia memiliki pasangan seperti Changmin yang mau bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan impian mereka. Hal ini juga berlangsung karena bantuan Jaejoong -Kakak Changmin- . Sebagai sahabat Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan kado istimewa.

''Ne, Jaejoong eonnie jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku dan Appaku ikut bahagia, ini juga sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pengabdian Eonnie selama ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun ditelepon.

Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Nyaman sekali jika dekat dengan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya memiliki aroma yang menenangkan. Sementara koper sudah berada di depan mereka.

''Iya, siang ini kami berangkat. Oke, sampai jumpa.'' Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya.

''Mereka selalu saja sulit menerima hadiah,'' ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon malah asyik menghirup aroma rambut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bangun membuat Siwon yang asyik menyender pun terganggu.

''Baby.'' kesal Siwon.

''Kau mencuekanku.''

Siwon meraih ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun, memeriksa nomor yang baru Kyuhyun hubungi. Ah dia baru menghubungi Jaejoong ternyata. Sejak tadi Siwon tidak mendengarkan perbincangan Kyuhyun, entahlah dia terhipnotis aroma rambut Kyuhyun yang harum.

''Apa Jae Noona mengatakan sesuatu?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun berdecak karena lagi-lagi Siwon tidak fokus, ''Ne, dia merasa tidak enak karena Appa membantu membayar biaya hotel tempat resepsi Changmin.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Begitu, padahal itu kan sebagai tanda terima kasih Appa mertua padanya. Jae Noona sejak masih kuliah sudah membantu perusahaan. Wajar saat sekarang dia memilih cuti, appa membantu pernikahan adiknya,''

''Iya, sudah lebih dari 7 tahun dia bekerja di perusahaan. Dan sekarang Yunho Oppa protektif padanya, Jae eonnie baru mengandung 6 bulan saja sudah diminta cuti. Padahal pekerjaan eonnie tidak berat. Keluargaku sudah menganggap keluarga Jae ataupun Yunho Oppa keluarga, wajar kami membantu. Bicara soal Appaku, beliau akan terbang besok.''

''Iya kau benar, Yunho hyung terlalu mencemaskan istrinya. Lalu kita sendiri jadi kan memberikan kado itu?''

''Tentu jadi, paket bulan madu untuk mereka. Padahal kita sendiri belum bulan madu Wonnie,''

''Tenang Baby, di Paris aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sekalian bulan madu bukan?''

''Iya aku tahu. Aku sudah melihat barang bawaanmu, sungguh niat sekali kau Siwon-sshi.'' Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah yang memerah, Siwon menggodanya ''Tentu, nanti kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk itu, Choi Kyu... Habislah kau...''

''Ya...''

-Social Level-

_**Paris, Perancis.**_

Para saksi mulai memasuki gereja bersejarah di Paris, _Katedral Notre Dame_. Gereja yang dibangun dengan megah ini menandakan jika Paris tidak hanya memperindah tempat-tempat wisata namun seluruh aspek kehidupan di desain dengan menomorsatukan keindahan dan keromantisan.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk bersebelahan. Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di barisan depan, sebagai keluarga inti. Para sahabat maupun keluarga lainnya duduk di belakang mereka. Kyuhyun jadi ingat pernikahannya dan merasa jika Kibum beruntung bisa menikah di tempat yang sangat indah.

''Sangat indah, setiap titik di dalam gereja ini benar-benar artistik dan mengagumkan.'' puji Kyuhyun.

''Memang sangat cocok untuk menyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai, beruntung sekali mereka,'' timpal Eunhyuk.

''Eunhyuk-ah kapan kau akan menyusul. Jika sahabatku tidak mau menikahimu, putuskan saja dia.'' canda Siwon membuat Donghae menatapnya tajam, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya.

''Choi jangan membuat calon istriku kabur, atau kau akan menyesal.'' ucap Donghae.

''Ya, Hae Oppa jika berani menyentuh suamiku aku akan menghajarmu,'' ucap Kyuhyun menimpali Donghae, ''Aish, jika dihajar wanita cantik sih tidak masalah,'' ujar Donghae. Siwon dan Eunhyuk menatapnya tajam, Kyuhyun hampir tertawa keras namun ditahan jika ingat mereka berada didalam tempat suci.

Mereka diam saat pengantin mulai memasuki gereja, Changmin masuk dengan diapit oleh Yunho. Terlihat jika pria bertubuh jangkung itu nampak sangat tampan.

''Dia lebih tampan dari Siwon saat menikah dulu,'' celetuk Donghae.

''Lee! Jangan menancingku,''

''Wonnie sudah, kau juga Hae Oppa sudah jangan diteruskan.'' Kyuhyun melerai, namun Siwon pasti hanya bercanda.

Tidak lama Kibum masuk dengan diapit oleh ayahnya, Kyuhyun terharu melihat sahabatnya menikah. Akhirnya Kibum mendapatkan pria baik seperti Changmin, sungguh membuat Kyuhyun lega.

''Dia sangat cantik, Kibummie kau sangat cantik.'' ucap Kyuhyun terharu, Siwon yang disebelahnya malah mengecup pipinya ''Kau juga cantik,'' ucapnya. Donghae melihatnya tidak mau kalah, ''Eunhyukkie sexy,'' ucapnya meraba paha kekasihnya, ''Ikan mesum!'' Eunhyuk malah menatapnya tajam.

Siwon hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja Kyuhyun tidak melarang. Siwon mati-matian menahan tawa, Donghae hanya menatap sebal Siwon. Acara pemberkatan berlangsung dengan lancar, kedua mempelai sudah resmi menjadi suami istri.

-Social Level-

_**Siant James Hotel.**_

Resepsi diadakan di hotel Saint James, hotel yang kental dengan dekorasi jaman dulu ini menyuguhkan kenyamanan bagi undangan yang datang. Dinding dilapisi wallpaper khas perancis dan tamu yang dilayani layaknya bangsawan. Benar-benar kental dengan budaya perancis. Tamu undangan tidak memakai gaun-gaun bangsawan tempo dulu yang cenderung kaku dan berukuran besar, tamu hanya menggunakan pakaian formal tanpa ada dress-code yang spesifik.

''Selamat Kibummie~'' Kyuhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat, ''Terima kasih Kyunnie~'' balas Kibum. Kyuhyun masih memeluknya, dia ikut bahagia atas pernikahan sahabatnya.

''Changmin-ah, Chukkae. Akhirnya kau menyusul juga,'' Siwon memberi selamat pada Changmin.

''Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih juga sudah datang kemari. Aku merasa tidak enak mengadakan pernikahan sejauh ini,'' ucap Changmin.

''Tidak masalah, selagi kalian membiayai transportnya.'' canda Donghae, Eunhyuk menatap kesal kekasihnya itu, ''Memalukan Lee Donghae!''

Kyuhyun mengamankan sahabatnya agar tidak terkena serangan pasangan HaeHyuk, ''Bummie hati-hati, mereka sejak tadi hanya bertikai.'' ujar Kyuhyun. Kibum tertawa, ''Mereka memang aneh,'' Kyuhyun berbisik, ''Untung kau tidak jadi dengan Donghae Oppa,'' bisiknya. Kibum mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dia melirik Changmin dan tersenyum.

''Jangan membuatku malu Donghae dan Eunhyuk, seharusnya kalian mencontoh Changmin. Aku tunggu undangan dari kalian,'' ucap Siwon, semuanya menoleh ke Donghae dan Eunhyuk ''Kami juga!'' ujar semuanya (Kyu &amp; ChangBum). Eunhyuk malah tertawa, ''Haha.. Tunggu sebentar lagi,''

''Jagi, aku belum siap.'' bisik Donghae yang masih terdengar, Eunhyuk kembali menatapnya tajam ''Aish, kecilkan bicaramu.''

Memang pasangan HaeHyuk itu paling aneh diantara semua pasangan yang ada. Kyuhyun melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah mengobrol dengan orang tuanya, ''Kibum aku ke sana dulu, Changmin Oppa aku kesana dulu.'' ijin Kyuhyun menunjuk meja dimana YunJae duduk.

''Oke.''

Kyuhyun menarik Siwon dan membawanya mendekati YunJae dan orang tuanya.

''Eomma, Appa.'' panggil Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyunie, kemari.'' panggil Eomma.

''Hy, Jae eonnie dan Yunho oppa. Lama kita tidak bertemu.'' Kyuhyun duduk di samping Jaejoong, Siwon menyalami semuanya dan duduk di depan Yunho.

''Ne, terima kasih sudah datang ke pernikahan Changmin. Kau juga, terima kasih Siwon.'' ucap Jaejoong.

''Sama-sama Noona, mereka juga sahabatku.'' jawab Siwon.

''Eonnie, perutmu sudah bulat. Aish kau tambah cantik,'' ucap Kyuhyun menyentuh perut Jaejoong, ''Kau kapan menyusul? Kau pasti semakin cantik saat mengandung,'' ucap Jaejoong. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon dan orang tuanya lalu tersenyum, ''Doakan saja,''

''Mereka masih sangat muda, biar saja mereka menikmati waktu berdua. Jika sudah ada anak akan sulit menikmati itu,'' ujar Eomma Kyuhyun.

''Jadi eomma tidak apa-apa jika kami belum memberikan cucu?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Sayang, kita serahkan pada Tuhan. Untuk sekarang nikmati waktu kalian bersama. Apa yang belum pernah kalian lakukan, lakukan saja. Jangan merasa terbebani, kami mengerti kalian masih muda,'' jelas Eomma Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon jadi bingung, pihak Kyuhyun santai dan tidak meminta terburu-buru namun dari pihaknya sendiri terkadang sudah banyak pertanyaan. Walaupun hanya candaan, dia tahu kalau orang tuanya ingin cucu. Siwon putra pertama dan orang tuanya ingin Siwon memberikan cucu pertama juga sebelum nanti Sulli menikah.

Kyuhyun sendiri sangat lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya itu memang yang ia inginkan. Dia ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan Siwon, bekerja dan melakukan banyak hal. Contohnya saja Jaejoong yang tidak bisa bebas semenjak hamil.

-Social Level-

_**Bedroom Hotel.**_

WonKyu memang memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang. Mereka ingin menikmati indahnya kota Paris selama dua hari kedepan. Usai pesta yang diadakan ChangBum, mereka baru bisa beristirahat pukul 11 malam. Rasanya melelahkan juga seharian di pesta pernikahan. Jika dulu mereka menyatukan pemberkatan dengan pesta mungkin akan selelah itu.

''Acara hari ini berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Aku sangat senang melihat mereka bahagia.'' ucap Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Siwon yang mengecek pekerjaan kiriman Nana mulai terganggu karena sudut matanya melihat Kyuhyun hanya memakai bathrobe -karena baru selesai mandi-.

''Ditambah tempat yang sangat indah. Kenapa kita tidak pernah terpikir memiliki pernikahan seindah itu.'' ucap Siwon sambil membereskan barangnya, Kyuhyun berguling ke kiri dengan tangan meraih guling yang selanjutnya ia pakai sebagai alas kepala.

''Kita terlalu terburu-buru, padahal kita bisa menikah setelah project selesai. Mungkin juga aku sudah selesai wisuda.'' ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon dengan cepat naik ke atas tempat tidur, dia menindih Kyuhyun membuat wanita itu kaget. ''Mau apa?'' tanyanya.

Siwon tersenyum lalu kembali bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur, ''Tidak usah menyesal. Jika kesibukan kita sudah selesai, kita akan menggelar pesta seperti mereka, kau mau dimana Baby? Paris, Inggris, Jepang atau kau ingin di Indonesia?''

Kyuhyun merasa tertarik dengan tawaran Siwon, ''Jika nanti pesta, aku yakin akan banyak wartawan. Kita harus memilih tempat yang bagus, tapi lebih baik di Seoul saja. Lebih memudahkan bagi tamu undangan. Klienmu, klien ayahku dan ayah mertua sangat banyak. Changmin bisa menikah disini karena tidak mengundang banyak tamu, kalau kita... dana yang keluar pasti banyak.''

''Baby, jiwa ibu rumah tanggamu sudah besar. Aigo, kau benar-benar memikirkan semuanya dan apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Jika aku hitung mungkin sekitar 4 bulan lagi, kita harus segera mempersiapkannya.''

Kyuhyun ikut memikirkan soal pesta, walaupun orang tua kedua belah pihak yang mengatur tetap saja mereka ingin pesta yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

''Aku memprediksi jika itu akan menjadi pesta bisnis.'' Kyuhyun mendesah menyadari rencana orang tua.

''Kita bisa apa, terlahir sebagai pebisnis sekaligus anak pebisnis pasti berakhir begini.''

-Social Level-

_**Jardin du Luxembroug.**_

Taman seluas 25 hektar yang dibangun pada tahun 1621 atas perintah _Ratu Marie de Medicis_ itu dikunjungi oleh ribuan wisatawan setiap harinya. Tidak aneh jika mereka akan berebut untuk bisa duduk di kursi yang menghadap kolam air mancur itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak beruntung karena kursi sudah dipenuhi oleh semua orang, tidak ada kursi kosong yang tersisa.

''Wonnie, kau sih telat bangun. Kita tidak mendapatkan kursi kan.''

''Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja, semalam itu rasanya sangat lelah...''

''Alasan.'' Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Siwon, Siwon mengikuti dari belakang. Bahkan sekarang dia merasa masih mengantuk, ''Baby tunggu aku...''

Kyuhyun diam saat melihat penampilan orang yang memainkan biola di jalan. Banyak orang yang berkerumun untuk mendengarkan permainan biolanya, merasa tertarik Kyuhyun pun menjadi salah satu dari penonton.

Suara merdu biola membuat penonton betah berlama-lama mendengarkannya. Koin maupun dollar diberikan oleh penonton untuk membayar indahnya permainan. Kyuhyun ikut bertepuk tangan melihatnya, Siwon sedikit kesusahan karena banyaknya orang yang berkerumun.

''Aish, apa yang mereka lihat. Aku tidak bisa masuk,''

Pemain biola itu tersenyum pada semua penonton lalu membungkukan badan mengakhiri permainannya. Namun pemain biola itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan pun terlihat senang dan bertepuk tangan tanda menyukai permainannya. Kyuhyun semakin dibuat kaget pria itu mendekatinya, ''Apa kau orang korea?'' tanya pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan, ''Iya, apa kau juga?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tidak, aku pernah tinggal disana. Aku asal China - Kanada,'' ujar pria itu.

''Aku Henry, kau?'' pria itu mengulurkan tangan ingin berkenalan, ''Aku Kyuhyun.'' Kyuhyun menerima perkenalan Henry.

''Oke, sampai jumpa.'' Henry kembali ke tempatnya dan bersiap untuk mencari tempat lain. Para penonton sudah pergi, Siwon akhirnya bisa menemukan Kyuhyun.

''Baby, aku hampir terhimpit karena mencarimu.'' adu Siwon dengan napas yang terengah karena lelah. Kyuhyun masih menatap Henry yang membereskan biola dan alat lainnya, Siwon mengikuti arah tatap Kyuhyun.

''Kau mengenal pria kecil itu?'' tanya Siwon.

''Dia orang China dan pernah tinggal di Korea. Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi.'' Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon menjauh dari tempat Henry. Siwon masih penasaran dengan pria itu, dari mana Kyuhyun tahu soal pemain biola itu?

''Kyu, kenapa kau bisa tahu soal pria tadi? Apa kau mengenalnya?'' tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun tetap berjalan ''Tadi kami berkenalan, dia menyapaku karena aku orang asia sepertinya.'' jawab Kyuhyun. ''Oh, aku kira kalian saling kenal,''

Kyuhyun diam dan berdiri di depan Siwon, dia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir suaminya itu. Siwon terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah kaget Siwon. Bersamaan dengan itu, banyak juga burung yang berterbangan diantara mereka. Tidak perlu malu, karena ini adalah Eropa dan sudah bisa jika melihat pasangan melakukan hal romantis.

''Siwonnie~ sadar...'' Kyuhyun mengguncangkan lengan Siwon, Siwon sadar dan mengeluarkan senyuman indahnya. ''Nakal kau Baby,'' Siwon menarik pinggang Kyuhyun untuk merapat dengannya. Mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun untuk ia berikan ciuman, melumat lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Tangan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah melingkar di pinggang kokoh Siwon.

''Ehmm, nakal..'' Kyuhyun memukuli dada Siwon setelah Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

''Kau yang terlebih dulu nakal, Baby'' Siwon tidak mau mengaku.

''Menyebalkan.'' Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya yang memerah, Siwon semakin ingin menggodanya lebih lagi.

''Naughty Kyu, hey... Cium aku lagi Baby.'' goda Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. Hal itu terkadang membuat banyak orang yang melihat kearah mereka, merasa malu Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik Siwon dan membawanya sampai naik bus. Bus berwarna kuning itu membawa mereka dari_ Luxembourg_ ke _Place des Vosges._

Setelah turun dari bus mereka berjalan kaki di sekitar sana. _Place des Vosges_ sendiri adalah bekas kerajaan dan merupakan monumen tertua di Paris. Banyak yang bilang jika kita berciuman di lorong beratap ini memiliki magic, merasa penasaran Kyuhyun membawa Siwon sampai lorong monumen tersebut.

''Choi Siwon suamiku, aku Cho Kyuhyun mengakui kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama selamanya,'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon.

''Aku Choi Siwon juga sangat mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun, sangat mencintaimu sampai aku bisa gila karena terlalu mencintaimu.'' balas Siwon.

Tidak mau terlalu lama, Kyuhyun langsung berjinjit dan mencium Siwon (lagi). Mengerti atas ciuman itu, Siwon buru-buru membalas. Hanya berciuman manis tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan membuat mereka bahagia.

Setelah berciuman mereka mengunjungi taman _Jardin Saint Gilles Grand Veneur_ yang terletak di depan monumen bersejarah itu. Taman yang terkenal romantis dan dikelilingi area untuk bersepeda. Banyak sekali orang yang bersepeda berdua dengan pasangannya.

''Mau coba naik sepeda?'' tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun sepertinya tertarik, ''Ayo.''

Keduanya menyewa sepeda dan menggoel sepeda itu mengelilingi taman sampai menaiki jembatan yang membawa mereka menuju _Ile Saint Louis _dan berhenti di _Berthilion_. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang teramat indah dan romantis. Benar-benar bulan madu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Mereka berjanji akan mengunjungi Paris lagi jika punya waktu.

''Luar biasa menyenangkan! Es krim ini juga sangat enak,'' ucap Kyuhyun yang asyik menikmati es krim di tangannya. Keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku bawah pohon setelah mengembalikan sepeda yang tadi mereka sewa.

''Nanti kita harus datang kemari lagi Kyu, mungkin saat libur tahun baru bisa.'' ucap Siwon.

''Jinjja? Kau harus janji Wonnie, aku ingin kembali lagi kesini.'' Kyuhyun antusias, Siwon menghapus noda es yang menempel di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan jempolnya, ''Pasti sayang,'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi dan lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Siwon. Entah kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun suka mencium Siwon terlebih dahulu. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Walaupun begitu, Siwon tentu senang-senang saja.

Terakhir mereka datang ke tempat Changmin dan Kibum melakukan pemberkatan. Menurut legenda di gereja itulah si bungkuk _Quasimodo_ jatuh cinta pada _Esmeralda_, sungguh cerita yang menyentuh jika menelusuk lagi keseluruhan cerita. Gereja yang berusia 850 tahun itu di depannya terdapat lonceng besar yang memukau.

''Indah sekali, Wonnie foto aku..'' Kyuhyun memberikan kameranya, ''Kita selfie saja berdua.'' Siwon mengambil posisi agar kedua bisa selfie bersama dengan latar bangunan bersejarah. Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan di sekitar gereja, keduanya merasa lelah dan memilih untuk kembali ke Hotel. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di Paris, besok siang mereka harus terbang kembali ke Korea.

-Social Level-

Sebelum kembali ke kamar Hotel, keduanya memilih makan di cafe yang terletak di lantai atas hotel. Dari atas mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota Paris yang indah, ditambah suasana sore yang sejuk sungguh memanjakan mata mereka.

''Aku tidak mau pulang Wonnie, terlalu sayang meninggalkan kota seindah ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah lepas memandang indahnya kota.

''Nanti kita bisa datang lagi Baby, mungkin nanti kita kembali dengan Babies kita.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun diam mendengar kata babies, ''Apa kau ingin cepat mendapatkan babies?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tentu saja, secepatnya sayang. Akan lebih membahagiakan jika kita membagi kebahagiaan kita dengan buah hati€''

''Kita lakukan lagi malam ini.'' putus Kyuhyun, Siwon terkejut ''Kau serius?'' Kyuhyun bangun dan berbisik ditelinga Siwon, ''Bercinta di Paris akan menyenangkan.'' bisiknya.

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**Next part NC, stay tune.**


	12. Chapter 12

Siwon memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menghabiskan makanannya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyunnya akan mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyunnya sampai dia berubah menjadi agresif seperti itu? Namun sebagai pria yang normal tentu Siwon tidak masalah bahkan menyukai hal tersebut.

''Kenapa tidak dimakan Won? Apa tidak enak?'' tanya Kyuhyun karena Siwon tidak menghabiskan makanannya.

''Tidak Baby, ini sangat enak. Kau juga habiskan makananmu, kita membutuhkan banyak tenaga.'' jawab Siwon membuat Kyuhyun merasa jadi malu.

''Bagaimana bisa aku mengajaknya terlebih dulu?'' pikir Kyuhyun menyesali ucapannya tadi.

''Kebiasaan. Kau tidak bisa makan rapi, Baby.'' Siwon mengambil tissue lalu mengelap sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terdapat noda saus. Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya lalu tersenyum, ''Maaf.''

Siwon sih tidak masalah. Membersihkan menggunakan bibirnya saja tidak masalah. Saat ini yang ada didalam pikiran Siwon adalah hal - hal yang terjadi beberapa waktu kedepan.

''Aku sudah selesai,'' Siwon mengakhiri makannya dengan meminum minuman soda. Kyuhyun memasukan sendokan terakhirnya lalu mengelap bibirnya. ''Me too,''

''Sayang sekali harus meninggalkan kota seindah ini,'' Siwon memandang pemandangan kota di malam hari. Dari tempat setinggi itu, mereka bisa melihat isi kota secara keseluruhan.

''Yah, semoga kita bisa kembali lagi nanti.'' kata Kyuhyun ikut memandang. Begitu jelas deretan lampu menyala menerangi setiap titik kota yang indah.

Setelah selesai membayar, keduanya kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Tidak terasa besok siang mereka harus terbang kembali ke Korea. Itu artinya setumpuk pekerjaan sudah menanti mereka.

-Social Level-

Changmin baru menutup panggilan dari Noona galaknya. Tadi Jaejoong banyak memberikan patuah untuk Changmin yang belum mempunyai pengalaman. Namun yang membuat Changmin kesal itu kakak iparnya banyak mengatakan hal - hal yang tidak penting. Memang pada dasarnya Yunho itu pervert.

Yunho tidak malu mengatakan hal - hal yang menurut Changmin terlalu frontal jika mengatakan hal itu di depan Kibum yang polos. Akibat perkataan Yunho itu sekarang Kibum mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Dia tidak mau keluar padahal Changmin tahu dia sudah selesai mandi sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

''Bum, kau sedang apa? Cepatlah keluar, apa kau tidak kedinginan?'' Changmin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

''Aku belum selesai, Chwang.'' jawab Kibum dengan suara gugup.

Changmin berusaha mengerti jika tidak mudah menghadapi orang sepolos Kibum. Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun masih tergolong lebih tahu dan tidak terlalu pemalu seperti Kibum. Mungkin sekedar kissing saja Kibum tidak pernah, dia beruntung mendapatkannya.

''Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat takut untuk keluar. Bagaimana jika Chwang melakukan hal seperti yang Yunho Oppa katakan?'' gumam Kibum masih takut.

Mungkin saat ini Yunho tengah menjadi sasaran istri montoknya. Seperti tidak tahu saja Yunho kalau istrinya itu galak melebihi beruang. Changmin sendiri harus banyak akal setidaknya untuk membuat Kibum mau keluar.

''Jagy-ya, nanti kau bisa sakit. Kita harus kembali ke Korea secapatnya. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu lalu aku yang harus mulai bekerja juga?'' ucap Changmin lagi.

Kibum akhirnya mau membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dia muncul dengan hanya memakai bathrobe pink selutut. Rambutnya mulai mengering karena terlalu lama di kamar mandi, bibirnya sedikit pucat karena kedinginan.

''Kau sudah pucat kan!'' Changmin menarik Kibum keluar, lalu dia sibuk mencari pakaian untuk Kibum.

''Pakai ini, ini dan ini.'' Changmin mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian hangat dari dalam koper. Kibum mendekatinya, ''Tidak usah Chwang. Nanti juga kau akan membukanya,'' ucap Kibum membuat Changmin kaget.

''Bum...'' nafas Changmin tercekat. Kibum melepas tali bathrobe yang dipakainya, dia berdiri menghadap Changmin. Hal itu lantas membuat Changmin dapat melihat tubuh Kibum untuk pertama kalinya.

Changmin bangun dari posisi jongkok, dia benar - benar terpesona dengan bentuk tubuh Kibum. Tubuh yang tidak kurus namun tidak gemuk itu begitu putih mulus. Bentuk dadanya indah, apalagi bagian belakang tubuhnya yang montok.

''Bummie~'' panggil Changmin lagi tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Kibum tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, rambutnya menerpa dada Changmin yang masih berbalut kaos tipis.

Changmin kembali menelan salivanya, ''So hot...!'' batin Changmin tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh Kibum.

''Bum~'' tangan Changmin membelai pipi halus dan chubby Kibum. Jarinya turun sampai diatas permukaan bibir Kibum, merabanya dengan lembut membuat Kibum melengguh. ''Hmmph~'' mulut Kibum sedikit terbuka, Changmin langsung menciumnya.

Menaikan dagunya, bibir itu begitu bernafsu meraup bibir Kibum. Tangan kiri Changmin meraba punggung Kibum dengan gerakan menggoda. Tubuh Kibum terasa gatal dan tidak nyaman. Dia bergerak gelisah saat bibir Changmin masih mempermainkan bibirnya.

''Hmmphckck,'' Changmin menghisap kuat bibir atas Kibum. Mulut Kibum sedikit terbuka, hal itu Changmin gunakan untuk memasukan lidahnya. Melilitkan lidah panjangnnya pada lidah Kibum yang cepat mengalah saat dia merasa jika Changmin pemenangnya.

Tangan Kibum meremas kaos yang dikenakan Changmin, ''Chwangmmmpph,'' decak Kibum tidak tahan. Changmin melepaskan ciumannya, ''Jagi,'' Di tariknya tubuh Kibum kedalam pelukannya. Bagian tubuh depan Kibum yang tidak tertutup menggesek tubuh Changmin.

Changmin memeluknya erat sembari mengecupi bagian belakang Kibum, mencoba memberikan rangsangan kembali. ''Hmmpph, Chwannggsssh.'' tubuh Kibum semakin panas.

Changmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kibum sampai berbaring di atas ranjang. Dengan lembut Changmin menempatkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kibum. Kedua pipi Kibum berwarna pink, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan nafas yang naik - turun. Benar - benar membuat Changmin tidak tahan.

Dikecupnya kembali bibir Kibum dengan lembut seakan ingin menunjukan jika dia tidak ingin menyakiti Kibum. Melepaskan ciuman itu, Changmin langsung menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Tubuh kekar dengan cock yang besar membuat kedua mata Kibum terbelalak. Benar - benar membuatnya takut!

-Social Level-

**WonKyu Room.**

Kyuhyun tengah membereskan barang yang akan dibawanya pulang ke Korea. Tidak begitu banyak hanya beberapa potong baju, kecantikan dan tablet. Siwon sendiri masih membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

''Sebenarnya malas pulang. Kerja~ kerja dan kerja~'' Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri sembari merapihkan barangnya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

Lelah sekaligus menyenangkan menjadi dua hal yang dirasakannya. Lelah sudah jelas, seharian pesta lalu pagi harinya jalan - jalan tentu membuatnya merasa lelah. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun ke Paris, namun kali ini begitu spesial karena dia datang dengan pria pilihan hatinya yaitu Choi Siwon.

''Baby kenapa kau senyum - senyum sendiri?'' tanya Siwon yang baru keluar.

''Tidak. Hanya merasa bahagia saja bisa datang kemari.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lalu melepas bathrobe putihnya. Terlihat dia hanya memakai boxer hitam dan dengan santai dia berjalan - jalan dengan tubuh sexy lalu membuat kopi dan membawa kopi itu sampai duduk di sofa depan ranjang.

''Won?'' panggil Kyuhyun.

''Yes, Baby.'' jawab Siwon menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, duduk di samping Siwon lalu menyentuhkan tangannya di gelas Siwon. ''Aku mau.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya melihat apa yang Kyuhyun pinta, ''Mau kopi? Aku bisa buatkan.'' Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Mau kopimu,'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Ini,'' Siwon memberikan gelasnya. Kyuhyun menerimanya kemudian menyesap pelan kopi panas itu, ''Hmm,'' Siwon mengingatkan, ''Hati - hati panas, Baby.''

Siwon tersenyum melihatnya, ''Kau selalu ingin kopi di gelasku, itu sama seperti indirect kiss.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju.

''Terima kasih,'' Kyuhyun memberikan kembali gelasnya. Siwon menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja di depannya.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Siwon, tangannya mengganti - ganti channel televisi. ''Tidak ada yang bagus, semua acaranya tidak aku mengerti.'' kata Kyuhyun karena semua acara berbahasa Perancis, hanya ada sedikit yang berbahasa inggris.

''Biar aku yang mencari.'' Siwon mengambil alih remote. Kyuhyun yakin kalau Siwon tidak mungkin bisa menemukan acara yang bagus. ''Aku mau tidur saja,'' Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang.

''Aha! Ini dia..!'' kata Siwon setelah menemukan acara berbahasa inggris. Kyuhyun duduk lagi, ''Film apa itu?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Cannibal.'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali berbaring karena tidak tertarik dengan film menjijikan.

''Bangunlah baby, ini film berbahasa inggris. Kau pasti mengerti,'' pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi Siwon. Seharusnya Siwon memilih film romantis bukan film pemakan daging manusia itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidur, namun suara dari televisi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. ''Won! Matika...'' ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat matanya menatap adegan yang tersaji di layar televisi.

Bukan adegan menjijikan [eat human flesh] yang tersaji melainkan adegan dengan rating dewasa. Siwon buru - buru mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Baby?'' tegur Siwon karena Kyuhyun seperti terhipnotis.

''Kenapa film seperti itu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat bahunya, ''Hanya bagian dari film. Sudah biasa bukan jika film hollywood diselipkan adegan vulgar,'' jawab Siwon.

''Matikan!'' kata Kyuhyun cepat. Siwon tersenyum karena merasa jika Kyuhyun mulai terpengaruh. ''Benarkah? Sebaiknya aku kecilkan saja volumenya,'' kata Siwon jahil. Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal lalu kembali berbaring berusaha tidak peduli.

Siwon tersenyum senang, dia mengecilkan volume televisi lalu ikut berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. ''Jadi, mau diteruskan Baby?'' bisik Siwon yang memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. ''Terserah!'' jawab Kyuhyun jengkel.

Siwon begitu ingin tertawa kencang melihat sifat menggemaskan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia harus menahan diri kalau tidak Kyuhyun akan marah dan susah diajak sesuatu. Siwon masih memeluknya membiarkan dagu lancipnya diatas pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang didekapnya.

Adegan demi adegan masih menampilkan adegan panas. Suara dari televisi lantas mempengaruhi Kyuhyun yang berusaha tidak peduli. Siwon sendiri merasa tubuhnya hidup melihat rentetan adegan panas tersebut.

''Matikan!'' pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon yang merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya mematikan televisi. ''Baby?'' Satu kaki Siwon naik keatas paha kiri Kyuhyun, ''Hmm?'' Kyuhyun menyahut.

''I love you!'' bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun. ''I love you too.'' Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon lalu menaikan juga kakinya diatas kaki Siwon. Saling melilitkan kaki sampai tubuh mereka menyatu. Lama kelamaan bibir mereka ikut saling terlilit dengan intens.

Siwon sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya untuk bisa menggapai bibir sexy Kyuhyun yang tengah ia lumat dengan lembut.''Hmmph,'' Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan bernafas.

Siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari atas bibir Kyuhyun, sementara bibirnya masih tidak melepaskan bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Lidah Kyuhyun keluar lalu mulai membasahi bibir atasnya sendiri.

''I want all of you, baby!'' bisik Siwon setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

-Social Level-

''Hmmppssrrtt,'' rongga mulut Kyuhyun penuh oleh milik Siwon yang semakin membesar. Dengan posisi menungging seperti itu, Siwon mendapatkan tontonan indah dari pantat sexy Kyuhyun.

''Ukh! Baby...''

Kyuhyun menggodanya dengan memberikan jilatan diseluruh permukaan milik Siwon sampai jagoan Siwon basah seluruhnya oleh saliva. Lidah jahil itu menekan puncak milik Siwon seperti jari yang menekan - nekan tuts piano.

Digoda seperti itu membuat Siwon gemas. Siwon meremas bagian belakang tubuh Kyuhyun itu dengan gemas, Kyuhyun kaget membuat seluruh milik Siwon masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan Siwon yang jahil menyelipkan tangannya disela paha Kyuhyun, yang terbuka lebar.

''Akhhh!'' jerit Kyuhyun saat jari Siwon menerobos masuk. Mulutnya yang masih terisi penuh milik Siwon tanpa sadar menggigit-gigit pelan milik Siwon. Siwon sedikit ngilu akibat gigitan Kyuhyun namun rasanya menyenangkan saat jarinya ikut dihisap oleh milik Kyuhyun yang rapat dan hangat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya, kepalanya mendongkak untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. ''Ahhhkkhh... Wonnnhh...'' kedua tangan Kyuhyun berpegangan pada bahu Siwon saat suaminya itu semakin mempermainakan miliknya. Butt Kyuhyun naik turun layaknya tengah melakukan penetrasi dengan jari Siwon.

''Sh** sexy!'' umpat Siwon tidak tahan. Dia menarik pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terduduk di pahanya.

''Engh,'' Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat miliknya menggesek milik Siwon. Tangan Siwon menaikan pinggul Kyuhyun keatas, menurunkannya dengan pelan sampai miliknya yang tegang masuk kedalam milik Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka.

''Akkkh!'' Kyuhyun berteriak saat benda tumpul itu masuk seluruhnya. Siwon menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan tangan membantu pergerakan Kyuhyun diatas tubuhnya. Lidahnya ikut mempermaikan puncak dada Kyuhyun yang tersaji tepat di depan wajahnya.

''Engghhm,'' kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di leher Siwon saat gerakan keduanya mulai meningkat. Siwon lantas semakin melesakan dada Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya sama halnya dengan miliknya yang terus bergesekan dengan milik Kyuhyun.

''Akkhhhhh!'' Kyuhyun memekik saat dinding dalam tubuhnya berdenyut, milik Siwon terasa begitu terhimpit. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun segera mencapai puncaknya, dengan menambah gerakannya sampai Kyuhyun selesai terlebih dahulu.

''Ahhh...!'' teriak Kyuhyun tidak lama Siwon merasakan hal yang sama dan menyusul Kyuhyun. ''Kyuhhhhh...aahhh''

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas menimpa Siwon, Siwon sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berbaring dengan dia yang kini berada diatas.

''Good Night Baby, semoga Babies segera datang.'' Siwon mengelus pipi halus Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. Mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam pun terbuka kembali, ''Lagi Siwon, aku ingin babies segera datang.'' pinta Kyuhyun membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Siwon benar - benar merasa bergairah. Dengan cepat namun hati - hati dia kembali membenamkan jagoannya yang masih basah dan berdenyut. Siwon menghentak dengan keras dan cepat. Otot-otot milik Kyuhyun kembali berkontraksi.

Kyuhyun sedikit menjerit saat Siwon membenamkan seluruh miliknya. Mulut Siwon mendesis merasakan pijatan dan hisapan Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat. Siwon merasakan aliran spermanya muncul, terasa dari kepala sampai seluruh miliknya. Dia semakin gila menggerakan tubuhnya sampai keduanya mencapai fase kedua secara bersama-sama.

''Ahhhhrrghhhhnnn...'' Siwon menembakan lebih banyak tembakan. Dengan cepat Siwon menaikan pinggul Kyuhyun agar seluruh spermanya masuk tanpa ada yang keluar sedikit pun. Kyuhyun benar - benar merasa miliknya begitu penuh oleh cairan Siwon.

-Social Level-

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Pekerjaan benar-benar semakin banyak dan membuat Siwon sedikit stress. Hanya ditinggal 4 hari ke Perancis, pekerjaan yang menunggu Siwon benar-benar banyak. Bukan hanya soal project tapi juga berbagai pekerjaan lainnya.

Dering telepon tidak henti hentinya berbunyi. Secara bergantian baik klien maupun dari internal tidak behenti. Siwon terkadang menyesal karena ikut menghadiri pernikahan sahabat Kyuhyun itu. Tapi jika dia tidak ikut, tidak akan ada malam indah bersama Kyuhyun. Ah! Dia jadi bingung sendiri.

Satu pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Siwon, pesan dari Kyuhyun yang berbunyi. ''Jangan lupa sore ini ke dokter!'' begitulah isi pesannya. Siwon tidak lupa namun dia tidak membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Diruangannya sendiri Kyuhyun kesal karena tidak ada balasan dari Siwon. ''Apa dia serius dengan rencana itu?'' Kyuhyun meragukan Siwon. Sebenarnya ke dokter hanya memeriksa kesehatan saja. Sebelumnya sudah diperiksa dan mereka berdua baik - baik saja bahkan subur.

-Social Level-

''Aneh sekali dia tidak masuk kerja sama seperti presdir saat cuti. Kenapa bisa berbarengan?'' satu bisikan berhasil mampir ditelinga Kyuhyun saat dia tengah mencuci tangan di toilet. Kedua karyawan nampak tengah menggosipkannya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli lantas dia keluar namun wanita tadi kembali berkata, ''Dia masih magang tapi seenaknya. Benar-bener tidak disiplin.'' Kyuhyun diam dan berusaha menahan diri. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah lelah dengan semua kondisi yang dialaminya.

Saat diluar dia bertemu dengan Nana, gadis itu tersenyum lalu menyapa. ''Hy Kyu! Ah Ibu presdir,'' bisik Nana. Kyuhyun berdecak, ''Jangan mengatakan itu.''

Nana tertawa kecil lalu dia membawa Kyuhyun menjauh dari keramaian.

''Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Siwon? Bukankah dia itu sombong?'' tanya Nana penasaran. Kyuhyun ingat dengan kesan pertamanya pada Siwon. Laki - laki sombong yang pernah mengecilkannya.

''Kami dekat karena dijodohkan, awalnya aku memiliki kesan buruk padanya.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Aku sudah curiga, pasti pernikahan bisnis. Iya kan?''

''Bagaimana lagi, kami berdua anak pengusaha.'' pasrah Kyuhyun.

Nana begitu mengerti, dia juga pernah hampir dijodohkan dengan anak sahabat ayahnya. Untung saja dia bisa melarikan diri dengan alasan karir. Terkadang Nana kasihan pada Kyuhyun, dia masih kuliah tapi sudah menikah.

''Kau hebat Kyu, semangat!'' kata Nana, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

''Maksudmu?''

''Tidak. Aku pergi dulu,'' Nana menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan lalu meninggalkannya.

-Social Level-

Sudah tiga minggu Siwon semakin banyak masalah. Sore itu Siwon memarahi pegawainya yang ceroboh, sudah tahu Siwon sedang pusing ditambah kecerobohan pegawainya membuat dia bertambah kesal. Banyak pegawai yang merasa takut karena hal tersebut, ''Kau dipecat!'' tegas Siwon lalu meninggalkan pegawainya yang tengah berlutut itu.

''Sajangnim~ Maafkan saya. Jangan pecat saya.'' Siwon tidak peduli dan terus berjalan keluar.

Siwon masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan kesal, bisa - bisanya pegawainya ceroboh dengan menghilangkan file penting yang harus dia serahkan pada klien. Dengan begini Siwon harus memutar otak untuk mengatur kembali jadwal pertemuan.

''Arg! Aku semakin kesal beberapa hari ini. Semenjak pulang dari Paris aku banyak marah - marah.'' kata Siwon bermonolog.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan kantor. Tidak menunggu Kyuhyun ataupun memberitahu kemana dia pergi. Siwon sendiri tidak tahu mengemudikan mobil itu kemana.

Kyuhyun heran karena kantor ramai, dia juga melihat Daesung mengemasi barangnya. Kyuhyun kenal, Daesung itu salah satu orang kepercayaan Siwon.

''Daesung-sshi apa kau di pecat?'' tanya Kyuhyun, mereka memang beberapa kali pernah mengobrol.

''Aku salah, aku menghilangkan file penting dan aku pantas di pecat.'' jawab Daesung pasrah. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon begitu mudah memecat Daesung.

''Boleh aku bertanya?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Silahkan,''

''Apa kau tahu kemana presdir? Biasanya saat marah dia pasti tidak ada di kantor.''

''Kau tahu banyak tentang presdir ya, tadi beliau pergi. Aku tidak tahu kemana,''

''Ok, terima kasih. Semoga kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baru atau presdir mau memaafkanmu. Aku pergi dulu,'' pamit Kyuhyun langsung pergi. Daesung menatapnya heran, ''Aneh, apa dia kenal presdir secara personal?''

-Social Level-

Siwon pergi minum seorang diri, memesan arak dan meminumnya. Mood Siwon sedang ancur, terlalu banyak beban yang ia pikul. Seandainya dia diberikan waktu untuk bernafas, lepas dari segala tanggung jawab besar itu.

''Bagaimana aku bisa mandiri, urusan ini saja tidak aku tangani dengan baik. Maaf Daesung-ah, kau hanya korban kemarahanku. Sebenarnya aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal terbaik.'' ucap Siwon sembari meneguk araknya.

''Kyuhyun Baby, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menjadi Appa yang baik. Maafkan aku...'' Siwon kembali larut dengan minumannya.

Jauh di apartemen, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu kepulangan Siwon sejak tadi sore. Siwon tidak mengangkat panggilan maupun membalas pesannya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat hawatir, emosi Siwon sedang tinggi dan dia takut Siwon melakukan hal - hal yang nekat.

''Jangan membuatku khawatir...'' Kyuhyun terus menunggu kepulangan Siwon. Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam, bel apartemen berbunyi. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pintu, Siwon sudah berdiri di depannya.

''Kau darimana saja? Panggilan dan pesanku tidak kau jawab.'' kata Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak menjawab dan masuk begitu saja. Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu dan mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

''Apa kau baik - baik saja?'' tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon melepas sepatu lalu berjalan ke dapur. Kyuhyun masih mengikutinya, ''Won?'' panggilnya.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Kau jangan banyak tanya!'' kata Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kata - kata Siwon yang seperti itu. ''Kau kenapa sih?'' desak Kyuhyun. Siwon menyimpan gelasnya dia menatap Kyuhyun, ''Aku tidak apa - apa, tidurlah.''

Kyuhyun tidak percaya, dia langsung memeluk Siwon ''Jangan menyembunyikan apapun, bagi semua masalahmu padaku...'' Siwon merasa bersalah padanya. ''Tidak ada apa-apa jangan hawatir,'' kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendadak kesal, ''Apa kau menganggap aku orang lain? Aku tahu kau banyak masalah. Bahkan tadi kau memecat Daesung kan?''

''Dari mana kau tahu?''

''Jelas aku tahu, kantor ramai saat kau marah-marah. Kalau kau punya masalah jangan libatkan karyawan. Mereka butuh pekerjaan, uang untuk keluarga. Kau tidak paham apa karena kau tidak punya anak?''

''Kyu? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?''

''Disaat aku siap kenapa kau seperti ini? Ini bukan Siwon yang aku kenal. Aku ingin Siwonku kembali. Siwon yang selalu jujur dan membagi masalahnya, bukan Siwon yang memendam semuanya lantas mengorbankan orang lain.'' kata Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

''Kyu Baby,'' Siwon mengejarnya. Kyuhyun sudah menutup pintunya, ''Baby?'' panggil Siwon. ''Kau boleh masuk setelah kau siap jujur,'' kata Kyuhyun dari dalam. Siwon menyenderkan punggungnya di depan pintu, ''Maaf baby, aku memang egois. Aku semakin memperpanjang satu masalah dengan masalah lainnya,''

Kyuhyun terus menunggu Siwon masuk, menunggu Siwon siap membagi masalahnya. Dia tahu Siwon bukan orang yang tega memecat pegawai hanya satu kesalahan seperti itu. Pasti ada banyak hal yang membuat Siwon jadi seperti itu.

Pintu terbuka, Siwon masuk membuat Kyuhyun lega. Kyuhyun diam menunggu Siwon berbicara terlebih dahulu. Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Tangan Siwon tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, ''Maafkan aku Baby.'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Jangan meminta maaf padaku,'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Sudah siap untuk cerita?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk dan mulai jujur soal masalahnya. Sebenarnya project besarnya mengalami masalah. Dia salah memilih orang sampai rugi dan proyek mengalami hambatan. Apa karena hal ini juga waktu itu Nana mengajaknya bicara. Dan Siwon takut ayahnya akan kecewa karena hal tersebut.

''Kau sudah dewasa, kau harus berani bertanggung jawab. Hadapi masalahmu, aku yakin semuanya akan selesai dengan baik jika kita menyelesaikannya dengan baik juga. Belajarlah menyelesaikan masalah, aku tidak mau kau bersikap seperti ini lagi.''

''Iya baby, aku tahu aku salah. Besok aku akan ke rumah Daesung, aku tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Daesung. File hilang memang karena saat itu komputer yang mengalami masalah.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sangat setuju, ''Aku akan menemanimu.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon bersyukur mempunyai istri yang pengertian seperti Kyuhyun. ''Terima kasih, Kyu.'' Siwon memeluknya begitu erat.

-Social Level-

Keesokan harinya mereka benar - benar pergi ke rumah Daesung. Rumah yang sederhana namun nampak hangat karena pria itu sudah dikaruniai seorang putri cantik. Dari luar pagar, Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat putri cantiknya tengah bermain dengan ibunya atau istri Daesung.

''Selamat pagi,'' sapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Istri Daesung membuka pagar rumahnya, ''Pagi, maaf kalian siapa?'' tanya wanita muda itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Siwon agar bicara.

''Panggil saja saya Siwon, dia istri saya Kyuhyun. Apa Daesung ada?'' ucap Siwon.

''Daesung suamiku?'' wanita itu nampak aneh karena suaminya dicari oleh kedua orang yang menurutnya pasti orang kaya terlebih keduanya sangat tampan dan cantik.

''Iya, Daesung suamimu.'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Silahkan masuk, saya panggilkan dulu suami saya.''

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk ke pekarangan rumah, kedua memilih menunggu di teras. Kyuhyun mendekati anak kecil kira-kira usianya 3 tahun tengah bermain boneka barbie di lantai.

''Hy cantik, siapa namamu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Gadis kecil itu menatap Kyuhyun, ''Sohee,'' jawabnya lucu. Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya, ''Won dia sangat cantik dan lucu,'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon ikut tersenyum dan mendekati Sohee.

''Hey, bonekamu cantik sepertimu. Apa Appamu yang membelikan itu?'' tanya Siwon. Sohee menganggukan kepalanya, rambut kriting gantungnya bergoyang menambah kelucuannya.

''Ah, dia sangat cute!'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Sajangmin?'' Daesung keluar dan nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Siwon.

''Hy, bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya Siwon ramah. Daesung langsung gugup, dia juga kaget melihat Kyuhyun. Istrinya bilang Siwon datang dengan wanita yang tidak lain istrinya. Yang Daesung tahu Siwon tidak punya istri dan kenapa datang dengan Kyuhyun.

''Hy Daesung-sshi. Putrimu lucu sekali, aku gemas padanya.'' kata Kyuhyun pada Daesung.

''Kyu kau dan presdir?'' Daesung sungguh tidak mengerti.

''Aku datang untuk meminta maaf karena sudah memecatmu tidak hormat. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku memintamu kembali bekerja.'' ucapan Siwon membuat Daesung tambah kaget, ''Maksud presdir? Aku...''

''Kau tidak jadi dipecat. Sebagai bonus kau boleh kembali bekerja besok,'' potong Siwon.

''Terima kasih banyak presdir, terima kasih banyak.'' Daesung benar - benar berterima kasih.

''Maaf aku sudah memarahimu kemarin.''

''Tidak apa - apa, itu memang kesalahan saya. Lalu Kyuhyun...'' Daesung menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian.

''Dia istriku, kami sudah menikah 3 bulan lalu.'' jelas Siwon. Daesung semakin di buat terkejut, ''Apa? Kalian...'' Daesung kehilangan kata - kata.

''Jangan terkejut. Seminggu lagi kami akan mengadakan pesta untuk pertama kali kami mengumumkan hal besar ini. Kami menyembunyikannya karena memang belum waktunya untuk diketahui publik.'' kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan.

Daseung mengerti dan mau bersabar dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Istri Daesung menyiapkan teh Oolong, Kyuhyun suka dengan rasa teh itu ditambah suasana yang tenang. Putri Daesung juga sangat lucu.

Setelah semua selesai kedunya memilih kembali ke kantor. Daesung tidak berhenti berterima kasih, WonKyu hanya menggeleng dan sudah ribuan kali menerima kata terima kasih itu.

''Lega sekali rasanya, terima kasih sudah menemaniku Baby.'' kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa sejak naik ke mobil jadi diam.

Siwon yang mengemudi menoleh sebentar pada Kyuhyun, ''Baby?'' panggilnya.

''Won~ aku ingin pulang. Badanku sepertinya tidak enak.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menempelkan telapak tangannya, ''Tidak panas? Kau kenapa Baby?'' Siwon hawatir.

''Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin tidur dirumah,'' jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Siwon mengerti lalu membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke apartemen.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke kamar dan berbaring. Siwon mengikutinya karena hawatir.

''Apa yang sakit? Kau mau tidur apa minum obat dulu?'' tanya Siwon duduk di samping tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Badanku sakit. Perutku tidak enak,'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon meminta Kyuhyun duduk membelakanginya. Siwon mulai memijat dari punggung naik ke bahu Kyuhyun. Dia melakukan pijatan lembut, bagaimanapun tenaganya besar jika terlalu kencang.

''Kau masuk angin Baby? Aku bilang apa tadi saat keluar pakai baju hangat terus tadi sarapan tidak kau habiskan..'' kata Siwon masih memijat.

''Jangan memarahiku! Hikshiks.. Jahat...'' Kyuhyun terisak, ''Maaf baby, bukan memarahi aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Nanti kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi. Sarapan penting dan menjaga suhu tubuh juga penting,'' Siwon berhenti memijat lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kedua tangan Siwon melingkar di perut Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang bertumpu di bahu Kyuhyun, ''Maaf Baby,'' tambah Siwon lagi.

''Aku ingin kerumah eomma! Ingin kesana..'' pinta Kyuhyun. ''Oke, tapi minum obat dulu terus...''

''Mau sekarang!'' potong Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang jadi manja dan keras kepala. Biasanya dia tidak seperti itu, mungkin pengaruh sakit.

''Ne, kita pergi tapi aku hubungi sekertarisku untuk mengabarkan aku telat ke kantor. Kau sendiri sudah memberitahu HRD atau pembimbingmu?''

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. ''Aku sekalian hubungi pembimbingmu, aku bilang kau membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan diluar.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi soal itu yang dia mau bertemu Eommanya.

Saat Siwon masih menelpon Kyuhyun mengambil paksa ponselnya, ''Kau lama, cepat pergi.'' Siwon sebenarnya kesal tapi melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega marah.

''Nanti aku bisa mengirimi pesan saja,'' pikir Siwon.

''Cepat Siwon!''

Siwon menahan diri lalu akhirnya mau mengantar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah tetap diam ditempat tidur, ''Katanya cepat, ayoo...!'' Siwon mulai jengah.

''Gendong! Kepalaku masih pusing.''

Siwon kembali merasa kesal, ''Cepatlah waktuku tidak banyak Kyu.''

''Hikshihiks.. Kau membentakku lagi..hikhikhik.. Tidak mau pergi..! Huhuhu...''

Siwon mulai frustasi lagi. Sekarang Kyuhyun berguling - guling diatas ranjang sambil menangis. Arrrggh, kau kenapa Kyuhyun!

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	13. Chapter 13

Siwon's Pov

Perasaanku tidak nyaman, gelisah tidak karuan. Setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah orang tuanya aku langsung pergi ke kantor, meninggalkan dia dengan raut wajah melasnya. Aku tidak bisa selalu mengikuti keinginannya, kali ini dia harus paham kondisiku.

Aku memintanya menelpon jika Eomma dan Appanya tidak pulang hari itu. Memintanya juga untuk memberitahu Minho kalau dia pergi kesana. Meninggalkan dia dengan asisten rumah tangga, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada dia sendiri dirumah. Aku tahu dia marah, jelas terlihat dari cara dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dert~ Dert~

Ponselku bergetar, ya Tuhan! Akhirnya dia menelponku juga. Dengan cepat aku menerima panggilan darinya, ''Dimana laptopku?'' tanya dia cepat saat aku baru meletakan ponsel itu ditelinga.

''Di rumah Baby, kau kan tidak membawanya.'' jawabku seperti biasa, lembut.

''Bisa kau antarkan kesini?'' katanya. Aku melihat jam di tangan kiriku, ini hampir makan siang. Aku rasa aku bisa keluar untuk makan siang dan mengantar laptop padanya.

''Oke, aku akan kembali ke apartemen dan pergi kesana.'' kataku menyanggupi. ''Aku tunggu,'' katanya lalu memutus panggilan. Aku hanya menghela napas, dia masih marah padaku.

-Social Level-

**Author's pov / Cho's Home.**

Sejak sampai di rumah orang tuanya, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dua orang asisten rumah tangga yang sudah merawatnya sejak bayi terus menemaninya, Kyuhyun berkata jika dia menginginkan sesuatu yang manis.

Kedua wanita yang satu paruh baya dan satu lagi kira - kira usianya sama dengan Sulli mengusulkan untuk membeli _patbingsu_ (es kacang merah) yang biasanya dicampur dengan ice cream dan sirup.

''Patbingsu? Sepertinya enak. Ahjumma bisa membelikan itu?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tentu saja Nona, apa yang tidak bisa saya lakukan untuk Nona.'' jawab Ahjumma Kim.

''Terima kasih Ahjumma.''

Ahjumma Kim pergi untuk membeli es tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Luna (putri Ahjumma Kim) banyak berbicara berdua. Kyuhyun tahu baru satu tahun Luna tinggal dirumahnya. Saat bertanya usia ternyata Luna tidak berbeda jauh dari Minho dan seumuran dengan Sulli. Kyuhyun menyayangkan karena Luna tidak melanjutkan sampai ke perguruan tinggi.

''Kau tahu adikku kan? Cho Minho?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Ne, tuan muda Minho sepertinya sangat sibuk. Saya jarang melihatnya semenjak tuan muda sibuk kuliah.'' jawab Luna.

Kyuhyun meminta Luna duduk disebelahnya, Luna menolak tapi Kyuhyun memaksa. Akhirnya Luna mau duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun, ''Kau tahu? Minho bisa mengusahakan soal beasiswa. Dia bilang jika dia kenal baik dengan semua dosen, apa kau tertarik soal itu?''

Luna sepertinya tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Yang dia tahu, setelah lulus dari sekolah atas dia harus membantu ibunya bekerja. Namun tawaran Kyuhyun bagus juga.

''Tidak usah Nona, saya senang bekerja untuk anda dan keluarga.'' jawab Luna. Kyuhyun jadi kesal, dia saja masuk ke kampus itu karena jalur beasiswa padahal dia orang berkecukupan. Seharusnya Luna mau berusaha demi hal itu, setidaknya itu yang bisa dia berikan.

''Jika kau tidak mau maju selamanya kau akan hidup sebagai seorang bawahan. Apa kau tidak mau membuat kehidupan kau dan ibumu lebih baik? Di negara kita tingkat pendidikan sangat penting. Apa kau tidak tahu, jika seorang dokter diperlakukan khusus oleh masyarakat kita? Seorang idola pun jika tidak berpendidikan (+attitude) tidak akan dianggap disamping prestasinya dibidang seni.''

Luna diam dan tidak menyangka jika nona besar seperti Kyuhyun memikirkan kehidupannya. Tidak ada satu kata yang salah dari kata-kata Kyuhyun. Namun Luna hanya kurang percaya diri. Bagaimana jika nanti dia dikucilkan, dibully karena dia hanya anak seorang asisten rumah tangga.

''Aku tahu alasanmu. Kau malu karena hanya anak asisten rumah tangga? Biar aku ceritakan, aku punya seorang sahabat yang tidak berbeda jauh denganmu. Dia seorang yang pendiam dan selalu merasa dirinya tidak layak berteman dengan kalangan atas. Namun aku tahu dia pintar dan berbakat, pada akhirnya dia bisa mengatasi masalahnya soal tingkat sosial. Dia bisa berprestasi melebihi kalangan atas, dan dia berhasil mengangkat namanya dan keluarganya lebih baik sekarang. Dia sahabat terbaikku, Kim ah sekarang mungkin Shim Kibum. Dia orang yang luar biasa.''

Luna hanya diam mendengarkan semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa benar ada orang yang seperti itu? Shim Kibum itu siapa? Apa dia termasuk orang yang hebat? Jadi Kyuhyun berteman dengan orang biasa juga? Luna tidak pernah terpikir jika ada orang seperti Kyuhyun. Tampilannya begitu high class, dia cantik luar biasa, memiliki suami sukses, otak pintar dan ternyata dia punya teman orang biasa.

''Jika kau tertarik soal beasiswa itu, hubungi aku nanti, okay!''

Luna tersenyum, ''Terima kasih banyak Nona.'' Luna membungkukan badan berkali - kali.

''Okay, jika Eommamu datang atau suamiku datang bilang saja aku menunggu di balkon belakang.'' kata Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Luna sepertinya menemukan titik terang untuk masa depannya. Dia ingin seperti Shim Kibum, orang yang banyak menginspirasinya dan dia juga ingin seperti Kyuhyun yang luar biasa. Kedua orang itu sekarang menjadi penyemangatnya, dia tahu bahwa tidak ada tingkat sosial di dunia ini yang ada hanya orang yang mau sukses atau tidak dan dia memilih sukses.

Siwon sudah sampai di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun dengan membawa pesanan Kyuhyun. Luna menyambutnya dan mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di balkon. Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan ke teras belakang rumah tersebut.

Terlihat Kyuhyun tengah membaca buku, sesekali dia merapatkan sweater cokelatnya. Memang sudah mendekati musim dingin, cuaca menjadi sangat dingin belakangan ini. Sepertinya salju akan segera turun dalam waktu dekat dan natal tinggal menghitung minggu.

''Baby?'' panggil Siwon. Mendengar suara Siwon, Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. ''Kau sudah sampai, mana laptopku.'' ucapnya. Siwon mendekatinya, meletakan komputer portabel itu di atas meja. ''Kau baik - baik saja?'' tanya Siwon setelah dia duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

''Iya, aku baik - baik saja. Sekarang aku mau menyelesaikan laporanku.'' jawab Kyuhyun sembari mulai membuka laptopnya. Sidang semakin dekat dan Kyuhyun harus segera menyelesaikan laporannya.

''Kau sudah makan siang?'' tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ''Makan dulu, nanti kau sakit Baby.'' kata Siwon khawatir.

''Bukannya kau sedang sibuk? Setelah makan kembalilah bekerja, nanti aku suruh Kim Ahjumma menyiapkan makan siang untukmu.'' kata Kyuhyun.

Kim Ahjumma menghampiri dengan membawa es pesanan Kyuhyun tadi. ''Nona, ini es anda.'' ucap Kim Ahjumma meletakan es itu di atas meja. Kim Ahjumma membungkuk di depan Siwon lalu kembali masuk ke dalam. ''Es di hari sedingin ini? Mau aku suapi?'' tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun melirik es itu sekilas, ''No, kau makan saja. Aku sudah tidak ingin memakan itu.'' jawab Kyuhyun

''Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa memintanya.'' kata Siwon mulai memakan es itu, Kyuhyun meliriknya sebal ''Banyak bicara, sudah aku mau masuk.'' kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon. ''Ya Kyuhyun-ah,'' panggil Siwon tapi tidak ditanggapi Kyuhyun.

Siwon melirik es itu lalu dia melanjutkan memakan esnya, ''Dingin tapi enak juga.'' pikir Siwon. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya yang lama, dia kembali menyelesaikan laporannya.

Namun dia merasa tidak nyaman, kepalanya kembali pusing. ''Arg, sebenarnya aku kenapa?'' Kyuhyun berkaca pada cermin di depannya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun berhenti mengerjakan laporan. ''Apa Siwon masih ada?'' ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun keluar untuk mencari namun Luna mengatakan jika Siwon baru saja pergi. Dia sebenarnya merasa bersalah bersikap dingin seperti tadi. Namun dia merasa saat berada di dekat Siwon dia ingin menjauh tapi saat Siwon jauh dia ingin dekat. Memang perasaan yang aneh.

''Noona!'' suara lengkingan yang berasal dari adik kandungnya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Tubuh jangkung itu langsung berlari kearahnya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun. ''Minho, kau mengagetkan Noona.'' kata Kyuhyun. Minho masih terus memeluk Noona kesayangannya.

''Noona tadi aku bertemu Siwon Hyung diluar. Dia bilang nanti sore akan menjemputmu lagi, jadi sampai sore kita bisa bersama.'' kata Minho kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

''Minho-ya, Eomma dan Appa apa akan pulang?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Minho membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa, dia rindu dan ingin bermanja ria dengan Kyuhyun.

''Sepertinya tidak, mungkin lusa baru kembali. Aku mendapat kabar dari sekretaris Park, kemungkinan tidak pulang itu besar. Pertemuan di Beijing sangat penting, bahkan ini menyangkut soal pesta perayaanmu Noona.'' jelas Minho.

''Perayaan Noona, maksudmu apa? Noona tidak mengerti.''

''Appa kesana sekaligus mengundang relasi untuk perayaan pernikahan Noona dan Siwon Hyung. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi, walaupun kalian sudah menikah beberapa bulan lalu jika menyangkut pesta pasti akan di laksanakan terakhir sekaligus persatuan perusahaan.'' jelas Minho.

''Hyundai dan Cho Group adalah grup paling berpengaruh di asia bahkan termasuk perusahaan tersukses di dunia diurutan 15 besar. Walaupun kalian menikah karena cinta, tetap saja tujuan awal pernikahan adalah menikahkan kedua perusahaan.'' lanjut Minho.

''Astaga aku frustasi mendengarnya Minho. Bisa kau bayangkan nanti aku akan menjadi boneka saat pesta itu. Aku tidak bisa memiliki pesta sesuai keinginanku.'' ucap Kyuhyun mulai memiliki bayangan soal pesta besar itu.

''Mau tidak mau kau harus mempersiapkan diri Noona. Nantinya semua itu diatur selayaknya acara perusahaan dan sesuai aturan perusahaan. Mungkin orang tua Siwon hyung akan menyusul Appa.''

''Kira-kira kapan acara itu?''

''Bisa akhir tahun atau lebih bagus saat awal tahun.''

''Dari mana kau tahu semua itu Minho?''

''Kau lupa Noona, aku calon penerus perusahaan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah dilantik dan juga dipersiapkan. Bahkan aku mulai mengikuti kegiatan apa yang nanti akan aku pegang, lihat dikamarku penuh buku panduan. Seminggu sekali akan ada pengajar khusus untuk mengajariku.''

''Poor dongsaeng! Maaf ne, karena Noona kau jadi menerima beban seperti itu.'' Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya, ''Tidak apa - apa noona, tugasmu lebih berat. Kau harus melahirkan penerus keluarga dan aktif dikegiatan sosial. Walaupun kau punya anak, nanti anak Noona akan dirawat oleh Baby Sitter dan Noona harus mulai mengambil alih posisi Eomma sebagai duta sosial, lingkungan atau bahkan bisnis.''

''Nantinya kita berdua yang akan mengelola perusahaan, posisiku memang president direktur namun saham yang aku pegang lebih banyak milik Noona sebagai anak pertama.'' tambah Minho.

''Aku tidak rela anakku dirawat Baby Sitter. Aku ingin merawatnya sendiri.''

''Tidak bisa noona, ini sudah konsekuensi atas apa yang kita dapatkan. Memangnya Noona sudah isi?''

''Isi? Maksudmu Noona hamil? Itu belum Minho, noona belum hamil.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Kalau begitu bersiaplah menerima berbagai treatment Noona.''

''Maksudmu apa?''

''Aku yakin, baik keluarga kita maupun keluarga Siwon hyung akan melakukan sesuatu agar Noona cepat hamil. Setelah hamil, bersiap juga Noona akan diatur. Akan ada ahli gizi dan perawat yang akan menemani selama masa kehamilan.''

''Itu gila Minho! Kenapa harus seperti itu? Noona dan Siwon bisa melakukan semuanya berdua. Jika Noona ingin manja dengan Siwon, atau mengidam sesuatu apa perawat itu akan melihat?'' wajah Kyuhyun jadi panik, Minho malah tertawa melihatnya ''Noona... Jika noona seperti itu di kamar berdua, mereka tidak akan tahu.'' kata Minho sembari tersenyum jahil.

''Ah iya kau benar, noona akan membuat aturan soal itu.'' kata Kyuhyun membuat Minho menahan tawa agar Noonanya tidak marah.

''Jadi begitu usaha dan perjuangan orang kaya, makanya mereka kaya dan sukses.'' gumam Luna yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan Minho dan Kyuhyun.

-Social Level-

Kyuhyun terus banyak bicara setelah pulang dari rumah orang tuanya. Perbincangannya dengan Minho membuatnya banyak berpikir soal kedepannya. Siwon sudah tahu itu semua, dia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

''Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan perawat, Siwon lakukan sesuatu~'' rengek Kyuhyun -seperti anak kecil-

''Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa sekarang kau sudah hamil?'' tanya Siwon. Benar juga, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu khawatir atas apa yang belum terjadi.

''Tentu belum. Tapi aku sedih, aku ingin membesarkan anak kita sendiri.''

Siwon memeluknya dari belakang, ''Tugas kita sekarang adalah berusaha, sebelum para orang tua melakukan hal itu.'' bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun.

''Berusaha?'' Kyuhyun tidak paham. Bibir Siwon menyentuh leher Kyuhyun, sedikit menghisapnya, ''Make a Baby? Bagaimana?'' goda Siwon. ''Tidak mau!'' tolak Kyuhyun menjauhakan tubuhnya namun Siwon menariknya lalu menindih Kyuhyun. ''Baby..'' bibir Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan malam itu mereka benar - benar melakukan usaha maksimal.

-Social Level-

Pagi - pagi sekali Kyuhyun merasa rindu pada adiknya, Minho. Dia lantas menghubungi Minho, Minho malah membahas soal Luna. Dia mau membantu Luna untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Mendengar nama Luna, sekarang Kyuhyun rindu pada Kibum.

''Siwon, kita ke rumah Changmin yuk. Aku rindu pada mereka.'' pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon yang tengah sarapan berhenti mengunyah, ''Bukankah mereka akan tinggal di Jepang?''

''Iya, tapi itu nanti tahun depan.''

''Oke, hari libur saja ya. Hari ini kau ke kantor atau kampus? Bukankah harus membicarakan soal laporan dengan pembimbingmu.''

''Sepertinya kampus, setelah dari kampus aku akan ke kantor.''

''Cara bicaramu kenapa jutek seperti itu padaku?''

''Jutek? Tidak aku tidak jutek.''

Siwon menghela napas, sudah jelas jika cara bicara Kyuhyun berbeda dari biasanya. Untuk mengembalikan mood Kyuhyun, Siwon mendekatkan cangkir kopinya -biasanya Kyuhyun suka kopi Siwon-

''Mau kopiku?''

Kyuhyun menghirup dari dekat kopi itu, dia malah merasa mual. ''Engh,'' Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. ''Kau kenapa?'' tanya Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun bangun lalu berlari menuju sink -pencuci piring- dan muntah disana. Siwon mengikutinya, ''Baby?'' Siwon mengambil air putih.

''Minum dulu, Baby.'' Kyuhyun menerima air yang Siwon berikan, setidaknya air itu membuatnya tidak mual lagi. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk lagi, dia juga menjauhkan kopinya. ''Kau masih sakit? Mau ke rumah sakit?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

''Aku tidak suka kopi.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Ne, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memberimu kopi lagi. Masih mau pergi ke kampus? Aku khawatir Baby.'' Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon, ''Aku akan baik - baik saja Siwon, jangan khawatir.'' Siwon percaya dan akhirnya mengantar sampai kampus.

-Social Level-

Setelah banyak bicara dengan dosen pembimbing dan akhirnya dia menerima banyak masukan untuk laporan yang dikerjakannya, Kyuhyun pergi menemui Kibum. Kibum bilang hari itu dia libur kerja, Changmin tidak ada dirumah dan dia kesepian. Sebelum mampir Kyuhyun membeli cokelat untuk Kibum.

Dirumah sahabatnya itu, Kyuhyun banyak cerita dan berbagi kesulitan. Tidak ada masalah di tempat kerja, hanya saja Kyuhyun masih merasa tidak nyaman karena kecurigaan karyawan lain. Kyuhyun lelah dan ingin semuanya berakhir, tapi belum waktunya.

''Apa kau suka memakan ini? Aku juga suka,'' kata Kibum saat Kyuhyun suka memakan buah anggur hijau sama sepertinya.

''Maaf aku hampir menghabiskan buahmu.'' kata Kyuhyun menyesal, Kibum menggeleng dan memperlihatkan jika isi kulkasnya banyak sekali buah tersebut. ''Daebak! Apa itu semua Changmin yang membelikan?''

''Ne, dia bilang jika aku suka dia juga suka membelikan itu untukku.'' jawab Kibum.

''Wooa, so sweet! Aku tidak menyangka dia so sweet sekali.''

''Aku yakin Siwon Oppa sangat baik melebihi suamiku. Dia kan sangat kaya.'' sindir Kibum sambil tersenyum jahil, ''Ya, jangan bahas soal uang. Uang bukan segalanya, aku yakin Changmin akan berhasil. Dia bekerja sangat baik bukan?''

Kibum tersenyum, ''Dia dipromosikan menjadi manajer di perusahaannya.''

''Jinjja? Selamat~ dia luar biasa!'' Kyuhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. Namun keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu dan sama-sama merasa mual, ''Engh?'' saling berpandangan lalu sama - sama pergi ke kamar mandi.

-Social Level-

**20.00 PM**

Makan malam dirumah orang tua Siwon. Kyuhyun gugup saat berhadapan dengan keluarga Siwon, bagaimana tidak gugup jika keluarga itu terlalu serius. Table maner memang wajib bagi keluarga kaya. Dia tidak bisa jika makan sendiri di tempat lain, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak nyaman makan bersama seperti itu.

''Kyuhyun, makan yang banyak. Semua Eomma yang memasak, kau pasti suka.'' kata Eomma Siwon. Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun namun ekspresi istrinya nampak tidak begitu suka.

''Eonnie, menginaplah disini. Aku ingin banyak bicara denganmu, pasti menyenangkan.'' kata Sulli. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa - apa, Siwon berbisik ''Kau baik - baik saja?'' tanya Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah, Siwon tahu dia kenapa. Kyuhyun ingin bicara dan ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi dia sepertinya tidak bisa.

Siwon juga bingung cara membantu Kyuhyun. Dia bisa kena marah jika pergi dari meja makan selama makan malam berlangsung. Keluarganya terlalu mempermasalahkan soal sikap di meja makan.

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas baju Siwon, Siwon semakin khawatir lalu mulai berani berkata. ''Baby, kau bisa ambilkan buah di dalam kulkas, buah kesukaanku. Kau tahu kan?'' kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan berterima kasih.

''Biar pelayan yang mengambilkan Siwon,'' kata Eomma.

''Tidak Eomma, biar istriku saja.'' kata Siwon lalu Kyuhyun bangun dan bicara dengan terpaksa, ''Ne,'' dia lalu pergi ke dapur. Siwon tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya. ''Aku susul dia ya, aku lupa sesuatu.'' kata Siwon lalu bangun menyusul.

''Anak itu pasti ini berduaan terus,'' pikir Appa Choi tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Eomma dan Sulli melanjutkan makan mereka.

''Kyu?'' Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang muntah, 10 menit dia menahan hal itu. Siwon memijat tengkuknya, ''Kau sebenarnya kenapa?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun malah menangis, ''Siwon, kita pulang.'' ajak Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluknya, ''Kau kenapa Baby?'' tanya Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun memeluknya erat, ''Aku curiga aku hamil.'' bisik Kyuhyun. Siwon kaget, saat akan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun menahan agar Siwon tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

''Eonnie / Oppa.'' Sulli memanggil. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air matanya. Sulli semakin mendekat, ''Kalian sedang apa? Bukankah belum selesai makan?'' tanya Sulli.

''Ssul katakan pada Eomma dan Appa, Oppa dan Eonnie sudah selesai makan. Eonnie sedang...'' Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Siwon, ''Eonnie sakit perut, dan Siwon juga sudah kenyang.'' potong Kyuhyun.

Sulli mengangguk dan kembali ke ruang makan. Kyuhyun memandang suaminya, ''Jangan diberitahu dulu, ini belum pasti hanya semacam dugaanku saja. Lagipula aku baru telat 3 mingguan. Belum pasti itu Siwon.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menyentuh perut istrinya, ''Babies, ini Appa.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun kesal lalu meninggalkan Siwon. ''Kyu!'' Siwon mengejarnya.

Sulli mengajak Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, dia memperlihatkan koleksi sepatunya. ''Eonnie katakan pada Oppa untuk tidak pergi setelah rapat pemegang saham di lakukan. Jika Oppa bersikeras menolak meneruskan perusahaan Appa semua itu akan dilimpahkan kepadaku, terpaksa Appa akan mengangkat orang kepercayaannya untuk membantuku. Itu memusingkan Eonnie.'' pinta Sulli sembari sibuk merapihkan sepatunya.

Kenapa adik dan adik iparnya membicarakan soal itu terus? Dia saja tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. ''Ssul, kau kan tahu bagaimana oppamu. Dia keras kepala, sebagai istri eonnie hanya bisa mendukungnya.'' ucap Kyuhyun -menolak secara halus-

''Itu terdengar so sweet, tapi tidak sesimple itu eonnie. Dengan keluar dan melakukan usaha sendiri belum tentu Oppa akan cepat sukses. Jika butuh waktu bagaimana? Eonnie mau hidup susah?''

''Aku tahu hal itu, susah membujuk Siwon untuk merubah pemikirannya. Dia orang yang memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Eonnie tidak mau bertengkar hanya karena hal ini, itu diluar batas kendali eonnie.''

''Iya aku tahu, sudah eonnie jangan memikirkan ucapanku tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton drama romantis?''

''Drama romantis? Itu membosankan.''

''Atau film horor? Devil due, eonnie sudah menonton film ini?''

''Belum, oke kita tonton saja.''

Sulli menyalakan dvd lalu keduanya duduk di tempat tidur sambil berpelukan, keduanya asyik menonton sementara Siwon sedang mendapatkan banyak nasihat dari ayah dan ibunya. Lagi - lagi soal perusahaan, kadang Siwon pusing juga.

''Appa jika proyekku berhasil, apakah Appa bisa percaya jika aku keluar dari perusahaan.''

''Berhasil atau tidak kau jangan keluar. Appa mohon Siwon, untuk kali ini kau menyerah. Kau pikirkan istrimu, dia akan sama sibuknya denganmu nanti. Appa tahu keluarga Cho memiliki banyak kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan emansipasi wanita, dia pasti mengirim istrimu untuk melanjutkan. Kau dan Sulli melanjutkan perusahaan Appa, Appa janji tidak akan ikut campur jika kau mempunyai kebijakan - kebijakan baru diperusahaan.''

Siwon berkata dia akan memikirkan itu lagi dan dia pamit pulang. Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun di kamar adiknya, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menangis. Sulli sedang menenangkannya, ''Eonnie jangan menangis, itu hanya film eonnie..'' hibur Sulli.

''Itu seram Ssul, bagaimana bisa dia mengandung bayi setan. Kasian dia, hikshiks..''

Kyuhyun rupanya sedang sensitif, dia mungkin berpikir jika dia sekarang juga sedang berbadan dua dan tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita dalam film itu.

''Ssul, Kyu kenapa?'' tanya Siwon.

''Gara - gara film itu Oppa.'' jawab Sulli menunjukan cover CD itu. Siwon melihat dan membaca sinopsisnya, pantas saja Kyu-nya menangis. Siwon langsung memeluknya, menenangkan Kyuhyun. ''Itu hanya film Baby, jangan menangis. Kita pulang saja bagaimana?''

''Jangan! Oppa dan Eonnie jangan pulang!'' larang Sulli, Siwon akhirnya membujuk adiknya agar membiarkan Kyuhyun pulang dan Sulli akhirnya mengijinkan.

Setelah pamit Siwon dan Kyuhyun diijinkan pulang. Sulli merengek terus melarang pulang, tapi bujukan dari Eommanya berhasil membuat Sulli merelakan Kyuhyun pulang. Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun hanya diam, Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan apotik.

''Apa kau mau membeli testpack?'' tanya Siwon.

''Apa perlu, aku rasa nanti saja setelah 2 bulan telat baru kita membeli itu.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Tapi Siwon tetap memaksa, akhirnya dia mengikuti keinginan Siwon dan membeli alat itu. Setelah selesai mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sampai dirumah. Siwon terus memaksa agar Kyuhyun segera mengetes alat itu. Kyuhyun menurut dan melakukan hal itu.

Kyuhyun's Pov

Aku malas berdebat dengan Siwon. Aku tahu sifat dia jika sudah memaksa maka dia akan terus memaksa. Akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mengetes urin. Aku tidak mau berharap banyak pada hasilnya, dan benar saja hasilnya hanya satu garis. ''Ternyata belum waktunya,''

Author's Pov-

Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Siwon langsung merebut alat itu. ''Apa maksudnya ini?'' tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkannya, ''Aku tidak hamil, itu negatif.'' jawab Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah minum.

''Ini dua garis Kyu, kau hamil Baby!'' kata Siwon gembira, Kyuhyun merasa aneh lalu mengambil lagi alat itu dari Siwon. ''Kenapa sekarang bisa dua garis?'' bingung Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung memeluknya, ''Terima kasih Baby, terima kasih~'' ucap Siwon begitu gembira, Kyuhyun tetap bingung. Tapi dia yakin jika hasilnya tadi negatif. Apa matanya mulai bermasalah? Siwon merasa jika Kyuhyun tidak senang, dia jadi sedih.

''Apa kau tidak senang hamil anakku?'' tanya Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap alat itu, ''Tadi hasilnya negatif, aneh sekali.'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Baiklah, kita ke rumah sakit saja. Tidak - tidak, kita panggil dokter saja kalau begitu.'' putus Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kata - kata Siwon. Tidak lama dokter keluarga datang, Kyuhyun langsung diperiksa.

''Siwon, dimana orang tuamu? Biasanya jika memeriksakan hal seperti ini keluargamu berkumpul.'' kata dokter Jung yang sudah Siwon anggap Appa sendiri.

''Kami belum yakin Daddy, takut nanti mengecewakan keluarga.'' jawab Siwon yang memanggil dokter Jung Daddy -karena permintaan dokter itu sendiri-.

''Baiklah, Kyuhyun maaf ya bisa kau naikan kaosmu. Usahakan perutmu terlihat,'' kata Dokter Jung. Siwon sebenarnya tidak suka tubuh istrinya di lihat orang tapi jika dokter Jung kan seperti keluarga sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi dokter. Dokter melakukan banyak pemeriksaan lalu dia menemukan hasilnya.

''Selamat Siwon, istrimu memang hamil. Untuk usianya kira - kira baru 3 mingguan. Untuk lebih jelas besok bisa melakukan usg di rumah sakit.'' ucap dokter Jung membuat WonKyu saling berpandangan terkejut.

''Lucunya melihat pasangan baru terkejut,'' ucap dokter Jung lagi sembari membereskan alat medisnya. Siwon langsung menciumi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun malu karena dokter Jung masih ada disana. ''Gomawo Kyu! Gomawo Baby.'' ucap Siwon berkali - kali mengecupi wajah Kyuhyun. ''Hentikan, aku malu.'' pinta Kyuhyun.

Dokter Jung hanya tersenyum lalu memberikan obat, ''Ini obat untuk mengurangi mual, ini obat penguat kandungan, ini vitamin khusus untuk perkembangan bayi dan ini obat agar ibu selalu sehat.''

Kyuhyun menganga melihat deretan obat itu, Siwon merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Kyuhyun kali ini. Dokter Jung tersenyum, ''Tenang saja Kyu, semua obat ini sudah termasuk di dalam pil ini.'' kata dokter Jung memasukan lagi semua obat dan penggantinya dengan sebotol pil.

''Aku kira aku harus meminum obat sebanyak itu, aigo bayi beruntung kau.'' kata Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya. Siwon dan Dokter Jung saling tersenyum.

''Daddy, jangan katakan apapun pada keluargaku. Biar aku dan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan itu,'' pinta Siwon.

''Aku tahu, kalian tenang saja. Kyuhyun jangan terlalu lelah ya, kalau bisa kau mengurangi kegiatan dan Siwon harus sering menemani setidaknya dirumah ini kalian punya asisten sebelum keluargamu mengirimkan perawat kemari,''

''Jadi itu benar? Selama 9 bulan aku harus di jaga perawat. Itu berlebihan sekali, aku bisa menjaga bayiku sendiri.'' protes Kyuhyun yang merasa hal itu sangat berlebihan.

''Sayangnya keluarga Choi sudah melakukan ini selama puluhan tahun. Baiklah, Daddy pergi dulu. Ingat semua pesanku, oke!''

''Aku antar,'' Siwon bangun tapi dokter melarang, ''Kau temani saja istrimu. Aku masih hapal pintu keluar dari apartemen ini.'' ucap dokter sambil tersenyum. Siwon ikut tersenyum lalu berterima kasih.

Sekarang di kamar itu hanya ada mereka berdua, keduanya bicara secara serius soal peraturan yang mereka nilai berlebihan.

''Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku bukan orang yang sakit Siwon,'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Aku juga sama Kyu, sangat tidak nyaman tinggal dengan mereka. Bagaimana sebelum tiga bulan kita jangan bicara dulu pada keluarga, lagipula terlalu awal untuk mengatakan ini. Kandungan masih rawan keguguran, aku hanya tidak mau mereka kecewa.''

''Iya kau benar Siwon, kita sembunyikan saja dulu. Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu,''

''Untuk saat ini aku akan menjadi suster untukmu,'' kata Siwon.

''Mwo?''

''Untuk pasien cantikku, sekarang saatnya mengganti baju tidur. Suster Siwon akan melakukannya.'' kata Siwon menirukan suara wanita, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan mengangguk saja.

Siwon mengambil baju tidur Kyuhyun, ''Pasien cantik sekarang akan aku gantikan baju.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Siwon melepas kaosnya. ''Wow,'' kata Siwon melihat dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memukul lengannya, ''Pervert suster,'' Siwon tersenyum lalu menirukan lagi suara wanita. ''Tunggu sebentar Nyonya,'' ucapnya dengan suara lucu. Kyuhyun tertawa, suaminya benar - benar lucu!

''Ambilkan juga bra putih itu, ini tidak enak dipakai tidur.'' kata Kyuhyun melepas branya. Siwon menelan saliva melihat itu, dia memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun pinta. ''Wae? Kau ingin ini?'' goda Kyuhyun menunjuk dada berisinya. Siwon hampir mimisan karenannya, ''Sangat ingin, tapi tidak boleh melakukan itu Nyonya, saya kan suster anda nanti Tuan Choi marah.'' kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun memukulnya pelan, ''Alasan, biasanya kau buas.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, ''Maafkan aku ya, kemarin aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu.'' sesal Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengelus balik pipi Siwon, ''Maaf ya, kau harus sabar sampai Babies kuat.'' Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya, mencium bibir Kyuhyun -hanya menempel-.

''Pakai baju oke Nyonya Choi.'' Siwon lalu membantu Kyuhyun memakai pakaian. Setelah itu mereka berdua tidur sembari berpelukan. Siwon sangat bahagia, sekarang dia memiliki alasan untuk bekerja lebih giat. Tidak tahu apa dia akan benar - benar menyerah dan kembali fokus hanya pada perusahaan atau dia kekeh dengan usaha sendiri.

-Social Level-

Pagi menjelang. Siwon sudah bangun sejak 30 menita yang lalu, dia terus menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang masih tertidur. Perlahan dia mencium pipi halus itu, mengusapnya lembut dan mengelus kepalanya. Kyuhyun mulai bangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya Siwon. ''Suster,'' panggil Kyuhyun. ''Ne, selamat pagi Nyonya Choi.'' kata Siwon manis.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah Siwon dengan telapak tangannya, ''Kau bau, mandi sana Suster.'' katanya. Siwon coba menghirup sendiri bau mulutnya, ''Ternyata memang bau, tapi Kyuhyun juga bau bukan?'' pikir Siwon.

''Okay Nyonya, aku akan gosok gigi.'' Siwon bangun lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tersenyum saja melihatnya. Dia tanpa sadar suka dengan kondisi barunya, ''Terima kasih babies.''

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, Sulli mengirimkan pesan di pagi hari. Saat membacanya mata Kyuhyun melebar, ''Fitting baju untuk pesta perayaan pernikahan?'' Kyuhyun langsung duduk.

''Kenapa Nyonya?'' tanya Siwon yang baru keluar. Kyuhyun bangun, ''Gawat Siwon, Sulli bilang siang ini kita akan fitting baju. Pesta sepertinya dipercepat, kau kan tahu betapa melelahkannya acara itu.'' panik Kyuhyun.

Siwon menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, ''Jangan panik sayang, aku akan mengatur semuanya.'' kata Siwon. ''Bagaimana caranya?'' tanya Kyuhyun. ''Kita lihat saja nanti,''

-Social Level-

**Boutique / tempat fitting baju.**

Siwon berniat menolak semua baju yang ibunya pilih. Mungkin dengan begitu Eommanya akan kesal lalu menunda acara fitting, dan saat nanti akan fitting kedua dia bisa memakai alasan pekerjaan. Sialnya hari itu hari sabtu, dia libur dan tidak bisa menolak.

''Cantik sekali, gaun milik _Cristian Lacroix _memang sangat pas untukmu. Walaupun harganya _30.000 US$_, tidak masalah.'' kata Eomma. Kyuhyun sebenarnya suka tapi dia sepakat untuk menolak.

''Ganti, itu tidak bagus Eomma. Terlalu biasa,'' tolak Siwon membuat mulut adiknya menganga, ''Kau bilang itu biasa Oppa? Oh my god! Itu sangat bagus Oppa.'' kata Sulli.

''Kalau bagus kau beli saja untuk pernikahanmu, Ssul.'' jawab Siwon santai. Sulli jadi kesal pada Siwon, ''Masih lama Oppa!'' katanya jengkel.

''Oke, coba pilihkan yang lain.'' kata Eomma pada pemilik butik.

Sudah 10 baju bongkar pasang di tubuh Kyuhyun, semuanya Siwon tolak. Kyuhyun sudah lelah ganti baju terus - menerus. Ditambah semua gaun berat dan ketat dibadan sexynya. Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda dia sudah tidak sanggup pada Siwon.

''Eomma kita cari nanti lagi saja, sekarang aku rasa tidak ada yang bagus. Mungkin minggu depan butik punya koleksi yang lebih bagus.'' kata Siwon.

''Maaf Tuan, ini koleksi akhir tahun. Jika ingin koleksi baru mungkin awal tahun depan.'' kata pemilik butik.

''Kau ini terlalu pemilih Siwon. Semua itu bagus bukan? Kyu coba baju yang terakhir, Eomma ingin lihat.'' kekeh Eomma.

Kyu kembali ke dalam dan mencoba baju, dia sudah lelah dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Pegawai butik berteriak dan keluar, ''Pengantin pingsan,'' lapornya.

''Apa?''

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mendengar penuturan anak dan menantunya membuat eomma Choi dan Cho tidak kuasa menahan tawa mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan heran, Kyuhyun yang masih lemas saja tiba - tiba duduk.

''Kami serius eomma, eommanim.'' kata Siwon membuat kedua eomma cantik itu berhenti tertawa.

''Tidurlah lagi Kyu, kau masih lemas.'' Eomma Choi berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memintanya kembali berbaring. Siwon yang duduk ditepi ranjang menatap ibu kandungnya, ''Kami serius!'' ulang Siwon. Ibunya menatapnya lembut, ''Eomma juga serius.'' ucapnya.

Ibu Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa sisi ranjang pun masih terlihat geli dan terus tersenyum. ''Eomma~'' panggil Kyuhyun. Eomma Cho berhenti tersenyum.

Ibu Siwon kembali duduk disamping besannya, ''Jadi kalian kira kami akan melakukan semua hal itu? Apa-apaan kalian ingin menyembunyikannya sampai 3 bulan? Baru sehari saja sudah ketahuan, kalian hampir membuat cucuku dalam bahaya.'' kata Ibu Siwon jengkel.

''Kyuhyun itu memiliki tubuh seperti Bayi. Sedikit saja mengalami perubahan akan terlihat. Dia terlalu sensitif apalagi mengalami perubahan yang besar seperti sekarang. Coba Siwon kau cubit tangannya, apa yang akan terjadi.'' kata Ibu Kyuhyun. Siwon menurut lalu mencubit lengan istrinya, ''Awww, sakit Siwon!'' teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung panik, ''Maaf Baby, aigo tanganmu langsung memerah.''

''Anak muda terlalu berpikiran pendek. Kami hargai alasan kalian yang tidak ingin membuat orang tua kecewa. Lebih banyak yang tahu akan lebih banyak yang menjaga.'' kata Ibu Siwon lagi.

''Pasangan muda yang mudah dibodohi,'' tambah ibu Kyuhyun.

''Jadi? Maksud eomma dan eommanim apa? Tertawa saat kami mengatakan jika kami bukan bayi yang harus diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa kami memang terlihat seperti bayi?'' kata Siwon disetujui Kyuhyun, ''Aku tidak suka tinggal dengan banyak orang. Aku hanya butuh Siwon,'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya haru, ''Baby~'' ekspresi haru Siwon mengundang rasa sebal Kyuhyun.

''Eomma wajah Siwon seperti kuda!'' Kyuhyun berteriak pelan lalu menjauhkan wajah suaminya dengan bantal.

''Baby jaaaa-hhaaattt,'' kata Siwon bicara terhalang bantal.

''Eonnie lihatlah keduanya memang bertingkah seperti bayi kan?'' kata Eomma Cho pada Eomma Choi.

''Memang terlihat seperti itu, menggemaskan sekaligus menjengkelkan.'' jawab Eomma Choi.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhenti saling ledek. Siwon kalau dipanggil kuda selalu meledek Kyuhyun kucing. Soalnya istrinya suka menggeliat sambil berputar diranjang saat bangun tidur. Kadang dia menendang wajah bahkan 'privasi' Siwon, ck!

''Jangan pegang!'' kata Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon yang ingin menyentuh perutnya. ''Kenapa? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Babies,'' kata Siwon.

Kedua Eomma akhirnya turun tangan. ''Jika kalian masih seperti itu, kami akan mengirim perawat dan baby sitter untuk kalian.'' ancam Eomma Cho disertai tawa Eomma Choi.

''Tidak mau, katakan tidak mau Wonnie, tidak mau.'' Kyuhyun memeluk suaminya sambil merengek, dia paling benci mendengar perawat. ''Kata Kyuhyun tidak eomma, tidak mau!'' kata Siwon pada kedua eomma. ''Kau juga tidak mau kan?'' tanya Kyuhyun. ''Aku sih mau, kan jarang tinggal dengan banyak wanita.'' jawab Siwon bercanda.

''Siwon!'' teriak Kyuhyun marah. Kedua eomma sudah pusing melihat tingkah anak dan menantunya itu.

''Kyu, Kyu dengar eomma. Kau jangan emosi sampai berteriak seperti itu, tidak baik sayang~'' Eomma Cho langsung menenangkan anaknya.

''Anak nakal, bicara sembarangan!'' Eomma Choi memukul punggung Siwon. Kyuhyun jadi menangis, ''Huks, huks, Siwon jahat,'' adu Kyuhyun pada ibunya.

''Ugh! Sakit eomma, berhenti. Kyu baby aku hanya bercanda,'' kata Siwon meminta ampun ibunya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dia ikut memukuli Siwon dengan boneka anjing, ''Akkkh, hentikan hentikan,''

Eomma Choi membiarkan anaknya dipukuli Kyuhyun, ''Baby~ ampunnn..'' mohon Siwon. Siwon akhirnya menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus memukulinya, tidak kehabisan ide Kyuhyun menendang adik Siwon -pelan-

Bugh! ''Uggh,'' Siwon melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan balik memegangi miliknya, ''Jeongmal~ linu.'' katanya. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri dan berbaring asal. ''Baby sakit,'' kata Siwon meminta pertanggung-jawaban.

Saat keduanya sibuk berkelahi, kedua eomma memilih keluar. Melihat kemesraan seperti itu membuat mereka iri saja. Kedua eomma mengobrol di ruang makan sembari meminum teh yang di campur bunga melati.

''Apa kau percaya? Mereka yang masih kekanakan itu akan punya anak?'' kata Ibu Siwon pada Ibu Kyuhyun.

''Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka memiliki sifat yang sama. Tapi dibalik itu keduanya terlihat siap, jangan khawatir.'' jawab Ibu Kyuhyun.

''Jadi apa rencana kita kedepannya? Menggelar pesta sudah tidak mungkin. Aku punya ide,'' kata Ibu Siwon.

''Ide apa?''

''Soal pernikahan dan perkawinan perusahaan cukup saat konferensi pers saja. Setelah itu kita adakan pesta atas kehamilan Kyuhyun, tidak akan membuatnya lelah. Dia hanya perlu santai saja.'' usul ibu Siwon.

''Kolega yang terlanjur di undang bagaimana?''

Benar juga, ibu Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mengundang kolega dari luar negeri saat berkunjung ke Beijing beberapa waktu lalu.

''Iya juga, apa sebaiknya pesta penyatuan perusahaan saja yang di adakan. Pernikahan cukup konferensi pers dan syukuran kehamilan kita adakan khusus keluarga.''

''Semua ide Eonnie briliant. Menurutku pesta perkawinan tidak perlu besar, bisa saat syukuran kehamilan disatukan.''

Disaat kedua eomma sibuk membicarakan perayaan, kedua pasangan yang berbahagia malah asyik diam - diaman. Siwon diam karena masih sakit, Kyuhyun juga diam karena masih kesal. Pasangan childish sudah kembali, kemana Kyuhyun yang dewasa?

''Mau makan, lapar.'' kata Kyuhyun bicara sendiri, dia berharapnya sih Siwon langsung paham dan membawakan makanan.

Siwon diam karena tidak disuruh apapun walaupun dia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun meliriknya dan cemberut, ''Bayi kau lapar tidak? Tunggu sampai Eomma tidak pusing lagi. Oke?'' kata Kyuhyun bicara sendiri.

''Mau makan apa?'' tanya Siwon pada akhirnya.

''Apa ada yang bicara? Hey, kau bicara?'' Kyuhyun sengaja mencuekan Siwon. Siwon menghela napas, ''Jangan berpura-pura tidak dengar, ayo makan.'' Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun membawanya keluar kamar, ''Turunkan aku!'' pinta Kyuhyun.

Kedua eomma menoleh mendengar suara Kyuhyun, mereka saling tersenyum melihat Siwon menggendong istrinya. Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi. ''Mau makan apa?'' tanya Siwon.

''Eomma~ aku mau ramen buatan eomma,'' kata Kyuhyun pada ibunya -dia mengabaikan Siwon-. Siwon geleng - geleng dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

''Ramen? Tidak sehat Kyu, kau butuh asupan giji yang baik. Eomma buatkan sup saja, ya?''

''Jangan pakai sayuran, aku tidak suka.''

''Bukan untukmu sendiri tapi bayiku.'' kata Siwon, Kyuhyun cemberut ''Kau saja yang hamil kalau begitu, jadi makanan masuk tidak melalui mulutku.'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Kalian masih belum akur eoh? Hentikan, jangan bicara keras dan dingin. Siwon, mengalah pada istrimu.'' kata Eomma Siwon.

''Eomma mau tanya, siapa yang mengatakan jika kami akan mengirim ahli giji dan perawat untuk kalian?'' tanya Ibu Kyuhyun masih belum tahu sumber yang memberitahu hal itu.

''Kata Minho, dia sendiri kata pengajar yang setiap minggu datang. Lalu Dokter Jung juga mengatakan itu.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Minho? Dokter Jung? Astaga kedua orang yang tidak seharusnya kalian percaya. Kau kan tahu bagaimana adikmu itu Kyu, lalu dokter Jung itu bukankah suka bercanda?'' kata Eomma Kyuhyun.

''Maksud eomma, Minho berbohong padaku?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tentu iya! Kami tidak akan seprotektif itu. Jika kami ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak kalian, tidak dengan cara seperti itu. Mencukupi gizi cukup menjaga pola makan Kyuhyun. Perawat tidak perlu, asal rutin cek up saja.'' jelas Ibu Siwon disetujui Ibu Kyuhyun, ''Jangan kkhawatirkan itu. Cukup kalian nikmati moment bersama. Nikmati hari - hari menuju status yang baru,''

''Astaga aku sudah panik, untung saja tidak jadi~'' kata Kyuhyun berniat memeluk Siwon namun sadar dia sudah membuat Siwonnya kesakitan. Dia mengerjapkan mata bulat kecil lucunya di depan Siwon.

''Apa? Mau meluk? Kemari,'' kata Siwon lalu menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. ''Suster Siwon, maaf ya.'' kata Kyuhyun. ''Eh, aku jadi suster lagi?'' tanya Siwon. ''Ne, suster pervert.'' jawab Kyuhyun santai. ''Aku tidak pervert,'' kritik Siwon.

''Aku buatkan makanan,'' kata Ibu Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur, ''Biar aku bantu,'' kata ibu Siwon mengikuti besannya.

-Social Level-

Malam itu Kibum baru tahu kalau dia juga hamil. Changmin bahagia dan tidak percaya kalau istrinya akan cepat mengandung. ''Chwang kau senang tidak?'' tanya Kibum saat diperjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit.

''100% bahagia. Terima kasih sayang,'' jawab Changmin.

''Aku akan mengundang Kyuhyun makan malam besok, boleh kan?''

''Boleh, undang juga Donghae Hyung.'' kata Changmin membuat Kibum menatap bahagia suaminya, ''Chwang,''

''Kenapa? Kita harus membuat dia iri agar dia segera menikahi kekasihnya.'' kata Changmin dengan senyuman jahilnya, Kibum mengiyakan rencana suaminya. ''Kau benar juga Chwang,'' kata Kibum.

-Social Level-

''Suster, aku malas mandi. Langsung tidur saja ya,'' kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Setelah kedua eomma pulang, keduanya memilih istirahat. Hari sudah malam dan Kyuhyun belum mandi sore.

''Tidak gerah? Kau keringatan begini Baby.'' kata Siwon menyetuh area leher Kyuhyun, ''Engh~'' Kyuhyun malah kegelian dan mengeluarkan suara sexy itu. Siwon menelan saliva melihat leher putih menggoda itu.

''Mandikan aku suster,'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya, ''Aku memandikanmu, begitu?'' ulang Siwon. ''Ne, mandikan aku.'' kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

''Dengan senang hati Baby~'' Siwon semangat. ''Aku siapkan air hangat dulu,'' kata Siwon lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tersenyum saja, ''Anggap permintaan maaf karena tadi siang.'' gumam Kyuhyun lalu melepas pakaian dan memakai bathrobe.

Siwon sudah selesai mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat, dia juga menyiapkan sabun khusus yang disarankan dokter. Kata Dokter Jung aroma sabun itu bisa merilekskan pikiran dan itu baik bagi wanita hamil.

''Wonnie~'' panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara husky yang dibuat sexy. Siwon menoleh dan kembali menelan saliva, glup! ''Baby, kemari.'' Kyuhyun melapas jubah mandinya lalu masuk kedalam bak berisi air hangat tersebut. ''Ugh, hangatnya~'' katanya Kyuhyun mulai bersender di dalam bak.

Siwon bisa melihat tubuh polos dan bersih Kyuhyun di dalam air. Benar - benar membuatnya semakin kesulitan menelan saliva, terlalu sempurna dan bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

''Sabunnya Wonnie,'' pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon menuangkan sabun cair itu diatas spons yang Kyuhyun pegang. Kyuhyun meremas spons itu sampai busa - busa itu memenuhi tangannya. Kyuhyun mulai menyabuni area leher, turun ke ketiak dan dadanya. Memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun terlihat menyukai hal tersebut.

''Sabuni kakiku, aku malas bangun.'' kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon mengambil spons lagi, menuang sabun lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyuhyun. Menyabuninya sampai di pinggang, ukh bagian sensitif Kyuhyun terlihat menggoda sekali. Kyuhyun sudah sampai diperut, menyabuni area perutnya dengan lembut.

Setelah selesai membilas Siwon memakaikan Kyuhyun bathrobe dan mengelap area tangan dan wajah dengan handuk. Siwon melepas menutup kepala yang melindungi rambut Kyuhyun agar tidak terkena air. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun sampai di depan wastafel, dia menyiapkan sikat gigi yang telah diberi pasta gigi.

''Buka mulutmu,'' pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun menurut dan membiarkan Siwon menggosok giginya. Siwon begitu terlihat total melakukan semua itu kenapa dia mengaku dirinya suster.

''Selesai, ayo pakai baju nanti Babies kedinginan.'' kata Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun duduk diranjang, sementara Siwon mencari baju. Tangan Kyuhyun menekan remote televisi, dia melihat berita yang menampilkan persiapan konferensi pers besok.

''Kau siap untuk besok Siwon?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mendengar berita itu menjawab, ''Tentu siap. Itukan hari kebebasan kita Baby,'' jawab Siwon.

''Ne, setelah hari itu kita bisa bebas melakukan apapun bersama. Bagaimana dengan karyawanmu, pasti mereka semua shock.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon membawa piyama hijau Kyuhyun lalu ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

''Semua akan tahu, Choi Kyuhyun adalah istriku. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa merebutmu dariku,'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Dan Choi Siwon adalah milikku.''

Keduanya tersenyum lalu sama - sama tertawa, ''Ya, you're mine and I'm yours!'' kata mereka bersamaan. Setelah tidak tertawa, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta, Kyuhyun meremas rambut belakang Siwon saat suaminya memainkan lidah nakalnya.

-Social Level-

Konferensi Pers kali ini ditayangkan secara Live oleh stasiun televisi swasta yaitu SBS. Dengan mengambil tema, _''Martial Company of Hyundai &amp; Cho Group''_ Itu artinya acara peresmian diangkatnya Siwon menjadi direktur sekaligus memberitahuan jika sekarang Hyundai dan Cho Grup resmi bersatu.

Berbagai media datang untuk meliput acara besar dari kedua perusahaan yang memiliki _Income and Branch_ yang hampir sama besar dan banyak diseluruh negeri. Sekalipun berbeda bidang jika keduanya bersatu akan menghasilkan perusahaan yang tidak terkalahkan di Korea dan Asia.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih di backstage menunggu acara di mulai. Appa Cho dan Choi mulai di wawancarai oleh berbagai media. Pemegang saham, investor dan klien sudah banyak yang memenuhi area pers conference.

''Acara akan dimulai, kalian berdua masuk.'' kata staff SBS. Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya memasuki tempat acara. Jepretan kamera langsung menyoroti mereka, kamera standbye mengambil gambar mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah mengambil posisi. Manajer Hwang yang sudah ditunjuk sebagai pembicara memulai acara. Beberapa pengumuman dan kebijakan sudah dijelaskan di depan semua orang.

Saatnya memperkenalkan Siwon sebagai pengganti tuan Choi. Kamera langsung menzoom wajah Siwon, beberapa stasiun mulai menyorotinya seperti wartawan dari KBS dan MBC. Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih atas kepercayaan ayahnya yang besar lalu dia juga berterima kasih pada Cho Group yang mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Dia juga membagi kisah jika dia pernah bekerja sebagai mahasiswa magang di perusahaan Cho Corp, dia memuji Tuan Cho yang memiliki sifat disiplin tinggi. Wartawan mulai bertanya jika kedua perusahaan memilih bersatu apa akan ada pernikahan antar kedua putra-putri. Mereka tahu kalau wanita di samping Siwon adalah putri Cho Young Hwan atau ketua Cho Group

Kamera menyoroti Kyuhyun, jepretan kamera mulai berlomba mengabadikan wajahnya. Bahkan beberapa wartawan mulai bertanya padanya. Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa dengan hal tersebut, jepretan kamera membuatnya pusing.

Kesempatan ini di pakai oleh kedua belah pihak untuk mengumumkan jika kedua belah keluarga sudah melangsungkan pernikahan disusul foto - foto dibelakang punggung mereka. Banyak pertanyaan soal kerahasiahan acara tersebut. Pengacara keluarga menjelaskan jika acara pernikahan berlangsung tertutup untuk media.

Siwon menambahkan jika dia sangat ingin melindungi privasi istrinya yang tidak lain adalah wanita disebelahnya. Wartawan meminta Kyuhyun berkomentar tapi dia terlihat mulai pucat. Siwon memberitahu hal ini pada ayahnya, ayah Siwon memilih mengakiri wawancara dengan Siwon.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat. Kamera terus mengabadikan mereka. Ayah Kyuhyun mengalihkan dengan mulai mengumumkan kebijakan - kebijakan baru untuk karyawannya nanti. Tidak ada yang berubah diperusahaan hanya saja penambahan nama baru dan sedikit aturan baru.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke backstage, dia meminta staff membawakan air untuk Kyuhyun. ''Kyu, kau baik - baik saja?'' tanya Siwon sembari memberikan botol air mineral.

''Aku hanya tidak biasa dengan jepretan kamera, kepalaku pusing.'' jawab Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya. Siwon mangambil tissue lalu mengelap wajah Kyuhyun yang berkeringat.

Acara yang secara live ditayangkan itu mengejutkan semua orang, terutama karyawan di kedua perusahaan. ''Siwon, mantan pegawai magang itu sekarang menantu presdir?''

''Aku tidak menyangka, Kyuhyun ternyata istri direktur,''

''Dia memilih mengumumkan semua saat waktu magangnya telah habis, dia benar - benar ingin professional saat bekerja.''

Banyak komentar posistif prihal hal tersebut. Banyak yang berdecak kagum dengan bersatunya dua perusahaan besar tersebut. Dan banyak juga yang menantikan sepak terjang kedua pasangan suami - istri itu di dunia bisnis.

-Social Level-

Changmin dan Kibum begitu serius menonton konfersi pers besar yang masih berlangsung. ''Kau liat Chwang, Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda saat di televisi. Dia begitu mewah, cantik dan eksklusif.'' kata Kibum kagum.

''Jagi, kau kira dia ponsel. Bagiku istriku yang tengah hamil lebih menawan,'' kata Changmin. Kibum berwajah merah mendengarnya, ''Chwang~'' dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Changmin, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Changmin.

''Aku jujur Jagi. Malam ini kita tidak bisa mengundang mereka, mereka pasti masih sibuk.'' kata Changmin ingat rencana mereka kemarin. ''Ne, kita makan dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae Oppa saja.'' kata Kibum.

''Nanti kalau Kyu tahu, dia pasti marah. Dia mengira kita tidak menganggapnya lagi, dia bisa salah paham.''

''Iya kau benar. Lalu?''

''Makan dengan Jae eonnie dan keponakanku saja!'' usul Changmin.

''Kau benar, ayo kita ke rumahnya.'' kata Kibum semangat. Changmin mencuri cium dulu, ''Hmmm, Chwang lepas.'' Kibum mendorong - dorong bahu Changmin.

Akhirnya mereka pergi kerumah Yunho. Jaejoong tidak diijinkan keluar rumah di saat kandungannya sudah hampir 9 bulan itu, dia hanya boleh diam dirumah saja.

-Social Level-

Usai konferensi pers, kedua keluarga dan pemegang saham makan malam bersama di hotel. Saling bersulang dan bergembira atas semua yang telah terjadi hari itu. Banyak juga yang baru tahu Kyuhyun, putri yang selama ini tidak pernah tersorot media. Banyak yang memuji kecantikan Kyuhyun dan kepribadiannya yang luar biasa.

Minho dan Sulli juga diperkenalkan sebagai penerus keluarga selanjutnya. Soal rapat pemegang saham selanjutkan, Siwon ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin dan itu kesempatan terakhir Siwon untuk menentukan keputusan.

''Kau lelah tidak? Kita bisa pulang duluan, biar Siwon yang tetap disini.'' kata Eomma Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk karena sudah mengantuk, tapi dia tidak bisa pulang tanpa Siwon.

''Aku ingin pulang tapi dengan Siwon,'' jawab Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang tengah berbincang dengan klien.

''Sayang, Siwon sepertinya masih harus disini. Kau pulang dengan eomma atau kau mau Minho dan Sulli menemanimu.'' kata Ibu Siwon memberikan pengertian.

''Tidak mau, aku ingin Siwon.'' kekeh Kyuhyun. Lalu dia sadar jika dia telah manja pada mertuanya, dia mulai menundukan kepala. ''Maaf Eommanim,'' kata Kyuhyun.

Sulli mendekati meja Kyuhyun, ''Eonnie makan ini. Ini enak sekali~'' kata Sulli memberikan sponge cake warna warni pada Kyuhyun.

''Jangan dimakan, terlalu banyak butter. Lebih baik ambilkan Eonniemu buah.'' kata Ibu Siwon menolak.

''Kenapa memangnya Eomma?'' tanya Sulli.

''Eonniemu sedang hamil Ssul, tidak baik memakan makanan yang mengandung butter,''

''Maaf Sulli-ya, sekarang eonnie tidak sebebas dulu.'' kata Kyuhyun menyesal.

''Tidak apa- apa eonnie. Hy Babies, auntie minta maaf ne.'' kata Sulli pada perut Eonnienya. Minho datang dengan membawa handycam, ''Noona katakan hallo,'' ucapnya menyorot Kyuhyun.

''Ya, Minho-ya kau ada - ada saja.'' kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

''Ayo, katakan hallo Noona.'' pinta Minho lagi.

''Baiklah, Hy Hallo!'' kata Kyuhyun didepan kamera, ''Kau cantik sekali Noona.'' kata Minho melihat hasil rekamannya. ''Katakan apa perasaan Noona hari ini,'' Minho menyorotkan kembali kameranya. ''Sudahlah Minho, Noona tidak suka direkam.'' Kyuhyun menutup lensa kamera.

''Baiklah, aku akan mewancarai Siwon Hyung.'' kata Minho lalu pergi menemui Siwon.

''Ayo kita pulang,'' ajak Eomma, Kyuhyun terus menatap suaminya. Eomma mengerti jika Kyuhyun ingin pulang dengan Siwon. ''Baiklah, Ssul panggil Oppamu.''

''Okay, eomma!'' Sulli langsung menghampiri Oppanya. Kyuhyun menatap mertuanya, ''Apa tidak masalah kalau Siwon pulang?''

''Tidak apa - apa, sebentar lagi pesta selesai.'' jawab Eomma.

Siwon datang mendekat, ''Mau pulang? Kau sudah lelah Baby?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Ne, aku ingin tidur Siwon.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Aku beritahu Appa sebentar,'' kata Siwon lalu mendekatinya ayahnya. ''Ayo, kita tunggu Siwon diluar,'' kata Eomma.

-Social Level-

**Keesokan Harinya, Hospital.**

Untuk pertama kali Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Mereka berniat melakukan USG untuk melihat kondisi bayi mereka di dalam rahim Kyuhyun. Kali ini yang memeriksa adalah dokter Jung Ji Hoon.

''Kemarin aku melihat konferensi pers kalian, luar biasa keren.'' kata dokter Jung sembari mempersiapkan alat.

''Biasa aja Daddy, aku sangat gugup kemarin.'' kata Siwon.

''Tidak! Kau keren sekali. Kau juga Kyu, kau keren.''

''Aku keren apanya, aku kan hanya diam. Habisnya kepalaku pusing terlalu banyak di foto.'' kata Kyuhyun, Dokter Jung tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

''Dia memang menggemaskan Daddy, setiap hari aku rasanya ingin memakan Kyuhyun.'' kata Siwon, Kyuhyun memelototkan mata ke arahnya. ''Kau ini menyebalkan,'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Sudah jangan bermesraan.'' instrupsi dokter.

''Kami bertengkar Daddy!'' kata WonKyu bersamaan.

''Hahaha baiklah - baiklah, angkat kaosmu Kyu.'' kata dokter Jung. Kyuhyun mengangkat kaosnya sedikit, dokter mengoleskan jel khusus yang terasa dingin di kulit.

''Nah, sudah terlihat bukan? Kira - kira ukurannya hanya setengah telunjuk kalian.'' kata Dokter menjelaskan. ''Sebesar ini? Kecil sekali.'' kata Siwon menunjukan telunjuknya.

''Baru satu bulan, kalian datang lagi bulan depan.'' kata dokter Jung.

''Selesai'' dokter mematikan layar dan meminta Kyuhyun turun. Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dengan Siwon yang membantunya.

''Jangan sampai kelelahan lagi, untung kalian segera jujur kalau tidak aku yang harus terus berakting tidak tahu.'' ucap dokter Jung. Siwon yang duduk di depannya tersenyum sesekali menatap Kyuhyun disebelahnya.

''Bagaimana tidak jujur, kami tertangkap basah.'' jawab Siwon.

''Kalian tidak akan bisa membohongi orang tua. Mereka jauh berpengalaman dari kalian,'' kata Dokter Jung lagi.

''Mereka bilang tidak akan mengirim perawat kerumah, aku bebas dokter.'' kata Kyuhyun mengundang tawa dokter paruh baya itu, ''Hahaha kau lucu sekali.'' katanya. Kyuhyun jadi malu dan menunduk. Siwon juga gemas pada istrinya itu.

''Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi kalian ingat ya, harus banyak berhati - hati.'' nasihat dokter.

''Iya, kami mengerti dokter.''

-Social Level-

Setelah dari rumah sakit keduanya pulang ke rumah baru mereka. Sejak kemarin keduanya sudah pindah ke rumah mereka sendiri. Hadiah dari orang tua, itung - itung ucapan terima kasih.

''Mau aku gendong?'' tawar Siwon.

''Hmmm, boleh!'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon turun dari mobil, membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun lalu menggendongnya. ''Kau berat Baby,'' ledek Siwon bercanda.

''Ugh! Aku tidak berat,'' kata Kyuhyun cemberut. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya, ''Bercanda sayang,'' kata Siwon mencium gemas pipi Kyuhyun.

Saat membuka pintu mereka disambut seorang pelayan, ''Selamat datang Tuan.'' sapa perempuan berpakaian pelayan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, ''Kau siapa?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun minta turun dari gendongan Siwon.

''Kenalkan, saya kepala asisten rumah tangga disini. Saya ditugaskan oleh Nyonya Choi untuk mulai bekerja hari ini.''

''Kepala asisten, maksudnya dirumah ini ada lebih dari satu orang asisten?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Iya, Nyonya. Saya panggilkan ketiga rekan saya yang lainnya.'' wanita itu memanggil asisten lainnya. Keluar dua orang gadis dan seorang pria. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling tatap lagi, ''Ini pasti Eomma yang kirim.'' kata Siwon lalu menghubungi ibunya.

Keempat orang itu membungkuk dengan sopan lalu memperkenalkan nama masing - masing. Mereka semua adalah asisten yang terampil dan pintar. Setiap orang memegang kendali berbeda - beda. Ada yang khusus mengelola makanan, ada yang khusus merapihkan rumah sampai supir khusus.

''Eomma, kenapa eomma mengirimkan 4 orang asisten sekaligus.'' kata Siwon pada ibunya melalui telepon, dia menloudspeaker agar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar.

''Kalian bilang tidak mau perawat dan ahli gizi. Eomma kan sudah bilang, tidak perlu perawat asal semua kebutuhan kalian terpenuhi dengan baik. Makanya eomma kirimkan orang - orang yang ahli di bidangnya.''

''Eommanim~ rumahku terlalu ramai, kenapa eomma mengirim sebanyak ini.'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Menantu cantikku dengar, itu untuk kebaikan kau dan calon bayimu. Kau hanya perlu sehat dan bahagia sayang, jangan pikirkan soal ini.''

''Tapi...''

''Sudah ya, kalian istirahat. Jangan lupa pesta syukuran akan diadakan lusa dirumah kalian. Sampai jumpa!''

''Eomma / Eommanim~''

Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu asisten di rumahnya itu. ''Hy, aku tidak bisa langsung hapal kalian. Jangan lupa pakai nametag mulai besok,'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Ne, kami mengerti.'' jawab mereka kompak.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling tatap lagi, ''Oke, kami ingin istirahat.'' Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Siwon membawanya ke kamar.

-Social Level-

''Ini gila, kita harus tinggal dengan banyak pelayan. Itu tidak akan nyaman Siwon, lagipula kita tidak perlu pelayan sebanyak itu kan?'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Kau benar, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus meminta eomma membawa mereka pergi. Dan kenapa harus ada supir pria? Kemanapun kau pergi kan ada aku.'' protes Siwon.

''Aku pusing memikirkan itu. Aku mau tidur,'' Kyuhyun naik ke tempat tidur. Siwon berniat mengganti pakaian sebelum pintu kamar diketuk.

Tok~ Tok~

''Biar aku buka,'' Siwon berjalan membuka pintu.

''Selamat siang tuan, makan siang sudah siap.'' kata seorang pelayan.

''Iya, kami akan segera turun.'' kata Siwon. Pelayan itu pamit kembali meninggalkan kamar.

''Baby, kita makan siang dulu.'' kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk ditempat tidur, ''Tepat sekali, tepat jam 1 siang.'' kata Kyuhyun melihat jam di tengannya.

''Mereka on time sekali,'' kata Siwon.

Keduanya turun ke ruang makan. Sudah banyak makanan di meja makan, tertata dengan rapi dan terlihat lezat.

''Sebelum tuan dan nyonya makan aku perintahkan Ah Jung untuk mencicipi terlebih dahulu,'' ucap kepala pelayan. Pelayan bernama Ah Jung itu mencicipi masakan dari piring kecil, satu persatu dia coba. ''Ini aman, silahkan dinikmati.'' ucapnya. Koki yang memasak itu pun lega. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu mulai makan.

-Social Level-

Sore harinya, keduanya tengah menikmati teh dengan menonton televisi. Siwon tertawa geli melihat acara komedi itu sementara Kyuhyun sudah terlihat memerah karena tertawa terus. ''Aigo, dia terjebak!'' tunjuk Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

''Haha... Dia bodoh sekali ya, Baby.'' kata Siwon ikut tertawa. Sudah lelah tertawa, Siwon mengambil kesempatan untuk menyender dengan manja di bahu Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Siwon, ''Besok aku harus menyelesaikan laporan. Semuanya sudah selesai hanya tinggal berkonsultasi dengan pembimbing.'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Semangat Baby! Satu langkah lagi kau wisuda,'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, kedua tanganya menangkup pipi Siwon. ''Iya suamiku,'' ucapnya mencium bibir tipis Siwon. Menekan lalu menariknya lagi, Siwon memeluknya lagi dari samping. Kepalanya mulai menyeruak di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, ''Baby,'' panggilnya.

''Hmm,'' sahut Kyuhyun kembali fokus menatap televisi.

Siwon menciumi leher Kyuhyun, semakin berani lagi sampai belakang kuping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa geli karenanya, ''Hmmp, geli Siwon.'' katanya bergerak gelisah. Saat berdua terkadang Siwon hampir lupa kendali seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepala Siwon saat melihat seorang pelayan sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Siwon kesal dan berniat protes namun dia juga melihat pelayan itu berdiri disana.

''Nyonya sudah saatnya olahraga sore.'' ucap pelayan itu.

''Olahraga?'' heran Kyuhyun.

''Ne, olahraga jalan kaki disore hari akan melancarkan darah diarea kaki dan membuat tidur lebih nyaman. Saat kualitas tidur baik itu baik untuk kehamilan.'' jawab pelayan itu. Kyuhyun menatap suaminya meminta penjelasan, Siwon mengangkat bahu tidak tahu apa - apa.

''Aku merasa hidup dikelilingi CCTV dan aturan,'' pikir Kyuhyun yang mulai hari itu harus lebih berhati - hati setidaknya jangan sampai pelayan melihat hal seperti tadi.

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	15. Chapter 15

Siwon's Pov-

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun cukup manja. Pulang kerja lembur dia memaksaku menemaninya menonton drama. Ayolah, terdengar biasa saja tapi jika menonton jam 22.45 hampir jam 11 dan paginya aku harus bangun pagi apa itu biasa?

Aku tidak bisa menolak, dia akan marah dan mendiamkanku. Aku bahkan tidak diijinkan menyentuhnya. Dia akan tidur di kamar bayi, tidur di dalam tenda. Yah, di kamar bayi memang terdapat tenda besar yang di dalam tenda itu dilengkapi berbagai mainan seperti boneka dan bantal- bantal lucu.

Aku tentu khawatir, dia harus tidur nyaman walaupun di tenda itu di alasi kasur lantai yang empuk tetap tidak baik. Pagi harinya aku akan melihat matanya bengkak karena menangis. Aku hampir gila menghadapinya.

Aku tidak masalah dengan pelayan-pelayan yang tinggal di rumahku. Sama sekali tidak masalah, aku justru tenang jika bekerja karena dirumah Kyuhyun ada yang menjaga. Namun saat pulang, terkadang aku dan Kyuhyun justru saling berargumen.

Malam ini aku pulang seperti biasa. Seharian mengerjakan pekerjaan dan beberapa kunjungan memang melelahkan. Aku berharap malam ini Kyuhyun tidak marah-marah lagi. Aku menekan bel menunggu seseorang membukanya. Saat dibuka aku tersenyum karena istriku yang membuka pintu. Aku masuk dan berniat memeluknya tapi...

''Owh, setelah aku tidak magang lagi dikantormu kau semakin berani ya. Pergi dengan wanita lain, sampai menolak makan denganku hanya karena orang itu.'' semprot Kyuhyun tiba- tiba.

''Baby, aku benar-benar makan siang untuk membahas pekerjaan. Bukan aku tidak mau makan denganmu, tapi semua itu permintaan klienku. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, mengertilah Baby.'' jelasku mencoba dengan lembut. Dia malah menatapku sinis, ''Aku memang tidak penting dibanding pekerjaanmu.'' ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku berusaha untuk lebih bersabar, aku tidak mungkin melawan sifat Kyuhyun yang mungkin bukan sifat aslinya. Dua orang pelayan mengikuti Kyuhyun, begitupun denganku. Aku takut saat marah dia melakukan hal bodoh.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar bayi, tempat favoritenya sekarang. Dia duduk di sofa berbentuk beruang. ''Nyonya, anda harus...'' Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ''Stop mengaturku! Memangnya kalian siapa? Kalian hanya asisten disini, apa harus aku jelaskan apa arti dan tugas kalian!'' bentak Kyuhyun.

Aku langsung masuk untuk menenangkannya. ''Kyu tenangkan dirimu.'' ucapku. Dia menatapku tidak kalah sinis dari tadi, ''Aku bosan selalu diatur. Katakan pada ibumu untuk membawa mereka semua keluar.''

Kedua pelayan itu menundukan kepala. ''Maafkan kami, kami hanya menjalankan perintah dari Nyonya besar.'' ucap salah satu pelayan.

''Kalian keluarlah,'' perintahku. Mereka berdua keluar meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun. Napas Kyuhyun terlihat masih naik- turun, aku memegang tangannya. ''Baby, maafkan aku.''

Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku lalu dia berjalan masuk ke dalam tenda. Dia berbaring lalu memeluk boneka panda besar, aku menghela napas lalu mendekatinya. ''Baby, tidurlah di kamar kita. Aku merindukanmu dan juga Babies.'' kataku.

Dia tidak menjawab, akihirnya aku keluar dan masuk ke kamarku sendiri. Aku butuh membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian.

Author's Pov-

Kedua pelayan yang tadi dibentak Kyuhyun menghubungi ibu Siwon. Melaporkan semua yang terjadi dirumah itu termasuk pertengkaran WonKyu beberapa hari belakangan. Bukan bertengkar serius, biasanya mereka akan berbaikan keesokan paginya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya. ''Hiks, hiks~ Siwon sudah tidak menganggapku penting. Baginya pekerjaan adalah segalanya.'' isak Kyuhyun.

Boneka panda yang dipeluknya sudah basah oleh air mata. Kyuhyun selalu merasa sedih setiap kali Siwon menolak apapun yang dia inginkan. Bukannya egois atau manja, Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat merasa marah dan sedih bersamaan.

Perlahan matanya terasa berat, masih mengeluarkan air mata Kyuhyun pun tertidur. Siwon sudah memakai piyama tidur, dia masuk ke dalam kamar bayi dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi terlentang.

''Baby, maafkan aku.'' ucap Siwon menghapus titik titik air mata yang masih belum mengering. Mengelus pipi halus Kyuhyun lalu mencium sudut bibirnya. Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Membaringkan dengan sangat hati- hati belahan jiwanya lalu menyelimutinya sampai batas dada. ''Sleep well Baby~'' Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah polos yang tengah tertidur membuat Siwon sangat merasa bersalah.

Tidak seharusnya tadi siang dia menerima ajakan makan siang dari nyonya Park, janda kaya yang sukses dan tengah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan. ''Engh~'' Kyuhyun bergerak seperti tidak nyaman.

Siwon langsung mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, ''Baby, aku disini.'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun diam kembali dan mulai nyenyak lagi. ''Baby aku sangat mencintaimu, maaf aku selalu membuatmu kesal.'' ucap Siwon kemudian dia mengikuti Kyuhyun tidur dengan memeluk Kyuhyun.

**Keesokan Harinya.**

Kyuhyun mulai terbangun, merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sebelah kiri. Ada sosok tampan yang memeluknya dengan posesif, Kyuhyun tersenyum seakan sudah lupa dengan kejadian semalam.

Dielusnya kepala Siwon lalu meraba dagu yang terasa kasar karena mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. ''Ikh, aku tidak mau dicium pasti rasanya menggelikan.'' kata Kyuhyun.

Saat meraba-raba wajah Siwon, pria tampan itu mulai terbangun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah cantik istrinya. ''Baby.'' panggil Siwon dengan suara serak.

''Morning Wonnie.'' kata Kyuhyun kemudian mencium pipi Siwon. Kedua mata Siwon melebar tanda kaget dengan yang Kyuhyun baru lakukan, apa dia sudah tidak marah lagi?

''Morning Baby.'' Siwon balas mencium pipi halus Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon masih melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, seakan tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun lari.

Kyuhyun menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon. Matanya menatap wajah Siwon, tangan Kyuhyun kembali menulusuri wajah Siwon. ''Jangan cium aku ya, pasti rasanya menggelikan.'' kata Kyuhyun meraba kembali dagu Siwon.

''Memangnya kenapa Baby, kau tidak suka aku cium?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Bukan tidak suka, tapi janggutmu sudah mau tumbuh. Lalu kumis juga sama.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon jadi tersenyum, ''Aku akan segera membersihkannya supaya kau mau aku cium.'' kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Siwon dari samping. Merasakan detak jantung Siwon yang sedikit tidak teratur, ''Kau baik- baik saja?'' tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

''Aku baik Baby, memangnya aku kenapa?'' Siwon balik bertanya. Telapak tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dada Siwon, ''Detak jantungmu cepat sekali.'' ucapnya. Siwon kembali tersenyum, ''Itu karena aku berada di dekatmu, orang yang sangat aku cintai.'' ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun semakin melesakan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon.

Masih menikmati moment romantis diantara keduanya, pintu kamar mereka diketuk dari luar. Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon, ''Pasti para pelayan itu.'' kata Kyuhyun kembali cemberut. Siwon melirik jam, ''Jam 6 pagi.'' ucapnya.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil jubah tidurnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut lingerie tipis. Siwon sendiri menaikan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan benar saja pelayan sudah berada di depannya. ''Mau apa, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan.'' kata Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu membungkuk, ''Maafkan saya, saya hanya ingin mengantar air putih untuk anda.'' ucap pelayan itu menunjukan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas air putih.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon kilas lalu menerima air itu, ''Terima kasih,'' pelayan itu membungkuk lalu kembali ke lantai bawah. Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan membawa air itu, ''Seperti di negeri dongeng saja, apapun ada yang melayani.'' ucap Kyuhyun sembari meneguk airnya.

''Baby, terima saja. Itu untuk kebaikanmu dan Babies.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Mandilah Wonnie, aku benci melihatmu belum mandi. Jelek sekali.'' kata Kyuhyun santai. Bibir Siwon terpout, dia tidak suka di sebut jelek.

''Arra, aku mandi dulu.'' Siwon buru-buru bangun lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja, ''Dasar Wonnie itu.''

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar menemui pelayan yang tengah menyiapkan makanan. Dia melihat pelayan lain yang sibuk membersihkan belakang rumah lalu supir yang tengah mencuci mobil. Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan, ''Selamat pagi Nyonya.'' sapa pelayan berambut pendek itu.

''Pagi,'' balas Kyuhyun.

''Apa anda belum mandi Nyonya?'' tanya pelayan itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sudah jelas bukan dia masih memakai pakaian tidur. Pertanyaan yang bodoh menurut Kyuhyun.

Siwon baru selesai mandi dengan pakaian kantor lengkap, rambutnya yang basah menambah kesan sexy pada pemilik abs indah itu. ''Hy, kau tidak mandi dulu Baby.'' kata Siwon yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meliriknya kilas, ''Nanti saja,'' jawabnya lalu mulai memakan sarapannya. Kyuhyun melirik pelayan yang tengah menuang air putih disebelahnya. ''Apa ini tidak kau coba dulu, kalau sarapanku beracun bagaimana.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Kami sudah mencobanya Nyonya, ini semua aman.'' jawab pelayan itu sopan. Siwon hanya tersenyum saja, ''Jika kau yang masak, berkemungkinan beracun Baby,'' bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal, ''Apa maksudmu. Kau menyebalkan Choi Siwon!''

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kesal. Dikecupnya pipi istrinya itu, ''Gemas.'' ucapnya. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum saja melihat keromantisan WonKyu lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat kesal. Siwon tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat bibir manyun Kyuhyun. Siwon memasukan tangannya kedalam jubah Kyuhyun, tali dari jubah berbahan sutra itu terlepas. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah perutnya, ''Kau mau apa Siwon?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Hy Babies, good morning. Daddy lupa belum menyapamu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun buru- buru menalikan lagi jubahnya, ''Kau ini, aku tidak pakai panties tahu.'' bisik Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya, ''Mwo? Jadi semalaman tidak pakai panties?'' tanya Siwon.

''Iya, aku sering buang air kecil belakangan ini.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon masih berada di dalam jubahnya, dengan jahil tangan itu turun kebawah lalu menyentuh spot sensitif Kyuhyun. ''Engh, yaaa'' Kyuhyun memukul tangan Siwon.

Siwon menyeringai lalu kembali menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun kesal lalu bangun membuat tangan Siwon keluar dari jubahnya namun tali jubahnya kembali terlepas. Mata Siwon refleks melihat ke arah spot Kyuhyun yang tadi ia sentuh. ''Wow,'' samar- sama terlihat spot itu karena lingerie Kyuhyun tipis.

''Kau selalu saja pervert. Ukh, kapan kau berubah Siwon.'' gemas Kyuhyun buru- buru menalikan tali jubahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. ''Baby~ jangan marah.'' teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun terus mengabaikannya, dia kembali merasa kesal.

''Ukh, salah lagi deh.'' Siwon menghela napas lalu menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Kyuhyun kesal dengan sifat Siwon. Kalau pelayan lihat bisa malu kan? Memang Siwon sih tidak tahu malu sepertinya. Pelayan melihat mereka berciuman saja respon Siwon hanya biasa saja dan tidak terlihat malu.

''Babies, kenapa Daddymu sangat mesum ya. Jangan sampai kau seperti dia.''

''Tentu dia akan mirip aku baby, aku ini ayahnya.'' kata Siwon tiba- tiba masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun memandangnya kesal, ''Pergi sana! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah mesummu.'' ketus Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekatinya lalu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang duduk disisi tempat tidur. ''Baby, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda, bagaimana pun aku rindu padamu. Beberapa hari kau selalu marah dan mencuekanku,'' kata Siwon jujur.

Sebesit rasa bersalah menghigapi Kyuhyun. Namun dia juga kesal karena Siwon selalu membuatnya kesal. ''Pergilah Wonnie, sudah siang.'' kata Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya tidak mau menatap Siwon.

Siwon mengalah, dia bangun lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun dan keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung Siwon yang sudah jauh. Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, nomor Kibum yang menghubunginya.

''Jinjja? Kapan?''

''...''

''Wa! Aku akan segera kesana, kau dimana?''

''...''

''Oke, sampai ketemu disana.''

Kyuhyun terlihat senang mendapatkan kabar dari Kibum. Buru- buru dia bersiap- siap untuk ke tempat janjian dengan Kibum. Sebelum berangkat dia pasti di tanyai berbagai pertanyaan oleh pelayan itu.

Kyuhyun menghampiri salah satunya, ''Aku akan pergi menemui teman yang melahirkan. Jika ada yang mencariku katakan saja aku ke rumah sakit.'' kata Kyuhyun memberitahu.

''Tunggu sebentar Nyonya.'' pelayan itu kembali ke dapur. Kyuhyun hanya geleng- geleng, mau apa lagi sekarang. Pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa paper bag.

''Ini untuk makan siang lengkap dengan susu dan buahnya, Nyonya. Jangan lupa makan tepat waktu.'' ucap pelayan itu memberikan paper bag itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak tanya lagi, dia menerimanya lalu keluar. Dengan diantar oleh supir dia mampir terlebih dahulu ke Baby Shop. Tadi Kibum memberitahu kalau Jaejoong sudah melahirkan. Kyuhyun harus membeli hadiah untuk anak pasangan YunJae tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ingin dibelinya, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Tadinya dia mau memberitahu Siwon, namun dia tahu kalau suaminya pasti sedang sibuk. Kyuhyun lebih baik pergi sendiri dengan begitu dia bisa sedikit refreshing.

''Kibum!'' panggil Kyuhyun saat sudah sampai. Kibum yang menunggunya di depan kamar Jaejoong melambai, ''Kyu!'' Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri sahabatnya itu. ''Hy, aku merindukanmu!'' kata Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum.

''Ne, aku juga merindukanmu princess.'' balas Kibum. Mereka sama- sama tersenyum, ''Aku punya kabar baik.'' ucap mereka berbarengan. Sadar sudah berbicara hal yang sama, keduanya lalu tertawa. ''Hahaha..''

''Kau dulu Kyu, aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Princess dari Choi Siwon.'' kata Kibum sedikit meledek, Kyuhyun tidak marah karena dia cuman sensitif pada Siwon saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berkata, ''Aku akan punya Baby seperti Jae eonnie~'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kibum terkejut lalu dia juga bicara, ''Kau hamil? Aku juga sama! Wa, kita hamil bersamaan.'' kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun juga kaget, ''Mwo? Jadi.. Jadi kita hamil bersamaan? Kyaaa! Kibum aku senang sekali~'' Kyuhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu erat, Kibum juga membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

''Astaga, kita kan mau melihat Jae Eonnie. Kenapa kita malah sibuk sendiri.'' kata Kibum setelah sadar. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil, ''Ayo masuk.''

Keduanya masuk ke ruang inap Jaejoong. Terlihat di dalam Jaejoong yang tengah disuapi oleh Yunho, ''Annyeong!'' sapa KiHyun berbarengan. ''Dongsaengseul~ kalian datang juga.'' kata Jaejoong.

''Eonnie~ Oppa~ Chukkae!'' kata Kyuhyun lalu mendekati YunJae, Kibum sih tadi sudah melihat hanya saja dia sengaja diam diluar menunggu Kyuhyun.

''Changmin bilang dia baru akan datang nanti setelah pulang kerja.'' kata Kibum memberitahu.

''Oppa kau sudah jadi Appa, Chukkae. Oh ya, mana Baby kalian?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Ah Kyunie, terima kasih sayang. Akhirnya aku menjadi pria yang sesungguhnya,'' kata Yunho mendapat deheman Jaejoong, dia masih memakai kata sayang pada Kyuhyun.

''Eonnie~ jangan cemburu. Aku dan Yunho Oppa kan sudah seperti adik- kakak sendiri, iya kan Oppa.'' kata Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, ''Iya aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda.'' kata Jaejoong.

''Aku akan minta suster membawa Bayiku.'' kata Yunho lalu keluar dari ruangan. Kyuhyun dan Kibum ingin banyak bertanya soal kehamilan pada Jaejoong tapi waktunya kurang tepat sepertinya.

''Eonnie, apa melahirkan sakit?'' tanya Kyuhyun, Kibum juga terlihat antusias ingin mengetahui jawabannya. ''Iya, eon apa benar jika bagian vital kita itu bisa melebar sebesar badan bayi?'' tanya Kibum.

''Aduh, kalian bertanya semua itu padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu, aku kan tidak melahirkan normal. Tidak begitu merasakan sakit namun penyembuhannya lebih lama. Karena saat melahirkan aku memiliki penyakit darah tinggi, dokter menyarankan operasi.'' jawab Jaejoong mewakili pertanyaan kedua adiknya itu.

''Kibum, apa kau sudah memberitahu Changmin?'' tanya Jaejoong pada adik iparnya itu. ''Sudah, aku kan bilang tadi kalau Chwang akan datang nanti malam.'' jawab Kibum.

''Siwon juga sudah aku beritahu.'' kata Kyuhyun, Jaejoong tersenyum pada anak dari pimpinannya itu. ''Iya, pasti suamimu sibuk. Setelah kedua perusahaan bersatu, aku yakin pasti dia semakin sibuk. Aku merasa menyesal sudah resign.'' kata Jaejoong.

''Iya dia selalu pulang malam. Weekend selalu saja ada pekerjaan yang dikerjakannya walaupun dikerjakan dirumah.'' kata Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum mengelus pundak sahabatnya, ''Sabar Kyu. Pasti kalau kau sudah melahirkan nanti kau juga diminta membantu suamimu di kantor.'' kata Kibum mengundang teriakan Jaejoong. ''Jadi kau sudah hamil Kyu!''

Kyuhyun jadi malu lalu mengangguk, ''Ne aku sudah hamil Eonnie.'' ucapnya.

''Aku penasaran, apa yang dilakukan Ibumu? Apa dia mengirim perawat?'' tanya Jaejoong. Kyuhyun jadi terkejut kenapa Jaejoong sampai tahu. ''Jadi eonnie sudah tahu kalau orang tuaku akan melakukan ini?''

Jaejoong jadi tertawa geli, ''Aku sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan keluargamu selama 8 tahun Kyu, aku jelas tahu.'' kata Jaejoong.

''Jadi dirumahmu banyak perawat?'' tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Bukan perawat tapi pelayan. Pelayan yang bukannya menuruti perintahku tapi mereka yang mengaturku. Tadi saat aku pergi mereka memberiku bekal makan siang. Aku simpan saja di mobil.'' jelas Kyuhyun.

''My Bestfriend, sabar ya~ setidaknya itu semua untuk kebaikanmu.'' kata Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Seperti yang selalu Siwon katakan. Semuanya untukku dan Baby.''

Yunho masuk dengan menggendong bayi mungil yang mempunyai wajah kecil, rambut hitam dengan kedua mata bulat kecil. ''Hallo Ahjummadeul~'' ucap Yunho saat masuk. Kyuhyun dan Kibum berebut untuk melihat bayi itu. ''Aigo, lucu sekali~'' kata Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi halus bayi itu.

''Eonnie, dia sangat mirip dengan Yunho Oppa.'' kata Kibum karena bayi itu mempunyai struktur wajah yang sama dengan Yunho. ''Tentu saja, selama hamil aku benci sekali pada Yunnie.'' jawab Jaejoong.

''Jadi kalau aku membenci Wonnie, anak kami akan mirip dengannya. Mulai sekarang aku akan membencinya.'' pikir Kyuhyun.

''Kyu lihat bayiku sayang, dia mirip denganku. Pasti sudah besar dia akan setampan aku.'' kata Yunho pada Kyuhyun. Jaejoong sudah biasa jika Yunho memanggil Kyuhyun begitu.

''Ne, siapa namanya Oppa?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Jung Min Jae tapi kami akan memanggilnya Baby Jay.'' jawab Yunho.

''Baby Jay? Nama yang bagus.'' puji Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tersenyum, ''Yun, Baby Jay harus aku berisi asi, ini sudah waktunya makan siang.'' kata Jaejoong sembari membuka kancing baju pasiennya. Yunho langsung semangat lalu meletakan Jay di sisi kiri Jaejoong.

''Oppa sangat semangat ya?'' bisik Kibum pada Kyuhyun. ''Semua lelaki sama. Sama- sama pervert.'' balas Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling menggelengkan kepala lalu menyentuh perut masing- masing. ''Semoga tidak menular.'' ucap mereka bersamaan.

Yunho memperhatikan dengan begitu serius saat anaknya itu menghisap puting Jaejoong. Memang benar jika Jay sama seperti Yunho, dia begitu pintar menghisap. Kyuhyun memperhatikan cara Jaejoong memberikan asi, ''Owh, nanti mungkin dadaku akan sama besarnya seperti Jae Eonnie. Tapi sekarang saja ukuran dadaku cukup besar bagaimana nanti.'' pikir Kyuhyun.

''Untung saja Chwang tidak sepervert Yunho Oppa. Dia bahkan suka malu jika melihat tubuhku,'' pikir Kibum bersyukur. Jay melepaskan hisapannya, bayi itu seperti menggeliat pelan lalu mulutnya seperti menghisap.

''Cute sekali~ Jae eonnie aku ingin bayi seperti itu.'' kata Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, ''Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih lucu, Siwon kan lebih tampan dari Yunnie.'' kata Jaejoong. ''Ya, Jae. Masa kau bilang suamimu kalah dari orang lain sih.'' ambek Yunho.

''Tidak ko Oppa, kau lebih tampan dari Siwon.'' kata Kyuhyun lalu high five dengan Yunho, ''Adik pintar~'' puji Yunho. Jaejoong dan Kibum saling memutar mata.

''Terserah adik-kakak beda ayah dan ibu itu sajalah.'' pikir Jaejoong. Minjae terlihat mencari lagi susunya, Jae mendekatkan lagi dadanya lalu Minjae kembali menghisapnya.

''Bicara soal makan siang aku harus makan tepat waktu. Eonnie, Oppa, Kibum aku keluar sebentar ya. Aku akan menghubungi supir mengantarkan bekal.'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Ne, Nyonya Choi silahkan.'' kata Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja lalu keluar dari ruangan. Yunho menatap Kibum, ''Dia kenapa? Biasanya juga tidak pernah makan tepat waktu.'' heran Yunho.

''Dia sedang hamil Oppa, sama sepertiku. Usianya saja sama sepertiku.'' kata Kibum. Mata musang itu terbelalak, ''Mwo? Hebat juga Choi Siwon itu. Adikku sudah tidak perawan,'' kata Yunho mendapat jitakan Jaejoong.

''Kau ini bodoh, sudah jelas dia bukan perawan orang dia sudah menikah. Pabo~'' kesal Jaejoong. ''Ya, Jae kau ini selalu menyakitiku. Hentikan! Sekarang kau sudah melahirkan jika masih galak aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.'' kata Yunho.

''Mwo? Jadi selama ini kau sabar karena aku sedang hamil?''

''Iya! Mana mungkin aku melawanmu, tapi sekarang...''

Pletak- pletak, akhirnya istri galaknya itu beraksi lagi. Kibum geleng- geleng melihat kakak iparnya mulai seperti monster lagi. Bagaimana tidak kesal, suami seperti Yunho memang menjengkelkan sih.

-Social Level-

Malam sudah tiba, Siwon tidak dateng ke rumah sakit. Dia bilang sih hari itu sangat sibuk dengan berbagai pekerjaan, bahkan dia harus mengcancel beberapa rapat karena jadwalnya yang padat. Siwon sudah siap jika Kyuhyun akan marah padanya. Dia mungkin akan menjadi suami penyabar dan suka mengalah mulai sekarang.

''Kemana istriku?'' tanya Siwon pada pelayan.

''Nyonya sedang dikamar Bayi tuan.'' jawab pelayan itu. Siwon sudah menduga jika Kyuhyun berada di sana. Sebelum menemuinya, Siwon terlebih dahulu membersihkan tubuh kotornya.

''Baby, kau di dalam.'' Siwon membuka kamar bayi. Terlihat jika istrinya sedang berbaring di dalam tenda. Siwon sudah hapal dengan spot favorite Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa dia membawa ice cream kesukaan Kyuhyun, ''Baby~'' panggil Siwon lalu masuk ke dalam tenda. Kyuhyun tidak tidur, dia sedang mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya.

''Malam Baby, aku tidak pulang telat ya.'' kata Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih cuek, mungkin salah satu dari cara dia agar bayinya mirip Siwon ckck.

''Aku bilang jangan cium aku!'' kesal Kyuhyun kemudian mendorong Siwon menjauh. Dia duduk lalu menatap Siwon dengan sinis. ''Baby, aku sudah mencukurnya. Tidakah kau lihat jika ini sudah bersih.'' kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatapnya cuek, ''Tidak peduli kau sudah bercukur atau tidak. Jangan cium aku, kau bau!'' kata Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon harus sabar, ''Aku sudah mandi Baby.''

''Hmm... Mulai sekarang kita musuhan.'' putus Kyuhyun membuat wajah Siwon langsung frustasi, ''Baby please. Please beb, aku mohon jangan.'' Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi di tahannya. ''Musuh Siwon, musuh! Pergi dari sini,'' usir Kyuhyun.

Siwon masih punya jurus lain. ''Aku bawa Ice cream. Yey, ice kesukaan my Kyukyu. Kau mau kan Baby,'' kata Siwon membuka icenya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat ingin lalu dia jadi luluh, ''Mau~'' ucapnya dengan wajah khas anak kecil. Siwon tertawa dalam hatinya, ''Tonight I got you, under my skin.''

''Aku akan menyuapimu, Baby.'' kata Siwon membuka tutup dari ice cream dalam mangkuk cukup besar itu. Mengambil sendok lalu menyendokan satu sendok penuh. ''Buka mulutmu Baby~'' Siwon memberikan satu sendok. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lalu melahap sendokan Siwon.

Siwon terus tersenyum dengan rencana hebat. Ayolah, dia sudah mengunci pintu kamar itu. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika 'bermain' di dalam tenda. Siwon terus menyuapinya ice sampai habis. ''Enak kan?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, ''Enak sekali~'' jawabnya.

Melihat ice yang menempel di bibir pink Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung mendekatkan bibirnya untuk membersihkan itu. ''Kau mau apa Wonnie?'' tanya Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya.

''Baby aku ingin membersihkan bibirmu,'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya lalu mengelapnya dengan telapak tangan, ''Tidak perlu.'' ucapnya. Siwon memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. ''Tanganmu jadi kotor,'' kata Siwon lalu menarik sapu tangan dari kantong baju piyamanya.

''Baby harus menjaga kebersihan.'' ucapnya membersihkan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingat pada bayi YunJae. ''Won, Baby Jay sangat lucu. Jae eonnie bilang dia memiliki berat badan ideal dan sangat sehat.'' adu Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum, ''Baguslah. Baby kita pasti akan sama lucu dan sehatnya sayang.'' kata Siwon menyentuh perut rata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingat soal kata- kata Jaejoong tadi, dia harus membenci Siwon. Memusuhinya seperti Jae, ini akan sulit karena dia ingin dimanja Siwon. Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon. Siwon menatapnya heran, ''Wae?'' tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun jadi bingung dari mana harus memusuhinya. Kyuhyun kehilangan kata- kata lalu mendapatkan alasan. ''Kenapa tidak menjemputku di rumah sakit?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Aku kan sudah bilang, tadi aku bekerja sampai malam, baru selesai jam 7. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah Baby.'' jawab Siwon.

''Itu artinya kau telat. Jam kerja itu sampai jam 5 sore bukan 7 malam. Sekarang sudah jam 8, kau tidak menemaniku makan malam.''

''Baby, aku berusaha pulang cepat. Biasanya aku sampai jam 10 atau jam 11, sekarang aku sudah ada dirumah. Jadi mengertilah.''

Kyuhyun sebenarnya senang Siwon tidak telat tapi dia masih harus membenci suami tampannya. ''Tidak mau dengar alasan! Sekarang keluar atau aku yang akan keluar,'' ancam Kyuhyun.

''Baby, kau ini kenapa sih. Aku salah apa? Aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Meluangkan waktu untuk berdua denganmu, kau tahu aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Aku ingin memiliki quality time yang bagus denganmu bukan diisi keributan.'' ucap Siwon mulai kesal. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata merah, ''Membentakku eoh! Oke aku yang keluar,'' Kyuhyun buru- buru berjalan menuju pintu. Namun pintu itu terkunci dan kuncinya tidak terpasang disana.

''Kau kemanakan kuncinya!'' tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak menjawab, dia malah terbaring dan berpura- pura tidak tahu. Kyuhyun menghampirinya lagi, menggelesah kantong piyama Siwon, ''Mana kuncinya?'' tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon membuka matanya, ''Aku rindu padamu, tidakah kau tahu itu?'' ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal, ''Terserah. Terserah kau saja! Kurung saja aku disini,'' teriaknya. Siwon duduk kembali lalu mengusap bahu Kyuhyun, ''Baby kau kenapa? Selalu marah- marah padaku? Kau sudah tidak sayang aku lagi?'' tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap mata gelap Siwon, ''Sayang, tapi aku harus membencimu.'' jawab Kyuhyun membuat kedua alis Siwon berkerut. ''Membenciku? Kenapa begitu Baby?''

''Aku ingin Baby mirip ayahnya. Jae eonnie bilang dia membenci Yunho Oppa lalu anaknya mirip ayahnya. Aku ingin seperti itu,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon geleng- geleng, istrinya kenapa begitu polos sekali sih.

''Dia pasti mirip denganku, aku ayahnya Baby. Tidak masalah kau benci siapa, seorang anak pasti mirip dengan orang tuanya.'' jelas Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun bersinar, ''Jinjja? Aku tidak usah membencimu?''

Siwon geleng- geleng, ''Tidak Baby. Kalau kau membenciku nanti aku bisa mati. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mencintaiku,'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluknya, ''I Love you~'' ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak menyangka istrinya bisa sepolos ini juga. Di balasnya pelukan Kyuhyun. ''I love you too~'' balasnya. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu, di elusnya kedua pipi Siwon. ''Aku ingin menciummu,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, ''Kiss me Baby. Cium saja aku sepuasnya.'' kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun malah membuka kancing piyamanya, ''Won coba kau lihat ya, jika aku menyusui Baby apa terlihat bagus.'' kata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dadanya. Mata Siwon terbelalak, ''Baby...''

Kyuhyun berbaring lalu mengambil boneka Masha yang berukuran seperti bayi. ''Tadi Jae eonnie terlihat cantik saat menyusui.'' ucapnya.

Siwon ikut berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun, memperhatikan tingkah istri ajaibnya itu. ''Bagaimana?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, jiwa keibuan Kyuhyun semakin kuat.

''Lebih dari kata cantik san sexy.'' jawab Siwon jujur. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar lagi, ''Menjadi ibu itu luar biasa. Mulai hari itu tumbuh kembang manusia akan bergantung padaku. Sejak dalam kandungan, aku sudah belajar menjaga manusia baru.'' kata Kyuhyun lalu berniat memasukan lagi dadanya.

''Baby, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan keduanya.'' kata Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang ingat pada mulut kecil Jay yang menghisap dada Jae lalu dia menatap mulut lebar Siwon dan geli sendiri.

''Tidak boleh!'' tolaknya langsung merapihkan bajunya.

''Baby, please~'' rajuk Siwon. Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia menutup tenda lalu menindih Siwon. ''Aku yang akan mengambil kendali,'' ucapnya.

''Baby~''

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	16. Chapter 16

Siwon menyampingkan tubuhnya, satu kakinya naik dan mengapit kedua kaki Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Bibirnya masih bergerak diatas bibir Kyuhyun, menyesap rasa yang paling disukainya. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata sembari membalas lumatan yang Siwon berikan.

Siwon sadar dengan tempat mereka sekarang, dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Baby, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke kamar kita, disini tidak nyaman." ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk karena ucapan Siwon memang benar.

Siwon tersenyum lalu dia menggendong wifu tercintanya itu keluar dari tenda, Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. Siwon membuka kembali pintu yang sempat dikuncinya, berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang berjarak tidak jauh dari kamar bayi. Pelayan yang berjaga di dekat kamar hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. "Tuan dan Nyonya romantis sekali, seperti di drama." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Di kamar utama, Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun dengan begitu hati - hati. Dia menatap wajah cantik itu dari dekat lalu mengecup pipi halusnya. "Baby, I love you!" ucap Siwon dengan sepenuh hati. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memegangi pipinya yang memerah, "Nado Wonnie~" balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon duduk di tepi tempat tidur tepat disebelah Kyuhyun berbaring. Kyuhyun terus menatapnya membuat Siwon tidak berhenti memandangi wajah cantik istrinya. Tangan kiri Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, "Baby, maafkan aku ya karena aku sering pulang terlambat." ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon di kepalanya lalu menciumi tangan Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paham pekerjaanmu. Tugas dan tanggung jawabmu di perusahaan begitu besar." balas Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum karena pengertian istrinya, walau pada prakteknya Kyuhyun selalu ngambek saat dia pulang terlambat. Namun Siwon memaklumi itu mengingat kondisi istrinya sekarang.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Kyuhyun, dari jarak yang semakin dekat Kyuhyun langsung menutup matanya. Diciumnya pipi halus Kyuhyun lalu turun kebawah untuk menghirup perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. "Hmmmp," leguh Kyuhyun.

"Harumnya kau Baby!" Ucap Siwon lalu dia naik ke ranjang, masuk ke dalam selimut dan melakukan hal yang iya - iya dengan Wifu yang sangat dirindukannya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dengan begitu nyenyak, Siwon mengelus pipi putih yang begitu halus itu. Siwon menaikan selimut menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu di akhiri dengan kecupan di dahinya.

Siwon kembali berbaring, saat akan menutup mata ponselnya terdengar bergetar. Siwon meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas di samping tempat tidur, "Eomma?" Siwon buru - buru merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menerima panggilan dari Ibunya.

"Siwon, ini Eomma."

"Iya Eomma. Ada apa Eomma menghubungiku malam sekali?"

"Maaf, tapi ada hal yang ingin Eomma katakan padamu."

"Mmmp, hal apa Eomma?"

"Besok datang ke rumah, ajak istrimu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Eomma ajarkan pada Kyuhyun. Pasti sekarang dia sudah tidur kan?"

"Iya, dia sudah tidur. Baik Eomma, besok aku akan mengajaknya ke rumah."

"Oke, selamat tidur Siwonnie."

"Ne, selamat tidur juga Eomma."

-Social Level-

**Saturday Morning.**

Pesan masuk di ponselnya membuat Kyuhyun terbangun, dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Suhu masing sangat dingin dan membuat siapa saja tidak ingin beranjak dari ranjang. Meraih I-Phone miliknya dan memeriksa pesan masuk. "Kibum mengajak ke rumah Jae eonnie? Tapi aku malas pergi ke luar." ucap Kyuhyun lalu meletakan kembali ponselnya.

Dia melirik Siwon yang masih tidur nyenyak, didekatinya Siwon lalu mengecup pipinya. "Pagi Wonnie~" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah tampan yang tengah nyenyak itu. "Aku mandi dulu ya." ucapnya lagi lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bak yang ditutupi kaca disekelilingnya. Menyalakan shower air hangat dan mulai mandi, cuaca yang masih dingin tidak mungkin dia mandi air dingin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri disela mandinya, ingat dengan apa yang dia lakukan bersama Siwon semalam.

Setelah selesai, diraihnya bathrobe putih miliknya dan memakainya. Kyuhyun juga memakai handuk di kepalanya, rambutnya basah setelah keramas. Saat keluar dari kamar, Siwon masih tidur dan tidak ada tanda - tanda akan bangun cepat. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu memilih duduk di depan meja rias.

"Babies, Daddymu sangat suka tidur. Mentang-mentang sekarang weekend." ucap Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri. Kyuhyun mengambil hair dryer dari bawah meja rias dan mulai mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

Suara dari hair dryer membuat Siwon terganggu, pria berdimple itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, Siwon bangun dari tidurnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah punggung istrinya, Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mengeringkan rambut.

"Baby sudah mandi?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum, "Morning Wonnie!" Siwon terpukau melihat wajah bersinar istrinya di pagi hari. Siwon langsung turun dari tempat tidur, memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Morning Baby!"

"Wonnie kau bau, jangan peluk-peluk aku." ucap Kyuhyun setelah meletakan hair dryernya. Siwon terlihat cemberut, "Aku selalu di sebut bau olehmu, memangnya aku bau ya?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Siwon, "Bukan bau sih tapi jelek!" Ejek Kyuhyun menggoda suaminya.

"Mwo, jelek? Aku setampan ini kau bilang jelek?" Wajah Siwon langsung terlihat shock, kedua alisnya berkerut membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. Karena gemas Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membalikan badannya, "Siwon jelek, tapi aku suka!" Kata Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Siwon lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Baby~ Aku pria tertampan kedua di dunia, kau tahu itu kan?" Kata Siwon masih tidak terima.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa masih lebih tampan Shin Sikyung Oppa daripada kau. Orang yang mensurvei itu pasti matanya rabun."

"Mwo? Kau memuji lagi penyanyi ballad itu, astaga my baby kau ini lebih suka pada idola dibanding aku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa karena berhasil membuat Siwon kesal, Siwon menatapnya dengan wajah masam lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Eh, dia marah?" Kyuhyun berjalan ke depan pintu kamar mandi lalu mengetuknya. "Wonnie, kau marah?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memakai pakaian, setelah itu dia merapihkan tempat tidur. Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Siwon yang tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon memakai kemeja dan jeans. "Ke rumah Eomma." Jawabnya singkat. "Rumah Eomma? Apa aku diajak?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya." Jawab Siwon singkat lalu keluar menjemur handuk di balkon. Kyuhyun merasa jika Siwon marah, Kyuhyun mendekati balkon. "Kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. "Tidak." Jawab Siwon singkat sembari menggerakan tubuhnya yang terkena sinar matahari yang baru naik.

"Jelas kau marah! Bicaramu terdengar tidak enak di kupingku." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon membalikan badannya, "Apa kau selalu berbicara hal yang enak aku dengar?" Siwon balik bertanya lalu keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun tercengang dengan apa yang Siwon katakan, "Mwo?"

Di meja makan, dua pelayan sudah menyiapkan sarapan sehat yang lengkap termasuk menyiapkan vitamin untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon sarapan seperti biasa dengan menu yang sudah menjadi favoritenya (Waffle + Espresso). Kyuhyun sangat iri karena Siwon bisa makan apapun sesukanya, "Apa aku boleh minta kopimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memang suka kopi dari gelas suaminya.

"Kau harus tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau konsumsi. Jangan hanya hapal hal-hal mengenai idola saja." Jawab Siwon.

"Kenapa bicaramu begitu, kau marah soal tadi? Aku hanya bercanda, kau menanggapinya terlalu serius."

"Tidak, habiskan saja sarapanmu. Aku tunggu di mobil." Siwon bangun lalu berjalan keluar dengan membawa kunci mobilnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya, "Kau sensitif, Siwon!" Kyuhyun melanjutkan sarapannya, setelah selesai dia mengambil tasnya lalu pergi menemui Siwon.

Siwon tidak bicara apa-apa saat memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak tahan lalu mengecup pipi Siwon, "Jangan marah lagi, aku tidak tahan kau marah padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap langsung matanya, dia luluh melihat mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu.

"Baby, maafkan aku." Siwon memeluknya, Kyuhyun sudah menangis saat Siwon melakukan itu. "Maaf, kau paling tampan bagiku dan Wonnie tidak bau. Sikyung Oppa kalah oleh My Wonnie!" Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu. "Aku tahu Baby!"

-Social Level-

**At Choi's House.**

Eomma Choi begitu tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan anak dan menantunya. Sejak bangun dari tidurnya, wanita berusia 47 tahun itu tidak pernah diam. "Eomma selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut Kyuhyunie eonnie." Ujar Sulli pada ibunya.

"Sulli-ya, bagaimana tidak bersemangat jika istri Oppamu itu menggemaskan. Eomma tidak sabar menanti kelahiran cucu Eomma."

Sulli hanya tersenyum maklum, ibunya memang sangat menyukai anak kecil. Sulli senang karena Eommanya terlihat lebih bahagia semenjak Oppanya menikah. Dulu ibunya selalu sibuk bekerja dan sering stress karena pekerjaan. Tapi sekarang ibunya terlihat bahagia dan bersemangat walaupun masih sibuk bekerja.

"Eomma, Oppa sangat beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti Kyunie eonnie. Bukan karena status sosial kita yang sama namun jauh dari itu mereka bisa saling melengkapi." Ucap Sulli lagi.

"Kau benar Ssul. Dulu Siwon itu tipe anak pemberontak, sombong dan selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu. Namun sekarang dia menjelma menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Yang membuat Eomma suka, Siwon mempunyai target dalam hidupnya."

Perbincangan ibu dan putrinya itu terhenti saat bel rumah berbunyi tepat pukul 9.30 pagi. Pelayan berniat membuka pintu tapi Eomma Choi terlebih dahulu sampai di depan pintu dan meminta pelayan kembali ke belakang. Saat dibuka Eomma Choi tersenyum lebar menyambut putra dan menantunya. "Siwonnie, Kyuhyunnie."

"Eomma / Eommanim."

Eomma Choi langsung memeluk menantu cantiknya, "Sayang, Eomma merindukanmu."

"Aku juga Eommanim~" balas Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum melihat kedekatan istri dan ibu kandungnya. Tidak lama Sulli keluar, "Oppa!" Sulli langsung menerjang Oppanya dengan pelukan. Siwon membalas dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh jangkung adiknya yang ia peluk, "Ssull kau semakin tinggi saja."

Kyuhyun melirik adik-kakak yang berpelukan itu bahkan Siwon mencium kening adiknya lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya tanda sayang. Sebesit rasa tidak suka saat melihat Siwon bersikap seperti itu pada Sulli, adiknya.

"Ayo kalian masuk." Ajak Eomma Choi, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada mertuanya lalu masuk. Sulli ingin menyapanya namun tatapan Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. "Oppa, temani aku memilih hadiah." pinta Sulli pada Siwon.

"Hadiah untuk siapa Ssul?"

"Temanku."

Siwon merasa curiga kalau adiknya meminta bantuan untuk membeli hadiah pada seorang pria, apa adiknya sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Ssul, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Siwon membuat adiknya itu terkejut, "Oppa..." Rajuknya memukul pelan lengan kekar Oppanya. Sulli juga menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Siwon, hal yang biasa dilakukannya saat merasa malu.

"Itu jelas sekali Ssul, kenalkan pacarmu pada Oppa. Oppa akan menyeleksinya dulu," kata Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun terus mengawasi adik dan kakak yang nampak begitu serius membicarakan sesuatu. "Ck, mereka asyik sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau bicara apa Kyunie?" Tanya Eomma Choi. "Tidak Eommanim, aku senang bisa datang kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Kau tunggu disini, Eomma ke dapur sebentar." Ucap Eomma lalu berjalan ke dapur, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja lalu kembali cemberut saat melihat Siwon dan Sulli.

"Oppa, aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Sulli lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa panjang, dia duduk disebelahnya lalu tersenyum. "Baby~" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon. Siwon malah memeluknya dari samping, tidak sadar kalau wajah wifunya sudah cemberut.

"Lepas!" Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeleng dan terus saja memeluknya, "Lepaskan pelukanmu Choi Siwon!" Pinta Kyuhyun lagi lebih tegas dari tadi. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau kenapa Baby?" Tanya Siwon bingung lagi dengan sikap wifunya.

Kyuhyun tetap diam, bibirnya semakin terpout. Siwon menghela napasnya, ternyata sifat Kyuhyun kambuh lagi. Sulli sudah selesai mengganti bajunya, gadis muda itu mendekati kakaknya. "Oppa, aku sudah siap." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun meliriknya, "Eonnie sejak tadi kau mendiamkanku." Tambah Sulli kali ini pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun lagi, wifunya terlihat tidak suka pada adiknya. Siwon bisa melihat dari tatapannya tadi."Ssul kau cantik, sangat cantik. Kau tunggu Oppa didepan, sebentar lagi Oppa keluar." Kata Siwon. Sulli mengangguk lalu keluar dari rumah. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Baby, aku akan mengantar Sulli membeli sesuatu. Tidak apa - apa kalau aku tinggal sebentar?"

"Iya, pergi saja dengan adik cantikmu." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon tersenyum, jadi Kyuhyun cemburu pada adiknya? Astaga, apa yang harus dicemburui dari hubungan kakak - adik kandung?

"Iya kau benar dia memang cantik, setelah besar semakin cantik. Aku pergi." Pamit Siwon lalu mendekati ibunya untuk pamit, Kyuhyun sudah berwajah merah lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Saat Siwon kembali melewati ruang tamu, sengaja Kyuhyun membelakangi Siwon. "Aku pergi sebentar ya Baby." Pamit Siwon lagi lalu benar - benar keluar.

"Kyunie, Eomma bawa buah untukmu. Ini kemarin Eomma petik dari green house di gangnam." Ucap Eomma Choi meletakan berbagai macam buah di atas meja. "Green House? Eomma punya semacam taman buah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan hanya buah, di taman itu ada juga sayuran dan tanaman - tanaman hijau. Semua jenis buah dan sayur ada di sana, semacam tempat budidaya buah dan sayur kualitas tinggi juga dan untuk tanaman Eomma memilih tanaman khusus untuk lingkungan jadi bukan tanaman hias. Kapan - kapan Eomma ajak kesana."

"Pasti tempatnya indah sekali dan sejuk."

"Disana juga ada semacam paviliun kecil, khusus kalau keluarga besar berkunjung kesana. Kalau kau ingin buah, bisa langsung petik dari pohonnya. Tapi sekarang kami jarang kesana, Ayah Siwon terlalu sibuk di kantor dan Eomma juga masih mengurus usaha."

Kyuhyun selalu kagum pada keluarga besar Choi, rasanya tidak heran kenapa mereka kaya raya karena semua anggota berbakat dan rajin. Hyundai besar oleh tangan berbakat seperti ayah dan ibu Siwon, Siwon dan Sulli sudah seharusnya meneruskan usaha ayah dan ibunya.

"Sebenarnya ayahku juga mempunyai perternakan di Jeonju, kapan - kapan Eomma mau kan berkunjung kesana? Kita bisa naik kuda bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sangat ingin, dari dulu Eomma selalu ingin naik kuda. Tapi nanti setelah cucu Eomma lahir, sekarang kau tidak boleh naik kuda."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia mencoba buah segar yang Eomma Choi siapkan. "Mmm.. Ini enak sekali, sangat manis." Kata Kyuhyun merasakan rasa apel merah.

"Tentu saja, itu memang sangat enak. Makan dan habiskan Kyunie nanti Eomma ajak kau pelatihan."

"Pelatihan? Pelatihan apa Eommanim?"

"How to be a good parents. Pelatih yang akan mengajarimu adalah sahabat Eomma. Dia mendapatkan lisensi sebagai pakar dalam hal mendidik dan mengurus anak. Kau pasti akan banyak mendapatkan ilmu disana."

"Terima kasih Eommanim."

"Jangan sungkan, demi cucu Eomma juga."

Setidaknya Kyuhyun bersyukur mempunyai mertua seperti ibu Siwon. Walaupun dia cukup terganggu dengan banyaknya pelayan, tapi jika dipikir lagi itu semua untuk kebaikannya juga.

Sudah dua jam Kyuhyun hanya duduk tidak melakukan apapun, ibu Siwon terus saja berbicara banyak hal. Membangi banyak pengalaman untuk menantunya. Kyuhyun sesekali menguap karena merasa mengantuk.

"Kami pulang!"

Suara Sulli terdengar, tidak lama Sulli dan Siwon muncul. Kyuhyun kembali cemberut dan hanya fokus dengan buahnya. "Kau beli apa Ssul? Kau ini selalu belanja." Kata Eomma Choi pada putri bungsunya.

"Aku tidak boros Eomma, ini semua Oppa yang belikan. Dia baik sekali, gomawo Oppa!" Kata Sulli lalu kembali memeluk Oppanya. "Dia tidak pernah mengajakku belanja, Siwon kau keterlaluan." Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ini untuk eonnie, ini sangat cocok untukmu." Sulli memberikan kotak berisi kacamata untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya, "Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat. Sulli berbisik pada Siwon, "Pasti Jonghyunnie Oppa akan suka dengan hadiah ini, gomawo Oppa!"

Eomma Choi terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun, untung Eomma memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi. Bisa terlihat dari ekspresi dan gestur Kyuhyun, dia cemburu pada Sulli. "Siwon, ajak Kyuhyun istirahat." Kata Eomma Choi.

Siwon menatap istrinya yang sejak tadi diam, digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun. "Eomma benar, ayo kita ke kamarku." Ajak Siwon lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke kamar lamanya.

Eomma langsung mengajak Sulli bicara, Sulli tentu tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan mencemburuinya. Namun Eomma malah tertawa dan senang karena Kyuhyun menggemaskan. Sulli tidak mengerti, dimana letak menggemaskannya?

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak bicara apa - apa. Siwon menutup gorden jendela, lalu menyalakan AC di kamarnya. "Tidurlah Baby," ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mulai berbaring dan menutup mata, Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sedang marah walaupun dia tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyunnya marah. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang berbaring. "Baby kau marah padaku?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Siwon mengelus kepalanya, "Maaf jika aku membuatmu kesal atau marah, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun membuka lagi matanya, ditatapnya mata hitam Siwon. "Siapa yang lebih cantik, aku atau Sulli?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon sempat heran mendapat pertanyaan itu. "Tentu Babyku yang paling cantik, apa kau tidak lihat dia memiliki wajah cantik yang imut dan menggemaskan." Jawab Siwon sembari menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya tapi di tutupinya dengan wajah seperti tadi. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah diajak belanja olehmu, terakhir kau hanya memberiku vitamin dan itu sebelum kita menikah." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon mengerti jika istrinya mencemburui adiknya, sebenarnya lucu juga karena istrinya malah cemburu pada adik kandungnya. "Kau cemburu pada Ssul? Karena aku menyebutnya cantik dan mentraktirnya jadi kau cemburu padanya?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tertangkap basah cemburu, "Tidak! Aku hanya tidak suka kau mencuekanku tadi, selalu saja sibuk dengan adikmu. Aku dan Babies dicuekan!"

"Astaga Baby maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencuekanmu. Hanya saja aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, semacam rindu yang begitu besar." Jelas Siwon. Bibir Kyuhyun masih terpout tapi rasa cemburunya sudah hilang. Dipeluknya Siwon dari depan, "Wonnie~" rajuk Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum karena Kyunya sudah manja kembali. "Kenapa Baby?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyentuh perut keras Siwon, semakin naik sampai di dada Siwon. "Babyhhh~" Napas Siwon terasa berat saat Kyuhyun meraba dadanya. Jari - jari nakal Kyuhyun membuka kemeja Siwon memperlihatkan kaos tipis yang Siwon kenakan. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, jarinya mulai membelai dada Siwon.

Siwon menundukan kepalanya menatap jari Kyuhyun yang membelai tonjolan kecil di dada bidang suaminya. "Cute~" ucap Kyuhyun melihat tonjolan Siwon yang terlihat dibalik kaos tipisnya. Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi merona istrinya. "Baby kau membuatku selalu gemas." Ucap Siwon disela menahan napasnya.

"Wonnie~ Eomma akan mengajakku ke tempat pelatihan, apa kau setuju kalau aku ikut kelas itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Siwon.

"Pelatihan apa Baby?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya pelatihan menjadi calon orangtua. Mungkin belajar mengurus Bayi."

"Oh seperti itu, aku setuju Baby. Aku mau nantinya Babies di rawat olehmu, Baby-sitter boleh saja tapi tetap kau yang mengurusnya."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

Siwon tersenyum memandangnya, Kyuhyun jadi tidak nyaman di tatap seperti itu. Dia mengambil bantal kecil lalu menutupi wajahnya, Siwon tertawa. "Baby kau lucu," mata bulat kecil Kyuhyun begitu berkilauan dimata Siwon.

"Aku bukan pelawak Wonnie!"

Siwon tertawa keras, direngkuhnya Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku tidak percaya semua ini. Kyuhyun si gadis misterius yang datang ke kampusku dengan segala penyamarannya berhasil merebut cintaku. Aku tidak percaya lagi saat kita menikah, saat aku bangun aku melihat wajah cantik yang aku gilai. Aku suka saat wajah itu tersenyum, cemberut, kesal tapi aku benci melihat wajah itu murung dan sedih."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan semua yang Siwon ucapkan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa menyukai pria yang memiliki kesan buruk saat pertama melihatnya. Choi Siwon, pria tampan dan kaya di kampusnya memiliki sifat sombong yang melebihi batas. Pernah menghinanya, melempar kaos padanya lalu tiba - tiba saja merebut hatinya. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya tercengang, Choi Siwon adalah ayah dari anaknya.

"Aku semakin dewasa seiring dengan bertambahnya usia. Saat aku sadar kalau sekarang hidupku bukan hanya untukku sendiri, aku tidak lagi berpikir hanya dari A sampai C namun aku mulai berpikir sampai Z, memikirkan segalanya sampai kedepannya bahkan akhir."

"Siwon, soal perusahaan ayahmu bagaimana? Keputusanmu untuk resign dan memulai semuanya sendiri..."

"Tekatku sudah bulat, yang sekarang aku miliki bukan milikku. Ini semua milik Tuhan yang dititipkan pada ayahku, aku tidak mungkin menghidupi istriku dengan uang yang bukan Tuhan titipkan untukku."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan keputusan Siwon. Keluar dari perusahaan dan memulai sesuatu yang baru tidak akan mudah. "Siwonnie~ aku akan mendukungmu!" Kata Kyuhyun menyemangati. "Maksudku, aku akan mengambil tawaran ayah. Aku tidak akan keluar, Kyu." Ucap Siwon lagi. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sumringah, "Jinjja! Itu artinya..."

"Aku dan adikmu akan mengurus kedua perusahaan bersama."

Rasa bahagia Kyuhyun tentu dua kali lipat. Sebelumnya, ayahnya akan memasukan Minho untuk bergabung. Baik cabang dan pemasukan kedua perusahaan sekarang menjadi satu, butuh dua pemimpin yang mampu mengelola perusahaan.

Kedua ayah tidak angkat tangan, tetap keduanya menjadi pemilik dan pengambil keputusan. Jika ada proyek yang masuk ke Hyundai Group maka Cho Group akan ikut menyelesaikan begitupun sebaliknya. Bukan hanya dua provider yang bisa bersatu, perusahaan besar pun bisa.

"Wonnie, aku mohon bimbing Minho dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia belum banyak pengalaman sepertimu, dulu.. Aku selalu menganggapnya anakku, sejak kecil kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah. Aku tahu bagaimana adikku walaupun dia selalu bilang jika Eomma dan Appa lebih sayang Noona dibanding padanya."

"Ternyata Minho berpikiran seperti itu juga? Dulu aku pun berpikir jika orangtuaku lebih menyayangi Sulli, namun aku salah. Keduanya membagi cinta yang sama pada kami."

"Tugas dan tanggung jawab orangtua pada anak perempuannya hanya sampai anaknya itu menikah. Sama seperti aku yang sekarang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu bukan lagi kedua orangtuaku. Cara orangtua menyayangi anak - anaknya terkadang berbeda,"

"Kau benar Baby~ aku beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup sepertimu."

Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kenapa setiap kau mendekatiku, aku jadi mual."

"Ko bisa? Apa babies tidak suka pada Daddynya?" Wajah Siwon sudah terlihat sedih, dia memandang perut istrinya dengan wajah sedihnya. Kyuhyun selalu ingin tertawa tapi memang jika dekat Siwon membuatnya tidak enak.

"Suka tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Wonnie bau, jadi babies tidak suka."

"Mwo?" Siwon menatapnya dengan wajah evil, dia dikerjai lagi oleh wifu nakalnya. Selalu saja menyebutnya bau untuk menggodanya. Siwon langsung menggelitik pinggang Kyuhyun, "Kau nakal Baby~" Kyuhyun kegelian dan terus berusaha menghindar, "Geli~ hentikan.. Hentikan..."

Siwon semakin suka menggelitiknya sampai Kyuhyun berputar - putar di atas tempat tidur. Siwon memang tahu spot paling sensitif Kyuhyun, dia tidak tahan dengan bagian pinggang. "Ukh, Won hentikan..."

Kyuhyun sudah lemas dan hanya terlentang dengan Siwon yang masih menggelitiknya. Siwon berhenti menggelitik, dia ikut berbaring dan memeluk. Siwon memang selalu tidak bisa tidak lepas atau dekat dengan istrinya itu, selalu saja nempel.

"Baby, kau tidur?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, karena lelah dia akhirnya tertidur. Siwon suka melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun yang tertidur seperti itu, memandangi Kyuhyun memang lebih menyenangkan daripada memandangi berkas yang tebal - tebal.

-Social Level-

**At Hyundai Group.**

Dua pria tampan dan berwibawa memasuki area lobi, para pegawai mulai berbaris menyambut kedua pria tampan tersebut. Sepatu keduanya berkilau seiring dengan langkah mereka yang berjalan berbarengan. Inilah kali pertama kedua putra dari pemilik kerajaan bisnis itu dateng bersamaan. Tidak bisa dihilangkan raut tegang di wajah Minho, adik kandung Kyuhyun itu benar ' benar terlihat gugup.

"Hyung, jantungku rasanya mau copot." Bisik Minho saat mereka berbelok meninggalkan para pegawai, Siwon tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu adik iparnya. "Sama seperti yang aku rasakan beberapa bulan lalu."

Minho menarik panjang napasnya, sedikit memperbaiki dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. Siwon kembali tersenyum, bersebelahan dengan Minho seperti ini membuatnya seperti adik dan kakak kandung atau bahkan ayah dan anak saja.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka sampai di depan ruang rapat. Minho mengangguk penuh keyakinan, "Siap Hyung!" Siwon ikut mengangguk lalu mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi para orang penting termasuk ayah dari keduanya.

-Social Level-

Entah mendapatkan ide dari mana, Kyuhyun sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk suami dan adiknya. Dia begitu excited saat tahu hari ini adalah hari pertama adiknya datang ke perusahaan. Para pelayan sudah membuatkan makanan yang bisa Kyuhyun bawa namun dia menolak dan ingin membuatnya sendiri.

"Tolong rapihkan ini, aku ganti baju dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun pada pelayan berambut pendek itu. "Baik, nyonya." Kyuhyun buru - buru masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah semua selesai, dia diantar oleh supir pribadinya langsung ke kantor Siwon. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya membayangkan jika suami dan adiknya akan sangat menyukai masakannya. Saat sampai, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam. Semua pegawai tentu kenal dengannya, bukan karena konfersi pers saat itu tapi dia pernah magang disana bukan?

Walaupun tidak sedikit juga yang mulai membicarakannya. Tidak peduli dengan hal itu dia tetap mendapatkan sambutan yang cukup hangat. Kyuhyun sedikit jalan - jalan di sana, dia berjalan ke tempat dimana dulu dia ditempatkan.

"Heenim~" panggil Kyuhyun pada temannya saat magang dulu, Heenim merasa ada yang memanggilnya dia mulai melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya lalu mengagetkannya, "Hy!" Heenim tidak percaya akan melihat Kyuhyun lagi, "Kyuhyun? Kau..." Heenim jadi bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Kyuhyun memeluknya, "I miss you!"

Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka, semuanya iri pada Heenim yang dekat dengan istri boss. Mereka juga menyesal dulu tidak bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun yang mereka ketahui hanya pegawai magang.

"Aku sangat kagum melihatmu di televisi, akhirnya kalian mempublikasikannya juga." Bisik Heenim yang tahu semuanya dari awal. "Itu semua rencana para orangtua, aku hanya ikut saja." Balas Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah mau punya Baby?" Tanya Heenim melihat curiga pakaian yang Kyuhyun pakai.

Ayolah selama magang Kyuhyun selalu memakai rok pendek atau celana kantoran, sekarang dia bahkan hanya memakai wedges yang tidak tinggi. "Menurutmu..." Kyuhyun menaik - turunkan matanya. Heenim terlihat gembira, "Selamat~ pewaris kerajaan bisnis segera lahir." Goda Heenim.

"Haha kau bisa saja. Aku pergi dulu, mengantar makanan untuk presdir Choi." Kyuhyun menunjukan barang yang dibawanya, Heenim mengangguk mengerti. "Pergilah, beri presdir makan yang banyak." Canda Heenim lagi.

Kyuhyun memeluknya sebentar lalu pergi, dia hanya menyapa sebentar para pegawai yang dulu bekerja bagian yang sama dengannya. Kyuhyun naik ke dalam lift, menekan angka lantai dimana ruangan Siwon berada. Tidak lupa mengecek ponselnya, dia sudah janji akan menemani Kibum main ke rumah Jaejoong.

Pintu lift sudah terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar dan langsung berjalan lurus ke ruangan Siwon. Kebetulan sekali sekretaris Siwon tidak ada, mungkin pergi makan siang. Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan Siwon berniat ingin mengagetkannya, "Sur..." Kyuhyun diam melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan Siwon.

Bekal bawaannya terjatuh, "Kyuhyun." Kaget Siwon, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah dibasahi air mata. Tidak bicara apa - apa dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

"Noona!" Panggil Minho melihat Noonanya meninggalkan ruangan Siwon. Minho berlari melihat keruangan Siwon, "Noona salah paham Hyung, kejar dia!"

Siwon melirik seseorang diruangan itu kilas lalu berlari mengejar istrinya. Minho langsung sibuk menghubungi Noonanya, dia berjongkok lalu mengambil bekal yang dibawa Kyuhyun. "Pasti Noona yang membuatnya,"

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	17. Chapter 17

Siwon dan Minho selesai rapat tepat pada jam makan siang, keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruang rapat. "Mau makan bersama?" Tawar Siwon pada adik iparnya. Minho langsung menyetujui, "Oke!"

Saat di depan ruangan Siwon mereka melihat sekretaris Siwon yang baru keluar, "Jooyeon apa ada tamu?" Tanya Siwon pada sekretarisnya. Jooyeon membungkukan badan pada Siwon dan Minho. "Iya Sajangnim, sepupu anda baru saja datang. Saya memintanya menunggu di dalam, maafkan saya. "

"Sepupu? Kau boleh makan siang, Jooyeon."

"Ne, terima kasih Sajangnim." Jooyeon membungkuk lagi lalu pergi untuk makan siang. Minho memandang Siwon, "Sepupu? Kau punya sepupu wanita atau pria Hyung?" Tanya Minho.

Siwon tidak menjawab, dia langsung membuka pintu ruangannya. Terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di sofa tamu dengan posisi membelakanginya. Minho ikut masuk dan melihat jika sepupu Siwon adalah seorang wanita. "Ehem." Siwon berdehem menandakan dia datang.

"Siwon Oppa!" Gadis itu tanpa bisa ditahan berlari kearah Siwon lalu memeluk Siwon. Siwon terkejut begitupun dengan Minho yang membuka mulut tidak percaya. "Soo-young!" Dengan cepat Siwon melepaskan pelukan adik sepupunya.

Gadis tinggi itu merengut saat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, "Long time no see, Oppa!" Ucap Sooyoung tersenyum lebar. Siwon menatap tidak percaya Sooyoung. Gadis tomboy itu sudah berubah menjadi gadis dengan penampilan sexy dan glamor, apa yang dia dapat selama kuliah di Jerman.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di Korea, apa kau kabur dari Jerman?" Tanya Siwon membuat Sooyoung kembali terlihat tidak suka, "Oppa kira aku bisa tahan dibuang disana? Hah, untung aku bisa kembali ke Korea dengan selamat. Kau tidak suka aku datang?" Sooyoung balik bertanya.

Siwon bukan tidak suka tapi sejak lama sepupunya itu memang memiliki perasaan padanya. Sepupu jauh, itulah alasan Sooyoung untuk terus mengembangkan perasaannya pada Siwon. Takut akan menjadi masalah, ayah Siwon sengaja membiayai Sooyoung kuliah di luar saat ada rencana perjodohan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu." Kata Minho lalu keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Sooyoung memandang Minho kilas, "Dia siapa?" Tanya Sooyoung. "Adik iparku." Jawab Siwon membuat Sooyoung kesal.

"Oppa tahu kenapa aku tidak datang ke pernikahanmu? Aku tidak siap untuk patah hati." Ucap Sooyoung lagi. Siwon menggelengkan kepala, dia pikir dengan pindah ke luar negeri Sooyoung akan melupakan perasaannya pada Siwon namun ternyata gadis itu tetap memiliki perasaan itu.

"Choi Sooyoung dengar, kita saudara. Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama, jadi lupakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku sudah menikah dan aku sangat mencintai istriku."

"Kita sepupu jauh oppa! Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu kita saudara, ayahku sudah meninggal dan kita berbeda kakek Oppa. Tidak bisakah kau membalas cintaku? Sedikit saja Oppa."

Siwon berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak membentak Sooyoung. Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala? Dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu keras kepala, egois dan ingin menang sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa dan selamanya tidak akan bisa. Sekarang pulanglah Soo." Siwon melepaskan tangan Sooyoung yang memegangi lengannya, dia berbalik menuju mejanya namun tanpa bisa dicegah Sooyoung memeluk Siwon dari belakang.

"Jangan begini Oppa~ jangan lakukan ini..." Sooyoung mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa bisa berhenti menangis. Siwon jadi tidak tega, "Kau gadis cantik dan berbakat, kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih dariku Soo." Kata Siwon berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sooyoung.

Siwon membalikan badannya menghadap Sooyoung, memandang gadis yang menangis karenanya. "Percaya padaku, kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang baik." Sooyoung menggeleng keras.

Siwon melepaskan tangan Sooyoung di jasnya lalu memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Lupakan aku Soo." Pinta Siwon lagi. Sooyoung berjinjit lalu mencium bibir Siwon, menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis Siwon. Tanpa ijin dia melumatnya membuat kedua mata Siwon terbelalak.

"Sur..." Kyuhyun diam melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan Siwon. Siwon terlihat berciuman dengan Sooyoung, kedua tangan Siwon memegangi tangan Sooyoung layaknya dia mencium gadis itu.

Bekal bawaannya terjatuh, "Kyuhyun." Kaget Siwon mendorong keras Sooyoung sampai ciuman sepihak itu terlepas. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah dibasahi air mata. Tidak bicara apa - apa dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

"Noona!" Panggil Minho yang baru kembali dari toilet melihat Noonanya meninggalkan ruangan Siwon. Minho berlari melihat keruangan Siwon, "Noona salah paham Hyung, kejar dia!"

Siwon melirik seseorang diruangan itu kilas lalu berlari mengejar istrinya. Minho langsung sibuk menghubungi Noonanya, kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil bekal yang dibawa Kyuhyun. "Pasti Noona yang membuatnya,"

Sooyoung masih memegangi bibirnya, Minho memandang ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kau membuat kakakku salah paham dan menangis." Tanya Minho.

Sooyoung membenarkan posisi rambutnya lalu berjalan keluar dengan menarik kopernya, "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya melewati Minho begitu saja. Minho terlihat kesal pada wanita itu, "Awas kau ya!"

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan ruangan Siwon, hatinya terlanjur sakit melihat suaminya berciuman dengan gadis tidak dikenal. Kyuhyun bersembunyi agar Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya, dia terus menangis sampai melihat Siwon yang berbelok di sisi kirinya dan berjalan ke lobi.

"Kau tega sekali Siwon, berciuman dengan wanita lain..." Kyuhyun berjongkok di lantai merasa badannya tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Bayangan Siwon yang memegang lengan wanita berambut hitam dengan bibir yang saling bertautan membuat Kyuhyun sakit.

Nomor Siwon dan Minho terus menghubunginya, Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas baterai ponselnya. "Hiks..hiks.. Apa salahku, kau tega menghianatiku...hiks" Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Dia menyeret kaki beratnya masih terus menangis, tanpa sadar jika bertabrakan dengan Seunghyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Seunghyun, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Seunghyun, "Mr Hyun?" Seunghyun melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis menjadi tidak tega, dia membawa Kyuhyun duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Seunghyun lalu memberikan sapu tangannya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya, "Terima kasih." Ucapanya memberikan kembali sapu tangannya.

"Bisa kau mengantarku pulang?"

-Social Level-

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak peduli banyak pengendara lain yang mengklakson protes. Siwon tidak bisa santai jika istrinya entah berada dimana. Istrinya sudah salah paham padanya dan itu semua gara - gara Sooyoung.

Minho menghubunginya, Siwon memasang headset di telinganya. "Apa kau menemukan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon langsung. Minho menjawab jika dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. "Jangan katakan apa - apa pada orangtuamu termasuk orangtuaku, aku akan segera menemukannya." Siwon mematikan panggilan dari Minho dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah mereka, semoga saja Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah.

Saat sampai di rumahnya, Siwon langsung masuk dan bertanya pada para pelayan. Pelayan mengatakan jika Kyuhyun belum pulang sejak pamit mengantar makan siang untuk Siwon.

Hati Siwon menclos mendengarnya, Kyuhyun datang dengan niat baik justru harus melihat semua itu. Siwon balik lagi dan mulai menghubungi teman - teman Kyuhyun sambil terus mencari Kyuhyun di jalan.

.

.

Seunghyun mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di depan rumah Yunho. Kyuhyun memang memintanya untuk diantar ke rumah Yunho, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya di saat dia membutuhkan hiburan.

"Terima kasih Mr Hyun sudah mengantarku kemari." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Seunghyun.

"Panggil Seunghyun saja." Balas Seunghyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ne Seunghyun, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Seunghyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Ini rumah temanku." Jawab Kyuhyum. "Aku keluar, terima kasih atas semuanya." Tambah Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari mobil Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tersenyum lalu menjalankan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Yunho. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan rumah Yunho yang terletak disekitar perumahan, rumahnya tidak besar karena mereka hanya tinggal bertiga. Kyuhyun menekan bel disisi kiri pintu bercat cokelat.

Ting! Tung!

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya. "Hallo Jae Eonnie!" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman cantiknya. Jae terlihat mengamati sekitar jalan, tidak ada mobil Siwon jadi Kyuhyun datang sendiri?

"Apa Siwon mengantarmu lalu pulang lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong. Kyuhyun kesal mendengar nama Siwon disebut, "Aku datang sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun. Jae terlihat heran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, "Kau dibiarkan pergi sendiri, aku tidak percaya. Oh ya, ayo masuk." Jaejoong mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Aku duduk ya, lelah sekali rasanya." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu persetujuan lalu duduk di sofa. Jaejoong berjalan berniat mengambil minum, "Eonnie jangan ambilkan aku minum saja tapi aku juga butuh makanan." Kata Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Keduanya memang seperti adik - kakak sungguhan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, pasti kau dan bayimu lapar." Balas Jaejoong yang sekarang mencari makanan di tempat persediaannya. Kyuhyun hanya menyentuh perutnya, "Kita belum makan siang." Terang Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong buru - buru menyiapkan makanan yang dia punya. Kyuhyun mendekati dapur yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sofa berhubung ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur masih satu ruangan yang hanya terhalang tembok. Rumah itu mungkin hanya seukuran kamar Kyuhyun + kamar mandinya saja.

"Eonnie kau punya kimchi tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong membuka kulkasnya, "Untung kimchi kiriman ibuku masih ada." Jaejoong mengeluarkan kimchi yang dia punya.

"Kimchi dan nasi saja Eonnie." Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. "Tidak dengan lauknya?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menyajikan sesuai pesanan Kyuhyun, hanya nasi dan kimchi pedas. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena bisa makan sesuai yang dia inginkan, jika di rumah dia akan dipaksa makan berbagai jenis yang kadang tidak disukainya.

"Terima kasih, aku makan ya."

"Ne, oh ya aku akan melihat Baby Jay dulu. Kau habiskan makannya."

"Ne."

Jaejoong naik ke kamarnya untuk melihat bayinya yang tengah tidur siang. Kyuhyun menghabiskan makannya sampai habis, lalu dia meneguk airnya sampai tidak tersisa juga. "Kenyangnya~" Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya yang kenyang tanpa dia tahu bagaimana frustasinya Siwon yang masih mencarinya di luar.

"Sudah selesai Kyu, biarkan saja nanti aku yang rapihkan." Kata Jaejoong yang melihat Kyuhyun berniat menyimpan piring dan gelas kotor.

"Baby Jay mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sadar jika Jaejoong tidak menggendong anaknya. "Dia masih tidur nyenyak, Oh ya tumben kau datang sendiri." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Memangnya kenapa Eonnie? Kau kan tahu bagaimana sibuknya suamiku." Kata Kyuhyun menutupi kecurigaan Jaejoong. Namun wanita yang sudah belasan tahun dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun tidak begitu percaya, "Apa kau naik taksi? Bukankah kau bilang kau punya supir pribadi?"

Kyuhyun memang harus pandai mencari alasan jika berbincang dengan Jaejoong. Dia mulai memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan rasa curiga itu. "Aku diantar supir, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak menungguku. Oh ya, bukankah baru seminggu melahirkan kenapa eonnie sudah sehat?"

"Kau kan tahu, zaman sekarang melahirkan normal jauh lebih cepat sembuh. Bahkan 1 hari dirumah sakit aku sudah bisa berjalan, nanti kau harus menuruti segala larangan pasca melahirkan agar cepat sembuh seperti aku."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk - anggukan kepala saja. Namun rumah itu terasa panas, Kyuhyun melihat AC dirumah itu mati. "Kenapa AC tidak dinyalakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong melirik AC di dinding atas sofa tempat mereka duduk. "Baby Jay sering aku ajak bermain disini, tidak baik untuk bayi." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Matamu kenapa sedikit sembab, apa habis menangis?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, Kyuhyun ketahuan juga jika tadi dia habis menangis. "Sembab? Wah pasti karena tadi aku menonton drama sedih." Bohong Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tahu jika dia berbohong, pasti karena ada masalah makanya Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Istirahatlah di kamar, kau terlihat lelah." Kyuhyun memandang Jaejoong, kakak dari sahabatnya itu memang mengerti apa yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan. Kyuhyun memang merasa lelah, "Apa boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?" Jaejoong tersenyum lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

-Social Level-

Siwon sudah sangat frustasi. Dia tidak menemukan keberadaan istrinya , sudah 3 jam dia mencari tapi belum membuahkan hasil. Perasaan Siwon sungguh diliputi penuh kekhawatiran, bagaimana bisa semua hal ini terjadi. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun? Atau Kyuhyun marah dan tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Siwon mengusap bibirnya saat ingat soal ciuman Sooyoung, sungguh itu tidak seperti yang Kyuhyun lihat.

"Apa aku beritahu Eomma?" Siwon menggeleng, jika ibunya tahu pasti semuanya akan ribut. Tapi Siwon berpikir mungkin jika ibunya yang menghubungi Kyuhyun dia mau menjawab, Siwon akhirnya melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah ibunya.

Baru Siwon duduk di ruang tamu, ibunya menghampiri dan langsung bertanya soal Kyuhyun. Siwon baru akan menjawab ibunya sudah bertanya alasan Siwon tidak datang bersama Kyuhyun. Siwon menunggu sampai ibunya diam namun ibunya terus saja berbicara akhirnya Siwon memotong, "Eomma, aku datang untuk satu alasan."

Ibu Siwon berhenti bicara, "Satu alasan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kau datang sendiri?" Siwon menarik napas pendek sebelum kembali berbicara, "Tolong bantu aku membujuk Kyuhyun pulang." Siwon menundukan kepala setelah mengatakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa menantu pergi? Kau apakan dia sampai dia pergi, apa kau lupa kondisi dia sekarang! Kau ini..."

"Dia salah paham dan marah. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dan dia tidak menjawab panggilanku." Potong Siwon cepat. Ibu Siwon merasa kepalanya pusing, bagaimana bisa anaknya itu tidak bisa menemukan menantu cantiknya. Ibu Siwon menatap raut wajah anaknya yang terlihat sedih, khawatir dan mungkin merasa bersalah.

"Akan eomma coba menghubunginya." Ibu Siwon mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyuhyun, Siwon menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah yang penuh harap.

"Hallo?" Ibu Siwon tersenyum saat suara wanita menerima panggilannya. "Kyunie, ini eomma." Siwon tersenyum lebar, ibu Siwon mengisyaratkan agar anaknya diam dan tidak bersuara.

"Annyeong Nyonya Choi, saya Jaejoong bukan Kyuhyun." Ibu Siwon terlihat bingung, "Jaejoong, apa Kyuhyun bersamamu?" Siwon sama terkejutnya, apa Kyuhyun ada di rumah Yunho. Siwon kenapa bisa bodoh dengan tidak mencari kesana.

"Iya, tadi dia datang kesini. Sekarang Kyuhyun tengah tidur, dia terlihat lelah tapi dia baik - baik saja."

"Oh begitu, yasudah biarkan saja dia tidur biar nanti Siwon menjemputnya. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya."

"Tidak masalah Nyonya saya sudah menganggap Kyuhyun adik sendiri."

Setelah mematikan panggilan dari Jaejoong. Ibu Siwon menatap tajam anaknya, "Istrimu kelelahan sampai dia tidur di rumah orang. Seharusnya sebagai suami dan calon ayah kau tidak membiarkan istrimu pergi sampai kau sendiri tidak bisa menebak dia dimana."

"Maafkan aku eomma, aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun sekarang."

-Social Level-

Siwon sudah sampai di depan rumah Yunho, dia menatap ragu rumah itu. Perasaan Siwon ragu karena takut kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau menemuinya atau Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah itu setelah tahu ibu Siwon menghubungi. Siwon mengerti bagaimana istrinya saat marah, walaupun Kyuhyun tipe wanita yang dewasa dan pengertian namun saat ini Kyuhyun dalam keadaan super sensitif.

Siwon menekan bel di sisi pintu bercat cokelat, tidak lama pintu dibuka oleh Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut melihat Siwon. "Siwon?" Siwon tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit, "Selamat sore Noona, maaf mengganggu." Jaejoong tahu maksud kedatangan Siwon pasti untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah Siwon,"

Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong. Diamatinya setiap punjuru rumah, "Kyuhyun ada disini kan Noona?" Tanya Siwon memastikan. Jaejoong tentu paham kenapa Kyuhyun mendatanginya sendiri, pasti keduanya sedang bertengkar. Jaejoong menunjuk tangga, "Dia ada di kamarku. Bujuk dia pulang, aku tidak mau Kyuhyunku sedih. Tapi ingat kau harus lembut bicara dengannya." Siwon tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Terima kasih Noona."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah bangun, namun badannya begitu lemas jadi dia hanya pura - pura menutup mata. Kyuhyun masih diam saat dia merasa ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Kyuhyun hapal dengan wangi parfum dari orang itu.

"Baby~" panggil Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun tetap mengabaikan Siwon, dia terus menutup mata padahal tahu sekarang Siwon tengah menatapnya. Perlahan Siwon semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun merasakan saat telapak tangan Siwon berada di atas kepalanya. "Baby, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu..."

"Diam!" Kyuhyun bangkit lalu duduk membuat Siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu Choi Siwon-shhi."

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya, sebutan formal dan nada dingin itu kembali terucap di bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon hendak memegang pundak Kyuhyun tapi segera ditepis oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak tahan melihat istrinya, Siwon segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berontak, namun kedua lengan Siwon yang kuat sangat erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon-shhi."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku"

Kyuhyun tidak berontak lagi, matanya terasa panas semakin tidak tahan sampai mengeluarkan arimata. Tetesan airmatanya membasahi bahu Siwon. Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan tetap memeluk Kyuhyun. Membelai lembut punggung Kyuhyun sampai kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti kenyataannya. Aku terkejut karena dia menciumku, aku sungguh tidak membalasnya." Siwon mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, Siwon mulai mengusap lembut aliran airmata di pipi Kyuhyun, menatap hangat mata Kyuhyun yang dengan dingin menatapnya.

"Penjelasanku kurang?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tetap diam tidak menjawab. Siwon akhirnya mengeluarkan foto masa kecil Sooyoung, "Dia sepupuku, Choi Sooyoung. Baby jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon katakan sesuatu, kau ingin menyiksaku dengan diammu ini?"

"Sepupu tidak mungkin mencium sepupunya sendiri." Kyuhyun masih tidak mempercayai ucapan Siwon. "Apa perlu aku menghubungi ibuku untuk membuatmu percaya? Dia adalah sepupu jauhku, ya dia memang menyukaiku tapi rasa suka dia itu adalah perasaan yang salah." Kyuhyun tetap diam, Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa di dalam keluargamu tidak ada orang yang juga menyukaimu padahal kalian bersaudara?" Tambah Siwon karena Kyuhyun kembali tidak menjawab.

Kyuhyun memikirkan ucapan Siwon. Memang ada sepupu jauhnya yang juga menaruh hati padanya. Namun Kyuhyun tahu betul kalau itu hanya perasaan kagum bukan cinta layaknya wanita dan pria pada umumnya. Apa yang Siwon alami sama sepertinya?

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihat gadis lain menciummu. Aku benci jejak bibir gadis lain ada di bibirmu!" Siwon tersenyum lalu membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya, mengulum bibir Kyuhyun lembut dalam tiga detik.

"Tolong hapus bibir wanita itu." bisik Siwon. Bola mata hitamnya menatap intens Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa menit seakan tenggelam dalam tatapan Siwon. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Meraup bibir Siwon dengan lembut, Siwon membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Enggh..." desah Kyuhyun tertahan. Siwon mendekap punggung Kyuhyun erat, mengangkatnya sedikit hingga dada mereka yang masih terbungkus pakaian saling menempel. Lidah Siwon mulai nakal menyelip ke dalam bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya memberi Siwon jalan sampai lidah Siwon bergerak lincah menyapu setiap inchi dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ngghhmmphhh~" Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. Tangan Siwon mulai nakal hendak masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun mencegahnya dan mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Baby, kau masih marah?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kau lupa kalau ini rumah Jaejoong eonnie. Aku tidak mau kalau kita melakukannya di sini."

Siwon tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap lembut daerah dagu Kyuhyun yang basah karna saliva mereka. Mengecup singkat pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang memerah sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan dirumah." Siwon memberikan wink lalu mengambil tas Kyuhyun diatas meja samping ranjang. Kyuhyun ikut bangkit, membenarkan kembali penampilannya. Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih Baby."

"Iya." balas Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga sampai berhenti di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan itu sudah berbaikan.

"Eonnie, kami pulang dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun, Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memeluknya. "Kalau butuh apapun, hubungi atau datang ke rumahku."

"Itu pasti Eonnie."

"Noona terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun dan Baby kami."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Kenapa secepat itu baikannya, apa yang kau katakan pada adikku sampai dia begitu mudah memaafkanmu."

"Aish, Noona!" Siwon jadi merasa malu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengantar mereka sampai depan rumah. Kyuhyun melambai di dalam mobil sambil tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya sambil membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. "Hati - hati di jalan!"

"Ne, sampai jumpa Eonnie."

Mobil Siwon mulai meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong, berjalan melewati deretan perumahan sampai keluar dari perumahan. Jalanan tidak begitu padat karena belum jam pulang kantor. Kyuhyun terlihat lega karena semua kesalahpahaman terselesaikan dengan baik dan yang paling utama, Siwon tidak menghianatinya.

"Wonnie tidak rindu pada Baby?" Kyuhyun memandang suaminya yang tengah menyetir, Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sangat rindu, apa hari ini dia rewel?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hari ini dia sangat baik, tidak rewel." Siwon tersenyum tampan membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Mobil telah terparkir tepat di depan rumah, Siwon mematikan mesin mobil lalu membantu melepas sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun. Setelah melepas sabuk, Siwon mencium pipinya. "Beautiful Mommy kita sudah sampai." Kyuhyun menguap karena merasa mengantuk lagi, Siwon masih menatapnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Wonnie gendong aku." Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon tentu tidak menolak, dia membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari ke arah tempat Kyuhyun. Membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun, "Ayo aku gendong."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya saat Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dari jok, setelah menutup pintu Siwon membawa Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu. Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Siwon, mencoba menyamankan dirinya. Setelah menekan bel, pintu dibuka oleh pelayan. "Tuan dan Nyonya sudah pulang, kami khawatir saat tuan mencari Nyonya tadi." Ucap salah satu pelayan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Kau kesusahan mencariku?" Siwon mengangguk, "Aku sangat susah mencarimu, aku hampir gila karenanya." Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah, dia meminta Siwon menurunkannya di sofa. Kyuhyun meminta Siwon duduk disebelahnya, "Maaf ya Wonnie. Aku pasti membuatmu khawatir." Siwon mengelus rambut panjang Kyuhyun, "Tidak apa - apa Baby, lain kali aku mohon untuk tidak mematikan ponselmu."

"Itu pasti Wonnie!" Siwon tersenyum lagi, memandang wajah cantik Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. "Suster Siwon, bawa aku ke kamar." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat lucu. Siwon tertawa karena lagi - lagi istrinya itu ingin bermain suster - susteran. "Baiklah Nyonya Choi, dengan senang hati." Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar. _Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hatinya, saatnya menyiksa Siwon. Suruh siapa dia membuat Kyuhyun menangis hari ini. _

Baru saja Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun di depan ranjang, Kyuhyun sudah merengek lagi. "Wonnie aku ingin jus mangga buatanmu." Ucapnya dengan mata berkedap - kedip lucu. Siwon tahu kalau itu artinya dia harus menuruni lagi tangga yang panjang, "Akan aku buatkan Baby." Siwon baru akan menekan knop pintu suara Kyuhyun terdengar, "Aku ingin melihat kau membuatnya." Siwon menoleh kebelakang, "Gendong lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku akan berlari ke bawah."

"Jangan Baby! Oke-oke, aku akan menggendongmu." Saat Siwon akan kembali menggendongnya, Kyuhyun menolak. "Buka dulu kemejamu, aku ingin kau hanya memakai kaos dan boxer." Mata Siwon membulat, "Baby~ aku malu kalau dilihat oleh para pelayan..." Kyuhyun sudah berkaca - kaca, "Tidak mau ya..." Siwon langsung membuka kemejanya, "Jangan menangis Baby, aku akan melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum karena dia memang suka jika suaminya hanya memakai kaos tipis, benar - benar trlihat sexy. Kalau soal boxer, ya Kyuhyun suka melihat bulu kaki Siwon dan kadang dia mencabutnya kalau gemas. Siwon hanya akan menjerit tapi tetap sabar karena alasan Kyuhyun adalah karena ngidam. Memang aneh dan membuat Siwon pusing juga.

"Baby aku malu, kau kan tahu kalau aku mempunyai _itu_ yang besar dan kau sudah merasakannya sendiri kan?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan suaminya, "Tidak besar karena dia tidur,"

Siwon benar - benar dibuat kehabisan kata - kata, sejak kapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi jahil dan sedikit frontal menyebut kata - kata yang sebelumnya sangat enggan dia bahas apalagi ucapkan.

"Ayo Wonnie, buatkan aku dan Baby jus mangga." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah manisnya, Siwon menyerah lalu dia turun dengan menggendong kembali Kyuhyun sampai di dapur. Pelayan banyak yang mengintip dan mentertawai Siwon yang nampak sexy dengan hanya memakai boxer dan kaos saja. Siwon tahu itu, makanya dia berpura - pura tidak tahu. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan suaminya. "Nanti malam akan aku cabut bulunya," seringai Kyuhyun.

-Social Level-

**Malam Harinya.**

Kyuhyun's Pov-

Aku bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil membaca buku ketika Siwon selesai mandi, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi menggunakan training panjang abu-abu dan kaus oblong. Kemudian dia naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sampingku. "Kau tidak tidur Baby?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur." aku tetap terfokus pada buku yang kubaca. Tiba-tiba dia menarik bukuku dan menaruhnya di buffet yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak baik membaca malam-malam.". Siwon menarikku sehingga aku ikut berbaring.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, lagipula aku sedang membaca buku kehamilan." Aku menghadap ke samping untuk melihat jelas wajah tampan suamiku.

"Tapi itu tidak baik Baby. Kau butuh waktu tidur yang cukup agar Babies sehat." ia menyingkap rambut panjangku ke belakang kupingku.

"Arraseo, good nite!" Aku membelakanginya berusaha untuk memejamkan mata, sudah sepuluh menit tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon memelukku dari belakang.

"Sarangheyo~" ia membisikkan kalimat itu di kupingku, membuatku bergidig.

"Aku tahu itu~" gumamku pelan. Siwon membalikkan tubuhku dan mengurungku di pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi manja begini?" Katanya, aku tersenyum lalu mengusap dada bidangnya.

"Apa aku tidak pantas manja?"

"Bukan begitu, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini sayang."

"Karena Babies, mungkin"

"Tapi aku sangat suka!" bisa aku rasakan dia mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Wonnie, maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku... Hmmph, " dia sudah melumat bibirku dengan lembut dan aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak membalasnya, ciuman lembut itu kini berubah menjadi french kiss.

Siwon selalu bernafsu menciumiku dengan menopang tubuhnya yang sudah berada di atasku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku mulai kehabisan napas dan mendorong tubuhnya agar aku bisa bernapas sejenak, dia menyunggingkan senyum tampan dengan napas yang memburu. Baru beberapa detik aku merasakan udara di paru-paruku ia sudah kembali menciumku dengan ganas.

"Nghhh.. Wonhhh wonnhhh..." aku tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan kalimat itu karena Siwon terus melumat bibirku, aku tidak keberatan dengan perlakuannya toh aku juga menginginkannya. Kemudian dia mulai menciumi leherku dan melepaskan semua rasa rindunya.

"Baby aku sangat mencintaimu!" Ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari leherku, tangannya masih memelukku dengan begitu posessif.

"Wonnie~" bisikku seduktif. Aku merasa Siwon sedikit bergidig karenaku, "Kenapa Baby?" Aku merasa napas Siwon mulai tercekat. Aku mengusap abs sempurna milik Siwon, "Besok aku mau ke taman bermain, aku ingin melihat badut." Kataku, Siwon terlihat tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati sayang."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Baby?"

"Tapi aku ingin pergi dengan suster Siwon."

"Eh, apa maksudmu Baby?"

"Jadilah suster Siwon sehari saja~"

"Baby..."

"Hiks..hiks..hiks... Babies yang minta...hukshuks..."

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Wonnie~" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan seduktif. Dia merasa Siwon sedikit bergidig karenanya, "Kenapa Baby?" Kyuhyun merasa napas Siwon mulai tercekat. Kyuhyun mengusap abs sempurna milik Siwon, "Besok aku mau ke taman bermain, aku ingin melihat badut." Pinta Kyuhyun, Siwon terlihat tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati sayang."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Baby?"

"Tapi aku ingin pergi dengan suster Siwon."

"Eh, apa maksudmu Baby?"

"Jadilah suster Siwon sehari saja~"

"Baby..."

"Hiks..hiks..hiks... Babies yang minta...hukshuks..."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bingung. Dia tidak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya itu menangis tapi permintaan Kyuhyun tidak masuk akal. "Jangan menangis Baby." Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata indah itu. "Apa tidak mau menuruti permintaanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan tidak mau Baby, tapi..." Siwon mulai mencari alasan, " Aku tidak mempunyai pakaian suster, perawat atau apapun itu." Tambah Siwon berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berhenti meminta. "Benar juga. Tapi kita bisa pinjam baju pelayan, mereka memakai seragam yang mirip dengan suster. Aku akan meminjamnya." Kyuhyun berusaha bangun tapi Siwon menahan, "Besok saja Baby, sekarang kau harus tidur Baby." Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun lagi lalu memeluknya, menarik Kyuhyun sampai kepala Kyuhyun bersandar di dadanya.

"Janji besok." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, Siwon menautkan jarinya dengan jari Kyuhyun. "Janji." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai tidur. Melihat Kyuhyun sudah menutup mata, Siwon mulai memikirkan untuk besok. _"__Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak ingin memakai pakaian aneh seperti itu.__"_

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun bangun terlebih dahulu, matanya langsung terbuka. Melirik Siwon yang masih tidur, perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun menguap sambil mengambil botol air mineral di atas nakas, meneguknya beberapa teguk lalu menyimpannya lagi. Melihat dada bidang Siwon yang terlihat dari kaos tipis yang dipakainya membuat Kyuhyun tertarik.

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, dengan sengaja dia mengelus pipi suaminya. "Tampan hihihi..." Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri, dia sadar jika wajah suaminya memang tampan. Saat Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Siwon, pria 30 tahun itu membuka mata. "Baby." Siwon terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat, Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapnya. "Pagi Choi Siwon Sajangnim."

Siwon ikut tersenyum, "Pagi Cho Kyuhyun Baby." Siwon melihat piyama Kyuhyun lalu mendadak geli sendiri, "Baby~ kenapa piyamamu begambar doraemon, kan banyak kartun buatan Korea yang lebih lucu." Kyuhyun melihat bajunya sendiri, "Memangnya kenapa, aku kan suka doraemon."

"Tidak masalah sih, tapi kan masih ada Robot Arpo atau Larva yang asli buatan kita."

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tegak setelah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon, "Aku tidak suka keduanya. Robot Arpo itu aneh sekali, dia baik tapi sering bertingkah bodoh dan membuat kekacauan. Apalagi Larva, aku geli sekali melihatnya, memang Larva bisa main basket lalu mereka makan kotoran dan hobinya berguling-guling." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Siwon ingin tertawa lagi.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan itu memang lucu, terlihat sekali jika dia gemas pada acara kartun itu. Apalagi dia memakai piyama bergambar doraemon lengkap dengan sandalnya, memang terlihat sangat cute. Kyuhyun itu seperti anak kecil, imut dan menggemaskan. Kadang Siwon lupa kalau si lucu yang menggemaskan itu akan punya bayi.

"Kalau begitu... Bagaimana dengan Barbie atau Princess Elsa? Yah Princess Elsa dan Barbie cocok untukmu Baby."

"Princess Elsa, rambutnya aneh. Kalau Barbie itu perutnya kecil, terlalu kurus. Aku kan sedang hamil, Wonnie."

Siwon gemas lalu langsung menarik Kyuhyun, memeluknya membuat Kyuhyun berada di atasnya. "Aku suka Kyuhyunku, bukan yang lain. Kau harus tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, karena aku cinta Cho Kyuhyunnie." Tegas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Iya aku tahu, lepas aku mau mandi."

"Mandi bersama saja, bagaimana? Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak melakukan this and that." Bujuk Siwon dengan wajah mesum.

"Tidak mau! Aku kan sudah hamil, buat apa melakukan itu." Tolak Kyuhyun lalu bangun dari tempat tidur, Siwon memandangnya dengan tatapan melas. Ayolah, melakukan itu bukankah suatu kebutuhan?

"Baby, apa kau pikir melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat seseorang hamil?"

Kyuhyun tentu tahu bukan seperti itu, tapi jujur saja dia takut melakukannya. Tubuhnya menjadi super sensitif selama mengandung, apa enaknya melakukan itu saat tubuhmu sensitif.

"Tidak tahu! Tidak tahu... Aku mau mandi." Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, Siwon malah tersenyum saja. "Kau ini lucu Baby!"

Selama sarapan Siwon terus berdoa agar Kyuhyun tidak ingat soal keinginannya pergi ke taman bermain. Kyuhyun sarapan seperti biasa, semua yang pelayan sajikan dia makan dengan lahap. Sesekali Siwon memperhatikan baju seragam yang dipakai pelayan, baju itu seperti pakaian pelayan di restoran-restoran Jepang dengan bando sebagai penutup kepala.

Drt~ Drt~

Ponsel Siwon bergetar, Siwon mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celana. "Eomma?" Siwon menerima panggilan dari ibunya.

"Siwonnie, dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya ibunya saat Siwon baru meletakan ponselnya di kuping. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng lalu menatap istrinya, "Dia ada di depanku," jawab Siwon.

"Berikan ponselmu padanya." Perintah ibu Siwon.

"Baby, Eomma ingin bicara denganmu." Siwon memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menerima ponsel itu lalu menloudspeakernya. "Eommanim?" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara riang seperti biasa. Terdengar suara tawa ibu Siwon yang terdengar bahagia.

"Sayang bagaimana kabarmu? Kau dan cucu eomma sehat kan?"

"Kami berdua sehat, sangat sehat eomma."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, apa rencanamu hari ini? Apa kalian bisa ke rumah eomma?"

"Maaf eomma, aku dan Siwon akan pergi ke Taman Bermain."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Siwon hampir memuncratkan air yang dia minum, jadi Kyuhyun tidak lupa soal itu? Astaga, Siwon mendadak merasa jika tulang - tulangnya lepas.

"Taman bermain? Kalian tidak boleh pergi kesana! Kyu kandunganmu masih rentan dan muda, pokoknya jangan pergi ke tempat seperti itu ataupun tempat jauh, lebih baik kau ke rumah eomma. Ada yang ingin Eomma bicarakan padamu."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar itu sementara Siwon begitu gembira mendengarnya. Ibunya memang dewi penolong, akhirnya Siwon tidak perlu melakukan hal gila itu. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang tengah tersenyum lalu menatapnya dengan tajam, Siwon menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun lalu dia berhenti tersenyum.

"Eomma~ aku ingin melihat badut~" rajuk Kyuhyun pada mertuanya.

"Eomma mengerti sayang, tapi kau harus ingat jika kesehatan dan keselamatan anakmu adalah nomor satu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi merajuk jika hal itu yang menjadi dasar kenapa dia tidak boleh ke taman bermain. Kyuhyun tiba - tiba memiliki rencana lain, jika tidak bisa melihat badut di taman bermain kalau badut di rumah bisa kan?

"Begini saja, eomma yang akan ke rumah kalian."

"Hari ini?"

"Aigo, tentu hari ini. Sampai jumpa Kyunie."

"Eomma!"

Kyuhyun menatap ponsel Siwon yang sudah mati. Dia meletakan ponsel itu di meja makan, "Eomma akan ke rumah kita hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun memberitahu Siwon.

"Jadi kita tidak jadi ke rumah eomma tapi eomma yang akan ke rumah kita?"

"Iya, dan kita tidak jadi ke taman bermain." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cemberut. Siwon mengelus pipi halus istrinya itu, "Sayang mengertilah, bermain disana itu berbahaya." Kyuhyun tetap cemberut dan menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari pipinya.

Siwon menatap istrinya lalu menghela napas, Kyuhyun juga menatapnya lalu bangun dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Siwon ikut bangun dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Baby?" Panggil Siwon tapi Kyuhyun tetap jalan dan masuk ke kamar bayi. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan masuk ke dalam tenda lalu menangis, yah sebenarnya Siwon merasa frustasi dengan sikap manja itu.

"Baby sayang, apa kau tidak lelah ngambek begini? Ayolah mengerti." Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mengelus punggungnya. Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau menatap Siwon. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak marah lagi." Bujuk Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mau membalikan badan menghadap Siwon.

"Apa kau serius akan menuruti semua yang aku pinta?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut istrinya, "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan itu?"

Mata Siwon berbinar mendengarnya. "Melakukan itu?" Pikiran Siwon sudah melayang secara liar. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari tenda, "Aku tunggu dikamar!" Kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamar, tentu saja kamar karena dalam pikiran Siwon terdapat segudang imajinasi liar. Namun sayang sekali bukan itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, buktinya saat ini Kyuhyun tengah sibuk mengeluarkan alat make-up miliknya, ada juga rambut palsu dan aneka hal lainnya.

"Baby?" Panggil Siwon saat membuka pintu. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap suaminya, "Kemarilan Wonnie." Pinta Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung mendekatkan kepalanya bermaksud mengecup pipi halus Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menahan bibir Siwon. "Aku tidak mau dicium." Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon merengut, "Kenapa tidak mau Baby?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kau lupa kalau aku paling tidak suka dicium saat kau penuh dengan brewok seperti ini." Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Siwon yang sedikit kasar karena brewok yang baru tumbuh.

Siwon mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa juga dia bisa lupa pada hal seperti itu. Aigo, Choi Siwon kau akan melewatkan moment - moment indah karena karena kau belum mencukur berewok dan kumis tipismu itu. Siwon melihat banyak peralatan make-up di meja rias Kyuhyun.

"Itu semua untuk apa? Apa Baby ingin berdandan cantik saat eomma datang? Selama ini Baby sudah jarang merias wajah, apa sekarang..."

"Sekarang aku ingin meriasmu, Wonnie!" Potong Kyuhyun. Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mendudukan Siwon di kursi. Memutar kursi itu sampai menghadap padanya. "Baby, apa kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengambil jepitan lalu menjepit poni Siwon dengan jepitan pink miliknya. Wajah Siwon sudah terlihat pucat karena hal itu. "Apa kau serius Baby?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia mengambil powder dan brush powder.

Dengan fokus Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Siwon, dia menyapukan powder menggunakan brush powder di atas permukaan kulit wajah Siwon. Semua permukaan dari kening sampai dagu Kyuhyun poles dengan bedak. Kulit wajah Siwon yang kecoklatan itu mulai terlihat sedikit putih, lalu Kyuhyun memberikan eyeshadow hijau di kelopak mata Siwon.

Tidak lupa juga eyeliner di atas dan bawah mata Siwon, "Cantik!" Kyuhyun bedecak puas lalu kembali mempercantik wajah suaminya. Memberikan maskara di bulu mata lentik Siwon, blush on pink di kedua pipi Siwon dan tidak ketinggalan lipstik pink di bibir tipis Siwon. "Beautiful Wonnie!"

Siwon memandang sedih wajah maskulin dan tampannya, "Kenapa kau merias wajahku Baby?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia mengambil rambut palsu blonde yang mirip dengan sanggul itu. "Pakai ini ya." Kyuhyun memakaikan rambut itu di kepala Siwon. "Hufft, Lady Wonnie sudah selesai." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh kepuasan. Siwon tertawa melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"Baby, kenapa aku kau rias seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon, bukan marah atau malu Siwon justru merasa lucu dengan dirinya sendiri. "Semalam aku bermimpi, Wonnie tiba - tiba menjadi wanita. Semalaman aku memikirkan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baby, jika eomma melihat ini... Aku akan malu." Siwon sudah pasrah melihat wajahnya sendiri. "Jangan dihapus..." Kyuhyun sudah berkaca - kaca lagi, Siwon tidak tega melihat mata indah itu hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Siwon mengelus pipi putih Kyuhyun. "Baiklah Baby, aku tidak apa - apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dipeluknya Siwon, "Aku mencintaimu." Siwon membalas pelukan itu tidak kalah erat. "Me too."

Kyuhyun tiba - tiba melepas wig Siwon. Siwon menatapnya bingung, "Wae? Kenapa di copot?" Mata Kyuhyun berkedip - kedip imut, "Wonnie tidak boleh lebih cantik dari aku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan suasana hati istrinya yang begitu cepat.

"Tentu, tidak ada yang mengalahkan kecantikan istriku." Ucap Siwon lalu menarik Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuannya.

Siwon's Pov-

Aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggang rampingnya, mataku menatap mata karamel Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menawan. Matanya berkedap - kedip sangat imut, wajahnya berkeringat dan bibir itu sungguh merah menawan.

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bibirku menyapu bibirnya. Melumat bibir mungilnya, lidahku asyik mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Kyuhyun agar ia bisa melesak masuk. Kyuhyun membalas ciumanku dan membiarkan lidahku masuk kedalam rongga hangat miliknya. Ciuman ini begitu bergairah dan panas membuat Kyuhyun seakan tersihir dan ikut memanaskan suasana dengan menekan - nekan kepala belakangku.

Aku mengurangi hisapanku, kujilati bibir bawahnya dengan bibir atas yang aku hisap. Dia semakin gelisah dalam pangkuanku, pantat sexynya terus bergerak tidak mau diam. Untuk membuatnya diam aku memegangi bagian belakangnya, sedikit diatas pantatnya. Kuremas - remas pelan dan ternyata dia malah semakin tidak mau diam.

"Ngghhm, hmmmppph.." kulepaskan ciumanku, melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan bibir yang membengkak. Oh my god, dia menggoda!

"Wonnie nakal." Dia cemberut lalu memukuli dadaku, aku hanya tersenyum lalu memeluknya. "Sayangku, jangan ngambek terus dong. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Ucapku. Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukanku. "Aku tidak ngambek, aku hanya kesal saja karena janji kita batal."

"Sekarang kau sudah melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, aku rela melakukan apapun asal kau tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya."

Kyuhyun terlihat terharu lalu mengambil banyak tissue, "Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini... Wonnie jadi seperti waria." Ucap Kyuhyun menghapus make up di wajahku. Mwo waria? Astaga Kyuhyun ini tega sekali.

"Sebelum dihapus, kita foto dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi lalu turun dari pangkuanku dan mengambil kamera. "Jangan kau upload ke media sosial, oke?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hanya untuk koleksi, saat Babies sudah besar aku akan memperlihatkan ini."

Ya.. Sepertinya nanti aku akan jadi bahan tertawaan anakku sendiri. Bayangkan saja jika aku seorang pria jantan yang tampan sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dari badut di pasar malam.

"Wonnie." Panggil Kyuhyun, aku menoleh padanya lalu -cetrez- dia berhasil memotretku. "Ya, setidaknya biarkan aku berpose Baby." Kyuhyun hanya terkikik lalu melihat hasil jepretannya. "Tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari foto hasil jepretan alami." Jawabnya lalu kembali menjepretiku. Hah aku mulai berpose dengan memajukan bibirku, sambil tertawa Kyuhyun terus memotret.

-Social Level-

Author's Pov-

Ting! Tung!

Bel berbunyi, seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati pintu utama. Membuka pintu itu lalu dia langsung membungkuk sopan. "Selamat datang Nyonya." Sambut pelayan itu. Wanita paruh baya yang selalu cantik dan stylish itu tersenyum hangat. "Kalian menjalankan tugas dengan baik kan?" Tanya Nyonya Choi atau Ibu Siwon itu.

"Tentu Nyonya, kami semua menjalankan semua yang anda perintahkan." Jawab pelayan itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Oh panggilkan anak dan menantuku, katakan aku sudah datang."

"Baik Nyonya."

"Ayo masuk dan duduk." Ibu Siwon berbicara pada gadis yang datang bersamanya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengikuti Ibu Siwon duduk sambil matanya memperhatikan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun indah.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Rumah ini bagus atau tidak?" Tanya Ibu Siwon. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Sangat bagus Auntie, cocok untuk pengantin baru." Jawab gadis itu. "Oh ya auntie, Oppa sudah berapa lama menikah?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Sekitar 6 bulan mungkin ya." Jawab Ibu Siwon.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun muncul, dia terlihat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan ibu mertuanya. "Eomma..." Kyuhyun memanggil ibu Siwon dengan gembira namun senyuman itu luntur saat melihat orang yang duduk disebelah mertuanya.

"Kyunie." Ibu Siwon bangun lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. "Eomma sangat rindu padamu." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu namun matanya menatap gadis yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Siwon muncul lalu sama terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Sooyoung!"

Sooyoung berdiri lalu menghampiri Siwon. "Hallo Oppa!" Gadis tinggi itu memeluk Siwon di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melotot melihatnya, Ibu Siwon hanya tersenyum biasa. "Kyu kenalkan, dia Sooyoung sepupu Siwon." Ucap Ibu Siwon memperkenalkan orang yang tentu Kyuhyun kenal.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Sooyoung lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap keduanya dengan raut tidak suka. "Autie, saat sampai di Seoul aku menemui Oppa dikantor. Aku juga bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Eonnie." Ucap Sooyoung. Kyuhyun memutar mata mendengarnya sementara ibu Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. "Benarkah itu? Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Ibu Siwon.

"Iya eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku kagum sekali pada Oppa, dulu kami besar bersama - sama dan aku tahu Oppa sejak lama. Kami saling memahami namun saat melihatnya menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, Oppa keren sekali." Ucap Sooyoung lagi dengan sengaja, dia tahu jika Oppanya dan Kyuhyun tidak lama kenal.

"Eomma bagaimana kita makan siang bersama. Pelayan sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang." Ucap Kyuhyun ingin membuat Sooyoung berhenti berbicara. Ibu Siwon setuju lalu mereka berjalan ke ruang makan.

Kyuhyun terus menekuk wajahnya, melihat Sooyoung yang terus - terusan menyuapi suaminya. Siwon sudah menolak suapan dari Sooyoung tapi Sooyoung tetap memaksa.

"Ayolah Oppa, dulu kita bahkan selalu makan satu piring berdua." Paksa Sooyoung. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya mengaduk makanannya dan menunduk, dia tahu jika istrinya pasti tidak menyukai sikap Sooyoung.

"Makan sendiri saja Soo, aku bisa makan sendiri ko." Tolak Siwon lagi.

"Terima saja Siwon, sepupumu itu sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Inggris dia bilang dia ingin menghabiskan masa liburnya di Korea." Ucap Ibu Siwon.

Siwon membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Sooyoung lalu melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya yang terus menunduk sambil memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera.

"Kau juga Jagi, makan yang banyak." Kata Ibu Siwon pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil pada mertuanya. Kyuhyun menyuapkan steak kedalam mulutnya namun dia malah merasa mual. "Nghmmp." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan wajah mulai pucat.

"Kau kenapa Kyunie?" Tanya Ibu Siwon khawatir. Siwon menoleh cepat pada istrinya, "Baby kau baik - baik saja?" Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu bangkit lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Siwon langsung berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun, Ibu Siwon terlihat begitu khawatir sementara Sooyoung hanya fokus dengan makanannya.

Kyuhyun muntah, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun muntah - muntah seperti itu. Siwon memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun, "Baby, kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mencuci mulutnya setelah selesai lalu mengangguk lemah.

Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun akan tidak mual jika menghirup aroma parfum Siwon. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, "Apa sudah baikan? Tanya Siwon lembut." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke meja makan. "Sayang, kau baik - baik saja kan?" Tanya Ibu Siwon khawatir.

"Kyuhyun tidak apa - apa Eomma, hanya merasa mual dan sudah hilang. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun istirahat." Jawab Siwon lalu menuntun Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka. Sooyoung menatap tidak suka melihat perhatian Siwon untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aigo. Orang yang hamil muda memang biasa seperti itu." Ucap Ibu Siwon sambil meminum air putih. Sooyoung tentu terkejut, "Jadi istri Oppa itu... Sedang hamil?" Tanya Sooyoung. Ibu Siwon tersenyum, "Iya, kau akan punya keponakan Sooyoung." Jawab Ibu Siwon. Sooyoung langsung bangun dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan meja makan. "Pasti dia ingin memberi selamat." Pikir Ibu Siwon.

Sooyoung berjalan mendekati kamar Siwon, dia melihat pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka lalu Sooyoung mengintip. Dia mendesis melihat adegan romantis di dalam kamar. Terlihat Kyuhyun berbaring dengan Siwon yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan mengelus - elus sayang perutnya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku tidak bisa terima." Sooyoung membalikan badan tidak tahan. "Masuklah Sooyoung." Sooyoung terkejut mendengar suara Kyuhyun, jadi dia tahu kalau dirinya mengintip?

Siwon membuka pintu, "Kami tahu kau terkejut." Kata Siwon. Sooyoung membalikan badan menatap Oppanya. "Kau kan tahu aku mencintaimu, kau tega sekali Oppa." Isak Sooyoung. Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku mengerti, kau bukan orang pertama yang mencintai dan menginginkan suamiku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jika tahu kenapa kau merebut Oppaku, aku mencintainya sejak aku masih kecil." Ucap Sooyoung lagi.

"Kalian tidak bisa bersama. Kalian itu saudara, bagaimanapun kalian memiliki darah yang sama walaupun mungkin sedikit. Sebagai orang yang berpendidikan kau pasti tahu kenapa pernikahan sedarah itu dilarang."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku menunggunya selama bertahun - tahun tapi..."

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan, kau itu masih muda, cantik dan berpendidikan. Kau bisa mencari pria yang lebih baik dariku, lupakan perasaanmu Soo." Ucap Siwon.

"Jadi kau masih mencintai Siwon!" Tiba - tiba Ibu Siwon datang. Siwon sudah tegang dan Sooyoung jadi panik. Kyuhyun memandang semuanya lalu merasa kepalanya pening, masalah semakin besar.

"Auntie, aku tidak bisa melupakan Siwon Oppa..." Ucap Sooyoung sambil menangis. Ibu Siwon jadi emosi mendengarnya. "Jadi pria yang kau ceritakan itu adalah anakku! Pria yang kau sebut milikmu lalu direbut oleh wanita asing, dan wanita yang ingin kau singkirkan itu menantuku?" Ucapan Ibu Siwon membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon terkejut. "Apa maksudmu Sooyoung, kau ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon emosi.

"Aku... Aku memang ingin membuat kalian berpisah lalu kau menjadi milikku lagi Oppa!"

Plak!

Ibu Siwon menampar Sooyoung. Kyuhyun menutup mulut tidak percaya, Siwon juga terkejut.

"Aku kira mengirimmu ke luar negeri bisa membuatmu sadar. Cinta pada saudara itu tidak boleh terlebih kau ingin menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain."

"Tapi... hiks kami saudara hiks jauh.. hiks auntie..."

"Apapun itu, kau tidak boleh merusak hubungan Oppamu dan Istrinya. Mereka sudah bersama, mereka akan memiliki keturunan apa kau tega melakukan itu?"

Sooyoung memandang Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian, keputusan dia kembali ke Korea memang sebuah kesalahan besar. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri jika melihat Siwon, perasaan suka itu semakin menjadi jika dekat dengan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku." Sooyoung menunduk tidak kuat menatap semua orang. Kyuhyun mendekati gadis itu, "Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak mengenal Siwon dalam waktu yang lama. Kami menikah karena perjodohan tapi kami saling mencintai. Aku mohon kau bisa menerima semuanya, jika kau kembali beberapa tahun lebih cepat mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu. Kapanpun dia kembali, mencintai saudara itu kesalahan. Aku akan memberitahu ayahmu Soo." Ancam Ibu Siwon.

"Jangan auntie! Jangan katakan pada ayah. Aku mohon." Sooyoung langsung berlutut dan memohon, dia tidak mau ayahnya tahu.

"Eomma, sudah lupakan masalah ini. Sooyoung, berjanji padaku, kau akan melupakan cintamu itu. Setelah kau kembali ke Inggis, aku mau semua perasaan itu sudah hilang." Kata Siwon. Sooyoung bangun lalu mengangguk, "Aku berjanji padamu Oppa."

Ibu Siwon hampir jatuh karena perasaannya sungguh teraduk - aduk. Sooyoung sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, lalu Kyuhyun juga anaknya. Bagaiman bisa jika Sooyoung berniat menyakiti Kyuhyun demi cintanya pada Siwon. Memang sebaiknya, Sooyoung segera dijodohkan seperti kesepakatan Ibu Siwon dan Ayah Sooyoung.

Kyuhyun memegangi lengan ibu Siwon dan tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik - baik saja. Ibu Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping, "Kau tidak apa - apa jagi?" Tanya Ibu Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku baik - baik saja Eomma."

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah selesai, kita lupakan semuanya." Kata Siwon. Ibu Siwon setuju, "Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang Soo, Siwon ajak Kyuhyun istirahat." Ucap Ibu Siwon.

Perlahan Sooyoung menjauhi semuanya lalu keluar dari kamar diikuti Ibu Siwon. Siwon langsung merangkul istrinya. "Kau baik - baik saja?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon lega lalu kembali memeluknya.

-Social Level-

Untuk menebus janji Siwon yang batal mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman bermain, hari ini Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun nonton di bioskop. Hal ini dia lakukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun senang dan melupakan soal kejadian kemarin. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun terkejut karena Sooyoung begitu berani mengatakan ingin merebut dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin menonton film apa Baby?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menimbang - nimbang film yang ingin dia lihat, "Kalau itu..." Siwon menunjuk salah satu film. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Film erotis? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun. Lalu dia mulai menunjuk, "Film horor saja." Siwon jadi merinding, "Siang - siang begini menonton film horor?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ayo kita beli tiket." Kyuhyun menarik Siwon lalu mulai membeli tiket, popcorn dan minumannya juga.

Keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam bioskop. Film yang mereka nonton berjudul, "The Next Door". Film yang bercerita tentang pasangan muda yang selalu dihantui saat menempati apartemen baru. Namun hanya istrinya yang selalu dihantui sampai - sampai disangka gila dan berhalusinasi.

"Wonnie!" Kyuhyun menjerit lalu memeluk lengan Siwon saat penampakan dari hantu itu terlihat jelas. Sosok hantu berupa wanita berambut panjang, berwajah rata yang dipenuhi darah lalu kuku - kucu yang panjang dan menyeramkan. Siwon juga takut tapi mencoba bersikap gantle bahkan dia menahan diri untuk tidak kencing.

-Social Level-

**Malam Harinya.**

Kyuhyun's Pov-

"Wonnie~" aku mulai membangunkan Siwon yang tidur nyenyak.

"Ne, kenapa Baby?" Tanya Siwon masih menutup mata.

"Aku haus ingin susu hangat." Jawabku manja.

"Susu? Kalau haus minum air putih saja Baby. Aku sangat mengantuk."

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin sekarang! Bangunlah Choi Siwon!" Paksaku sambil mengguncang - guncangkan lengannya.

"Aku mohon Baby, mataku benar-benar susah dibuka."

"Oh kau memang sudah tidak mau membantuku melewati ini. Kau tidak peduli lagi padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Baby, aku mohon mengerti. Aku baru tidur 2 jam, besok pekerjaanku sangat banyak. Apa salahnya meminum air putih, eoh."

Aku benar - benar cengeng sejak mengandung. Aku tiba-tiba menangis dan Siwon langsung bangun. "Maaf, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan membuatnya, kau tunggu Baby." Kata Siwon sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Tidak begitu lama, dia masuk dengan membawa susu yang aku pinta. "Baby, ini susunya sudah aku buatkan."

"Kau minum saja, aku ngantuk dan tidak haus lagi." Jujur setelah tadi dia menolak aku jadi kesal lalu rasa ingin meminum susu itu sudah hilang.

"Mwo? Aigoo... Aku berusaha keras membuka mata untuk membuat ini. Tapi kau..." Siwon terlihat marah.

"Kau marah?" Tanyaku ikut menaikan nada bicara.

"Tidak, oke aku yang minum dan kau kembali tidur." Kata Siwon pelan, tapi terlihat dia menahan amarahnya.

**Keesokan harinya**

Siwon's Pov-

Kyuhyun merengek meminta ikut kekantor. Aku tidak mau membawanya karena aku akan lembur dan ada meeting dengan timku (Nana &amp; Seunghyun) untuk keputusan final soal projectku di Perancis.

"Sebaiknya jangan ikut Baby. Kau akan bosan, aku tidak akan berada di ruanganku dalam waktu lama."

"Aku ingin ikut, dan aku akan menunggumu sampai pulang!"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." kataku pasrah.

Saat dikantor Kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan aku yang bekerja. Jujur aku merasa risih terlebih dia selalu duduk di atas meja memandangiku yang bekerja. Jika aku berkirim email dengan klien wanita dia akan banyak tanya atau saat ada panggilan masuk dari luar dia bahkan menempelkan kupingnya di dekat telingaku.

"Baby, sebaiknya kau tunggu di sofa. Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi." Kataku.

"Tidak mau!" Tolaknya.

Aku hanya menghela napas lalu kembali fokus bekerja. Sekretarisku masuk dan memberitahu rapat akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Saat sekretarisku keluar, Kyuhyun mulai memegang tanganku. "Kau tidak boleh rapat."

"Kenapa? Aku harus rapat dengan klien penting!"

"Tapi klienmu wanita, kau tidak boleh pergi." Katanya sambil terus memegang lenganku kuat.

"Jangan mulai Kyuhyun, rapat kali ini sangat penting. Aku mohon mengerti."

"Tidak, aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Katanya dengan nada marah.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau sungguh kekanakan!" Bentakku.

Dia hanya diam.

"Aku akan memaklumi jika kau manja padaku tapi jika kau kekanakan dan berpikiran konyol seperti ini maka aku tidak akan peduli kau ijinkan atau tidak. Ini perusahaan, kita harus profesional." Kataku lagi dan keluar menuju ruang rapat.

"Siwon!" Teriak Kyuhyun tapi aku tetap keluar.

-Social Level-

Author's Pov-

Sepanjang rapat Siwon tidak fokus. Dia merasa bersalah sudah membentak istrinya, Nana menyadari jika Siwon kurang fokus. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Bisik Nana pelan. "Kapan rapat selesai?" Tanya Siwon. "Aku tidak tahu." Balas Nana. "Aku harus pergi Nana." Siwon jadi terlihat panik.

"Aku sangat mohon maaf, ada urusan yang sangat penting yang harus aku urus. Aku serahkan rapat ini pada patnerku, permisi." Siwon bangun, membungkuk lalu keluar. Nana langsung mengambil alih posisi Siwon dan rapat tetap berjalan lancar.

Siwon membuka pintu ruangannya, Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon. "Siwon maafkan aku." Teriak Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit berlari kearah Siwon lalu dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tapi saat jatuh Kyuhyun menimpa badan Siwon. Siwon yang berada dibawah menatap Kyuhyun takut.

"Kyuhyun kau baik - baik saja? Apa perutmu sakit, atau kau terluka?" Siwon panik sambil membantu Kyuhyun bangun.

"Aku tidak apa - apa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perutnya pelan.

Siwon langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk disofa dan memeriksa kaki dan tangannya. "Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak ada, tenanglah." Kyuhyun meyakinkan, namun dia sedikit merasa ngilu diperutnya. "Engh."

"Perutmu sakit?" Panik Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sedikit ngilu." Jawabnya. Siwon langsung membawa membawa Kyuhyun keluar, "Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previous part..._

_Siwon membuka pintu ruangannya, Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon. "Siwon maafkan aku." __Teriak Kyuhyun. _

_Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit berlari kearah Siwon lalu dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tapi saat jatuh Kyuhyun menimpa badan Siwon. Siwon yang berada dibawah menatap Kyuhyun takut._

"_Kyuhyun kau baik - baik saja? Apa perutmu sakit atau kau terluka?__"__ Siwon panik sambil membantu Kyuhyun bangun._

"_Aku tidak apa - apa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perutnya pelan._

_Siwon langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan memeriksa kaki dan tangannya. "Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Siwon._

"_Tidak ada, tenanglah." Kyuhyun meyakinkan, namun dia sedikit merasa ngilu diperutnya. __"Engh."_

"_Perutmu sakit?" Panik Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sedikit ngilu." Jawabnya. Siwon langsung membawa membawa Kyuhyun keluar, "Kita harus ke rumah sakit."_

_**Social Level, **__**Chapter 19.**_

_**Author's Pov-**_

Seunghyun dan Nana berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat secara berdampingan. Keduanya saling menatap lalu kompak menggelengkan kepala. Rapat memang berakhir dengan baik, namun setelah semua klien meninggalkan ruang rapat, presdir Choi mengungkapkan rasa kecewa dan marahnya terhadap Siwon.

Ayah kandung Siwon itu kecewa karena anaknya bersikap tidak professional dengan meninggalkan ruangan sebelum rapat selesai. Seunghyun dan Nana sudah mencoba membantu dengan mencari alasan namun tuan Choi tetap marah. Pria paruh baya yang selalu perfeksionis itu menyayangkan sikap anaknya yang mementingkan urusan lain dibanding pekerjaan.

"Aku akan menanyakan kepergian Siwon pada sekretarisnya." Ucap Nana lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Siwon. Seunghyun sendiri menunggu tidak jauh dari ruangan rapat tadi. Tidak lama Nana kembali, "Sekretarisnya bilang, Siwon pergi dengan istrinya." Ucap Nana.

"Dengan Kyuhyun?"

Nana hanya mengangguk membenarkan, memangnya siapa lagi istri Siwon selain Kyuhyun.

-Social Level-

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit milik dokter Jung. Dokter yang Siwon panggil Daddy itu kaget karena keduanya datang dan terlihat panik. "Ada apa Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Dokter paruh baya itu.

"Daddy, bisa Daddy periksa Kyuhyun. Tadi dia mengeluh perutnya sakit." Jawab Siwon. Dokter Jung langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke ranjang pemeriksaan lalu memeriksanya dengan teliti. Siwon memperhatikan dengan wajah yang masih terlihat khawatir. Dokter Jung justru tersenyum melihat pasangan muda ini.

"Siwon-ah, Kyuhyunmu..." Dokter Jung menggantungkan ucapannya, Siwon semakin terlihat khawatir. "Daddy jangan katakan hal buruk." Dokter Jung tersenyum, "Dia dan bayimu baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, Siwon langsung berwajah cerah.

"Kyuhyun hanya terkejut, membuat darahnya terpacu cepat dan otot-otot ikut menegang. Tapi jangan khawatir semuanya baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan jangan banyak pikiran."

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Daddy, belakangan ini Kyuhyun sangat manja dan suka menangis, kira-kira dia kenapa?" Adu Siwon, Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak manja." Dokter Jung hanya tertawa melihat pasangan muda itu. "Sebaiknya kau baca buku ini, semua pertanyaanmu ada di dalam buku ini." Dokter Jung memberikan buku berdasarkan pengalaman seorang ayah selama istrinya hamil dan tips-tips bermanfaat. "Terima kasih Daddy."

-Social Level-

Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, Siwon kembali ke kantor. Sekretarisnya mengatakan jika Siwon dicari oleh ayahnya dan meminta Siwon untuk datang ke ruangannya. Siwon langsung berjalan ke ruangan ayahnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika ayahnya sedang marah. Seperti biasa Siwon mengetuk pintu dengan sopan dan masuk setelah dipersilahkan.

"Appa maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Siwon. Ayahnya berdiri dari duduknya, "Appa kau bilang? Ini kantor Siwon, bersikaplah professional." Ucap ayahnya, Siwon terkejut mendengar suara ayahnya meninggi.

"Maafkan saya, presdir." Siwon menunduk tanda menyesal. Ayah Siwon berjalan mendekati anaknya, dia menepuk pundak Siwon pelan. "Aku memang bangga padamu, namun hari ini aku sangat kecewa." Siwon memandang ayahnya terkejut.

Ayah Siwon kembali melanjutkan, "Jika kau ingin berkarir sebagai pengusaha, haram hukumnya meninggalkan ruang rapat sebelum rapat selesai dan menghasilkan keputusan."

Siwon baru tahu jika ayahnya marah karena dia meninggalkan ruang rapat ditengah rapat yang masih berlangsung.

"Apapun alasanmu aku kecewa dan memintamu untuk belajar professional, aku tidak ingin memberikan perusahaan pada orang yang salah. Sekarang kau boleh keluar." Ayah Siwon berbalik kembali ke mejanya. Siwon tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, dia membungkuk lalu keluar. Setelah keluar Siwon langsung mencari Nana dan Seunghyun untuk membahas hal yang terjadi selama rapat.

-Social Level-

Melihat para pelayan yang selalu mondar-mandir di sekitarnya membuat Kyuhyun merasa bosan, dia tidak bisa tenang dan selalu merasa diawasi. Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidurnya, baru membaca prolog dari novel sudah membuatnya bosan. Keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun melihat jika para pelayan itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Saat waktu tidur siang, mereka memang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lain selain menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Binggo! Lebih baik aku pergi ke apartemen Kibum." Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas lalu dia pergi dengan diam-diam, untung satpam sedang sibuk bermain catur dan tidak tahu saat Kyuhyun pergi. Rasa bosan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk pergi, jika pelayan tahu dia pasti dilarang atau mungkin supir yang akan mengantar dan menungguinya.

Kyuhyun sampai di depan apartemen Kibum, dia menekan bel disisi kiri pintu bernomor 156 itu. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak mengabari Kibum karena dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk sahabatnya itu. Lama menunggu, pintu tidak kunjung di buka. Kyuhyun akhirnya menghubungi Kibum untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Kyuhyunie, senang sekali kau menghubungiku. Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Kibum saat menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Kau dimana Bum? Apa kau tidak ada di rumah?"

"Oh, aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Chwang. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan karena aku selalu mengeluh bosan, dia bahkan minta cuti agar bisa membawaku jalan-jalan."

Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat iri. Kenapa Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Changmin lakukan. Dia selalu saja sibuk dan sibuk bahkan Kyuhyun tidak diijinkan berada di dekatnya selama dia bekerja.

"Kyu?" Tegur Kibum karena Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, aku tutup dulu ya." Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya. Dia terlihat sedih dan menangis, "Hidup kaya itu tidak enak. Sejak kecil aku selalu kesepian, setelah menikah juga sama. Kibum, dia selalu hidup sederhana dan bahagia."

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kibum. Kyuhyun naik taksi dan pergi ke apartemennya, tempat dia dan Siwon sebelum pindah ke rumah baru. Di apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar itu, Kyuhyun memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tertidur di kamarnya yang lama.

-Social Level-

Diperlakukan seperti tadi siang membuat Siwon tidak tenang, dia harus meminta maaf pada ayahnya atas kejadian tadi. Siwon menyadari kesalahannya yang pergi dari ruang rapat disaat rapat masih berlangsung. Seharusnya dia mengatakan alasan dia keluar bukan begitu saja keluar tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tapi Siwon tidak mau ayahnya tahu kalau Siwon mementingkan urusan pribadi, jika Siwon tidak keluar dan kembali ke ruangannya mungkin juga Kyuhyun tidak akan jatuh seperti tadi dan dia seharusnya tahu kalau Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil yang bisa melakukan hal-hal aneh hanya karena ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Eomma, aku harus meminta bantuan Eomma." Siwon langsung menghubungi Ibunya, biasanya Ibunya itu memiliki solusi untuk masalahnya.

Ibunya memberi saran, Siwon harus datang bersama Kyuhyun ke rumah, setidaknya ayahnya itu harus tahu alasan Siwon yang sebenarnya. Ibunya yakin jika ayahnya akan mengerti dan memaafkan Siwon lalu memberi Siwon kesempatan kedua untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan semua klien yang ditinggalkannya itu.

Mobil hitam Siwon pergi meninggalkan kantor di jam pulang kantor seperti biasa. Siwon harus segera sampai ke rumah dan mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam di rumah orangtuanya. Siwon tahu betul watak ayahnya yang sangat keras terhadap pekerjaan.

Ayahnya itu cukup ditakuti lawan maupun partner bisnis karena sifatnya yang perfeksionis. Selama berkarir belum pernah ada satu proyek pun yang lepas dari tangannya namun konsekuensinya seluruh waktunya terkuras untuk bekerja.

Sementara Siwon diperjalanan menuju rumah, Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan begitu nyenyak. Sudah beberapa hari setiap malam dia selalu sulit tidur karena terbiasa tidur di siang hari. Sudah dua jam Kyuhyun tidur dan dia masih terjaga sampai saat ini.

Siwon masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia langsung mencari istrinya. Pelayan yang melihat Siwon datang langsung menghampiri majikannya itu. "Selamat sore Tuan, anda sudah pulang?" Sapa pelayan berambut pendek. Siwon meletakan tas kerjanya di sofa ruang menonton. Dia menatap ke arah tangga di sisi kiri sofa, "Apa Kyuhyun ada di kamar?" Tanya Siwon sambil membuka dasinya.

"Sejak tadi siang Nyonya tidak keluar dari kamar, Tuan." Jawab pelayan.

Siwon sedikit aneh, biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan waktu sore dengan menonton di ruang televisi. Siwon berjalan naik ke lantai atas untuk menemui Kyuhyun, membuka pintu kamar dan Siwon tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar. "Kyuhyun?" Panggil Siwon masuk dan memeriksa kamar mandi.

Siwon keluar lagi lalu menemui pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya. "Apa ada yang melihat Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon langsung. Pelayan itu saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng, "Tidak Tuan, apa Nyonya tidak ada di kamar?" Tanya Kepala Pelayan Yoon.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, tugas kalian menjaga Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kalian yang berada di rumah ini sampai tidak tahu Kyuhyun pergi." Marah Siwon lalu keluar untuk mencari istrinya. Kemana lagi Kyuhyun pergi, memangnya dia melakukan kesalahan apa lagi sampai Kyuhyun pergi tanpa ijin atau berpamitan dengan orang yang ada di rumah, membuat khawatir saja.

Siwon mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, mungkin saja Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah kakak sahabatnya itu tapi Jaejoong mengatakan jika Kyuhyun tidak pergi kesana. Sekarang di rumah Jaejoong ada Changmin dan Kibum, Kibum bilang Kyuhyun tidak ke rumahnya. Siwon jadi panik, orang terdekat Kyuhyun saja tidak tahu apalagi ponsel Kyuhyun sulit dihubungi.

Setelah Siwon mematikan panggilan, Jaejoong dan ChangBum jadi ikut khawatir lalu Kibum ingat jika tadi Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan bertanya dimana Kibum. Kibum menduga tadinya Kyuhyun ingin ke apartemennya tapi karena Kibum tidak ada di apartemen, Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat lain.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan, dia kembali mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun dan kali ini dijawab. "Kau dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon langsung. Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang serak karena baru saja bangun tidur, "Di kamar." Jawab Kyuhyun saat sadar dia berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Jangan bercanda, katakan kemana kau pergi? Kau sudah membuat semua orang panik. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Ucapan sinis Siwon begitu saja masuk ke dalam hatinya dan membuat Kyuhyun sedih.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Katakan dimana kau, jangan membuatku semakin pusing."

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan diri walaupun ucapan Siwon membuatnya sedih dan ingin menangis. "Kamar apartemen kita yang lama." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu aku disana!"

Siwon mematikan begitu saja panggilannya. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya, "Apa Siwon marah padaku?" Pikir Kyuhyun. Dia juga merutuki dirinya yang malah tertidur lama di apartemen itu, seharusnya dia kembali ke rumah sebelum Siwon pulang dari kantor.

Tidak begitu lama bel apartemen berbunyi, Kyuhyun berjalan untuk membuka pintu dan di depan sudah ada Siwon. "Siwon..." Kyuhyun merasa takut melihat wajah dingin Siwon, terlihat sekali pria itu memang sedang marah.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Selalu membuat orang lain khawatir, apa salahnya kau menjawab panggilanku atau mengatakan kemana kau pergi pada pelayan? Apa kau senang membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkanmu? Apa ini caramu untuk menarik perhatian?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika Siwon akan mengatakan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. "Siwon, aku tidak bermaksud pergi begitu saja atau ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Aku hanya jalan-jalan lalu aku tertidur disini."

"Kyuhyun, aku bisa mengerti sifat manjamu beberapa waktu terakhir ini, aku memaklumi dan menerimanya. Namun kali ini, ini sudah keterlaluan dan aku mau kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi bicara karena percuma, Siwon sedang dalam kondisi marah dan dia tidak mau banyak berdebat. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dan mengambil tasnya, Siwon langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya meninggalkan apartemen. Kyuhyun menurut saat Siwon membawanya pergi.

"Apa kita tidak bisa jalan biasa, aku tidak mau berlari seperti ini."

Siwon memperlambat langkahnya, saat sampai di lift dia masuk dengan tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sekarang berdiri disebelahnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya, dia yakin jika Siwon sedang mempunyai masalah. Siwon tidak pernah bersikap seperti tadi bahkan Siwon tidak menatap matanya seperti biasa.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya agar Siwon melepaskan genggamannya. Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang cukup kuat dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Pria itu terus menatap ke depan dan tidak mau bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sial sudah terlambat." Runtuk Siwon melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, dia sempat melirik kilas Kyuhyun.

"Terlambat untuk apa, Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Untuk semuanya." Jawab Siwon lalu pintu lift terbuka dan pria itu keluar begitu saja. Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar dan mengikuti Siwon dari belakang. Siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Kyuhyun memasang sabuk pengaman, pria itu sudah menjalankan mobilnya. "Ck!" Decak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Siwon, bisa tidak kita pindah ke apartemen lagi? Aku merasa lebih nyaman disana."

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun, "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun berhenti bicara karena melihat wajah Siwon yang terlihat mulai marah, kenapa dia jadi cepat marah seperti itu? Kyuhyun yakin jika Siwon memang sedang ada masalah.

Sesampainya dirumah, Siwon keluar terlebih dahulu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah sampai di kamar mereka. Siwon terlihat kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Kyuhyun menghela napasnya melihat itu.

Berjalan menuju lemari, Kyuhyun mengambil piyama miliknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Siwon sempat meliriknya lalu dia menutup mata, terlihat jika dia memikirkan soal sikapnya tadi. "Kenapa aku jadi emosional." Siwon merasa pusing dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun melihat jika Siwon tetap saja bekerja. Kyuhyun ingin mendekatinya tapi dia takut Siwon akan kembali marah seperti tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam saja seperti itu, dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang Siwon pikirkan.

"Siwon, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur lalu kembali bertanya, "Apa kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan akhir minggu ini?"

Siwon membalikan badannya, "Aku sibuk, jadi kau harus bisa mengerti aku." Ucapnya lalu kembali menghadap laptopnya. Kyuhyun jadi kesal karena Siwon selalu saja mementingkan pekerjaan.

"Aku membencimu, kau selalu sibuk bekerja. Kau memarahiku karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu tapi saat aku berada disisimu kau selalu tidak peduli." Ucap Kyuhyun sengaja, dia ingin tahu apa reaksi Siwon.

"Kau menikah dengan seorang pengusaha yang sibuk bukan pengangguran."

Jawaban apa itu? Dia merasa jika pekerjaannya memang membutuhkan pengorbanan waktu dan jangan samakan juga dengan pengangguran. Kyuhyun rasa banyak orang sukses yang bekerja keras masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk keluarga.

"Coba kau lihat Changmin, dia sama sibuknya denganmu tapi dia bisa mengambil cuti hanya untuk istrinya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti itu?" Kyuhyun kembali ingin memancingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan orang seperti itu karena aku bukan orang seperti itu." Jawab Siwon dengan nada tenang, sekarang dia ingin Kyuhyun mencari suami baru?

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, "Yak Choi Siwon, aku membencimu." Teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya lalu membalikan badan menatap Kyuhyun langsung, "Aku juga membencimu. Aku benci dengan sikapmu belakangan ini. Sikap egois, manja, kekanakan dan..."

"Dan apa? Apa lagi yang kau benci dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menahan lagi airmatanya, Siwon mengalihkan matanya agar tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Dan kau selalu melakukan semua yang kau ingin tanpa memikirkan yang lain. Aku yakin kau orang yang berpengalaman dan tahu bagaimana dunia bisnis, tapi kau tidak bisa memahamiku. Bukankah itu tidak adil untukku?"

"Tidak adil untukmu? Aku hanya meminta 1 persen dari waktumu tapi kau tidak bisa memberikan itu."

"Kapan aku tidak memberikannya? Sepulang kerja walaupun aku lelah aku selalu menyempatkan waktuku untukmu. Namun saat ini, aku sangat sibuk dan aku mau kau mengerti paling tidak jangan berbuat hal yang seperti tadi. Hari ini kau memberiku dua kali masalah."

"Arraseo! Aku memang pembuat masalah, aku akan jauh darimu agar kau terhindar dari masalah Choi Siwon-sshi."

"Biar aku yang pergi, tetap dirumah dan jangan mengikutiku!" Putus Siwon lalu keluar.

_**Siwon's Pov-**_

Aku mulai berjalan turun dari kamar dan Kyuhyun berlari mengikutiku sambil menangis. Pelayan mulai ribut saat melihat aku yang berjalan cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang mengikutiku sambil menangis. Saat aku berbalik, Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Kau masuklah, aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku."

Kyuhyun kaget dan tetap diam. Aku membuka pintu, saat aku akan keluar, Kyuhyun menarik paksa tanganku. Aku benar-benar kesal dan aku menghempaskan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memakai perasaan lagi. Aku kesal dan tidak mau terus bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, jadi aku memilih untuk pergi. Aku melangkah keluar dan Kyuhyun berteriak, "Jangan pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah lalu aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh di lantai.

"Nyonya!" Teriak para pelayan.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun terjatuh dan pingsan. Aku kaget dan langsung menggendongnya. Semua pelayan ikut panik tapi aku meminta mereka diam dan membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar tamu, kamar yang paling dekat dengan dapur.

Tubuhnya panas sekali, aku langsung mengambil es batu dan mengompresnya. Saat dia sadar dan bangun, dia langsung menatapku tajam dengan wajah pucatnya. "Kau pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" Katanya sambil menepis tanganku.

"Baby, kita harus ke rumah sakit. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Bayi kita."

"Tidak perlu." Katanya dingin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau jangan seperti anak-anak." Kataku dengan nada lembut.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit." Paksaku dan Kyuhyun kembali menepis tanganku.

"Aku membencimu Choi Siwon!" teriaknya.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku heran, kau terlalu banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini."

"Baiklah, kita berpisah saja kalau begitu. Kita tidak cocok bukan?" Katanya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kataku dingin.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun lalu dia memegangi kepala dan perutnya, "Appo." lirih Kyuhyun, tapi masih bisa kudengar. Aku langsung membawanya paksa ke rumah sakit. Ya Tuhan sebenarnya aku benar-benar merasa frustasi dengan semuanya.

Saat tiba dirumah sakit, Dokter Jung langsung menangangi Kyuhyun, aku hanya menunggunya diluar. Aku tidak boleh memberitahu orangtua Kyuhyun ataupun orangtuaku apalagi Appa masih marah padaku, jika Appa tahu aku lalai lagi... Appa akan semakin marah. Setelah beberapa menit, Dokter Jung keluar.

"Daddy, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Siwon, sebaiknya mulai sekarang Kyuhyun ditangani oleh dokter kandungan. Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang stress berat, tekanan darahnya terlalu rendah dan kondisi fisiknya sangat lemah. Aku takut jika tidak diantisipasi dari sekarang, maka akan berpengaruh kepada janinnya."

Aku langsung terdiam, jangan-jangan karena pertengkaran kami. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, kehamilan pertama ini akan sangat merepotkan. Kau harus memaklumi itu, terkadang istrimu akan manja bahkan sangat manja atau sangat cuek dan pemarah. Sebagai suami, kau harus bersabar dan mengalah, jangan sampai Kyuhyun stress."

"Iya Daddy." kataku lemah. Dokter Jung menepuk bahuku, "Fighting Choi Siwon, aku tahu kau pria yang sangat mencintai istrimu. Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari matamu. Temui istrimu dan hibur dia."

Saat melihat Kyuhyun terbaring dengan tangan diinfus, nyaliku menciut. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Dia terbaring seperti ini karena aku yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya. Air mataku menumpuk dipelipis mataku saat melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Aku suami yang bodoh, sungguh aku tidak pantas untuknya.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan aku Baby." Aku menggenggam tangannya. Aku merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang aku genggam bergerak lemah. "Kyu, kau sudah sadar?"

Dia hanya diam dan masih berusaha membuka matanya lalu melihat sekitar ruangan ini.

"Baby, kau sudah bangun? Ini di rumah sakit." Kataku menjelaskan saat dia terlihat bingung dengan ruangan ini, dan dia masih diam.

"Apa yang sakit?" Tanyaku saat dia memegang kepala dan perutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Siwon-sshi."

Aku terdiam, dia bicara formal lagi padaku. Apa dia benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu kepadaku? Kau masih marah? Aku minta maaf, aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Aku membencimu dan kau juga membenciku. Aku ini pembuat masalah kan? Jadi lebih baik kau menjauhiku."

"Semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku, aku terlalu banyak masalah belakangan ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak membagi semuanya padaku? Kau membuat aku menjadi orang jahat, aku benar-benar jahat dengan tidak peka terhadap masalahmu." Kyuhyun kembali menangis, aku langsung memeluknya. "Baby... Itu bukan masalah yang melibatkanmu. Itu karena pekerjaan, pekerjaan yang membuat kita jauh."

"Apa yang terjadi Siwon, katakan semuanya padaku. Jangan jadikan aku orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, aku mohon..."

Aku menatapnya lalu menghapus airmata di pipi Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini saatnya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi. "Kyuhyun-ah... Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Aku kembali bungkam. Jika Kyuhyun tahu kalau Appa marah karenanya, dia pasti akan semakin sedih dan itu tidak baik untuknya. Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa, baru akan bicara tapi Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Oeeek!" Kyuhyun kembali muntah-muntah tanpa henti, aku panik dan memanggil dokter.

Kali ini Dokter kandungan yang menangani Kyuhyun bukan lagi Dokter Jung / Daddy. Dokter wanita itu mengatakan jika ini memang gejala hamil muda, jadi kami harus lebih bersabar. Aku sungguh tidak tega dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilku pelan.

"Aku butuh Eomma dan Minho." Katanya.

"Ne, aku akan menjemput Eomma dan Minho besok pagi. Sekarang kau tidur, Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mau tidur. Aku terus menatapnya lalu mengelus kepala dan perutnya. Maafkan aku Baby, aku sungguh membuatmu menderita. Aku sangat tidak mau kau tahu apa yang terjadi, biar saja kemarahan ayahku hanya aku yang tahu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti Ayahku, beliau terlalu keras bahkan Eomma saja sulit menghadapinya.

_**Keesokan Harinya.**_

Eommanin dan Minho datang, Kyuhyun lebih ceria saat Eomma dan adiknya datang. Minho selalu saja menggodanya dan membuat Kyuhyun sesekali mengadu pada ibunya. Aku hanya tersenyum memperhatikan ketiganya. Tiba-tiba Eommanim berjalan mendekatiku.

"Siwon, Eomma ingin bicara."

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar bersama mertuaku.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Eomma menyadari jika aku dan Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah. Aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi, aku hanya mengatakan soal sikap manja Kyuhyun bukan soal kemarahan Ayahku.

"Aigo, kalian ini. Pasangan muda memang begitu menghadapi kehamilan pertama." Eommanim malah tertawa.

"Kau harus membujuk Kyuhyun, dia itu memang agak keras kepala. Kalian sudah dewasa dan akan menjadi orangtua, Eomma yakin kalian akan bisa menghadapinya."

"Ne, gomawo Eommanim."

"Kyuhyun, Eomma pulang dulu. Kau harus menjaga diri dengan baik. Makan dengan teratur dan jangan stress." Pamit Eommanim sambil menceramahi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau harus menjaga Noona dan keponakanku. Jika mereka berdua kenapa-kenapa kau berhadapan denganku." Kata Minho, aku mengacungkan jempolku tanda menyanggupi permintaannya.

Setelah Eomma dan Minho pulang, Kyuhyun bersikeras minta pulang. Aku tidak bisa menolak, aku takut jika tidak mengikuti permintaannya Kyuhyun akan kembali sakit. Saat di mobil kami saling diam sampai tiba di apartemen kami yang lama. Kenapa aku membawa Kyuhyun kemari, karena kemarin dia memintanya dan aku sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua yang Kyuhyun pinta.

"Kenapa kita ke Apartemen?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, kita mulai semuanya lagi Baby. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi."

Aku menuntun Kyuhyun masuk. Dia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat, tidak ada Kyuhyun yang ceria lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lemah, aku sedih melihatnya begini. Saat masuk, Kyuhyun langsung berbaring dan mencoba tidur tanpa berbicara apapun padaku.

Setelah menghubungi pelayan aku ikut tidur disebelahnya. Malam ini aku tidur di samping Kyuhyun, tapi aku hanya memandang wajah dan perutnya bergantian. Saat dia tertidur, aku hanya mengelus kepalanya, hingga akhirnya akupun ikut tertidur.

_**Keesokan Harinya.**_

"Baby, aku akan pergi ke kantor. Apa kau ingin ikut?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Kyuhyun menepis tanganku "Tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lalu membuat masalah lagi." Katanya yang membuat aku sedih mengingat sikapku padanya.

"Baby, sekarang aku sangat senang melihatmu manja padaku. Aku tidak akan marah lagi, kalau perlu aku akan cuti dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Tidak perlu, pergi saja."

Aku tersenyum maklum, dia masih marah padaku. "Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri? Oh ya, nanti aku akan meminta Kibum datang untuk menemanimu."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan aku mendekat dan mencium pipinya. "Annyeong, Daddy pergi dulu." Kataku sambil mengelus perut Kyuhyun. Saat aku akan keluar Kyuhyun menahan tanganku.

"Siwon, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau pantas marah padaku, gara-gara aku kau dimarahi Ayahmu dan proyekmu hampir dibatalkan. Aku diam karena aku merasa bersalah, kau pantas membenciku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku memang pembuat masalah."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, darimana Kyuhyun tahu soal hal itu. "Itu tidak benar, ini bukan salahmu Baby. Jika saja aku bisa membedakan masalah pekerjaan dan keluarga, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Tapi jujur saja Baby, kemarahan ayahku begitu mempengaruhi pikiranku. Maaf kau harus menjadi korban."

"Tidak Siwon! Jika saja aku bisa mengontrol diri, aku tahu sifat ini bukan sifat asliku. Aku tidak mengerti hormon apa yang bisa merubahku begitu cepat. Aku sangat mudah marah, curiga, sedih dan semuanya begitu meluap dan aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya."

"Itu karena kau hamil kembar."

"Mwo?"

"Kebanyakan wanita yang hamil bayi kembar memiliki gejala kehamilan yang lebih intens, disebabkan oleh hormon ekstra yang bersirkulasi melalui sistem kekebalan tubuh. Itulah yang membuatmu susah mengontrol emosi. Dokter Ahn mengatakan jika bayi kita kembar."

Kyuhyun terlihat terharu lalu memelukku, "Siwon... Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Anak kita kembar, aku sangat gembira." Aku tersenyum lalu mengelus punggungnya. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, aku melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu meminta ijin menjawab telepon. Kyuhyun mengijinkan lalu dia terus saja tersenyum sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Appa?" Aku mencoba tenang, kemarin aku sudah ijin tidak masuk kerja apa sekarang Appa tahu alasan aku tidak masuk kerja bukan sakit tapi Kyuhyun yang sakit.

"Selamat pagi, Appa."

"Siwon, bagaimana Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan Appa. Appa sudah membuat kau dan Kyuhyun mengalami kesulitan. Appa sudah tahu semuanya, kalian bertengkar karena Appa sampai Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Soal kejadian waktu itu, Eommamu sudah mengatakan semuanya. Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tahu, semalam Ibumu menghubunginya dan kesalahpahaman akhirnya bisa terselesaikan."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Appa. Secepatnya aku dan Kyuhyun akan datang ke rumah dan memperbaiki semuanya."

"Baiklah, Appa akan memberimu cuti tiga hari. Kau boleh bekerja kembali besok, proyekmu tidak akan Appa batalkan. Disini Seunghyun dan Nana sudah mengurus semuanya, klien yang pernah kecewa ingin melakukan pertemuan kembali."

"Terima kasih Appa, aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku berjanji akan bekerja keras, dan tidak akan mengulangi semuanya."

"Appa tahu, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok."

"Ne, Appa!"

_**Author's Pov-**_

Siwon mematikan panggilannya lalu tersenyum, Kyuhyun sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan Siwon dengan Ayahnya lalu dia tersenyum dan mendekati Siwon.

"Siwon?"

Siwon membalikan badannya lalu tersenyum cerah. "Baby." Siwon mendekatinya lalu memeluknya, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon. "Siwonie kau percaya kan, apapun masalahnya dapat selesai dengan baik. Suatu hari nanti, kita tidak boleh membiarkan masalah kecil menjadi besar. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum..."

Siwon memotong, "Sebelum terjadi salah paham dan masalah menjadi rumit." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Salah paham bisa menghancurkan semuanya dan penyesalan tidak akan ada gunanya, iya kan?"

Siwon mengecup bibirnya, "Istriku pintar. Hmm... Istriku sangat cantik, pintar dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Manja." Canda Siwon.

Kyuhyun sudah cemberut dan memasang wajah kesal, Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. "Hey Nyonya, jangan cemberut lagi. Hmm... Lihat bibirmu ini benar-benar minta dicium."

"Cium saja kalau berani." Tantang Kyuhyun. Siwon bersiap menciumnya tapi Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. "Hmm.. Sepertinya harus ada sedikit pemaksaan disini. Kita lihat jam berapa sekarang, oh.. Masih jam 10 ada waktu sebelum makan siang."

"Kau mau melakukan apa Siwon?" Kyuhyun mundur dan merasa curiga.

"Hal yang biasa kita lakukan." Jawab Siwon terus menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Jangan Siwon."

Siwon tertawa, lihatlah sekarang Kyuhyun bertindak seperti perawan yang ketakukan pada Ahjusshi mesum. Siwon tentu tahu waktu, tidak mungkin dia melakukannya sekarang.

"Kau ini geer sekali Baby, aku bilang masih ada waktu untuk tidur. Siapa juga yang mau melakukan itu, aku sangat mengantuk." Siwon berjalan begitu saja dan berbaring, tapi matanya hanya berpura-pura menutup. Kyuhyun terlihat kesal lalu mengikuti Siwon, "Ya! Kenapa kau tidur, aku tidak mau bicara sendiri. Temani aku mengobrol.." Kyuhyun menarik-narik tangan Siwon.

"Hmmm... Sejak kemarin aku kurang tidur. Aku sangat mengantuk." Gumam Siwon. Kyuhyun cemberut lalu ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang Siwon pakai, Siwon tersenyum lalu dia menaikan selimut dan mengurung Kyuhyun. "Kena kau Baby!"

"Ya, kau ini memang menyebalkan."

Tidak lama pakaian mereka berhamburan terlempar dari dalam selimut dan terjatuh di lantai.

-Social Level-

_**TBC.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Siwon berjalan begitu saja dan berbaring, tapi matanya hanya berpura-pura menutup. Kyuhyun terlihat kesal lalu mengikuti Siwon, "Ya! Kenapa kau tidur, aku tidak mau bicara sendiri. Temani aku mengobrol." Kyuhyun menarik-narik tangan Siwon.

"Hmmm... Sejak kemarin aku kurang tidur. Aku sangat mengantuk." Gumam Siwon. Kyuhyun cemberut lalu ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang Siwon pakai, Siwon tersenyum lalu dia menaikan selimut dan mengurung Kyuhyun. "Kena kau Baby!"

"Ya, kau ini memang menyebalkan."

Tidak lama pakaian mereka berhamburan terlempar dari dalam selimut dan terjatuh di lantai. Tentu saja mereka menanggalkan pakaian karena mereka sedang dalam kondisi yang panas, tidak peduli hari masih cukup pagi untuk berkeringat.

-Social Level-

Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah orangtuanya karena dia begitu merindukan adiknya. Minho lebih dari sekedar adik, bahkan Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri. Terkadang Kyuhyun membuat Minho kesal dengan sifat protektifnya, tapi Minho sangat menyayangi Noona satu-satunya itu.

"Mino, Noona sangat bosan hanya diam di rumah… Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan." Usul Kyuhyun, Minho yang tengah bermain game pun berhenti lalu menatap Noonanya, "Banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersama Noona, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa." Ucap Minho putus asa.

"Ya Cho Minho, apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa? Selamanya aku Noona sekaligus sahabatmu, bagaimana mungkin itu tidak bisa." Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan ucapan adiknya.

"Apa Noona bisa bermain basket denganku atau panjat tebing seperti yang biasa kita lakukan?" Minho merajuk pada Noonanya, Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Kau benar, Noona tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi." Kyuhyun memandang tubuhnya sendiri.

Minho tersenyum lalu dia berbaring di sofa dengan meletakan kepalanya diatas paha Noonanya, "Noona, elus kepalaku seperti dulu. Aku sangat merindukan belaian Noona." Ucap Minho sambil meletakan tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum karenanya, "Oh... Adikku sedang merajuk pada Noona, eoh... Aigo, rasanya ukuran kepalamu bertambah besar Minho-ya."

"Itu karena selama ini Noona tidak pernah memanjakanku lagi, yang Noona manjakan hanya Siwon Hyung. Aku sangat cemburu pada Siwon Hyung!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan ucapan adiknya, "Baiklah, sekarang Noona milikmu. Noona akan memanjakanmu seperti dulu. Kau ingat, dulu Noona selalu memandikanmu setiap sore. Saat kau kabur karena tidak mau dimandikan oleh pelayan, bagaimana..."

"Andwe! Aku sudah besar Noona, lagipula... Rasanya akan menggelikan jika kita mandi bersama. Untuk hal itu mohon di remove!"

Kyuhyun tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai adiknya, apa Minho pikir Siwon akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah menjadi mungkin, Siwon selalu cemburu walaupun pada adik iparnya sendiri.

"Kau itu selamanya My Baby Minho-ya~" Minho menatap Noonanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi adiknya. Minho bangun lalu memeluk Noonanya, "Noona saranghae!"

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Minho, "Nado saranghae nae dongsaeng!"

"Oh ya, Eomma dan Appa kapan pulang Minho? Rumah ini begitu sepi sekali." Tanya Kyuhyun merasa rumahnya semakin terasa dingin sejak dia tidak tinggal disana selama beberapa waktu.

"Aku tidak tahu Noona, Eomma sibuk dengan yayasan sementara Appa sibuk dengan proyek baru."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak tahu, aku diminta magang di luar Seoul. Di salah satu perusahaan internasional, tapi aku belum memutuskan memilih perusahaan yang mana."

"Semangat Minho! Kau pasti bisa sukses seperti Appa, Noona sangat yakin soal itu!"

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah adik Noona!" Minho tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun gemas pada adiknya itu, "Kau ini memang menggemaskan!" Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi Minho, "Hentikan Noona, appo…"

Kakak dan adik itu menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai tidak terasa jika hari sudah sore. Minho masih ingin bersama Noona tersayangnya tapi Kyuhyun harus pulang karena Siwon akan menjemputnya dan sekarang dalam perjalanan.

''Selamat datang Tuan, Nona sudah menunggu di kamar Tuan muda Minho.''

Siwon tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Minho. Dia sudah sangat hapal dengan letak semua ruangan di rumah mertuanya itu, hampir setiap akhir pekan saat awal pernikahan, Kyuhyun selalu meminta pergi ke rumah orangtuanya. Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Minho, ''Kyuhyun-ah~'' Panggil Siwon.

''Siwon Hyung.'' Minho berdiri dibelakang Siwon, tangan kanannya memegang kaleng colla. Siwon tersenyum pada adik iparnya, ''Apa Noonamu masih ada di kamar?'' Tanya Siwon menunjuk pintu kamar Minho.

''Tentu Hyung, ayo masuk.'' Minho membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk diikuti Siwon. Siwon tersenyum melihat istrinya tertidur di tempat tidur Minho. ''Ternyata Noona tidur padahal aku hanya meninggalkannya untuk mandi.'' Minho terkekeh sendiri sambil mengambil selimut dari lemari lalu berniat menyelimuti Noonanya tapi Siwon menahan, ''Biar Hyung yang melakukannya.'' Siwon mengambil selimut dari Minho.

''Aku keluar ya Hyung.'' Minho tersenyum penuh arti lalu keluar dan menutup pintu.

Siwon duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memandangi wajah damai istrinya. Dia kembali tersenyum lalu mencium pilipis Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepalanya. Siwon kembali mencium pipi Kyuhyun tapi kali ini Kyuhyun menahan ciuman Siwon dengan telapak tangannya, ''Sampai kapan kau akan menciumku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

''Baby, ternyata kau hanya berpura-pura tidur.'' Siwon sedikit cemberut, Kyuhyun berusaha bangun. ''Pelan-pelan, Baby.'' Siwon membantu Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur. ''Aku terbangun saat kau masuk, aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungmu yang cepat.'' Kyuhyun menyentuh dada Siwon. Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Aku sangat merindukanmu.'' Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Siwon, hanya berpisah beberapa jam saja mereka seperti tidak bertemu beberapa hari. Siwon semakin protektif setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat Kyuhyun harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

''Hanya rindu aku? Tidak rindu pada Baby?'' Kyuhyun pura-pura cemberut. Siwon tersenyum lalu menyentuh perut istrinya, ''Tentu saja rindu pada Baby juga, kapan kau lahir sayang?''

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon, ''Wonnie, kado apa yang akan kau berikan untuk pernikahan sahabatmu?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat lupa, ''Sahabatku menikah?'' Kyuhyun geleng-geleng, karena sibuk bekerja Siwon jadi pelupa. ''Pernikahan Donghae Oppa, ah... Akhirnya dia menikah juga.''

Siwon baru ingat kalau sahabatnya sejak SMA itu akhirnya menikah. Cukup lambat jika ingat dengan janji Donghae pada saat pernikahan ChangBum waktu itu.

''Kado kereta bayi saja, aku yakin mereka akan cepat punya bayi.'' Siwon tersenyum evil, Kyuhyun memukul lengan kekarnya. ''Hanya kereta bayi? Dia itu sahabatmu Siwon. Setidaknya belikan mereka yang lebih mewah, tiket berlibur atau apapun itu.''

''Baby, Donghae sekarang sudah sukses. Dia memiliki uang yang banyak, dia sudah jadi Presdir di majalah nomor satu Korea. Kau pikir siapa yang menulis artikel tentang kita waktu itu, kehidupan kita sudah jadi life style yang diikuti banyak orang.''

''Ah artikel yang berjudul, _gaya hidup pewaris_. Aku ingat soal artikel itu, orang-orang bahkan menjadi penggemar kita.''

''Otak dibalik munculnya artikel itu adalah Lee Donghae. Bahkan cerita saat kau menyamar menjadi gadis biasa juga tertulis disana. Siapa yang tahu jelas cerita itu selain dia, Kibum dan Changmin.''

''Tapi siapa yang memberikan ijin untuk menerbitkan artikel itu?'' Kyuhyun bingung sendiri, Siwon tersenyum lagi. ''Aku yang mengijinkan, saat itu dia benar-benar memaksa. Dia ingin menulis artikel tentang para pewaris bisnis, itulah kenapa dia memilih kita.''

''Ah begitu, kita pikirkan soal hadiah lain waktu. Kau sudah makan belum?'' Tanya Kyuhyun perhatian, Siwon tersenyum mendengar perhatian istri tercintanya. ''Makan siang sudah, makan malam masih lama Baby.''

''Noona!'' Panggil Minho lalu membuka pintu, untung saja Noona dan Kakak iparnya sedang tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, mereka hanya duduk berhadapan di tempat tidur.

''Iya, ada apa Minho?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pada adik satu-satunya itu. ''Ada surat untuk Noona, surat ini datang kemarin pagi tapi aku baru ingat.'' Minho memberikan surat beramplop biru pada Kyuhyun. ''Kenapa surat dikirim kesini, bukan ke rumah kita?'' Siwon bingung.

''Mungkin pengirim surat belum tahu kalau aku sudah pindah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka suratnya, ''Oh astaga! Ini surat dari Jepang!'' Siwon dan Minho langsung berebut melihat isinya, Kyuhyun membaca isi surat. ''Sekarang hari apa, Minho-ya?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pada adiknya. ''Hmm, hari jum'at Noona.'' Jawab Minho.

''Besok hari sabtu, itu artinya Jongie datang besok!''

Minho dan Siwon kompak menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gembira. ''Jongie? Dia siapa Kyu?'' Tanya Siwon. Minho tersenyum membuat rasa penasaran Siwon semakin besar, ''Jadi itu surat dari Jonghyun Hyung, Noona?'' Tanya Minho bersemangat.

Kyuhyun menatap adiknya itu lalu memperlihatkan isi surat, ''Iya, dia akan kembali ke Korea Minho!'' Minho mengambil surat itu lalu meloncat di lantai, Siwon sampai dibuat kehilangan kata-kata melihatnya. ''Akhirnya... Hyungku pulang juga!'' Minho sangat gembira lalu berputar-putar dengan Kyuhyun dan berpelukan. Siwon semakin dibuat penasaran.

''Aish, jinjja! Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat itu?''

''Dia Hyung sebelah rumah kami. Dulu saat masih kecil, kami bertiga selalu bermain bersama. Mungkin kalau Jongie Hyung tidak pindah ke Jepang, dia yang jadi kakak iparku.'' Ucap Minho mengundang pelototan Siwon, ''Apa maksudmu, Cho Minho!''

Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan adiknya, ''Dia seumuran denganku. Kami berteman sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak, tapi saat berusia 10 tahun dia pindah ke Jepang.''

''Oh jadi dia teman masa kecilmu. Tapi sekarang aku yang menjadi suami dan ayah dari anakmu, Kyu.'' Siwon dengan manja memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon, ''Minho, bantu Noona membuat candy.'' Kyuhyun mengajak Minho. ''Candy kesukaan Jongie Hyung?'' Tanya Minho. ''Iya, ayo!'' Kyuhyun dan Minho keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah.

Siwon mengambil surat dari atas tempat tidur, ''Sebenarnya siapa Jonghyun itu? Apa dia tampan?'' Siwon ingin sekali meremas surat itu tapi dia menahan diri lalu turun ke bawah menyusul istrinya.

Kyuhyun dan Minho ternyata sedang membuat permen cokelat. Cokelat bar yang dilelehakan dan dicampur aneka permen lalu mereka cetak dengan berbagai bentuk hewan. Siwon hanya memperhatikan saja tanpa sadar kalau mertuanya sudah berada disebelahnya, ''Mereka seperti anak kecil saja, membuat permen segala.'' Ucap Eomma Cho.

''Sepertinya teman masa kecil Kyuhyun itu sangat berarti baginya, dia sampai membuat itu demi temannya.'' Ucap Siwon menimpali kata-kata Eomma Cho. Saat menoleh kesamping, Siwon terkejut melihat Ibu kandung Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya.

''Eommanim, kapan Eomma pulang? Apa kabar Eomma?'' Siwon jadi gugup sendiri. Eomma Cho tersenyum hangat, ''Baru saja, oh jadi Kyuhyun sudah membaca surat dari Jongie.'' Ucap Eomma Cho lagi. ''Memangnya bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu, sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat gembira saat tahu temannya kembali.''

''Menantu Choi, kau jangan cemburu ya. Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun itu sudah seperti saudara. Mereka seumuran dan memiliki banyak kesamaan. Kesederhanaan Kyuhyun juga tumbuh karena selalu bersama dengan Jonghyun, dia pria baik yang banyak mengajari Kyuhyun.''

Siwon merasa jika Jonghyun itu pria yang hebat. Eomma Kyuhyun juga terlihat sangat menyukai Jonghyun, bahkan Minho bilang jika Jonghyun tidak pindah, pria itu yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

''Jangan khawatir, hubungan mereka tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan.'' Eomma Cho menepuk bahu Siwon lalu pergi.

''Oh, Eomma sudah pulang.'' Minho baru sadar Ibunya sudah pulang, Kyuhyun terlihat masih fokus. Dia mencetak permen itu di cetakan berbentuk kelinci dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum.

-Social Level-

Malam ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon menginap, mereka tidur di kamar lama Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan kamar itu, masih sama seperti saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah. Kyuhyun membuka album foto lama dan dia memperlihatkan fotonya bersama Jonghyun.

''Ini saat kami jalan-jalan di kebun binatang, saat usia kami 9 tahun.'' Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu foto, terlihat seorang gadis cilik dengan rambut keriting gantung tengah bergandengan tangan dengan anak laki-laki berbadan gemuk.

''Kau cantik sekali saat kecil Kyu, aku suka matamu.'' Siwon mengelus foto Kyuhyun sembari menatap Kyuhyun, ''Apa anak gendut ini, Jonghyun?'' Siwon menujuk orang disebelah Kyuhyun. ''Iya dia Jongie, karena suka sekali dengan cokelat dan permen, dia jadi memiliki badan yang gemuk.'' Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Siwon sedikit lega, jadi pria yang bernama Jonghyun itu hanyalah pria yang memiliki badan gemuk dan juga pendek karena di foto itu Kyuhyun lebih tinggi. Tidak ada yang Siwon khawatirkan lagi, dia jadi ingat saat seusia itu dia sangat tampan dan banyak gadis kecil yang suka padanya.

''Sudah malam Baby, kita tidur.'' Siwon menyimpan album foto itu di atas buffet. Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah mengantuk pun perlahan berbaring bersamaan dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun berbaring di lengan kiri Siwon dengan kepala di dada Siwon, dia memeluk Siwon dari samping. Siwon mencium keningnya sebelum sama-sama menutup mata.

**Keesokan paginya.**

Siwon bangun terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Siwon langsung berpikiran buruk, jangan-jangan Jonghyun sudah datang dan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang bersama teman masa kecilnya itu. Siwon panik dan buru-buru turun dari kamar. Saat di bawah dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun mengobrol dengan Ibunya di dapur, Siwon buru-buru mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Oh kau sudah bangun, Siwonnie. Selamat pagi!'' Sapa Kyuhyun seperti biasa, cantik menawan.

''Pagi Siwon.'' Eomma Cho yang menyapa.

''Pagi Eomma.'' Balas Siwon. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipinya, sudah tradisi setiap pagi. Kyuhyun terlihat malu karena ibunya ada disana, Eomma Cho hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

''Apa kau belum cuci muka?'' Bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon, ''Belum.'' Jawab Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun memukul lengan kekar Siwon, ''Cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigimu!'' Siwon cemberut tapi menurut dan kembali naik ke lantai lama, Minho dan Appa Cho datang.

''Senangnya bisa melihat putri Appa yang cantik pagi ini.'' Ucap Appa Cho, Kyuhyun mendekati ayahnya lalu memeluk Appa Cho. ''Selamat pagi, Appa!'' Minho berebut untuk memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Noona, pagi.'' Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut adiknya, ''Pagi, Minho!''

Siwon sudah selesai mencuci muka lalu menyapa semua orang, setelah itu mereka menikmati sarapan bersama. Sarapan ala keluarga Cho sedikit berbeda karena mereka suka sarapan dengan sereal. Siwon pun menyesuaikan sarapan ala keluarga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia bisa bersama dengan keluarganya, tapi Siwon berpikir jangan-jangan Kyuhyun gembira karena hari ini _Jonghyun datang_.

-Social Level-

'Kita sepertinya kehabisan minuman.'' Ujar Minho datang dari arah dapur, semua anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. ''Oh kalau begitu Noona akan membelinya.'' Kyuhyun meletakan majalah yang dibacanya. Siwon menoleh pada istrinya itu, ''Kau tidak boleh minum, Baby.'' Kyuhyun manatap Siwon, ''Tenang saja, aku hanya membelikan untuk kalian.''

''Kalau begitu, aku antar!'' Siwon berdiri lalu memakai jaketnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga, Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Keduanya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli minuman. Siwon terus saja bawel dan meminta agar Kyuhyun jangan sedikitpun meminum minuman beralhokol.

''Aigo, kau bawel sekali Siwon. Aku hanya akan minum jus, oke?'' Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya lalu mendorong troli belanjaan ke kasir. ''Sepertinya Jonghyun itu sangat penting bagimu dan seluruh keluarga.'' Ujar Siwon disela kasir menghitung belanjaan mereka. ''Dia sudah seperti keluarga, dan kami semua rindu padanya.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon membawa kantong belanjaan dibelakang Kyuhyun yang keluar dari supermarket. Mereka naik kembali ke dalam mobil, Siwon menjalankan mobil sementara Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

''Berkirim pesan dengan siapa?'' Tanya Siwon sesekali menoleh pada Kyuhyun, ''Hmm.. Kibum. Kami membahas soal pernikahan Donghae Oppa.''

''Oppa selalu saja memanggil Donghae Oppa, aku suami saja tidak pernah dipanggil Oppa!''

''Siwon Oppa? Tidak enak diucapkan, Siwonnie lebih bagus.''

Siwon hanya menggeleng dan fokus kembali menyetir. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah suaminya yang merajuk itu, _''Dasar selalu cemburu!''_ Pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon masuk terlebih dahulu sementara Siwon mengambil belanjaan yang diletakan di kursi penumpang. Saat masuk, Minho menghampiri Kyuhyun. ''Noona, Jongie Hyung sudah datang!'' Minho memberitahu berbarengan dengan Siwon yang baru masuk. ''Benarkah?'' Kyuhyun terlihat gembira dan Siwon bisa melihat jelas senyuman itu.

''Kyukyu~'' Seorang pria muncul, Siwon membelalakan mata melihat pria yang seingatnya berbadan gemuk dan pendek.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sahabat kecilnya, ''Jongie!'' Lee Jonghyun tersenyum memperlihatkan mata indahnya, badan kekar dan tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. ''Lama tidak bertemu, Kyu.'' Jonghyun tersenyum, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mereka berpelukan. Siwon membulatkan mata melihat itu, ''Dia... Dia memeluk _Kyuhyun-ku_!''

''Kau benar-benar berubah Jongie, aigo sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku.''

''Kau juga berubah, sekarang kau cantik dan gemuk.'' Jonghyun sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun, ''Aku tidak gemuk.'' Kyuhyun tidak terima. Jonghyun menarik Kyuhyun lagi lalu memeluknya, ''Aku merindukanmu!''

Siwon tidak tahan lagi, dia tertawa agar kedua orang itu berhenti. ''Hahaha... Jadi anak gemuk itu sudah jadi pria tampan. Salama kenal, Jonghyun.'' Siwon menarik tangan Jonghyun dan mengajaknya bersalaman. Jonghyun sedikit aneh tapi menerima perkenalan itu. ''Salam kenal, Lee Jonghyun.''

''Aku Choi Siwon, su...''

''Jongie, kau pasti terkejut dengan apa yang telah aku buat semalam. Ayo, akan aku tunjukan!'' Kyuhyun menarik Jonghyun dan membawanya meninggalkan ruang tamu. Mulut Siwon terbuka karena dia belum melanjutkan ucapannya dan dia juga terkejut.

Kyuhyun mengajak Jonghyun ke ruang makan, lalu Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kulkas. Dia mengeluarkan candy yang semalam dibuatnya bersama Minho. ''Tara! Candy favoritemu!'' Kyuhyun meletakan candy yang masih di dalam cetakan itu di meja makan. ''Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau ingin membuatku gemuk sepertimu?'' Jonghyun menyentuh perut Kyuhyun yang sedikit menonjol, Siwon yang melihat itu langsung kesal._ ''Beraninya dia menyentuh perut Kyuhyun!''_

''Biar saja, aku suka melihatmu yang gemuk. Oh ya ceritakan kenapa kau tidak membalas surat terakhirku?'' Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan duduk diikuti Jonghyun, ''Aku pikir, aku akan datang jadi aku mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan itu dan aku bisa membalas suratmu secara langsung.''

''Ah begitu. Apa kesibukanmu di Jepang, apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan pamanmu? Bagaimana kabar Ayahmu?''

''Itu yang selalu kau tulis dalam suratmu. Selalu bertanya soal pekerjaan dan ayahku, apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?''

''Hyung, kau sedang apa?'' Minho menegur Siwon yang hanya diam di dekat pintu ruang makan, Siwon tidak menjawab dan malah pergi. Minho mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti lalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun, ''Ohh.. Ini bahaya.'' Minho berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

''Appa dan Eomma bilang akan kembali nanti sore dan Eomma meminta kita mengajak Jonghyun Hyung jalan-jalan.''

''Memangnya Eomma dan Appa kemana?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Entahlah, itu urusan orangtua. Aku juga tidak diberi tahu.''

''Yah, padahal aku sangat ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Eomma dan Appa Cho.''

''Eh, kau masih memanggil orangtuaku begitu?''

''Tentu saja, selamanya mereka orangtuaku juga.'' Jonghyun tersenyum, dia senang karena selama ini orangtua Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya.

''Kita jalan-jalan, aku ganti pakaian dulu.'' Kyuhyun bangun dan pergi ke kamarnya. Jonghyun memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh, ''Kenapa dia jadi gemuk, padahal dulu badannya sangat kurus.'' Gumam Jonghyun.

''Gemuk? Siapa yang gemuk Hyung?'' Tanya Minho, dia rasa tidak ada yang gemuk di rumahnya.

''Tentu Noonamu, Minho. Dia sedikit lebih berisi terutama dibagian perut.'' Jawab Jonghyun lalu mencoba melepas permen dari cetakannya. ''Aish, keras sekali. Kyuhyun ada-ada saja membuat yang seperti ini, padahal tinggal beli dan dia bahkan tidak pandai membuatnya.'' Jonghyun geleng-geleng.

Minho tertawa, ''Hahaha... Noona memang kurang pandai soal membuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makanan. Oh ya Hyung, wajar jika perutnya berisi, Noona sedang hamil.''

Jonghyun meletakan cetakan itu lalu memandang Minho, terkejut. ''Hamil?''

''Apa kau tidak bertemu dengan suami Noona? Aku rasa saat di ruang tamu tadi, kalian berdua bertemu.''

''Jadi Siwon, pria yang bernama Siwon itu suami Kyuhyun?''

''Iya, apa Noona tidak bilang?''

Jonghyun menggeleng, ''Dia kembali pelupa, karena di kepalanya ada permen dan permen.'' Gumam Jonghyun, kekurangan sahabat cantiknya itu kadang suka lupa jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan manis. Tapi sebenarnya bukan lupa pada Siwon tapi Kyuhyun sengaja ingin membuat suaminya kesal, balas dendam karena dulu SooYoung membuatnya menangis.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, terlihat Siwon yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. ''Kau kenapa? Apa sakit?'' Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Siwon dari belakang. Siwon masih dengan posisinya, memeluk guling dan membelakangi Kyuhyun. Karena tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun lebih memilih ganti pakaian.

Melepas celana panjang dan kaos kebesaran dari tubuhnya lalu menggantinya dengan dress peach berbahan lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Jonghyun mengira dia gemuk, ''Dari dulu aku ingin sedikit lebih gemuk, tapi aku baru bisa sedikit berisi setelah hamil.'' Pikir Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Dia mengambil coat hitamnya lalu menyisir rambutnya, dari cermin Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang tidak bergerak.

''Siwon, kami akan jalan-jalan. Apa kau tidak mau ikut?''

Siwon membuka matanya, dia membalikan badan menghadap Kyuhyun. ''Kalian mau pergi kemana?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun membiarkan rambutnya tergerai lalu mengoleskan lipstik dengan warna yang senada dengan dressnya. ''Entahlah, hanya ingin mengajak Jonghyun keluar. Ini sudah lima belas tahun sejak dia meninggalkan Korea.''

Siwon langsung bangun dan mendekati Kyuhyun, Siwon berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. ''Aku ini suamimu kan?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, ''Tentu saja, kau juga ayah dari anakku.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Suami dan sahabat lebih penting mana?'' Tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menjawab, ''Dua-duanya penting.'' Siwon melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Jika keduanya penting, kau tidak boleh mengabaikan salah satunya kan.''

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membalikan badan menghadap Siwon, ''Kau kenapa Siwonie? Marah padaku?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Aku tidak marah tapi aku merasa sedih. Kau lebih senang bersama Jonghyun dibanding bersamaku.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. ''Maaf, aku hanya rindu pada temanku. Kau tetap yang terpenting, Siwon.''

Siwon semakin memeluknya, ''Aku sangat menyayangimu, Baby!''

''Aku juga, Siwon.''

Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar lalu mendekati mobil, Jonghyun yang duduk di kap mobil menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. ''Pakai mobilku, Kyu!''

''Lebih baik naik mobil suamiku saja, kau kan tamu jadi tidak enak jika kau yang menyetir.''

Jonghyun menatap Siwon, ''Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu Hyung!'' Jonghyun tersenyum, Siwon membalas senyuman itu.

''Kajja!'' Minho paling bersemangat lalu mereka berempat naik ke dalam mobil Siwon.

-Social Level-

''Cantiknya~'' Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya menghadap pantai yang biru dan berkilau. Minho sudah berlari bersama Jonghyun sampai di tepi pantai, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat adiknya yang selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

''Dasar Minho itu, jika tertawa seperti itu dia sesuai dengan usianya. Tapi kasihan dia harus menjalani hari-hari yang sulit karena menjadi pewaris.'' Gumam Kyuhyun, Siwon yang berdiri disebelahnya pun menyahut. ''Dia pasti mampu karena dia adalah seorang Cho. Dan kau adalah keturunan Cho yang paling unik.''

''Unik? Unik seperti apa?''

''Iya, selama bertahun-tahun kau hidup dengan caramu sendiri. Maaf karena kejadian waktu itu, karena dua wanita itu kau membongkar identitasmu.''

''Kenapa harus meminta maaf, kalau kejadian itu tidak terjadi... Mungkin aku tidak akan tertarik padamu.''

''Jadi kapan pertama kau tertarik padaku?''

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, dia baru sadar kalau dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan pertama tertarik bahkan menyukai Siwon. Perasaan itu tumbuh dan mengalir begitu saja, mungkin malam saat pertunangan yang membuat Kyuhyun memiliki rasa pada Siwon.

''Oh ya bagaimana kabar kedua wanita itu? Maksudku Tiffany dan Jessica.''

''Kenapa kau membahas soal mereka, aku bertanya kapan kau tertarik padaku.''

''Aku tidak bisa menjawab karena aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan aku menyukaimu.''

Jonghyun memandangi Kyuhyun dari jauh, dia tersenyum dan merasa jika sahabat cantiknya sudah semakin dewasa. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan bicara dengan Siwon entah kenapa membuat Jonghyun gembira.

''Noonaku memang cantik!'' Minho menyadarkan Jonghyun dari lamunannya.

''Dia memang cantik, kakak iparmu juga tampan. Mereka pasangan serasi.''

''Tapi Hyung, apa benar Hyung tidak tahu kalau Noona sudah menikah?''

''Kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang, setiap surat yang dia kirim tidak pernah menyebutkan soal pernikahan.''

''Oh begitu, tapi kenapa ya Noona tidak bilang. Tapi waktu itu perusahaan Appa dan perusahaan Siwon Hyung pernah mengadakan konferensi pers. Apa Hyung tidak melihat di internet?''

''Internet? Belakangan aku begitu sibuk sampai tidak ada waktu untuk itu.''

Minho tidak bisa berhenti kagum, sejak masih kecil Jonghyun adalah tipe orang yang fokus. Jika sedang fokus pada satu hal terkadang dia mengabaikan hal yang lainnya.

''Noona!'' Minho melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan mendekati Minho dan Jonghyun. ''Jongie, kau masih ingat dengan tempat ini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah dekat. Jonghyun memperhatikan pantai dengan pasir putih dan air yang biru berkilau. ''Tempat ini banyak berubah, jauh lebih indah.'' Decak Jonghyun.

''Tentu, beruntung pemerintah yang sekarang sangat giat melakukan perbaikan dan pembangunan. Terutama tempat wisata yang benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian pemerintah.'' Ujar Siwon, Jonghyun menatap Siwon. ''Korea semakin maju dalam 15 tahun ini, aku jadi menyesal pergi ke Jepang.''

_''Jika kau tidak pergi, mungkin bukan aku yang menjadi suami Kyuhyun.''_ Pikir Siwon dalam hati.

''Kau masih bisa menikmati semua ini Jong, seringlah pulang ke Korea. Aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke banyak tempat lainnya, jangan pergi dan kembali dalam waktu yang lama lagi.''

Jonghyun meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun, ''Aku janji saat anakmu lahir, aku akan datang. Jangan lupa untuk selalu memberi kabar.'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala, ''Pasti, aku akan lebih sering menghubungimu.'' Jonghyun mendekatkan kepalanya lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak lagi menampilkan wajah marah seperti tadi karena dia tahu hubungan diantara JongKyu hanya sebatas sahabat.

''Aku akan merindukanmu!'' Tangis Kyuhyun saat Jonghyun memeluknya. ''Aku juga!'' Balas Jonghyun, dia juga ikut menangis. Minho memeluk lengan Siwon, menggesekan pipinya di lengan Siwon. Siwon menatap horor adik iparnya itu.

''Kapan-kapan kau bisa berkunjung ke perusahaan, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama.'' Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, Jonghyun membalas jabatan tangan Siwon. ''Pasti Hyung, tolong jaga sahabatku. Aku pasti akan berkunjung saat ada kesempatan.''

-Social Level-

Hari terus berganti, tapi cinta Siwon untuk Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah begitupun dengan cinta Kyuhyun untuk Siwon. Cinta mereka semakin bertambah besar seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka yang indah. Kyuhyun bukan lagi mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan tugas dan skripsi, dia telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan membantu Siwon di perusahaan. Siwon bukan lagi wakil ayahnya yang sibuk dengan proyeknya bersama Nana dan Seunghyun. Proyek Siwon telah sukses besar dan mereka merayakan perayaan untuk itu.

''Kibum! Aku sangat merindukanmu.'' Kyuhyun memeluk sahabatnya yang diundang oleh Siwon menghadiri perayaan mereka. Perayaan kecil, mereka melakukan pesta itu di apartemen.

''Kyu, sepertinya Mr tampan dan gadis pirang itu terlihat saling menyukai. Mereka sejak tadi berpegangan tangan.'' Bisik Kibum, ''Mr tampan dan gadis pirang?'' Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Kibum menunjuk Seunghyun dan Nana. ''Oh, Mr Hyun dan Nana. Sepertinya begitu, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan proyek dan sepertinya mereka saling jatuh cinta.''

Kibum tertawa geli, ''Kau benar, dulu aku juga begitu. Karena Chwang selalu mengikutiku kemana pun walau kadang dia dan Donghae Oppa bertengkar, akhirnya aku menyukainya.''

''Oh, bicara soal Donghae Oppa... Apa kau sudah memikirkan kado untuk pernikahannya?''

''Ah kau benar Kyu. Aku masih memikirkan itu, oh ya dimana dia akan menikah?''

''Aku rasa dia akan menikah di Korea, aku dengar dia akan menikah di pantai yah Beach Party. Tapi untuk tempat pastinya aku tidak tahu.'' Kibum hanya mengangguk paham.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Siwon yang terlihat begitu tampan saat tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya Siwon menepati janjinya, dia bisa berhasil dengan usahanya sendiri. Kyuhyun jadi menantikan rencana yang akan Siwon lakukan selanjutnya. Tetap tinggal di perusahaan atau dia akan meneruskan rencana awalnya.

''Oh ya, apa kau sudah melakukan USG?'' Kibum bertanya tiba-tiba, ''Oh... Aku belum melakukannya. Apa kau sudah?'' Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Kibum tersenyum lebar, ''Bayi kami perempuan.'' Kibum tersenyum gembira, Kyuhyun juga ikut bahagia. ''Selamat, pasti anakmu akan sangat cantik.''

Siwon meminta Kyuhyun mendekat, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Siwon sampai di depan kamar mereka. Siwon tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut panjang Kyuhyun, ''Aku sangat bahagia.'' Ucapnya. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Siwon, ''Selamat, kau memang hebat sayang!''

Siwon melirik ruang tamu sebelum mencium bibir Kyuhyun, hanya menempelkannya lalu menariknya lagi. ''Semuanya karenamu, terima kasih Baby.'' Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Semuanya karena usahamu sayang.'' Siwon menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, mata hitamnya menatap langsung mata cokelat Kyuhyun. ''Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu dan perusahaan, apa kau mau pergi denganku?''

-Social Level-

**TBC.**

**Thanks a lot for review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
